Pokémon XY: Aventuras de Batalla
by GokuSannin9000
Summary: Ash Ketchum un entrenador de Pueblo Paleta ha llegado a Kalos junto a sus amigos Serena, Clemont y Bonnie, para ganar la Liga Kalos, en el camino se reencontrara con viejos amigos y rivales ademas de nuevos desafíos que debe superar ademas de enfrentar al temible Team Flare (mi versión de la saga XY)
1. La región donde los sueños comienzan

**_Pokémon es propiedad de Satoshi Taijiri_**

 **Prologo**

 _"El Maravilloso Mundo de Pokémon, un mundo lleno de maravillas, hogar de infinitas criaturas, tan maravillosas que no son fáciles de comprender, cientos o quizás miles de especies que podrías contar y talvez nunca terminar, no importa en qué parte del rincón estén, porque siempre encontraras un Pokémon."_

 _"Volando por los inmensos cielos, Nadando en los mares más profundos, avistando en la majestuosidad de las montañas y animando nuestro exuberantes bosques, e incluso en nuestras ciudades están repletas de ellos."_

 _"Ahora hay personas que juntos a sus compañeros Pokémon comparten la búsqueda de la victoria en Batallas Pokémon, buscando ser camaradas, amigos y la meta del Maestro Pokémon"._

 _"Ash Ketchum un entrenador de Pueblo Paleta junto a su inseparable compañero Pikachu viajan juntos perfeccionando sus habilidades para lograr el sueño de ser el mejor Maestro Pokémon, A pesar de las innumerables derrotas en las diferentes ligas nuestro héroe no se rinde, sí que sigue adelante sin rendirse al final juntos a diferentes compañeros y Pokémon que lo han acompañado solo lo fortaleza para avanzar y ahora una nueva aventura comienza"_

 _"En Kalos la región donde los sueños se cumplen"_

* * *

(Aparece Ash en sus diferentes versiones hasta ponerse su gorra con una mirada de "estoy listo", después aparecen por un segundo Ash, Serena, Clemont y Bonnie hasta aparecer el título "Pokémon XY")

"Hei! Karosu o terasu ano asahi no yō ni"

(Nuestros 4 héroes ven el horizonte una ciudad)

"( _Nitorochāji_ atsuku ikōze) "

(Aquí aparecen Serena en una muestra de un concurso Pokémon)"

"Sā! Susumou ze itsudemo junbi wa okkē"

(El Equipo Rocket otra vez con sus planes acompañados de sus Pokémons)

"( _Katayaburi hengenjizai_ de)"

(Entonces son mandados a volar por un " _Placaje eléctrico_ " de Pikachu)

"Kasanariau omoi ga shinkuro shite"

(Ash parece como silueta detrás aparecen sus diferentes rivales, Paul con su electrive, Trip con sus Serperior, Ritchie con Pikachu, Sparky, Barry con su Empoleon)

"Kesshite kienai kizuna ni narukara"

(Luego aparecen sus diferentes compañeros de viaje Misty con su Pokemon de Agua, Brock con su Croagunk y Sudowoodo, May con su Blaziken, Dawn con su Piplup, Iris con su Excadrill, Cilan con su Pansage)

"Doko made mo tsuyoku nareru"

(Diferentes siluetas de manos tocan el hombro de Ash volteando para luego mostrar a Serena, Clemont y Bonnie)

"Ore-tachi nara woh woh woh yeah..."

(Ash con una sonrisa nostálgica y con Pikachu ya en su hombro corren a su siguiente destino.)

"IkuZe! Hageshiku moeru batoru"

(Ash manda a Froaki a atacar con _Hidropulso_ a un Chespin que contraataca con _Pinmisil_ )

"IkuZe! Pinchi wa chansu daze "

(Fletching ataca con _Ala de Acero_ a un Pidgey que esquiva y ataca con _Tornado_ )

"IkōZe! Kishikaisei"

(Pikachu se enfrenta a un Pachiriru con _Rayo_ y _Chispazo_ respectivamente para luego mostrar la cara de un entrenador (El entrenador masculino de los juegos XY) con una sonrisa de entre confiada y emocionada.)

"Zettai ni akiramenai"

(Ash voltea la cabeza hasta ver a todos sus rivales con una cara de reto)

"IkuZe! Yuzurenai yume ga aru"

(En una especie de trono esta Lissandre (el antagonista de los juegos XY))

"IkuZe! Kanarazu getto daze"

(Se muestra a los diferentes científicos y comandantes del Team Flare hasta finalizar a Malva del Alto Mando/Elite 4)

"IkōZe! Te o nobashite"

(Se muestra a Ash y la sombra de un Pokémon desconocido Arrogando un _Shuriken de Agua_ )

"Daremo shiranai takami e"

(Un joven de negro manda a su Mega-Charizard X a lanzar un _Anillo Ígneo_ al shuriken impactando y causando una explosión siendo observado con un pequeño bulto verde con un ojo)

"Sā! Agete iku ze ( _Hyakuman boruto_ )"

(Se muestran a los líderes de gimnasio de Kalos cada uno con un objeto con una mega-piedra, siendo reemplazados por diferentes siluetas de sus Pokémon Mega-evolucionado)

"Sō! Tachimukatte tomoni ikou ze"

"Yume no mukō made"

(Finalizando con Ash, Serena Clemont y Bonnie con sus diferentes Pokémon)

* * *

 **Kalos, la región donde los sueños comienzan**

 **El Sol brillaba en la hermosa región de Kalos sobre todo en un pueblo, el Pueblo Boceto, mientras en cierta casa era el momento de que cierta joven despertara**

\- Ah Fletching puedes despertar a Serena por favor – decía una señora mayor de nombre Grace

El Pokémon volador nativo de Kalos fue volando a un cuarto donde una linda joven con pelo largo color miel de nombre Serena y junto a ella estaba durmiendo un Pokémon este era un Eevee que estaban profundamente dormidas sin nada que la despierten el Fletchling usa _picotazo_ con ellas

\- AAAHHHH! – grita Serena

El grito se oyó hasta fuera de su casa asustando un poco al Rhyhorn que estaba comiendo

\- Fletching cuantas veces debo decirte que si vas a despertarnos no lo hagas así que duele - lo dice Serena frotándose la parte que le picotearon lo mismo hacia su Eevee

Las 2 se vuelven a dormir hasta que Fletchling usa de-nuevo _Picotazo_ con ellas provocando un fuerte grito proveniente de la joven

\- Serena hija, ya está despierta ya debes levantarte ya sabes qué día es hoy – dice Grace

\- ES CIERTO! – dice Serena

Serena se acerca a un calendario marcando en un círculo marcado "el último entrenamiento" mientras al lado hay escrito "EL GRAN DÍA".

\- Finalmente el día llegara no estás emocionada Eevee – dice Serena

\- Vee (Claro)

Mientras afuera tres jóvenes estaban esperando.

\- Hay que tanto tarda Calem en llegar – dice una joven con el nombre de Xana

\- No te impaciente ya debes saber cómo es- dice un "gran" joven de nombre Tierno

\- Si pero no debería ser costumbre, sobre todo porque mañana es el día – dice un joven peli-naranja de nombre Trevor

Justo en ese momento otro joven junto con un Pokémon parecido a una ardilla, un Pachirisu llegan

\- Perdón por tardarme me quede dormido – dice el joven con el nombre de Calem

\- Oh Calem porque debes estar hasta tarde viendo repeticiones de Combates Pokémon, deberías dejarlo sobretodo sabiendo que muy pronto nuestro día soñado se acerca – dice Xana

\- Ya lo sé señorita mandona – dice Calem

\- A QUIEN LE DICES MANDONA – dice Xana molesta

Mientras la puerta se abría

\- Oh chicos ya llegaron – dice Grace

\- Nosotros sí, pero el señor sabiondo de aquí llego tarde de nuevo - dice Xana apuntando a Calem

\- Como sea – dice Calem

\- Bien pasen – dice Grace

\- Ya quiero ver a Serena caer denuevo

\- Saben chicos escuche que si un chico se burla mucho de una chica es por que posiblemente le GUSTAAA! – dice Xana con una mirada picara

\- UUUHHH! – dicen Tierno y Trevor mientras Calem se estremeció para luego sonrojarse.

\- No digas tonterías como me va a gustar alguien como Serena – dice un molesto Calem

\- Pues ella es considerada por todo el pueblo como la más bonita " _sobre todo los chicos"_ – dice Xana

\- Tiene un gran sentido de la moda – dice Tierno

\- Huele bien – dice Trevor con cara de enamorado

Calem, Tierno y Xana lo miran raro

\- Que usa un Perfume, que perfume no huele rico – dice Trevor en su defensa

\- Como digas amigo, como digas – dice Calem mientras entra con Xana y Tierno

\- ES LA VERDAD CHICOS, LA VERDAD – dice Trevor

Mientras en el cielo un avión de acercaba con dirección a Kalos, aquí nuestro Azabache favorito y su Pikachu miraban maravillados la región

\- Mira Pikachu ya casi llegamos – dice Ash

\- Fascinado no, pues no es sorpresa además encontraras Pokémon que quizás no has visto en otra región – dice Alexa

\- Estoy totalmente ansioso – dice Ash

Mientras Ash seguía observando de pronto le llego una añoranza

\- Ash que te ocurre? – pregunta Alexa

\- No nada solo que me llego un recuerdo de la nada – dice Ash

\- A todo nos llega a pasar no te preocupes – dice Alexa

\- _Kalos_ – dice Ash en su mente

De pronto le llega un recuerdo en que ayudo a una niña a levantarse

\- _Levantate, no te rindas hasta el final_ – dice Ash en un recuerdo

\- Me pregunto cómo estará ella, espero que bien – dice Ash

El avión aterriza en el aeropuerto, sin la más mínima muestra de paciencia Ash grita

\- PREPARATE KALOS, ASH Y PIKACHU HAN LLEGADO! – dice Ash a todo pulmón

\- PIKACHUUUU!

\- Como se nota que querían llegar no – dice Alexa

\- Pues claro que si una nueva región significa una nueva aventura – dice Ash emocionado

\- Bien yo iré a llamar a mi hermana - dice Alexa mientras va al aeropuerto

Mientras Ash avanzaba noto que algo lo observaba volteo para ver un extraño Pokémon, el azabache lo reconoció como un Blaziken pero era diferente, solo para alejarse de allí con un potente salto

\- Pikachu notaste eso? – dice Ash

\- Pika

\- INCREIBLE! – dice Ash en lo que ambos quedaron asombrados por lo que vieron

Mientras Ash encontró a Alexa esperando Asj llega todavía asombrado por lo que vio

\- Alexa no vas a creer lo que vi fue asombroso, parecía un Blaziken pero parecía diferente sin mencionar que parecía más fuerte ya que dio un salto enorme, fue increíble – dice Ash todavía que no salía de su asombro

\- Ah entonces viste un Mega-Blaziken – dice Alexa

\- Mega qué? – pregunta Ash

\- Veras Ash aquí en la región de Kalos existe un misterioso poder conocido como Mega-Evolucion – dice Alexa

\- Que es la Mega-Evolución? – pregunta Ash

\- No sabría que decirte pero si vas con el Profesor Sycamore quizás responda tus dudas – dice Alexa

\- Entendido – dice Ash

Ash y Alexa salían del Aeropuerto para cada uno tomar su camino

\- En esa dirección hay un gimnasio me imagino que esa es tu primera parada no – dice Alexa

\- Si, gracias por todo Alexa, como quisiera que Iris o Cylan vieran esto – dice Ash maravillado por la vista de la nueva región

\- é que los extrañas pero hay veces en que cada uno elige su camino – dice Alexa

Entonces Ash recuerda cuando tuvo que separarse de todos sus compañeros anteriores

· Misty: aun cuando siempre discutían por todo es alguien importante para el, decidió volver a convertirse en Líder de Gimnasio

· Brock: que siempre lo ha acompañado como un hermano mayor al final se fue a convertir en Doctor Pokémon

· May: la cual vio en Ash un ejemplo a seguir y aprender a querer a los Pokémon, que lo ha acompañado durante Hoenn y la Batalla de la frontera decidió viajar sola a Johto y mejorar sus habilidades como coordinadora

· Max: el hermano de May que también lo acompaño por todo Hoenn tuvo que volver a casa pero con la promesa de que cuando sea entrenador ambos tendrían una batalla

· Dawn: la que sería su mejor amiga la cual lo apoyo en todo en Sinnoh finalmente viajaría a sola a Hoenn para igualmente mejorar sus habilidades de coordinadora

· Finalmente los recuerdos que él vivió en su viaje junto a Iris y Cylan en Unova

\- Tienes razón cada quien elige su camino y yo igual adiós Alexa – dice Ash firme en lo que comenso a correr en dirección al Gimnacio

\- Buena suerte Ash – dice Alexa despidiéndose tanto ella como su Helioptile

Mientras corría por toda la ciudad viendo que no solo hay Pokémon que nunca ha visto sino otros que ha visto a lo largo de su viaje, sin darse cuenta que en un árbol una extraña sombra lo observaba atento, de pronto paso junto a 2 rubios uno con lentes y otra que era más pequeña que él y así siguió hasta encontrar su destino

\- Hay esta Pikachu la Torre Prisma nuestro punto de partida hacia la nueva aventura, estás listo compañero

\- Pika (claro que lo estoy!)

 **Finalmente nuestro héroe ha llegado a la Región Kalos con la meta de ganar la liga Kalos y cumplir sus sueños que pasara ahora**

 **Esta historia continuara**

* * *

 **N/A: Bueno, aquí mi primer capítulo de mi primer fanfic.**

 **Para los que han visto la saga XY aquí diré los cambios:**

· **Serena tendrá de principio a su Eevee además tendrá un rol diferente**

· **Aparece Calem el protagonista masculino de XY**

· **Los rivales y amigos de Ash aparecerán ósea que serán personajes regulares en la saga**

· **El Equipo de Ash será el mismo, almenos que algo cambie la historia**

· **Estarán incluidos los Concursos Pokémon**

· **El Team Flare aparecerá más prematuramente**

· **Jessie y James tendrán los Pokémon que usaron en Hoenn hasta Unova además de los que usan en XY**

 **Si les gusto esta primera parte les agradecería un review**


	2. Conociendo nuevos amigos

**_Pokémon es propiedad de Satoshi Taijiri_**

En pueblo boceto Serena estaba en su práctica matutina de montar Rhyhorn, un deporte de Kalos en que corres montando a Rhyhorn

\- Vamos Serena tu puedes – dice Grace apoyando a su hija

\- Eso ya lo dominas – dice Xana igual apoyándola

\- SERENA!, SERENA! ERES LA MEJOR – decían ambos Tierno y Trevor dando ánimos a Serena cual porristas

\- Vee Vee!

\- Es sorprendente lo que has durado hasta ahora me impresionas – decía Calem

\- Cállate que me desconcentras – decía Serena hasta que en ese momento se calló

Los demás fueron a ayudarla.

\- Serena estas bien - le decía Xana al momento de ayudarla y darle una botella de agua

\- Si estoy bien no te preocupes y estoy acostumbrada – decía Serena bebiendo de la botella de agua

\- Si nuestro amiguito no hubiera empezado con sus palabrerías – decía Xana

Calem la ignora

\- Aun así has mejorado hija además hoy es tu último día de entrenamiento, como quisiera que siguieras mis pasos pero he entendido que no puedo obligarte tú debes elegir tu camino como tus amigos eligieron el suyo – decía Grace

\- Sabes al principio odiaba practicar cada mañana pero con el paso del tiempo me empecé a divertir considerando esto un pasatiempo, pero he estado esperando este día y encontrar mi sueño – decía Serena en que su Eevee salta a sus brazos

\- Así es, Eevee y yo encontraremos nuestro camino

\- Así se habla – dice Xana de acuerdo con su amiga

\- Nosotros siempre te apoyaremos como tunos apoyas – dice Tierno

\- Nosotros también queremos cumplir nuestra meta

En ese momento Calem se encuentra pensativo

\- Cumplir nuestros sueños eh… dice Calem en ese momento en las nubes se forma la silueta de un entrenador justo cuando su Pachirisu pone su pata en su hombro

\- Es cierto compañero, yo también tengo un sueño ser el mejor entrenador y un día enfrentarme a el – dice Calem aun mirando al sueño

En ese momento Serena, Xana, Tierno y Trevor miran las nubes imaginándose lo que van a hacer y lograr

\- Sea lo que elija lo lograre – dice Serena decidida también mirando al cielo

* * *

(Aparece Ash en sus diferentes versiones hasta ponerse su gorra con una mirada de "estoy listo", después aparecen por un segundo Ash, Serena, Clemont y Bonnie hasta aparecer el título "Pokémon XY")

"Hei! Karosu o terasu ano asahi no yō ni"

(Nuestros 4 héroes ven el horizonte una ciudad)

"( _Nitorochāji_ atsuku ikōze) "

(Aquí aparecen Serena en una muestra de un concurso Pokémon)"

"Sā! Susumou ze itsudemo junbi wa okkē"

(El Equipo Rocket otra vez con sus planes acompañados de sus Pokémons)

"( _Katayaburi hengenjizai_ de)"

(Entonces son mandados a volar por un " _Placaje eléctrico_ " de Pikachu)

"Kasanariau omoi ga shinkuro shite"

(Ash parece como silueta detrás aparecen sus diferentes rivales, Paul con su electrive, Trip con sus Serperior, Ritchie con Pikachu, Sparky, Barry con su Empoleon)

"Kesshite kienai kizuna ni narukara"

(Luego aparecen sus diferentes compañeros de viaje Misty con su Pokemon de Agua, Brock con su Croagunk y Sudowoodo, May con su Blaziken, Dawn con su Piplup, Iris con su Excadrill, Cilan con su Pansage)

"Doko made mo tsuyoku nareru"

(Diferentes siluetas de manos tocan el hombro de Ash volteando para luego mostrar a Serena, Clemont y Bonnie)

"Ore-tachi nara woh woh woh yeah..."

(Ash con una sonrisa nostálgica y con Pikachu ya en su hombro corren a su siguiente destino.)

"IkuZe! Hageshiku moeru batoru"

(Ash manda a Froaki a atacar con _Hidropulso_ a un Chespin que contraataca con _Pinmisil_ )

"IkuZe! Pinchi wa chansu daze "

(Fletching ataca con _Ala de Acero_ a un Pidgey que esquiva y ataca con _Tornado_ )

"IkōZe! Kishikaisei"

(Pikachu se enfrenta a un Pachiriru con _Rayo_ y _Chispazo_ respectivamente para luego mostrar la cara de un entrenador con una sonrisa de entre confiada y emocionada.)

"Zettai ni akiramenai"

(Ash voltea la cabeza hasta ver a todos sus rivales con una cara de reto)

"IkuZe! Yuzurenai yume ga aru"

(En una especie de trono esta Lissandre)

"IkuZe! Kanarazu getto daze"

(Se muestra a los diferentes científicos y comandantes del Team Flare hasta finalizar a Malva del Alto Mando/Elite 4)

"IkōZe! Te o nobashite"

(Se muestra a Ash y la sombra de un Pokémon desconocido Arrogando un _Shuriken de Agua_ )

"Daremo shiranai takami e"

(Un joven de negro manda a su Mega-Charizard X a lanzar un _Anillo Ígneo_ al shuriken impactando y causando una explosión siendo observado con un pequeño bulto verde con un ojo)

"Sā! Agete iku ze ( _Hyakuman boruto_ )"

(Se muestran a los líderes de gimnasio de Kalos cada uno con un objeto con una mega-piedra, siendo reemplazados por diferentes siluetas de sus Pokémon Mega-evolucionado)

"Sō! Tachimukatte tomoni ikou ze"

"Yume no mukō made"

(Finalizando con Ash, Serena Clemont y Bonnie con sus diferentes Pokémon)

* * *

 **Conociendo nuevos amigos**

Nuestro héroe corre hacia la Torre Prisma en el momento de entrar una computadora de la puerta sale y pregunta

Saludos entrenador bienvenido a la Torre Prisma lugar del Gimnasio Lumiose – dice la computadora

\- Hola soy Ash de Pueblo Paleta y este es mi compañero Pikachu

\- Pika pikachu

\- Bien retador cuantas medallas tienes? – pregunta la computadora

\- Hasta ahora no tengo medallas este es mi primer combate – dice Ash

\- QUE NO TIENES MEDALLAS!, LAS REGLAS DEL GIMNACIO LUMIOSE ES TENER MINIMO 4 MEDALLAS! – dice la computadora molesto

Que necesito 4 medallas? – dice sorprendido Ash

En ese momento una puerta se abre debajo de Ash cayendo él y Pikachu saliendo de la Torre directo al suelo, pero en ese momento…

Yo voy por el chico – dice un rubio con lentes

Yo voy por el Pikachu – dice una rubia más pequeña

En ese momento el rubio con lentes acciona de su mochila saliendo de allí un colchón inflable, haciendo que Ash se salve y la pequeña rubia atrape a Pikachu

\- Ay por poco y no la cuento gracias a… - dice Ash

\- Clemont, mi nombre es Clemont y de nada – dice el rubio con el nombre de Clemont

\- Mira hermano un Pikachu y es tan lindo y suave - dice la niña abrazando y apretando tan fuerte a Pikachu que no evita soltar un _Rayo_ electrocutando a la niña

\- Bonnie en que estabas pensando - dice Clemont regañando a su hermana

\- Ahh pero es que es tan lindo y es la primera vez que veo un Pikachu – dice Bonnie

\- En verdad lo siento mi hermana se emociona cuando ve un Pokémon sobre todo los que considera lindos – dice Clemont disculpándose

\- No te preocupes Pikachu también lamenta haberla electrocutado no es cierto amigo – dice Ash

\- Pika (lo siento)

\- Pero que le pasa al líder primero me dice que debo tener 4 medallas y nos echa así que mal educado – dice Ash

\- Seguro tiene sus razones, apropósito de seguro viniste a retar al líder verdad – dice Clemont

\- Así es para eso llegue de Kanto a Kalos a conseguir las medallas y participar en la Liga Kalos – dice Ash

\- VIENES DE KANTO, DE TAN LEJOS! – dicen los hermanos soprendidos

\- Pues sí, así es – dice Ash

\- Increíble tienes suerte de venir de una región como Kanto no como aquí - dice Bonnie con pena

\- Que quieres decir? – pregunta Ash

\- Verás aquí en Kalos la edad para ser entrenador es de 14 años

\- Valla enserio pues qué bueno que tengo esa edad que estrictos – dice Ash

\- Entonces no eres un simple novato no es así – dice Clemont

\- Si se puede decir así, si pero vine aquí para empezar de cero junto a mi amigo – dice Ash

\- Pika

\- Así que Pikachu fue tu primer Pokémon? – pregunta Bonnie

\- Así es – dice Ash

\- Yo tenía entendido que los Pokémon que se le da a un entrenador son Bulbasaur, Charmander y Squirtle – dice Clemont

\- Si es que… me quede dormido ese día hehehe – dice Ash

A los rubios le salen gotitas estilo anime

\- Díganme el líder debe ser muy fuerte si es que se necesita 4 medallas para entrar – dice Ash

\- Bueno ehh… - Clemont iba a decir algo

\- Y que lo digas incluso alguien como tu tendría problemas

\- Ok entonces Clemont que tal si tú y yo combatimos quiero que tú seas mi primer oponente en la Región Kalos – dice Ash

\- Bueno yo… - Clemont duda

\- Que pasa no tienes Pokémon? – dice Ash

\- Bueno tengo uno que recién capture y no lo he usado todavía – dice Clemont

\- Ahh – dice Ash decepcionado

\- Pero aun así acepto tu reto – dice Clemont de manera desafiante

\- Bien entonces busquemos una arena – dice Ash

\- Siguenos conocemos una aquí cerca

Entonces Ash, Clemont y Bonnie se van directo a la arena sin saber que alguien los vigilaba

\- Bien aquí está bien, estás listo? – dice Clemont

\- Yo siempre estoy listo, Pikachu ve! – dice Ash en lo que Pikachu salta de su hombro para luego sacar chispas en señal de estar listo

\- Bien esta será nuestra primera batalla juntos, Bunnelby yo te eligo! - de la Pokéball sale un Pokémon conejo

\- Guau es la primera vez que veo a ese Pokémon me estoy emocionando – dice Ash

\- Buena suerte a ambos! Dice Bonnie

 **La batalla comienza Ash vs. Clemont**

\- Bien Pikachu usa _Rayo_ \- Pikachu salta para lanzar una poderosa descarga directo de Bunnelby

\- Bunnelby usa tus orejas para lanzar tierra y repeler ese ataque – en ese momento Bunnelby usa sus orejas para lanzar tierra y repeler el rayo de Pikachu, dejando a ambos en shock

\- Impresionado las orejas de Bunnelby son tan fuerte como para hacer cosas como esas y a pesar de ser _Tipo normal_ tengo muchas formas de repeler ataques eléctricos no se te será tan sencillo ganar – dice Clemont

\- Habrá que tener cuidado con esas orejas – dice Ash

\- Es mi turno Bunnelby usa _Excavar_ \- Bunnelby usa sus orejas como taladro para cavar por el suelo cavando con dirección hacia Pikachu

\- Corre Pikachu aprovecha para atacar en el momento de que salga - Pikachu comienza a correr para evitar que Bunnelby le de

\- _Aprovechas la velocidad para evitar el daño y atacar pero…_ Ahora sal y ataca - en ese momento Bunnelby sale de un agujero en frente de Pikachu para golpearlo con sus orejas con un ataque mu efectivo

\- Pikachu te encuentras bien - Pikachu se pone de pie en señal de que puede seguir- Muy bien nuestro turno, Pikachu _Ataque rápido -_ Pikachu corre a una gran velocidad en dirección a su oponente y golpeándolo sin embargo Bunnelby usa sus orejas para amortiguar el impacto

\- Muy bien usa _Doble bofetón -_ Bunnelby usa sus orejar para golpear fuertemente a Pikachu

\- Rayos, tengo que hacer algo con esas orejas – dice Ash preocupado

\- Que tal eh las orejas de Bunnelby son su arma más fuerte – dice Clemont

\- Eso lo veremos Pikachu usa _Cola Férrea -_ Pikachu salta y su cola empieza a brillar de un tono metálico

\- Pikachu puede usar un ataque _Tipo acero_ – dice Bonnie asombrada

\- Rápido atrápalo - con la fuerza de sus orejas Bunnelby logra atrapar la _Cola Férrea_

\- Te atrapamos – dice Clemont

\- Si lo hiciste pero gracias a eso Bunnelby ya no puede usar sus orejas – dice Ash en lo que deja en shock a Clemont, Bonnie y Bunnelby

\- Pikachu usa _Bola voltio -_ Pikachu con su cola crea una esfera de electricidad aprovechando que Bunnelby lo tenía atrapado haciendo que el reciba el daño

\- Increíble, hermano eso fue increíble – dice Bonnie

\- _Me estoy emocionando mucho con esta batalla_ – dice Clemont en su mente

\- Bien Pikachu _Ataque rápido_ – Pikachu se prepara para atacar

\- Prepárate Bunnelby – dice Clemont

Pikachu va corriendo velozmente para atacar a Bunnelby pero de pronto una red va llegando, Pikachu se da cuenta a tiempo evitando ser atrapado

\- Pero que… Entonces ve a unas personas que desearía no haber vuelto a ver

 _"Prepárense para los problemas"_

 _"Y más vale que teman"_

 _"Para proteger al mundo de la devastación"_

 _"Para unir a los pueblos de nuestra razón"_

 _"Para anunciar los males de la verdad y el amor"_

 _"Y defender nuestro reino hacia las estrellas"_

 _"Jessie"_

 _"James -mememes"_

 _"El Equipo Rocket viajando a la velocidad de la luz"_

 _"Ríndase ahora o prepárense para luchar ay madres"_

 _"Meotwh así es_ _"_

 _"Wobbufett"_

\- Equipo Rocket! Que no pueden hacer otra cosa que estarme persiguiendo siempre – dice Ash muy molesto

\- Pues claro que si bobo y eso es robarte a Pikachu – dice Jessie

\- Ash quienes son ellos? – pregunta Bonnie

\- Son el Equipo Rocket un grupo de maleantes que siempre roban los Pokémon de otros – dice Ash

\- Si hacen algo como eso entonces lárguense – dice Clemont

\- Tú no nos manda cuatro-ojos – dice James

\- Seviper ataca! - de la Pokéball de Jessie sale un enorme Pokémon serpiente con colmillos

\- Carnivine órale - de la Pokéball de James sale un Pokémon planta carnívora con ojos que al momento de salir va abrazar y morder a su entrenador - No puedes dejar de hacerlo aun con la ausencia de 4 temporadas

\- Seviper _Cola venenosa -_ la Cola de Seviper se torna con un brillo morado con dirección a atacar a Pikachu

\- Pikachu esquívalo y _Cola Férrea -_ Pikachu esquiva velozmente y ataca con su _Cola férrea_

\- James: Carnivine échateles una mordidita - Carnivine va en dirección a atacar cuando de pronto…

\- Bunnelby _Excavar -_ Bunnelby cava rápido hasta llegar y golpea a Carnivine - Ahora _Doble bofetón -_ Bunnelby con sus orejas golpea con fuerza a Carnivine

\- No puede ser! – dice Jessie

\- Como han podido – dice James

\- Es obvio que están fuera de forma – dice Meowth

\- AHH! Ese Meowth puede hablar – dice Bonnie asombrada

\- Así es no solo soy una cara bonita

\- Terminemos con esto Pikachu usa _Rayo -_ Pikachu lanza su poderoso ataque eléctrico cuando….

\- Bien Wobbufett _Manto espejo -_ Wobbufett es rodeado de un aura repeliendo el _Rayo_ y regresándolo con el doble de fuerza hacia Pikachu, pero en el momento en que iba a impactar, de los arboles una extraña figura se pone entre Pikachu y el _Rayo_ , revelando a una especie de rana azul

\- Pero que Pokémon es ese? – pregunto Ash

\- Ese es un Froakie uno de los Pokémon iniciales de la región Kalos – dice Froakie

\- Fro fro froakie fro

\- Traducción – dice Jessie

\- Él dijo vallase ahora y no regresen – dijo Meowth traduciendo lo que dijo Froakie

\- Quien se cree que es – dice Jessie enojandose

En ese momento Froakie salta para atacar

\- Ni lo sueñes Wobbufett – dice Jessie mandando a Wobbufett

De pronto Froakie arroja una extraña espuma que le da a Wobbufett evitando que se mueva dejando sorprendido al Equipo Rocket

\- Esas es la espuma de Froakie y como no es un ataque Wobbufett no puede repelerlas – dice Clemont

\- Qué bien! – dice Ash

\- Esto no puede estar sucediendo – dijo una muy molesta Jessie

\- Bien Pikachu _Placaje eléctrico! -_ Pikachu comienza a correr para ser envuelto en electricidad en dirección a los del Equipo Rocket

\- Bunnelby usa _Bomba lodo -_ las orejas de Bunnelby crean una masa de tierra con dirección hacia ellos al mismo tiempo que Froakie carga un _Hidropulso_ , en ese momento los 3 ataques dan en el blanco

\- Justo cuando por fin salimos – dice Jessie triste

\- No importa si en la tele o en películas siempre vamos a volar – dice James

\- Así siempre es nuestra vida – dice Meowth

\- _EL EQUIPO ROCKET FUE VENCIDO OTRA VEZ!_

\- Muy bien! – dice Ash

\- Te felicito Ash – dice Clemont

\- Pero si no fuera por ti, Bunnelby y Froakie no lo hubiéramos logrado – dice Ash

Cuando todos se disponían a reír Froakie cayó al suelo mal herido

\- Oh no Froakie, estas herido – dice Ash

\- Debió ser cuando intercepto ese _Rayo_ devuelto por Wobbufett – dice Clemont

\- Debo llevarlo a un Centro Pokémon – dice Ash

\- Está muy lejos, mejor lo llevamos con el Profesor Sycamore, de seguro lo ayudara – dice Clemont

\- Bien llévenme con el rápido – dice Ash

\- Sígueme es por aquí – dice Bonnie

Ash sigue a Bonnie con Froakie en sus brazos, corriendo con dirección al laboratorio

\- Chicos espérenme - dice Clemont cargando no solo su mochila sino las de Ash y Bonnie

\- No te preocupes Froakie pronto estarás bien lo prometo – dice Ash antes de que Froakie mirada por última vez al entrenador antes de quedar inconsciente

 **Nuestro héroe finalmente había llegado a Kalos ahora con la prisa en llegar al laboratorio del Profesor Sycamore para ayudar a Froakie lo lograra solo podemos decir que**

 **Esta historia continuara**


	3. El Ataque de Garchomp

**_Pokémon es propiedad de Satoshi Taijiri_**

 **La última vez que vimos a Ash había llegado a la torre prisma sin embargo necesitaba 4 medallas para entrar, después de ser rescatado por un entrenador llamado Clemont y su hermanita Bonnie ambos comienzan una batalla que fue interrumpida por el Equipo Rocket después con la ayuda de Froakie, Ash y Clemont los derrotan sin embargo Froakie queda muy herido es entonces de Ash decide ir al laboratorio del Profesor Sycamore y así curar a Froakie lo lograra quédense para averiguarlo.**

* * *

(Aparece Ash en sus diferentes versiones hasta ponerse su gorra con una mirada de "estoy listo", después aparecen por un segundo Ash, Serena, Clemont y Bonnie hasta aparecer el título "Pokémon XY")

"Hei! Karosu o terasu ano asahi no yō ni"

(Nuestros 4 héroes ven el horizonte una ciudad)

"( _Nitorochāji_ atsuku ikōze) "

(Aquí aparecen Serena en una muestra de un concurso Pokémon)"

"Sā! Susumou ze itsudemo junbi wa okkē"

(El Equipo Rocket otra vez con sus planes acompañados de sus Pokémons)

"( _Katayaburi hengenjizai_ de)"

(Entonces son mandados a volar por un " _Placaje eléctrico_ " de Pikachu)

"Kasanariau omoi ga shinkuro shite"

(Ash parece como silueta detrás aparecen sus diferentes rivales, Paul con su Electrive, Trip con su Serperior, Ritchie con su Pikachu Sparky & Barry con su Empoleon)

"Kesshite kienai kizuna ni narukara"

(Luego aparecen sus diferentes compañeros de viaje Misty con su Pokemon de Agua, Brock con su Croagunk y Sudowoodo, May con su Blaziken, Dawn con su Piplup, Iris con su Excadrill, Cilan con su Pansage)

"Doko made mo tsuyoku nareru"

(Diferentes siluetas de manos tocan el hombro de Ash volteando para luego mostrar a Serena, Clemont y Bonnie)

"Ore-tachi nara woh woh woh yeah..."

(Ash con una sonrisa nostálgica y con Pikachu ya en su hombro corren a su siguiente destino.)

"IkuZe! Hageshiku moeru batoru"

(Ash manda a Froakie a atacar con _Hidropulso_ a un Chespin que contraataca con _Pinmisil_ )

"IkuZe! Pinchi wa chansu daze "

(Fletching ataca con _Ala de Acero_ a un Pidgey que esquiva y ataca con _Tornado_ )

"IkōZe! Kishikaisei"

(Pikachu se enfrenta a un Pachiriru con _Rayo_ y _Chispazo_ respectivamente para luego mostrar la cara de un entrenador con una sonrisa de entre confiada y emocionada)

"Zettai ni akiramenai"

(Ash voltea la cabeza hasta ver a todos sus rivales con una cara de reto)

"IkuZe! Yuzurenai yume ga aru"

(En una especie de trono esta Lissandre)

"IkuZe! Kanarazu getto daze"

(Se muestra a los diferentes científicos y comandantes del Team Flare hasta finalizar a Malva del Alto Mando/Elite 4)

"IkōZe! Te o nobashite"

(Se muestra a Ash y la sombra de un Pokémon desconocido Arrogando un _Shuriken de Agua_ )

"Daremo shiranai takami e"

(Un joven de negro manda a su Mega-Charizard X a lanzar un _Anillo Ígneo_ al shuriken impactando y causando una explosión siendo observado con un pequeño bulto verde con un ojo)

"Sā! Agete iku ze ( _Hyakuman boruto_ )"

(Se muestran a los líderes de gimnasio de Kalos cada uno con un objeto con una mega-piedra, siendo reemplazados por diferentes siluetas de sus Pokémon Mega-evolucionado)

"Sō! Tachimukatte tomoni ikou ze"

"Yume no mukō made"

(Finalizando con Ash, Serena Clemont y Bonnie con sus diferentes Pokémon)

* * *

 **El Ataque de Garchomp**

Ash y Bonnie corren por Ciudad Lumiose buscando el laboratorio del Profesor Sycamore

\- Bonnie creí que sabias donde está el laboratorio – dice Ash

\- Si lo sabemos es solo que… - dice Bonnie en que apunta a su hermano recién llega

\- Chicos no era necesario correr tan rápido – dijo Clemont jadeando de cansancio

\- Hermano eres una vergüenza corriendo – dice Bonnie avergonzada de su hermano

\- Rápido debemos llegar al laboratorio – dice Ash con prisa

\- Tranquilo estamos cerca – dice Clemont

Mientras colgados en un Árbol, el Equipo Rocket se lamentaba de lo sucedido

\- Por qué siempre nos tiene que pasar esto – dice Jessie

\- Por eso te dije que debimos atacar cuando aún estaba solo – dice James

\- Si y Jessie quería esperar hasta que Pikachu estuviera agotado – dice Meowth

Mientras seguían llorando vieron que Ash y compañía iban corriendo con prisa

\- Miren son los bobos y parecen que van con prisa – dice Meowth

\- Hay que aprovechar de seguirlos – dice James

De acuerdo con la idea el Equipo Rocket iban siguiendo a nuestros héroes "sigilosamente"

Mientras tanto en la casa de cierta peli-miel, los amigos de Serena estaban reunidos en la sala hablando sobre mañana

\- Aun no puedo creer que mañana será el día – dice Tierno

\- Te entiendo amigo no solo aprovecharemos de tratar de cumplir nuestros sueños, sino que retaremos a los líderes de gimnasio – dice Trevor

\- Están seguro de retar a los líderes deberían saber que ellos son bastante fuertes hasta el primero es bastante rudo – Dice Xana mientras cepillaba a la Eevee de Serena

\- Por una vez estoy de acuerdo con Xana ustedes no tendrían la tendrían fácil con los líderes en cambio yo…

Antes de que Calem terminar su oración Serena regresaba de bañarse, en ese mismo Eevee corría a los brazos de su entrenadora.

\- Ya amiga, gracias por peinarla Xana

\- Tu sabes que por mí es un placer además esto me sirve de practica para arreglar a mis futuros Pokémon para los Concursos

\- Lo que aún no se es porque Tierno no se convierte en Coordinador debido a tu amor por el baile? – pregunta Calem

\- Tú ya sabes amigo, que también amo las batallas por eso mi sueño es combinar mis 2 pasiones en una y armar el mejor equipo de baile-batallas – dice Tierno imaginando su sueño

\- Suena bien, en cambio a ti Trevor porque tú quieres retar a los líderes si tú lo que quieres es…

\- Si lo se quiero fotografiar a todos los Pokémon de la Pokedex pero de que servirá si mis Pokémon no son fuertes – dice Trevor terminando la oración de su amigo

\- Tiene sentido en muchas partes habrá Pokémon fuertes y necesitaremos protegernos

\- Bien aquí está la cuestión como nos repartiremos los Pokémon? – dice Calem

Los demás también lo pensaron ellos son 5 y solo hay 3 opciones de iniciales, en ese momento Grace llega

\- Ya chicos aún tienen tiempo para eso además el Profesor debe tener Pokémon de mas no lo creen – dice Grace

\- Es verdad chicos como no pensamos en eso – dice Serena en que los demás se tranquilizan por la respuesta

De regreso con Ash y compañía finalmente llegan al laboratorio del Profesor Sycamore

\- Buenas tardes, que se les ofrece – dice el Profesor en eso nota el Pokémon que Ash está cargando

\- Oh no Froakie que le paso – dice el profesor preocupado po la condición de Froakie

\- Veras estaba en una batalla con mi amigo Clemont y nos atacaron y Froakie interceptó un ataque dirigido hacia Pikachu – dice Ash explicando la situación

\- Ya entiendo, Sophie pronto una camilla

En ese momento su asistente llega con una camilla llevando al mal herido Froakie a recuperarse

\- Dígame Froakie va estar bien – dice Ash muy preocupado

\- No te preocupes lo trajiste a tiempo, de hecho gracias por traerlo de vuelta – dice el Profesor

\- Profesor acaso ese Froakie es suyo?

\- De hecho no, veras el entrenador de Froakie me llamo diciendo que iba a liberar a Froakie- lo que dijo el profesor sorprendio a los demás

\- Entonces lo abandonaron? – pregunto Ash

\- Al contrario, él lo abandono, verán este Froakie ha tenido una larga lista de entrenadores, pero Froakie se negaba a escucharlo y después los dejaba – dijo el Profesor

Eso dejo sorprendido a Ash durante sus viaje a conocido Pokémon que son abandonados por considerarlos débiles, recuerda el día en que obtuvo a Charmander que fue abandonado por su entrenador con la excusa de que volverá a recogerlo, si no fuera por la intervención de Ash, Misty y Brock, hubiera muerto con la lluvia, otro caso es Chimchar que le pertenecía a Paul su rival en Sinnoh que lo libero porque no pudo activar su poderosa _Mar llamas_ además de que era débil para él, sin olvidarse de Tepig que tuvo la misma situación de ser abandonado por un mal entrenador, un caso similar al de Froakie sería su Snivy que según su amigo Cylan sus ataques era de alto nivel por lo que pudo haber abandonado a su entrenador, sin embargo Ash les dio su amistad y un hogar además de convertirlos en los Pokémon fuertes que son ahora

\- Profesor me deja ver a Froakie por favor

\- Seguro síganme – dice el Profesor

El profesor los guio a un pasillo que por una ventana se podía ver a Froakie descansando y recuperándose, de pronto de la nada un Garchomp llega para ver a Froakie debido a que no tenía un corte en su aleta se notaba que era _hembra_

\- Genial un Garchomp – dice Ash sorprendido

\- Es la primera vez que veo uno de cerca – dice Clemont

\- Este Garchomp es mío a estado aquí desde que era un Gible, además es muy amigo de Froakie. Estas preocupada verdad? – pregunta el Profesor

Garchomp asintió con la cabeza para volver a observar por la ventanilla

En ese momento Ash recordó algo que le habían mencionado

\- Ah profesor, hoy que usted sabe de algo llamado, _Mega-Evolución_ – dijo Ash

Eso dejo sorprendido a todos de que Ash hubiera oído de "ese método"

\- Pues si síganme por favor – dice el profesor que junto con Garchomp los guio a una sala, donde Garchomp se puso en una maquina extraña siendo analizado y el Profesor empieza a explicar

\- Dime qué tal te dijera que un Pokémon aún puede "Evolucionar" después de haber llegado a su última etapa – dice el Profesor

\- Es en serio? – pregunto Ash emocionado

\- Así es veras aquí en Kalos durante más de 1000 años ha existido un misterioso poder que le permite cambiar a los Pokémon de apariencia y hacerse más fuertes y lo mejor es que pueden volver a su estado anterior

\- Increíble – dice Ash fascinado

\- Así es, veras se requiere unas piedras especiales, las Mega-piedras – dice el Profesor

El profesor aprieta un botón y de allí salen 2 esferas extrañas los 3 jóvenes y Pikachu quedan maravillados con esos objetos

\- La piedra pequeña es una _Keystone_ está la debe llevar el Entrenador, y esta otra la debe llevar el Pokémon correspondiente por ejemplo esta de aquí se llama _Garchompita_ , la cual tiene que llevar Garchomp, sin embargo tener las piedras correspondientes no es suficiente se necesita una gran amistad y confianza entre el entrenador con su Pokémon lo más curioso es que este proceso solo funciona en batalla – explica el Profesor

Eso deja impresionado a nuestros héroes, pero sin saberlo el Equipo Rocket escucho todo

\- Oyeron lo mismo que yo – dice Meowth

\- Si conseguimos esa Mega-Evolución es Equipo Rocket será invencible – dice James

\- Primero robemos a todos los Pokémon de allí y hagámonos con esa Mega-Evolución – dice Jessie

\- SIII! – gritan los 3

El profesor procede a guardar las Mega-piedras, siguiendo con la charla

\- Que tal les pareció la explicación? – pregunto el Profesor

\- Maravilloso – dice Clemont

\- Con esa explicación más ganas me entran de ser entrenadora – dice Bonnie

Sin embargo Ash miraba para otro lado, estaba preocupado por Froakie, en ese momento oyen una explosión, en ese momento la asistente del profesor llega al lugar

\- Profesor hay problemas! – dice Sophie

\- Que cosa! – dice el Profesor

En el invernadero los Pokémon estaban siendo atacados

\- Seviper _Cola Venenosa_ , Woobat _Aire afilado_ , Frilish _hydropulso_

Seviper ataca con su cola con brillo morado, un Pokémon murciélago peludo producía con sus alas aire como si cuchillas se trataran, y un Pokémon medusa producía una esfera de agua atacando a los Pokémon

\- Carnivine _Recurrente_ , Yamask _Bola sombra_ , Amoonguss _Golpe cuerpo_

Carnive dispara proyectiles en forma e semilla, el Pokémon fantasma con mascara arroja una bola de oscuridad, mientras otro parecido a un Hongo gigante saltaba para aplastar todo con su cuerpo

En eso llegan nuestros héroes

Que está pasando aquí? – pregunta el Profesor

 _"Prepárense para los problemas"_

 _"Y más vale que teman"_

 _"Para proteger al mundo de la devastación"_

 _"Para unir a los pueblos de nuestra razón"_

 _"Para anunciar los males de la verdad y el amor"_

 _"Y defender nuestro reino hacia las estrellas"_

 _"Jessie"_

 _"James-mememes"_

 _"El Equipo Rocket viajando a la velocidad de la luz"_

 _"Ríndase ahora o prepárense para luchar ay madres"_

 _"Meotwh asi es"_

 _"Wobbufett"_

"Mime mime"

\- Equipo Rocket! – dice Ash

\- Equipo Rocket? – pregunta el Profesor Sycamore

\- Son unos ladrones que quieren robar los Pokémon de otros – dice Clemont

\- Que quieren ustedes aquí? – pregunto el profesor

\- Ah nada pasando por el vecindario, conocerlo y robar todo sobre esa Mega-Evolución – dice Meowth

\- Un Meowth parlante eso es sorprendente - dice el profesor muy impresionado

\- Hay algunos que saben que es bueno – dijo Meowth apenado con el alago

\- Deja de alagarte y usted danos todo lo referente a la Mega-Evolucion – dice Jessie

\- Eso no pasara vallase y no vuelvan – dice el profesor firme

\- Bien si no es por las buenas será por las malas, chicos ataquen – dice Jessie

Todos los Pokémon del Equipo Rocket van al ataque pero…

\- Pikachu usa _Rayo_

\- Bunnelby usa _Bola lodo_

Pikachu lanza electricidad mientras Bunnelby lanza una bola de lodo hacia los Pokémon del Equipo Rocket asustándolos cuando de repente…

\- Wobbufett ya sabes que hacer - el Pokémon paciente estaba a punto de generar el _Manto espejo_ pero en ese momento varias espumas envolvieron a Wobbufett sin evitar que los ataques lo golpeara dejándolo en K.O.

\- Wobbufett pero que… - Jessie no termino la frase porque en ese momento Froakie ya recuperado llega

\- Froakie ya estás bien? – pregunto Ash - el Pokémon rana le levanta el pulgar de afirmación - me alegro

Pika pika ( _gracias por salvarme_ )

Fro froakie fro, froakie fro ( _ni lo menciones, ahora en que estábamos?_ )

Al mismo tiempo Garchomp llega para combatir

\- Bien Garchomp prepara tu _Hyperrayo_

El Pokémon mach estaba a punto de cargar su ataque pero…

\- Ni lo creas - Jessie arroga un extraño dispositivo al cuello de Garchomp haciendo que parara el ataque y causándole un gran dolor

\- GARCHOMP! – grita el profesor

Garchomp estaba sintiendo un fuerte dolor para luego ponerle los ojos de un brillo rojo y arrojando _Hyperrayo_ a todos lados destruyendo todo a su paso

\- Jessie que ocurre! – pregunta James asustado

\- No lose se supone que deberíamos controlar a ese Pokémon – dice Jessie

En ese momento el _Hyperrayo_ impacta con el Equipo Rocket mandándolos a volar

\- _EL EQUIPO ROCKET HA SIDO VENCIDO OTRA VEZ!_

Garchomp sale del laboratorio volando y destruyendo todo a su paso debido al dolor del collar

\- No, Garchomp - dice el profesor con angustia al ver como su Pokémon sufre ese dolor

\- Vamos Pikachu, debemos detenerlo – dice Ash

Al momento de partir Froakie se acerca a ellos con el objetivo de ayudar a su amiga

\- Entiendo quieres ayudarlo verdad – dice Ash en lo que Froakie asiente con la cabeza - bien andando! – dice Ash que con Pikachu y Froakie en sus hombros va corriendo con dirección hacia Garchomp

\- ASH REGRESA! – gritan los hermanos

Clemont toma su mochila y junto a Bonnie van detrás de él, hasta que el profesor los detiene

\- Chicos esperen, vamos en mí auto llegamos más rápido – dice el profesor

\- Entendido- dicen ambos hermanos

Mientras en Pueblo Boceto, Serena y sus amigos estaban viendo una película hasta que…

\- _Interrumpimos esta película para traer una noticia de último momento, al parecer en Ciudad Lumiose, un Garchomp está atacando la ciudad destruyendo todo a su paso_

Se ve a Garchomp destruyendo y atacando lo que se le cruce a su camino

\- No puedo creerlo quien será tan irresponsable para soltar así a su Pokémon – dice Xana

\- También podría ser uno salvaje – sugiere Calem

\- Pero si no hay Garchomp cerca de Ciudad Lumiose – dice Trevor

\- Pero entonces de dónde vino? – pregunta Tierno

Serena ve detenidamente la tele y entonces nota el comportamiento del Pokémon

\- Parece que está sufriendo un fuerte dolor – dice Serena

Calem también observa detenidamente

\- Parece ser que tienes razón – dice Calem

Devuelta en ciudad Lumiose Garchomp llega a la Torre Prisma y entonces empieza a Volar en dirección a la cima, en ese momento Ash llega al lugar

\- Por fin lo alcanzamos – decía Ash dispuesto a alcanzar a Garchomp, cuando una Oficial Jenny lo detiene

\- Alto joven es peligroso – dice la Oficial Jenny

\- Oficial Jenny lo sé, pero debo ayudar a Garchomp no es su culpa, unos maleantes le pusieron un collar extraño que le hace sufrir ese dolor – dice Ash

La oficial Jenny con unos binoculares observa detenidamente y nota que efectivamente Garchomp sufre un fuerte dolor proveniente de su cuello

\- Dime joven eres el entrenador de ese Garchomp? – pregunta la Oficial Jenny

\- No, pero debo ayudarlo por favor deme una oportunidad – dice Ash

La Oficial Jenny dudo por un minuto, estuvo reflexionando hasta que…

\- Bien joven te daré una oportunidad pero si no lo logras mandare a detener a ese Garchomp – dice la Oficial Jenny

\- Gracias Oficial no la defraudare – dice Ash que estaba a punto de partir hasta que un auto piloteado por el Profesor Sycamore junto a Clemont y Bonnie llegan a la escena

\- Chicos que hacen aquí? – pregunto Ash

\- A que más a ayudarte – dice Clemont

\- Líder de Gimnasio Clemont que hace aquí no ve lo que pasa allá en la Torre Prisma – dice la Oficial Jenny

\- QUE TU ERES EL LIDER DE GIMNACIO, PERO QUE COMO CUANDO PORQUE? – pregunto un muy sorprendido Ash

\- Después hablamos de eso, ahora hay cosas más importantes que hacer – dice Clemont

\- Es cierto andando – dice Ash

\- Oficial Jenny! – grita el profesor

\- Profesor usted puede decirme que pasa? – pregunta la Oficial Jenny

El profesor le comenzó a explicar todo a la oficial, mientras Clemont con su "Brazo Aipom" de su mochila, le comenzaba a abrir una entrada para que Ash entrara

\- Valla esa cosa es increíble Clemont donde la conseguiste? – pregunto Ash

\- De hecho yo la hice, fue gracias al Poder de Ciencia – dice Clemont

\- La Ciencia es Asombrosa! – dice Ash

\- Si es que no explotan – dice Bonnie

\- Que cosa? – dice Ash

\- No es nada, bien Ash, si vas por allí llegaran a la cima donde esta Garchomp entendido – termina de explicar Clemont

\- Entendido, pero porque necesitan abrirme esta entrada, no eres el líder de Gimnacio como mencionaron hace un momento – dice Ash

\- Solo digamos que ocurrieron ciertas cosas que tengo que arreglar pero te prometo que te contare todo lo juro – dice Clemont

\- Muy bien, Pikachu, Froakie andando! – dice Ash

Los 3 comenzaron a subir hasta la torre, mientras en la casa de Serena, ella, sus amigos y su madre miraban preocupado por lo que pasaba al mismo tiempo que un Helicóptero de un noticiero filmaba lo que pasaba

\- Aquí en Ciudad Lumiose es un caos con un Garchomp atacando todo si no tenemos cuidado nosotros seremos sus presas y… - dice la reportera

De pronto ella notó que el Azabache llega a la escena junto a Pikachu y Froakie

\- Pero qué es esto! Un chico junto a 2 Pokémon llegan a la escena será el entrenador de Garchomp? – dice la reportera

Lo decía mientras en la televisión se veía de lejos a Ash tratando de acercarse a Garchomp

\- Está loco! – dice Xana

\- Va a terminar herido! – dice Tierno

\- Rápido sale de allí! – dice Trevor

Calem y Serena junto a sus Pokémon veían preocupados lo que pasaba, mientras regresando a la torre Ash intenta calmar a Garchomp

\- Garchomp tranquilo no te haremos nada, solo tratamos de ayudarte – dice Ash tratando de calmar a Garchomp

Sin embargo Garchomp lanza un _Hyperrayo_ con dirección que por fortuna Ash, Pikachu y Froakie lo esquivan aunque por poco le da al Helicóptero

Garchomp!, maldición como desearía tener a Charizard o Infernape para ayudarme – dice Ash

Se sentía frustrado pero en entonces Froakie se pone en frente de Garchomp tratando de hablar con ella pero sin éxito, Garchomp vuelve a lanzar un _Hyperrayo_ con dirección a Froakie

\- Pikachu rápido _Rayo!_ \- Pikachu lanza su ataque chocando con el _Hyperrayo_ , pero el impacto manda a volar a Froakie a los pies de Ash

\- Froakie estas bien! – dice Ash

Ash intenta pensar en un plan, pero no se ocurría nada

\- _Rayos no sé qué hacer, Brock o Cylan talvez se le hubieran ocurrido un plan brillante, Misty o Iris probablemente lo hubiera derrotado hasta May o Dawn… - decía en su mente_

Pero de pronto escucho como unas voces que le decían

\- O _ye inútil te vas a quedar hay como un perdedor o harás algo?_

\- _Paul?_

\- _Pensar en un plan para el combate es algo básico_

\- _Trip?_

\- _No pierdas o te daré una multa_

\- _Barry?_

\- _Vamos Ash tu puedes_

\- _Dawn, May, Max?_

\- _Te rendirás así, en serio eres un niñito_

\- _Iris?_

\- _Vamos Ash ánimo_

\- _Tú tienes la receta para el éxito_

\- _Si lo echas a perder no te lo perdono_

\- _Brock, Cylan, Misty_

En ese momento Ash vuelve a la realidad y dice

\- Tienen toda la razón, si ellos me vieran así no me lo perdonaría – dice Ash

De pronto recordó unas pablaras que le dijo a cierta persona hace mucho tiempo

\- No me rediré hasta el final!

Esas palabras dejaron sorprendido a Froakie como si hubiera visto algo en Ash algo que no vio en otro entrenador, en ese momento Froakie se levantó para seguir luchando, en ese momento Ash finalmente se le ocurrió un plan

\- Lo tengo Froakie usa tu espuma en los pies y la boca de Garchomp rápido! – dice Ash en lo que Froakie sin dudarlo arroja su espuma atrapando e inmovilizando a Garchomp

\- Bien Pikachu _Cola férrea_ en el collar – grita Ash

Pikachu corre lo más rápido hacia Garchomp para que después su cola tomara una tonalidad metálica listo para impactar a Garchomp, sin embargo Garchomp intenta contraatacar con _Garra dragón_ pero Ash noto eso

\- Froakie rápido _Hidropulso!_ – dijo Ash

Froakie ataca con una esfera de Agua deteniendo el ataque de Garchomp justo en ese momento Pikachu con su _Cola férrea_ golpea y rompe el collar liberando y tranquilizando a Garchomp logrando que su mirada volviera a la normalidad

\- Lo logramos! – grita Ash

\- Parece ser que ese entrenador lo logro – dice la reportera

Abajo con Clemont, Bonnie y el profesor esperaban la respuesta de la oficial Jenny que trataba de ver la situación y con una sonrisa dijo

\- Parece que lo logro – dice la Oficial Jenny

Los demás felices se sintieron aliviados

\- Si! Lo hicieron! Ash es increíble hermano – grita Bonnie de felicidad

\- Sí que lo es, no es así profesor – dice Clemont

El profesor Sycamore asintió con la cabeza con una sonrisa

Mientras devuelta en Pueblo Boceto Serena y sus amigos se sentían aliviados con eso

\- Ah gracias a Arceus que acabo – dice Tierno

\- Guau, quien será ese entrenador que detuvo al Garchomp – dice Xana

Los demás se preguntaban eso aunque Calem era el más impresionado, devuelta en la torre sin que ninguno se diera cuenta un pedazo de la torre donde estaba Pikachu se rompió provocando que se caiga, Ash al ver esto sin pensarlo 2 veces cae para atrapar a su amigo dejando boquiabierto a todos lo que vieron esto

\- PIKACHU! – grita Ash mientras cae

Aunque logro atrapar a Pikachu los 2 seguían cayendo cuando de pronto una llamarada del cielo llego atrapando a Ash y Pikachu, en ese momento lo 2 lo reconocieron como el extraño Blaziken que vieron en el aeropuerto, con seguridad los dejo en el suelo sanos y salvos

\- Gracias Blazi… ohh quiero decir Mega-Blaziken – dice Ash

El Mega-Blaziken asintió la cabeza en señal de "de-nada" y se fue saltando a quien sabe donde

En ese momento llegan Clemont, Bonnie, el profesor Sycamore y la Oficial Jenny

\- Ash que bueno que estas bien – dice Clemont

\- Eso fue peligroso – dice Bonnie

\- Joven se da cuenta de lo acaba de hacer, saltar de semejante altura – dice la Oficial Jenny

\- Lo se oficial pero tenía que salvar a mi amigo él hubiera hecho lo mismo por mi o no – dice Ash

\- Pika pika ( _no lo dudes amigo_ )

Justo en ese momento varios reporteros llegan al lugar comenzando a entrevistar a Ash, haciéndole pregunta como " _de dónde eres_ ", " _en que pensabas_ ", " _sabes porque el Garchomp atacaba_ "

Mientras en pueblo boceto los demás seguían viendo la tele

\- Por Arceus creí que se me saldría el corazón después de ver eso – dice Xana

\- Eso fue arriesgado, saltar para atrapar a su Pokémon merece mi respeto - dice Tierno

\- Yo aún no me lo creo, que dicen ustedes Calem? Serena? – dice Trevor aun sin creer lo que vio

Serena observaba atento el rostro del entrenador y de pronto un recuerdo llega a su mente de ella más pequeña tomada de la mano de otro niño saliendo del bosque

\- _No puede ser, enserio será él?_ – dice Serena

Calem por otro lado era el más impactado

\- _No, sin ninguna duda es el_ – dice Calem aprieta su puño, su Pachirisu nota eso y con una sonrisa confiada dice en voz baja

\- Finalmente estas aquí, Ash Ketchum – dice Calem

A la mañana siguiente Ash, Clemont y Bonnie estaban fuera del laboratorio

\- Ash no sé cómo agradecerte por lo que has hecho te estoy gradecido – dice el profesor

En eso Garchomp acaricia con su cabeza a Ash en señal de Gracias

\- No fue nada de veras – dice Ash algo apenado

\- Dijiste que planeas ir a la Liga Kalos verdad – pregunta el profesor

\- Así es, y planeo ganar – dice Ash

\- Entonces toma esto - el profesor saca de su bolsillo un artefacto cuadrado de color rojo

\- Eso es? – pregunta Ash

\- Si es una Pokédex estoy seguro que te será útil – dice el prfesor

\- Gracias profesor bien amigos andando – dice Ash

Justo cuando estaban a punto de irse Froakie aparece en frente de Ash con una Pokéball, Ash se agacha para tomar la Pokéball y preguntarle

\- Froakie que estás haciendo? – pregunto Ash

\- Creo que Froaki quiere ir contigo Ash – dice el profesor

Eso deja sorprendido a Clemont y Bonnie

\- Estas seguro Froakie? – pregunto Ash

Froakie sin pensarlo aprieta el botón de la Pokéball para entrar en ella

\- Supongo que eso es un si – dice Clemont

\- Felicidades Ash, supongo que Froakie vio algo en ti – dice el profesor

Ash se sentía alagado después de escucha de Froakie abandonaba a sus anteriores entrenadores que lo elegían a él lo eligió

\- Muchas gracias Froakie llegamos a la cima juntos – dice Ash

La Pokéball asintió como si Froakie lo hubiera hecho desde adentro

\- **Tengo un Froakie!** – grita Ash

\- Pi Pika Chu!

\- Bien si vas a desafiar a los gimnasio te recomiendo que empieces en Ciudad Santalune – dice el Profesor

\- Buena idea la líder es fuerte yo lo sé – dice Clemont

\- Ah Ciudad Santalune entonces, andando Pikachu – dice Ash en lo va corriendo

\- Ash espéranos! – dicen Clemont y Bonnie yendo tras el

 **Después de duro primer día en Kalos nuestro héroe va rumbo a Ciudad Santalune a retar al Líder de Gimnacio que batalla le espera pronto lo averiguaremos**

* * *

De vuelta en Pueblo Boceto Serena estaba tratando de terminar de arreglarse probando diferentes sombreros que su Eevee le entregaba para probarse y que combinaran con su atuendo que consistía en una camisa negra con un cuello blanco, una falda roja, unos calcetines largos negros y unos zapatos tipo tenis negro y así siguió hasta quedar en 2 opciones en eso su madre abre la puerta

\- Serena ya estas lista tus amigos pronto llegaran – decía Grace viendo porque su hija se tardaba

\- Si ya voy mmm… cual crees que es mejor? – pregunta Serena

\- mmm: creo que el de la Izquierda – sugiere Grace

Serena: enserio? supongo que está bien. Serena analizo el sombrero por un segundo para probárselo y darse cuenta que era perfecto con su conjunto

\- Gracias mama, por una vez me ayudaste a elegir que llevar – decía Serena

En ese momento llegan Shauna, Tierno y Trevor

\- Serena rápido no lo vas a creer! – grita Xana

\- Hola chico díganme como me veo – pregunto Serena

\- Te vez estupenda - dice Xana

Tierno y Trevor asintieron de acuerdo con lo que dijo su amiga

\- Rápido no lo vas a creer! – grito de nuevo Xana

Al salir se dieron cuenta de Calem junto a su Pachirisu estaban ahí esperando vestido con un chándal de color verde y botas negras altas con una gorra roja sobre la cual lleva unas gafas de sol negras

\- Ya era hora – decía Calem

\- No entiendo porque tanto escándalo solo es Calem – dice Serena

\- Esa es la cosa cuando estábamos llegando, él ya estaba aquí – dice Xana

\- QUE DICES! PERO EL NORMALMENTE LLEGA MEDIO-DORMIDO O TARDE – grita Serena muy sorprendida

\- No me iba a quedar dormido en un día tan importante como este o no – dice Calem en que los demás estaban de acuerdo con esa aclaración

\- Bueno chicos supongo que esta es la despedida – dice Grace

\- Si mamá gracias por todo – dice Serena

Tanto madre e hija se dieron un abrazo de despedida y cuando terminaron Eevee salto al hombro de su entrenadora

\- Eevee cuida bien a Serena por favor – dice Grace

Eevee asintió con la cabeza en señal de "si"

Serena dio la vuelta exclamando con brazo al cielo

\- Vamos chicos a por nuestros sueños! – grita Serena

\- SII! – gritan los demás excepto Calem que solo levanta el brazo

En ese momento todos fueron directo a Ciudad Lumiose al laboratorio del Profesor Sycamore

\- ADIOS MAMA! Dice Serena

\- ADIOS SEÑORA GRACE! – dicen Xana, Tierno y Trevor

\- Adiós! – dice Calem

\- BUENA SUERTE LOS ESTARE APOYANDO! – dice Grace despidiéndose

Mientras al frente Serena toma un pañuelo de su bolsillo

\- _Sé que eres tú, cumpliré mi promesa y encontrare mi sueño_ – dice Serena

Calem por otra parte caminaba con una mirada decidida

\- _Más vale que estés preparado Ash de Pueblo Paleta porque yo Calem de Pueblo Boceto está aquí para desafiarte_ – dice Calem con una sonrisa desafiante

En ese momento solo se puede ver a los 5 chicos dirigiéndose a su destino

 **Esta historia continuara**

* * *

 **Pokémon Karaokemon**

 _Magia parece, es de verdad_

 _Me conduce_

 _A recurrir a tu lealtad_

 _Por ese río_

 _Detrás del nogal_

 _Y en cada montaña_

 _Encontramos amistad_

 _Juntos_

 _Juntos ahora y siempre_

 _Siento_

 _Siento nuestra amistad_

 _Sueño_

 _Sueño contigo estar_

 _Lo vamos a lograr_

 _Y voy_

 _Y voy siempre contigo_

 _Bajo el radiante sol_

 _Aquí_

 _Tú y yo con Pokémon_


	4. Un combate aéreo

**_Pokémon es propiedad de Satoshi Taijiri_**

En el Centro Pokémon Ash estaba llamando al Profesor Oak para avisarle de su paradero actual

\- Ash muchacho veo que ya llegaste a Kalos – dice el Profesor Oak desde el monitor

\- Así es Profesor llegue ayer, ya le avise a mi madre, siento no haber llamado antes digamos que ocurrieron muchas cosas oh por cierto observe a mi nuevo amigo – dice Ash que saca de su Pokéball a su nuevo compañero Froakie - Profesor Oak él es Froakie, Froakie saluda al Profesor Oak

\- Fro (hola) - Froakie levanta su brazo/pata en señal de saludo

\- Guau uno de los iniciales de Kalos de seguro Sycamore te lo entrego verdad – dice el Profesor asombrado por ver a Froakie

\- Así es lo conoce profesor? – pregunto Ash

\- Pues desde luego de hecho antes de partirás te iba a decir que te encontraras con el pero lo olvide – dice el profesor

\- No se preocupe profesor, bueno ya me tengo que ir salúdenme a todos por favor – dice Ash

\- De tu parte muchacho buena suerte – dice el Profesor despidiéndose

Después de colgar Ash procedió a entregar su Pokedex a la Enfermera Joy como formulario para registrarse en la Liga Kalos

\- Ash Ketchum de Pueblo Paleta listo ya estas oficialmente registrado, buena suerte, o y aquí tienes un Porta-medallas – dice la Enfermera Joy que le devuelve la Pokédex y le entrega el Porta-medallas

\- Gracias enfermera Joy – dice Ash que junto con Pikachu y Froakie salieron del Centro Pokémon mientras Clemont y Bonnie lo esperaban

\- Bien Ash listo para partir – dice Clemont

\- Desde luego pero… - dice Ash

\- Que sucede? – pregunto Bonnie

\- Que no se supone que eres el Líder de Gimnasio, Porque quieres venir? – pregunto Ash

\- Pues veras desde hace tiempo he querido viajar para aprender más de los _Tipo eléctrico_ además después de haberte visto en acción lo he decidido, Ash por favor permíteme viajar contigo – dice Clemont

\- Yo también, estaré bien mientras este con mi hermano además me servirá cuando llegue el momento de convertirme en entrenadora – dice Bonnie

\- Pues por mí no hay problema, al contrario me hace feliz pero y tu Gimnasio ahora que recuerdo porque alguien me hecho – dice Ash

\- Bueno veras para reemplazarme por el momento construí un robot al que apode _Clembot_ , sin embargo algo salió mal y tomo el control del Gimnasio, y los Pokémon que tengo allí además de aplicar la regla de tener 4 medallas para entrar cuando el requisito original era tener 4 medallas para tratar de ganar – dice Clemont recordando lo sucedido - Esa es la razón me servirá para fortalecer a Bunnelby y recuperar el Gimnasio y arreglar a Clembot

\- Entiendo perfectamente está bien viajemos todos juntos – dice Ash con una sonrisa

Tanto Ash, Clemont, Bonnie, Pikachu y Froakie juntaron sus manos en señal de que su viaje juntos empieza

\- Bien Ciudad Santalune aquí vamos! - dijo Ash con el puño en alto

* * *

(Aparece Ash en sus diferentes versiones hasta ponerse su gorra con una mirada de "estoy listo", después aparecen por un segundo Ash, Serena, Clemont y Bonnie hasta aparecer el título "Pokémon XY")

"Hei! Karosu o terasu ano asahi no yō ni"

(Nuestros 4 héroes ven el horizonte una ciudad)

"( _Nitorochāji_ atsuku ikōze) "

(Aquí aparecen Serena en una muestra de un concurso Pokémon)"

"Sā! Susumou ze itsudemo junbi wa okkē"

(El Equipo Rocket otra vez con sus planes acompañados de sus Pokémons)

"( _Katayaburi hengenjizai_ de)"

(Entonces son mandados a volar por un " _Placaje eléctrico_ " de Pikachu)

"Kasanariau omoi ga shinkuro shite"

(Ash parece como silueta detrás aparecen sus diferentes rivales, Paul con su Electrive, Trip con su Serperior, Ritchie con su Pikachu Sparky & Barry con su Empoleon)

"Kesshite kienai kizuna ni narukara"

(Luego aparecen sus diferentes compañeros de viaje Misty con su Pokemon de Agua, Brock con su Croagunk y Sudowoodo, May con su Blaziken, Dawn con su Piplup, Iris con su Excadrill, Cilan con su Pansage)

"Doko made mo tsuyoku nareru"

(Diferentes siluetas de manos tocan el hombro de Ash volteando para luego mostrar a Serena, Clemont y Bonnie)

"Ore-tachi nara woh woh woh yeah..."

(Ash con una sonrisa nostálgica y con Pikachu ya en su hombro corren a su siguiente destino.)

"IkuZe! Hageshiku moeru batoru"

(Ash manda a Froakie a atacar con _Hidropulso_ a un Chespin que contraataca con _Pinmisil_ )

"IkuZe! Pinchi wa chansu daze "

(Fletching ataca con _Ala de Acero_ a un Pidgey que esquiva y ataca con _Tornado_ )

"IkōZe! Kishikaisei"

(Pikachu se enfrenta a un Pachiriru con _Rayo_ y _Chispazo_ respectivamente para luego mostrar la cara de un entrenador con una sonrisa de entre confiada y emocionada.)

"Zettai ni akiramenai"

(Ash voltea la cabeza hasta ver a todos sus rivales con una cara de reto)

"IkuZe! Yuzurenai yume ga aru"

(En una especie de trono esta Lissandre)

"IkuZe! Kanarazu getto daze"

(Se muestra a los diferentes científicos y comandantes del Team Flare hasta finalizar a Malva del Alto Mando/Elite 4)

"IkōZe! Te o nobashite"

(Se muestra a Ash y la sombra de un Pokémon desconocido Arrogando un _Shuriken de Agua_ )

"Daremo shiranai takami e"

(Un joven de negro manda a su Mega-Charizard X a lanzar un _Anillo Ígneo_ al shuriken impactando y causando una explosión siendo observado con un pequeño bulto verde con un ojo)

"Sā! Agete iku ze ( _Hyakuman boruto_ )"

(Se muestran a los líderes de gimnasio de Kalos cada uno con un objeto con una mega-piedra, siendo reemplazados por diferentes siluetas de sus Pokémon Mega-evolucionado)

"Sō! Tachimukatte tomoni ikou ze"

"Yume no mukō made"

(Finalizando con Ash, Serena Clemont y Bonnie con sus diferentes Pokémon)

* * *

 **Un combate aéreo**

En el laboratorio del Profesor Sycamore habían llegado 5 jóvenes, Serena, Calem, Xana, Tierno y Trevor, Serena toca la puerta en eso abre el Profesor Sycamore

\- Bueno días jóvenes que desean? – pregunta el profesor

\- Buenos días profesor yo soy Serena

\- Mi nombre es Calem

\- Yo soy Xana

\- Me llamo Tierno

\- Yo… yo soy Trevor

\- Venimos por un Pokémon para iniciar nuestro viaje de Entrenadores Pokémon – dice Serena

\- Si ese es el caso, pasen por favor – dice el profesor en que los 5 jóvenes entraron solo para ver el laboratorio hecho un desastre

\- Que paso aquí es como si 2 Dragonite hubieran peleado aquí – dice Xana

\- No es nada solo fue un "pequeño accidente" – dice el Profesor

\- Es por el accidente del Garchomp – dice Calem sin saber que Garchomp escucho eso poniéndose triste

\- Ahh yo lo siento no fue mi intención – dice Calem tratando de disculparse

\- Ella no tiene la culpa, unos maleantes le pusieron un artefacto que le causo un fuerte dolor, pero si no fuera por un entrenador quien sabe que hubiera pasado – dice el Profesor

Eso despertó la curiosidad de los jóvenes, Serena fue la primera en preguntar

\- Disculpe Profesor podría decirnos el nombre del entrenador

\- Claro, su nombre es Ash, Ash Ketchum – dice el Profesor

\- _Ash lo sabía –_ dice Serena

\- _En efecto si era el –_ dice Calem

\- Ash… Ash… donde he escuchado ese nombre? – pregunto Xana en que ella Trevor y Tierno pensaban mientras la asistente del profesor llega con 2 Pokéballs

\- Perdón pero solo me quedan estos 2 Pokémon – dice el Profesor

\- Pero que no eran 3 – dice Trevor

\- Pues sí pero Froakie ya eligió a su entrenador – dice el Profesor

\- Me imagino que ese entrenador es el tal Ash no es así– dice Trevor

\- En efecto – dice el Profesor

\- Bueno y cuáles son los que quedan? – pregunto Calem

\- Pues aquí van! – dice el Profesor sacando

De las 2 Pokéballs sale un Pokémon verde con púas en la cabeza y un Pokémon parecido a un zorro de color amarillo

\- Estos son Chespin de _Tipo planta_ y Fennekin de _Tipo fuego_ – dice el Profesor

\- Guau son muy lindos como quisiera a ambos pido ser primera en elegir – dice Xana

\- Un momento yo se mas que todos ustedes yo debería ir primero – dice Trevor

\- Disculpen pero no sabrían de combates Pokémon si no fuera por mí – dice Tierno

Los 3 amigos discutían para ver quien elegía primero, mientras Serena y Calem pensaban en cual escoger

\- Sabes Serena creo que tu deberías ir primero ya sabes por modales – dice Calem

\- Gracias Calem pero ya lo tenía decidido hace tiempo – dice Serena en que ella se agacha en frente del Pokémon zorro

\- Hola soy Serena quieres venir conmigo – dice Serena en lo que Fennekin asintió felizmente con gusto

\- Pues me alegra que tú eligieras a ese y que el otro entrenador se llevara a Froakie - dice Calem en que fija su vista en Chespin entonces le ofrece su mano - Qué me dices, compañero? – dice Calem en lo que Chespin tambien le da su mano/pata en señal de "si" marcando el inicio de su amistad

Una vez que los 3 terminaron su discusión se dieron cuenta que sus amigos les ganaron

\- AAHH, ESO NO ES JUSTO, SERENA, CALEM! – grita Xana

\- Ustedes tienen la culpa por empezar a discutir – dice Calem

En eso de la chaqueta de Calem sale su Pachirisu saludando a su nuevo compañero

Mientras Serena hacia lo mismo con su Eevee aunque ella solo se queda atrás con una expresión tímida

\- Perdónala es tímida con los nuevos para ya verán que se harán grandes amigas – dice Serena en lo que Fennekin asiente con la cabeza

\- Profesor está seguro que no le quedan más Pokemon por favor nosotros también queremos tener uno - dice Xana entre lágrimas

\- De los 3 ninguno por ahora aunque… Sophie tráeme a los "otros" – dice el Profesor

\- Enseguida profesor – dice Sophie

\- Otros? – dicen los demas

En ese momento la asistente trae una bandeja con 3 Pokéballs además de 5 Pokédexs y Pokéballs extras, el profesor prosigue a liberar a los Pokémon de su Pokéballs revelando 3 Pokémon conocidos, uno parecía un mamífero con un bulbo en la espalda, el otro parecía una tortuga azul, el ultimo era una lagartija naranja con una llama en la punta en su cola

\- Estos son Bulbasaur, Squirtle y Charmander me los mando un colega desde Kanto dime están de acuerdo en elegir a estos 3? – dice el Profesor

Xana, Trevor y tierno miraban a los 3 Pokémon, habían oído de los 3 iniciales de Kanto pero para ellos era la primera vez que los veían de verdad, se lo pensaron hasta que…

Aceptamos a esos 3 – dice Xana

El profesor asintió con la cabeza de acuerdo con la elección

\- Y bien quién se queda con quién? – dice Calem

Los 3 se estremecieron era verdad quien escogería a quien es una difícil elección, entonces Tierno prosiguió

\- Disculpen pero si me permiten – dice Tierno

Entonces empezó a dar unos pasos mientras aplaudía a cierto ritmo, aunque todos con excepción de sus amigos no entendían que pasaba, durante unos segundos no sucedía nada hasta que Squirtle empezó a bailar con el ritmo con una gran agilidad y giro que dejo impresionados a todos

\- Es todo te elijo a ti – dice Tierno apuntando a Squirtle lo cual puso feliz a la tortuga azul

Xana miraba a los 2 restante detenidamente hasta que noto la mirada de Bulbasaur como si estuviera enojado, Xana noto y se agacho tratando de acariciarlo, al principio Bulbasaur no le agradaba eso pero después de unos segundos lo sintió muy agradable

\- Si están de acuerdo yo me llevare a este – dice Xana

\- Me parece bien – dice el Profesor

\- Pero eso significa… - dice Trevor en que el Charmander salto a los brazos de Trevor

\- Bien supongo que me quedo contigo – dice Trevor

\- Bien veo que todos ya eligieron a sus compañeros, entonces tomen estas Pokédex y unas 10 Pokéballs cada uno

Los 5 chicos tomaron cada uno una Pokédex y las Pokéballs

\- Y aquí tienen las Pokéballs de sus nuevos Pokémon – dice el Profesor

Cada uno tomo la Pokéball correspondiente y cada uno regreso a sus compañeros a sus Pokéballs

Serena y Calem también pondrían a su Eevee y Pachirisu respectivamente a sus Pokéballs para que descansen

\- Disculpe profesor puedo preguntar a donde fue Ash? – pregunto Serena que al momento de oír esa pregunta Calem aprovecho de escuchar

\- Pues fue directo a Ciudad Santalune – dice el Profesor

\- Gracias profesor nos vemos – dice Serena que sale corriendo directo a Ciudad Santalune

\- SERENA ADONDE VAS! – dice Xana

\- LO SIENTO CHICOS ME ADELANTARE, LOS VEO AYA! – dice Serena

\- Espera, nos vemos profesor – dice Xana

\- Espérenme, nos vemos – dice Tierno

\- No vallan tan rápido, nos vemos – dice Trevor

Calem solo se agacho en señal de respeto y se marcho

Todos corrían en dirección al bosque de la Ruta 4 para llegar hasta Ciudad Santalune

\- Más rápido ya saben lo rápida que es corriendo – dice Xana

\- Como cuando ustedes 2 aprovechan una rebaja en las tiendas de ropa – dice Tierno lo cual provoca una risa en el, Trevor y Calem

\- USTEDES CALLENSE! – grita Xana

Calem se detuvo en medio camino debido a que oyó un ruido y vio allí un Pidgey que con un _Ataque rápido_ derribando a varios Pokémon, en eso Calem se acerca al Pigdey quien lo vio con una mirada desafiante

\- Pareces muy fuerte y que te gusta luchar o no – dice Calem en que el Pidgey se puso en posición preparado para el combate

\- Lo suponía, tú serás mi primera captura, Chespin ve! – dice Calem

Mucho más adentro del bosque Ash, Clemont y Bonnie pararon un momento para comer y discutir sobre el Líder de Gimnasio que Ash enfrentaría sin saber que un pequeño Pokémon parecido a un hámster los observaba curioso

\- Dime Clemont tú me puedes decir algunas cosas acerca de la Líder de Gimnasio? – pregunto Ash

\- Por supuesto de hecho los Lideres de Gimnasio nos conocemos entre sí, a veces nos reunimos y también debemos conocer al futuro líder si es que uno decide retirarse – dice Clemont

\- Valla eso es increíble, normalmente los lideres no parecen relacionarse entre si – dice Ash

\- Aquí es lo contrario, bueno para empezar la líder de llama Violet se especializa en _Tipo Bicho_ además es una fotógrafa experta lo cual ayuda mucho en _Lumiose Press_

Ash pensó en lo que Clemont le dijo ahora no tenía Pokémon eficaces con el _Tipo Bicho_ así que penso en atrapar a un tipo eficaz contra el _Tipo bicho_ o arreglarse con Pikachu y Froakie, Ash lo medito un minuto hasta que reacciono

\- Bien sigamos el camino con suerte encontrare un Pokémon que me ayude en el Gimnasio

\- Buena idea, Bonnie ya vámonos – dice Clemont

\- Ya voy casi termino – dice Bonnie que estaba peinando a Pikachu

\- Listo cómo te sientes? – dice Bonnie

Pikachu se sentía realmente bien con esa peinada y prosiguió a saltar al hombro de su entrenador pero sin darse cuenta una baya le cayó en la cabeza, Bonnie iba a recogerla pero rápidamente un Pokémon pequeño la agarra, era como un Raichu en miniatura solo que tenía orejas redondeadas un pequeño diente salido y su cola terminaba en picos

\- Que Pokémon es ese? – dice Ash que saco su Pokédex de su bolsillo

\- _Dedenne, el Pokémon antenas. Dedenne se comunica a larga distancia con otros Dedenne enviando ondas de radio a través de sus bigotes tipo antena._

Después de la explicación guardo su Pokédex, Pikachu se acercó al pequeño roedor eléctrico pero entre ellos se sacan chispas de sus mejillas

\- Que están haciendo? – pregunto Ash

\- Veras los Pokémon del tipo roedor eléctrico pueden comunicarse a través de sus ondas eléctricas

\- Asombroso – dice Ash

Bonnie se maravilloso con la lindura de Dedenne, sin pensarlo 2 veces

\- Hermano puedes capturarlo por favor prometo que lo cuidare bien por favor – dice Bonnie con ojos de "cachorro suplicante"

Clemont lo pensó durante unos segundos hasta que decidió responder

\- Está bien, pero debes cuidarlo bien, será tu responsabilidad entendiste – dice Clemont

\- Entendido - dice Bonnie que se acercó a Pikachu y Dedenne y tomo la baya que seguía en el suelo para dársela a Dedenne

\- Que me dices quieres acompañarlo por favor? – dice Bonnie

Dedenne se empezó a acercar a la baya que tenía Bonnie, cuando estaba a punto de tomarlo, un Fletchling con un rápido vuelo agarro la baya para luego comérsela, lo cual entristeció a Dedenne, comenzando a llorar, Bonnie muy enojada por ese acto comenzó a gritar

\- OYE TU, ESO NO FUE AMABLE, MIRA LO QUE LE HICISTE AL POBRE DEDENNE! – dice Bonnie en lo que toma otra baya de un árbol y se la da a Dedenne - Ya no llores toma

Dedenne conmovido por el generoso acto tomo la baya y empezó a comerla feliz, en cambio Ash quedo asombrado con la velocidad de Fletchling y entonces lo decidió

\- Eso fue genial es todo te voy a capturar, Pikachu ve… - decía Ash cuando de la Pokéball de su cinturón se agito con la señal de querer salir, Ash entendió eso y prosiguió - Está bien entiendo, Froakie yo te elijo! – Froakie al salir se puso en posición de lucha preparado para pelear

\- Ash estás seguro un _Tipo eléctrico_ como Pikachu tiene más posibilidades contra un _Tipo volador_ como Fletching – dice Clemont

\- Ya se pero Froakie quieres pelear, no le gusto para nada que Fletchling tomara esa baya sin permiso o no Froakie – dice Ash en lo que Froakie asiente

\- Aquí vamos Froakie _Hydropulso_ \- Froakie genera su esfera de agua con dirección a Fletchling pero este lo esquiva velozmente entonces ataca con un veloz _Picotazo_ haciendo retroceder a Froakie - Estas bien – dice Ash en lo que Froakie se pone de pie en y pone una mirada desafiante a Fletchling - Parece que estas emaciado no – dice Ash mirando por todos lados tratando de idear una estrategia y entonces se le ocurrió - Froakie corre a través de los árboles y aprovecha el camuflaje para atacar con tu espuma - El Pokémon Rana corre por todos lados a cual "estilo ninja", Fletchling no puede saber dónde vendrá el siguiente ataque y sin previo aviso Froakie sale de un árbol cercano y arroja su espuma a Fletchling logrando inmovilizarlo - Bien hecho ahora usa _Destructor_ \- Las manos de Froakie brillaron y dándole unos fuertes golpes al Pokémon pájaro que no puede esquivar al estar envuelto en la espuma sin embargo ataca con una fuerte _Ala de acero,_ haciéndolo retroceder - Guau, así que conoce _Ala de acero_ sorprendente ahora con más razón voy a atraparte, Froakie _Hydropulso_ \- Froakie una vez más prepara el _Hydorpulso_ con dirección a Fletchling, pero debido a la espuma, no la pudo esquivar lo cual provoca que se confunda

\- Que le pasa a Fletchling? – pregunto Bonnie

\- _Hydropulso_ tiene el efecto de confundir a su oponente – dice Clemont

Debido a esto Fletchling se golpeaba fuertemente con todo debido a la _Confusión_ , entonces Ash aprovecho la situación

\- Froakie _Destructor_ ahora! - Froakie una vez más ataca con fuertes golpes a Fletchling provocando que se esté debilitando - Bien Pokéball ve! La Pokéball golpea a Fletchling provocando que entrara en ella después comenzó a parpadear creando un suspenso, finalmente el parpadeo se detuvo en señal de la captura se completo

\- **Si tenemos un Fletching!** – dice Ash

\- Pi pika chu!

\- Fro froakie fro!

\- Bien Fletchling sal – dice Ash en lo que Fletchling sale volando para aterrizar en el brazo de su nuevo entrenador - Bienvenido al equipo Fletchling, creo que es hora de que te disculpes no, Fletchling agacho la cabeza en señal de "lo siento"

\- No hay problema pero es con Dedenne con el que debes disculparte – dice Bonnie

Fletchling voló al frente de Dedenne disculpándose por tomar su baya, Dedenne acepto felizmente sus disculpas

\- Bueno ya todo termino bien aunque a ustedes les falta algo no? – dice Ash

\- Es cierto, dime Dedenne quieres viajar con nosotros? – pregunto Bonnie

\- Dedenne miro a Pikachu, Pikachu asiente con la cabeza diciendo que "es buena idea", sin más que decir Dedenne acepto con gusto - Ya lo viste hermano acepto, acepto!

\- Si ya voy – dice Clemont tomo una Pokéball de su bolsillo y la arrojo por lo cual Dedenne salto en dirección a ella, entrando definitivamente, Clemont tomo la Pokéball y saco a Dedenne de ella y corrió hacia Bonnie

\- Bienvenido a la familia – dice Bonnie que puso a Dedenne es su bolsa para así viajara cómodo

\- Tenemos nuevos Pokémon y nuevos amigos, bien es hora de proseguir con la aventura – dice Ash

Así los demás siguieron caminando hasta que finalmente vieron llegaron a la entrada de Ciudad Santalune

\- Ya llegamos Ciudad Santalune estás listo verdad Ash, como dije no subestime a Violet, ella es realmente es fuerte – dice Clemont

\- Eso ya lo sé pero confió en mis Pokémon y estoy seguro que ganare, estás listo para esto Pikachu – dice Ash

\- Pika pika ( _puedes estar seguro!)_

 **Nuestros héroes finalmente llegaron a Ciudad Santalune que le espera a nuestro héroes en su Batalla de Gimnasio no se pierdan la siguiente aventura**

* * *

Más tarde en el mismo bosque Serena junto a su Eevee seguían derecho el camino, pero se daban cuenta de que estaba atardeciendo

\- Cielo que tan largo es el camino ya pronto anochecerá – dice Serena pero de pronto piso una rama provocando un ruido que llamo a un enjambre de 5 Beedrils

Serena víctima del miedo empezó a correr por su vida pero para su mala suerte llego a un callejón sin salida, ella abraso fuertemente a su Pokémon esperando lo peor pero de pronto una palabras llegaron a su mente " _no te rindas hasta el final_ " la cual la hiso recapacitar y se pone frente a los Beedrills

\- Eevee estas lista para luchar? – dice Serena pero su Pokémon todavía víctima del miedo no quería moverse de allí pero viendo la cara de valentía de su entrenadora saco el coraje para ponerse frente listo para la batalla

Uno de los Beedrils empezó con _Ataque furia_

\- Eevee esquívalo y usa _Rapidez_ \- Eevee con una agilidad y elegancia esquivo el _Ataque furia_ para luego saltar y de su cola saco una ráfaga de estrellas la cual le dio a los 5, en eso los 5 intentaron usar _Picotazo venenoso -_ Rápido _Doble equipo -_ Eevee rápidamente de dividió en muchas réplicas de Eevee confundiendo a los 5, Serena aprovecho el momento de Contraatacar - _Rapidez -_ Todas las réplicas saltan y sueltan estrellas sin saber cuál es la verdadera todos recibieron el ataque salvo uno que aprovecho de esquivar y entonces vio de donde venía el ataque que impacto y aprovecho de darle unos buenos _Golpes furia_ a Eevee - EEVEE! - Eevee cayó al suelo lastimada, entonces los Beedrils intentaron volver a atacar - Eevee rápido _Protección -_ Eevee genero justo a tiempo una barrera que la salvo de los _Golpes furia._ Serena pensó rápido hasta que recordó que Beedril es _Tipo bicho,_ y entonces saco una Pokéball y prosiguió

\- Fennekin adelante! - Fennekin salió lista para pelear, se puso frente a Eevee para protegerla, en el momento que los Beedrils iban a atacar - bien Fennekin demuestra de lo que estas hecha, usa _Ascuas._ El ataque _Tipo fuego_ impacto a los Beedrils lastimándolos y quemándolos, sin embargo no se rendían y prepararon el _Picotazo venenoso,_ pero en eso Eevee se puso al frente y con _Protección_ se salvaron del ataque

\- Fe fene kin ( _gracias_ )

\- Ee vee ( _te lo debía_ )

\- Terminemos con esto, Eevee _Rapidez,_ Fennekin _Ascuas –_ dice Serena

Ambos Pokémon mandaron sus ataques impactando y finalmente debilitando a los Beedrils, lo cual da indicio de que Serena gano la batalla

\- Lo logramos?... LO LOGRAMOS! – dice Serena en ese momento sus Pokémon saltaron a sus brazos con un Abrazo de victoria - No puedo creerlo nuestra primera victoria, aun no me lo creo pero lo hicimos

En ese momento Xana, Tierno y Trevor llegaron a la escena y se asombraron por lo que vieron

\- Hola chicos por que la tardanza? – dice Serena

\- SERENA QUE PASO AQUÍ?... Apoco tu derrotaste a estos Beedrils – dice Xana

\- Pues sí, lo hicimos – dice Serena

\- Increíble! – dice Xana

\- Felicidades – dice Tierno

\- Me hubiera gustado verlo – dice Trevor

Sin darse cuenta un Ariados salió del Árbol con dirección a atacar a Serena

\- SERENA CUIDADO! – gritaron los 3

El Ariados estaba a punto de alcanzar a Serena pero de pronto

\- _GOLPE CABEZA!_ \- un potente golpe de la nada hiso caer a Ariados provocando que se estrelle con un Árbol, el responsable fue un Pachirisu pero no cualquiera, en ese momento Calem llego de la nada y prosiguió

\- _Chispazo! -_ Pachirisu corre mientras es rodeado de electricidad azul lo cual provoca un fuerte golpe a Ariados lastimándolo, sin querer recibir otra paliza el Pokémon araña corrió asustado

\- Cobarde, parece ser que llegue a tiempo – dice Calem

\- Y tu donde estabas! – dice Xana

\- Me detuve para capturar un Pokémon, después los empecé a buscar hasta que oí unos zumbidos que al parecer eran de Beedrils y también un fuerte grito y fue corriendo y que me encuentro 5 Beedrils debilitados, quien lo hiso? – dice Calem

\- Serena! – dice los 3 amigos

\- En serio – dice Calem sorprendido

\- Si pero no lo hice yo sola, fue gracias a Eevee y Fennekin que lo logre – dice Serena

\- Pues felicidades por tu victoria, genial ahora no se cuánto falta para llegar a Ciudad Santalune

Serena entonces recordó su _Mapa guía_ lo reviso y se dio cuenta de que estaban cerca

\- Chicos síganme rápido – dice Serena en que los demás fueron rápido siguiendo a su amiga hasta que finalmente… - llegamos Ciudad Santalune!

Finalmente – dice Tierno mientras Xana y Trevor suspiraban de alivio

Bien andando! – dice Calem emocionado lo cual dejo sorprendido a los demás – Que? Yo tambien puedo emocionarme – decía Calem con una sonrisa

En eso los 5 jóvenes iban directo al Centro Pokémon

 **Esta historia continuara**

* * *

 **Pokémon Karaokemon**

Amigos son los que te apoyan

Bajo el sol o bajo de la lluvia, sí

Sonrisas sin fin, es como serán

¡Solos tú y yo!

¡Hasta el fin contigo estaré!

¡Nuestros sueños nos llevarán!

¡A momentos vividos ya!

¡Mis mejores amigos son!

Hasta el fin contigo estaré (¡contigo estaré!)

Nuestros sueños nos llevarán (¡todos nuestros sueños!)

A momentos vividos ya (¡los momentos vividos!)

Mis mejores amigos son


	5. Combatiendo en la colmena

**_Pokémon es propiedad de Satoshi Taijiri_**

Amanecía en Ciudad Santalune, Ash, Clemont y Bonnie iban directo al Gimnasio Santalune donde Ash iba a retar al Líder y ganar su primera medalla de Kalos

\- No puedo esperar a llegar! Este es mi primer paso hacia la Liga Kalos! – dice Ash

\- Pika pika

\- Tranquilo Ash el Gimnasio no ira a ningún lado, espero que hayas pensado una estrategia – dice Clemont

\- No te preocupes Clemont, pase lo que pase yo ganare ya lo verán – dice Ash

En eso llegan frente a un gran edificio con un símbolo que identifica que es el Gimnasio Santalune, en eso Ash toca la puerta solo para ser recibido por un pequeño Pokémon amarillo que salto felizmente derribando a Ash y este lo reconoció bien

\- Helioptile? – pregunto Ash en ese momento llega una persona conocida por el Azabache

\- Hola Ash, por fin has llegado – dice Alexa

\- Alexa! – dice Ash

En eso voltea hacia Clemont y Bonnie para hacer las presentaciones

\- Chicos ella es Alexa, una reportera, y fue la que me conto y trajo a Kalos – dice Ash

\- Un gusto soy Clemont

\- Y yo Bonnie y él es Dedenne

\- De denne - dice el pequeño saliendo de la bolsa de Bonnie

\- Un gusto conocerlos, dime Ash piensas retar al líder? – pregunto Alexa

\- Por supuesto!, pero ahora que lo pienso que haces aquí? – pregunto Ash

\- Creo que olvide decírtelo pero el líder es mi hermana menor – dice Alexa

\- TU ERES LA HERMANA DE LA LIDER! – grito Ash

\- LA LIDER ES TU HERMANA! – gritan los rubios

\- Así es pero ahora no está, pero tranquilos ya viene – dice Alexa

\- Bueno tendremos que esperar o no amigo – dice Ash

En eso otra persona llega y le toma una foto a Ash y Pikachu

\- Perfecto! esta foto demuestra la gran amistad entre un entrenador y su Pokémon – dice una fotógrafa

\- Ehh... gracias – dice Ash

\- Violet! – dice Clemont

\- Hola Violet – dice Bonnie

\- Hermana que bueno que llegaste – dice Alexa

\- Si lo siento tu sabes bien que la fotografía es mi pasión – dice Violet

\- Espera la llamaste hermana y Clemont la conoce eso quiere decir que ella es… - dice Ash

\- Si ella es Violet, la Líder de Gimnasio Santalune y mi hermana menor – dice Alexa

\- Ella es la Líder! Genial! Soy Ash Ketchum de Pueblo Paleta y vine para una batalla de Gimnasio – dice Ash

\- Pika pika

\- Ah, así que tú eres el tal Ash, mi hermana me dijo que un entrenador con ese nombre vendría pronto a retarme, si ese es el caso acepto tu desafío, pasen por favor – dice Violet

Violet guio a todos adentro del Gimnasio cuyo pasillo parecía un museo con varias fotografías

\- Guau todas estas fotos las tomaste tú – dice Ash

\- Así es además de Líder de Gimnasio trabajo como Fotógrafa en Lumiose Press, por cierto Clemont que haces lejos de tu ciudad si puedo preguntar sin mencionar que trajiste a tu hermanita – dice Violet

\- Bueno decidí salir de viaje para aprender más de los _Tipo eléctrico_ y que Bonnie aprenda para cuando tenga la edad oficial para ser entrenadora – dice Clemont

\- Si ese es el caso está bien pero debiste avisar, que no se repita entendido – dice Violet

\- Si entendido – dice Clemont algo regañado los demás no evitaron reírse de la situación

\- Bueno aquí está la arena – dice Violet abriendo una puerta

Al entrar en la arena Ash se impresiono por el diseño

\- Dime retador estas preparado? – pregunto Violet

Por supuesto – dice Ash mientras él y Pikachu dan una mirada retadora

* * *

(Aparece Ash en sus diferentes versiones hasta ponerse su gorra con una mirada de "estoy listo", después aparecen por un segundo Ash, Serena, Clemont y Bonnie hasta aparecer el título "Pokémon XY")

"Hei! Karosu o terasu ano asahi no yō ni"

(Nuestros 4 héroes ven el horizonte una ciudad)

"( _Nitorochāji_ atsuku ikōze) "

(Aquí aparecen Serena en una muestra de un concurso Pokémon)"

"Sā! Susumou ze itsudemo junbi wa okkē"

(El Equipo Rocket otra vez con sus planes acompañados de sus Pokémons)

"( _Katayaburi hengenjizai_ de)"

(Entonces son mandados a volar por un " _Placaje eléctrico_ " de Pikachu)

"Kasanariau omoi ga shinkuro shite"

(Ash parece como silueta detrás aparecen sus diferentes rivales, Paul con su Electrive, Trip con su Serperior, Ritchie con su Pikachu Sparky & Barry con su Empoleon)

"Kesshite kienai kizuna ni narukara"

(Luego aparecen sus diferentes compañeros de viaje Misty con su Pokemon de Agua, Brock con su Croagunk y Sudowoodo, May con su Blaziken, Dawn con su Piplup, Iris con su Excadrill, Cilan con su Pansage)

"Doko made mo tsuyoku nareru"

(Diferentes siluetas de manos tocan el hombro de Ash volteando para luego mostrar a Serena, Clemont y Bonnie)

"Ore-tachi nara woh woh woh yeah..."

(Ash con una sonrisa nostálgica y con Pikachu ya en su hombro corren a su siguiente destino.)

"IkuZe! Hageshiku moeru batoru"

(Ash manda a Froakie a atacar con _Hidropulso_ a un Chespin que contraataca con _Pinmisil_ )

"IkuZe! Pinchi wa chansu daze "

(Fletching ataca con _Ala de Acero_ a un Pidgey que esquiva y ataca con _Tornado_ )

"IkōZe! Kishikaisei"

(Pikachu se enfrenta a un Pachiriru con _Rayo_ y _Chispazo_ respectivamente para luego mostrar la cara de un entrenador con una sonrisa de entre confiada y emocionada.)

"Zettai ni akiramenai"

(Ash voltea la cabeza hasta ver a todos sus rivales con una cara de reto)

"IkuZe! Yuzurenai yume ga aru"

(En una especie de trono esta Lissandre)

"IkuZe! Kanarazu getto daze"

(Se muestra a los diferentes científicos y comandantes del Team Flare hasta finalizar a Malva del Alto Mando/Elite 4)

"IkōZe! Te o nobashite"

(Se muestra a Ash y la sombra de un Pokémon desconocido Arrogando un _Shuriken de Agua_ )

"Daremo shiranai takami e"

(Un joven de negro manda a su Mega-Charizard X a lanzar un _Anillo Ígneo_ al shuriken impactando y causando una explosión siendo observado con un pequeño bulto verde con un ojo)

"Sā! Agete iku ze ( _Hyakuman boruto_ )"

(Se muestran a los líderes de gimnasio de Kalos cada uno con un objeto con una mega-piedra, siendo reemplazados por diferentes siluetas de sus Pokémon Mega-evolucionado)

"Sō! Tachimukatte tomoni ikou ze"

"Yume no mukō made"

(Finalizando con Ash, Serena Clemont y Bonnie con sus diferentes Pokémon)

* * *

 **Combatiendo en la colmena**

Más tarde en el Centro Pokémon, los 5 jóvenes de Pueblo Boceto y sus Pokémon se habían levantado a desayunar y discutir que hacer ahora

\- Hay que ir a tiendas de ropa, a ver que podemos comprar – dice Xana

\- Yo quiero si hay Pokémon para fotografiar – dice Trevor

\- Me pregunto si habrá algún lugar para bailar y de paso retar a alguien – dice Tierno

Serena y Calem eran los más pensativos, Serena por su parte desea encontrar a Ash, pero temiendo que no la reconozca o peor que ni siquiera la recuerde, mientras Calem pensaba ir al Gimnasio para retar a la líder o buscar al entrenador que quiere vencer, en eso ambos se levantan

\- Voy al Gimnasio, Que Dijiste!, Que iré al Gimnasio deja de decir lo mismo que estoy diciendo! – dicen Serena y Calem

\- Que sincronía no lo creen – dice Trevor

\- Así es – dicen Xana y Tierno

\- Voy al Gimnasio a probar suerte allí, no me detengas – dice Serena

\- Escucha te creo que hayas derrotado a esos Beedrils en el bosque pero los Pokémon de un líder están a un nivel mayor no duraras – dice Serena

\- Y crees que tu si – dice Serena

Ambos se miraron desafíate hasta que Xana decidió hablar

\- Bien ya fue suficiente, escuchen vallamos para el Gimnasio y veremos que tal van OK – dice Xana

\- Bien pero… A ver quien llega primero – dice Serena que corre con gran rapidez seguido de sus Pokémon

\- Oye eso es trampa, chicos deprisa no debemos dejar que nos ganen – dice Calem

Pachirisu y Chespin terminaron de un bocado lo que quedaba de sus platos para ir junto a su entrenador a alcanzar a Serena

\- Esperen no nos dejen atrás! - dice Xana que junto a Tierno y Trevor los siguen

De vuelta al Gimnasio Ash y Pikachu se preparan haciendo una rutina de ejercicio para prepararse

\- Bien estamos listos! – dice Ash

\- Pues empecemos, quiero ver si eres tan bueno como mi hermana dice – dice Violet

Justo en ese momento Serena junto a sus Pokémon llegan a tiempo para ver y entonces sus ojos se abrieron sin poder creer, ahí estaba el chico que lo ayudo hace mucho tiempo, justo después llegan Calem y sus Pokémon llegan muy agotados por correr

\- Oye como se te ocurre adelantarte – dijo Calem

\- No es mi culpa que seas tan lento – dice Serena en eso Xana, Tierno y Trevor también con sus Pokémon llegan igual de cansado

\- Por favor no vuelvan a correr así – dice Xana

\- AHH!, miren es el – dice Trevor

\- El entrenador de las noticias! – dice Xana

Alexa, Clemont y Bonnie notan a los 5 jóvenes que acaban de llegar

\- Hola están aquí para ver la batalla – dice Bonnie

\- Si algo así mi nombre es Serena, y ellos son mis amigos Calem, Xana, Tierno y Trevor – dice Serena presentándose ella y a sus amigos

\- Yo soy Clemont y esta es mi hermana Bonnie – dice Clemont

\- Hola soy Bonnie y él es Dedenne – dice Bonnie

\- Y yo soy Alexa reportera de Lumiose Press, si alguno viene a retar a mi hermana tendrán que esperar porque nuestro joven amigo está a punto de empezar – dice Alexa

\- La Batalla de Gimnasio de ciudad Santalune será entre la Líder de Gimnasio Violet y el Retador Ash Ketchum de Pueblo Paleta cada entrenador usara 3 Pokémon cada uno y solo el retador se le permite sustitucion la batalla termina cuando los 3 Pokémon de algún bando no puedan continuar – dice la arbitro

\- Espera 3, normalmente Violet solo usa 2 Pokémon, que pasa? – dice Clemont

\- Supongo que cuando le conté de Ash, ella decidió cambiar las reglas por lo que significa que usara su "arma secreta" – dice Alexa

\- ¿Arma secreta? – dicen los demás

\- Bien Ash para mi primer Pokémon será este, Surskit ve! - un Pokémon azul parecido a una araña de cuatro patas salió

Serena saca su Pokédex para saber de ese Pokémon

\- _Surskit el Pokémon patinador de estanques, Parece que patina sobre el agua. Atrae a las presas con el suave aroma de su cabeza._

\- Así que un Surskit, bien Pikachu yo te elijo! - Pikachu entra directo a la arena mientras de sus mejillas salían chispas en señal de estar listo

\- Buena elección, Surskit es parte _Tipo Agua,_ por lo que un _Tipo eléctrico_ como Pikachu tiene la ventaja – dice Trevor

\- Si pero incluso para un líder la ventaja no es suficiente, buena suerte Ash – dice Clemont

Calem y Serena observaban atentamente lo que Ash hará

\- El retador tiene el primer movimiento, Que la batalla de inicio! – dice la Arbitro

 **La batalla comienza Ash vs. Violet**

\- Bien empecemos, Pikachu usa _Rayo_ \- Pikachu suelta una fuerte descarga eléctrica directo a Surskit

\- Surskit ya sabes que hacer, _Rayo hielo_ al suelo - el Pokémon patinador a través de una antena de su cabeza suelta una descarga de color azul que empieza a congelar rápidamente el campo, entonces con una rápida agilidad empieza a patinar esquivando el _Rayo_ de Pikachu

\- PERO QUE! - dice Ash impresionado con la forma de patinar de Surskip que le ayuda a esquivar la electricidad de Pikachu, en cambio el roedor eléctrico se resbalaba cuando pisaba el hielo mientras trataba de mantenerse firme

Los demás no apartaban la mirada de la batalla

\- Eso es increíble – dice Serena

\- Esa es la especialidad de mi hermana con su Surskip, aprovecha de congelar el campo para impedir la movilidad del oponente, mientras su Surskip se mueve fácilmente a través del hielo – dice Alexa

\- Bien Surskip usa _Viento hielo_ \- Surskip genera una corriente de viento helada que no solo lastima a Pikachu si no que lo hace retroceder, haciendo que resbalara

\- Pikachu estas bien – dice Ash mientras Pikachu trataba de mantenerse de pie sobre el hielo

\- _Viento hielo -_ una vez más Surskip genera el _Viento hielo_ solo que esta vez a Ash se le ocurrió algo

\- Pikachu rápido _Cola férrea_ en el suelo – dice Ash

Todos se preguntaban porque, hasta que la cola de Pikachu brilla, luego la entierra en el suelo para levantarse para luego estar sobre su cola impidiendo que retroceda, lo cual dejo sorprendidos a los demás, inclusive a Violet

\- Pikachu usa _Bola voltio -_ Pikachu a través de su cola se empezaba a cargar de electricidad, debido al hielo del suelo sirvió como corriente no solo provocando que lastime a Surskip sino que además rompiendo el hielo alrededor

\- Si funciono! – dice Ash

\- Increíble encontraste un modo de romper mi estrategia te felicito – dice Violet

\- increíble, fue igual a esa vez – dice Clemont

\- A que te refieres? – pregunta Serena

\- Veras mientras Ash y yo combatíamos, el mando a usar _Cola férrea_ para atacar a mi Bunnelby entonces en el momento de atraparlo, Ash le ordeno a Pikachu usar _Bola voltio_ y así atacar a mi Bunnelby fue muy ingenioso – dice Clemont

\- Lo hubieran visto fue genial – dice Bonnie

\- Suena Increíble, o no chicos? – pregunta Serena en que los demás asintieron con la cabeza estando de acuerdo mientras Calem veía el Combate sin perder ni un segundo

\- bien Pikachu regresa - Pikachu obedeció y regreso al lado de Ash

\- Ah? Pero porque hiso eso hermano? – pregunto Bonnie

\- Talvez quiere dejar descansar a Pikachu para el más fuerte – sugiere Clemont

\- No es mala idea siempre es mejor prevenir que lamentar o no – dice Calem

\- Fletchling yo te elijo! - Fletching sale de la Pokéball listo para combatir

\- Guau, Ash tiene un Fletchling

\- Y al ser _Tipo volador_ aún tiene ventaja sobretodo estando en el aire – dice Trevor

\- Surskip _Rayo hielo_ \- Surskip vuelve a disparar el _Rayo hielo_ solo que esta vez con objetivo hacia Fletchling

\- Fletchling esquívalo - el Pokémon pájaro esquiva con una gran velocidad para luego ir directo a Surskip

\- Usa _Picotazo._ El pico de Fletching brilla para darle con un efectivo golpe a Surskip

\- _Disparo demora_ \- Surskip dispara un hilo atrapando a Fletchling con una fuerte red pegajosa - _Doblerayo_ \- de la antena de Surskip una extraña onda de energía le da directo a Fletchling provocando que caiga al suelo, aunque liberándolo del _Disparo demora_

\- Fletchling estas bien. El pájaro volvió a volar en señal de que aún puede continuar

\- Sin duda eres bueno, pero no te lo pondré fácil usa _Rayo hielo_ \- Surskip vuelve a disparar el _Rayo hielo_ pero en ese momento

\- _Ala de acero -_ Las alas de Fletchling brillaron, con un ala atraviesa el _Rayo hielo_ y con la otra le da un golpe a Suskip mandándolo a volar, lo cual deja perplejo a todos

\- Usa _Picotazo -_ volando con una gran velocidad le un golpe con el pico a Surskip provocando que caiga al suelo dejándolo en K.O.

\- Surskip no puede continuar, Fletchling es el ganador – dice la Réferi

\- Bien hecho Fletchling – dice Ash felicitando a su Pokémon

\- Asombroso venció al primero – dice Xana

\- Y vieron la manera en que el _Ala de acero_ atravesó el _Rayo hielo_ genial – dice Tierno

\- Si pero aún le falta vencer a 2 – dice Trevor

\- Ahora Vivillon sal! - de la Pokéball sale una especie de mariposa con unas hermosas alas rosas

\- Es Hermosa! – dicen Serena, Xana y Bonnie maravilladas por la hermosura de Vivillon

Ash saca su Pokédex para investigar

\- _Vivillon, el Pokémon escamaposa. Las alas cambian de motivo según el clima y las características naturales del terreno que habite. Esparce escamas de lo más coloridas._

\- Puedes seguir Fletchling? - Fletchling se pone en posición asegurando que puede seguir - Estamos listos

\- La Batalla continua! – dice la Réferi

\- Fletchling _Picotazo_ \- Fletchling con su pico brillando estaba a punto de acertar el golpe cuando de pronto

\- Usa _Psiquico_ \- Los ojos de Vivillon brillaron de un azul brillante y gracias a eso Fletchling se detiene a medio vuelo

\- Azótalo contra el suelo - debido al poder psíquico de Vivillon arremete fuertemente contra el suelo a Fletchling dejándolo lastimado

\- Fletchling resiste, _Ala de acero –_ ordena Ash

\- _Tornado_ \- Vivillon vate fuertemente sus alas justo antes de que Fletching ataque solo para luego ser atrapado la fuerte corriente de viento, después el tornado se detiene pero Fletchling está debilitado

\- Fletchling no puede continuar Vivillon gana! – dice la Réferi

\- Fletchling regresa - Ash regresa a Fletchling a su Pokéball - Hiciste un buen trabajo toma un descanso, Ahora Froakie yo te elijo! Froakie sale al campo

En ese momento los Iniciales de Serena, Calem, Xana, Tierno y Trevor lo reconocieron y entonces empezaron a saludar y animar, Froakie al notar esto también los saludo felizmente a todos con excepción del Chespin de Calem que lo miro de una manera desafiante con Froakie mirándolo de la misma manera

\- Parece que tenemos publico extra no crees - Ash volteo y en efecto hay estaban los 5 entrenadores de Pueblo boceto

Pero su mirada estuvo centrada en Serena y de pronto le llega un recuerdo de él más joven ayudando a una niña a levantarse y guiándola de regreso a alguna parte

En ese momento la mente Ash regreso a la realidad y procedió de nuevo a combatir

\- Continúen! – grita la Réferi

\- Vivillon usa _Tornado -_ las alas del Pokémon mariposa una vez más crean una poderosa ráfaga

\- Froakie usa _Doble equipo -_ Froakie creo muchas copias de él mismo lo cual el tornado se deshace de todos pero sin señal del verdadero

\- Pero qué?... – pregunto Violet

\- _Hydropulso_ \- Froakie desde una gran altura y con una esfera de agua en las manos dándole a Vivillon y que caiga al suelo

\- Rápido _Psiquico_ \- Los ojos de Vivillon brillaron pero en ese instante

\- Froakie tu espuma - el Pokémon rana toma de su espuma y lo arroja a los ojos de Vivillon nublando su visión y deteniendo el ataque

\- Oh no! – grita Violet

\- Ahora _Destructor_! - Froakie con una buena velocidad se dirigía a golpear a Vivillon pero…

\- _Somnifero -_ de las alas de Vivillon soltó unas esporas que con suerte le dio a Froakie provocándole que se duerma

\- Froakie no! – grito Ash mientras Froakie estaba profundamente dormido sin oportunidad de atacar, en ese momento Vivillon se saca la espuma de la cara recuperando la visión

\- Bien Vivillon, ahora usa _Psiquico -_ con su poder psíquico en acción eleva al aire a Froakie para luego arremeterlo al suelo lastimándolo pero aun dormido

\- Froakie por favor despierta vamos rápido! – dice Ash tratando de que su Pokémon despierte

\- Esto se ve mal! – dice Serena

\- Si Froakie no se levanta rápido será su fin – dice Calem

Los demás se preocuparon por lo que iba a pasar

\- Terminemos con esto _Rayo solar!_ \- Vivillon empezó a cargar energía solar en sus alas

\- Esto es malo _Rayo solar_ no es solo el ataque más fuerte del _Tipo planta_ sino que además muy efectivo contra un _Tipo agua_ como Froakie – dice Trevor

\- Oh no, Ash – dice Serena preocupada

Ash desesperado siguió intentando que Froakie despertara aunque sin éxito, mientras que a Vivillon ya casi estaba listo hasta que!

\- Listo dispara el _Rayo solar!_ – dice Violet

En ese momento el ataque iba directo a Froakie sin otro remedio Ash lo intento una vez más

\- FROAKIE DESPIERTA!, en ese momento la voz de Ash reacciono en Froakie despertándolo

Entonces con un salto con todas sus fuerzas esquivo el _Rayo solar_ aprovechando la situación ataco a Vivillo con una especie de daga brillante y la envaino "cual espadachín"

\- Eso fue… - dice Ash

\- Sin dudarlo Froakie aprendió _Corte_. – dice Clemont mientras los demás aún estaban sorprendidos de lo que vieron

\- Increíble no solo me escuchaste, sino que además aprendiste un nuevo movimiento buen trabajo amigo. Froakie – dice Ash mientras Froakie levanto el pulgar a su entrenador mientras volvía a mirar a Vivillon ya casi sin fuerzas

\- Es el momento de contraatacar - Froakie va a toda velocidad directo a Vivillon

\- Rápido _Tornado_ – dice Violet

\- _Doble equipo_ y luego tu espuma - Froakie se multiplico y entre todas las copias arrojaron su espuma sin saber de dónde viene el real Vivillon no pudo esquivar sino que además dándole en las alas, lo que provoca que no pueda volar adecuadamente

\- No Vivivllon! – grita Violet

\- Ahora Froakie usa _Corte._ El Pokémon rana genera una vez una daga brillante y le un rápido tajo debilitándolo completamente

\- Vivillon no puede continuar, Froakie gana! – dice la Réferi

\- Bien echo! - dice Ash mientras él y Froakie se chocan los cinco para luego hacerlo con Pikachu

\- Vivillon regresa! Tomate un descanso, Ash te felicito si no fuera porque permití una batalla 3 vs 3 ya tendrías la medalla - dice Violet

\- Espera a que te refieres? – dice Violet

\- Veras normalmente yo solo uso 2 Pokémon, pero cuando mi hermana me hablo de ti y que me retarías pronto hice un cambio de último momento, porque esta será una de las pocas ocasiones en que sacare a mi Pokémon más fuerte dime estás listo – dice Violet

\- Que pregunta yo nací listo – dice Ash

\- Ash más vale que estés listo – dice Alexa

\- Enserio, planea usarlo? Dice Clemont en que los demás se preguntaban cual Pokémon de Violet era más fuerte que su Vivillon, siendo un caso especial como este

\- Bien sal! - entonces Violet arroja su Pokéball y de allí sale un Pokémon que el azabache reconoció fácilmente, y los demás quedan asombrados

Era un Pokémon grande parecido a un escarabajo hércules de color azul con un gran cuerno en su cabeza, era un Heracross aunque lo más resaltante era su cuerno que se asemeja a un corazón

\- Un Heracross! – dice Ash

Calem rápidamente saca su Pokédex

\- _Heracross, el Pokémon de un cuerno, Este fuerte Pokémon clava su preciado cuerno en la tripa del enemigo, lo eleva y luego lo arroja_

\- Froakie usa _Corte_ \- Froakie va corriendo hacia Heracross para atacarlo con _Corte_

\- Heracross usa _Demolición_ \- El brazo de Heracross brilla para contraatacar ambos chocan sus ataques haciendo que ambos retrocedan sin embargo Froakie es que sale más lastimado de los 2

\- Froakie te encuentras bien - el Pokémon rana asintió diciendo que lo estaba pero ya se notaba su cansancio

\- _Rayos ese Heracross es más fuerte de lo que parece pero no perderé -_ dice Ash - Bien Froakie usa _Corte -_ Froakie prepara "su daga" para atacar

\- Enserio otra vez, Heracross usa _Demolición –_ dice Violet

Parecía que iba a pasar otra vez el choque pero esta vez…

\- _Doble equipo_ \- Froakie se multiplica esquivando el golpe de Heracross

\- Dale a todos - en eso Heracross ahora con ambos brazos ataca golpea velozmente los clones de Froakie, pero sin señal del verdadero

\- Que otra vez! – dice Violet en eso ella nota que Froakie está en la espalda de Heracross

\- Quítatelo de ahí - Heracross intenta sacarse a Froakie de su espalda pero sin éxito

\- Ahora _Hydropulso -_ Froakie Ataco con su esfera de agua, además de la corta distancia le hiso más daño

\- Esto ya se puso mejor _Golpe aéreo –_ dice Violet

Heracross va volando contra su oponente, a pesar de la velocidad de Froakie para esquivar, _Golpe aéreo_ al ser un ataque infalible, Heracross da media vuelta y golpea a Froakie

\- Agárrate de su cuerno! - haciendo caso Froakie se sujeta fuertemente al cuerno de Pokémon unicornio

\- Quítatelo! - Heracross se sacude fuertemente para que Froakie lo soltara

\- Usa _Corte!_ \- Froakie con su "daga" le da un tajo a Heracross Violet aprovechando la situación

\- Heracross usa _Amago_ \- Heracross le da una embestida fuertemente mandando a volar a Froakie

\- Que fue eso? – pregunto Tierno

\- _Amago_ es un movimiento que devuelve el daño de un ataque al doble – dice Trevor

\- Ya es hora de terminar, _Megacuerno!_ \- el cuerno de Heracross empieza a brillar para luego volar en dirección hacia Froakie el golpe fue tan fuerte que dejo a Froakie en K.O

\- Froakie! – grita Ash

\- Froakie no puede continuar, Heracross gana!

Ash y Pikachu van corriendo a socorrer a Froakie

\- Froakie dime te encuentras bien - Froakie débilmente levanto su mano, para que Ash hiciera lo mismo agarrándose las manos - No te preocupes ganaremos esta lo prometo - entonces Froakie cierra los ojos para descansar, Ash prosigue a regresarlo a su Pokéball e inmediatamente regresa a su lugar - Bien Pikachu estás listo?

\- Pika! ( _claro!_ )

Entonces Pikachu corre directo a la arena listo para pelear

\- Vamos demuestren lo que tienen – dice Violet

Los demás miraban atento esperando quien hará el siguiente movimiento

\- Pikachu _Ataque rápido_ \- con una grandiosa velocidad Pikachu se dirige directo a Heracross sin que pudiera evitarlo recibe el golpe

\- _Amago -_ Heracross vuela directo hacia su oponente, entonces a Ash recuerda algo que no uso hace tiempo

\- Pikachu tu cola y salta! - Pikachu entendió la orden y con su cola como resorte salta tan alto que esquiva el ataque de Heracross

\- _Bola voltio -_ Pikachu arroja de su cola una bola de electricidad dándole directo a Heracross

\- En ese caso _Onda certera_ \- Heracross genera una bola de luz que dispara hacia Pikachu dándole en el blanco

\- Pikachu! - Pikachu se levanta aun con heridas pero todavía puede luchar

\- _Demolición! -_ Heracross se prepara para golpear a Pikachu pero…

\- _Cola férrea!_ \- Pikachu amortigua el golpe con su cola sin embargo olvidando que Heracross posee 2 brazos y con el otro golpea fuertemente en la cabeza de Pikachu parecía que Pikachu no podía continuar Ash estaba desesperado

\- Pikachu! – grita Ash

 _Que hare no le puedo ganar? Si ella es así de fuerte entonces los otros, hasta Clemont, o es porque soy débil?_ \- De pronto Ash escucha una voz de las gradas

\- NO TE RINDAS! ACASO LO HAS OLVIDADO, NO TE RINDAS HASTA EL FINAL! – grita Serena

En ese momento Ash volvió a recordar parte de su pasado

 _Flashback_

Un Ash mucho más joven estaba persiguiendo a un Poliwag cuando vio a una niña llorando en eso el prosigue a preguntar

\- _Oye estas bien_ – dice Ash

\- _No, no estoy bien, me separe del grupo porque vi un Pokémon muy lindo y lo perseguí pero entonces sin darme cuenta me separe del grupo entonces otro Pokémon paso corriendo me asuste y caí ya no puedo levantarme_ – dice la niña

\- C _reo que puedo ayudarte_ – dice Ash que tomo un pañuelo de su mochila y la uso como venda para la rodilla de la niña, ella intento levantarse pero todavía le dolía

\- _Todavía me duele, no puedo hacerlo!_ – dice la niña

\- _Claro que puedes no te rindas hasta el final, vamos permíteme ayudarte _– dice Ash que tomo la mano de la niña y con algo de delicadeza la ayudo y gracias a eso pudo levantarse sin dolor

\- _Sabes eres bastante linda_ – dice Ash que provoco un ligero sonrojo en la niña

\- _Mi nombre es Ash y el tuyo_

\- _Mi nombre es Serena_

\- _Lindo nombre mucho gusto vamos, regresemos al campamento que nos deben estar esperando_ \- ambos regresaron tomados de la mano, Serena no pudo evitar sonreír y sonrojarse por el niño que lo ayudo

 _Fin del flashback_

\- _Es cierto como pude olvidarme de eso_ – dice Ash

\- ¡No me rendiré hasta el final! Vamos Pikachu - Pikachu se volvió a levantar listo para seguir pero casi no le quedaban fuerzas

\- Me sorprendes mi hermana tenía razón sobre ti, pero esto termina, Heracross _Onda certera_ \- Heracross dispara la onda de energía directo a Pikachu, pero Ash sonrió recordando una estrategia que no uso hace mucho

\- Pikachu prepárate _Contraescudo eléctrico_ – dice Ash

\- Contra-que? – dijo Violet mientras los demás no evitaban preguntarse qué era eso

Entonces Pikachu soltó varias chispas eléctricas al mismo tiempo que comenzó a girar no solo deteniendo la _Onda certera_ sino que como también golpeando muchas veces a Heracross

\- Pero qué fue eso! – grita Violet

Los demás se asombraron por el movimiento de Pikachu pero el más asombrado era Calem que no pudo evitar una sonrisa

\- _El Contraescudo no puedo creer que por fin lo vi con mis ojos -_ dice Calem

\- _Cola férrea_ \- Pikachu deja de girar para golpear con su cola a Heracross haciendo que caiga al suelo

\- Heracross _Megacuerno!_ \- el cuerno de Heracross brilla y va directo a golpear a Pikachu

\- Pikachu _Placaje eléctrico! -_ Aun en el aire Pikachu va directo en picada envuelto en electricidad en ese momento ambos chocan sus ataques provocando una explosión en ese mismo momento cada uno estaba de pie lastimado

Todos miraban asombrados y atentos mientras un suspenso invadía el lugar

Pikachu se agacho lastimado parecía que iba a caer

Pero entonces Heracross cayo completo al suelo ya debilitado

\- Heracross no puede continuar, Pikachu gana, lo que significa que la victoria es del retador Ash de Pueblo Paleta! – dice la Referi

\- SI! Lo logramos! En ese momento Pikachu salta a los brazos de su entrenador feliz también por la victoria – grita Ash

\- Increíble! Ash lo logro! - dice Bonnie

\- Yo igual estoy sorprendido – dice Clemont

\- Buen trabajo, Ash – dice Serena

\- Eso fue estupendo – dice Xana

\- Aún estoy sorprendido – dice Tierno

\- Eso fue espectacular y tome buenas fotos – dice Trevor

Calem solo sonreía por el resultado

Los Pokémon también se emocionaron por la batalla, los iniciales de Kanto, Fennekin y Dedenne estaban que no les paraba el asombro, Chespin miraba asombrado tanto la fuerza de Froakie como Pikachu, Pachirisu estaba igual de asombrado en eso noto que la Eevee de Serena miraba a Pikachu de una forma rara, noto que sus ojos brillaban como de admiración, Pachirisu noto eso, y cuando volteo para ver a Pikachu sus ojos ardían de celos

Violet se acercaba a su Heracross y le dio unas palabras

\- No te sientas mal, ellos son bastante fuertes no crees – dice Violet en lo que su Heracross asintió con la cabeza en señal de aprobación, en eso llega Alexa

\- Fue una buena batalla Violet te dije que él era bueno – dice Alexa

\- Gracias hermana, tenías razón – dice Violet en eso se acercó a Ash - Ash me diste una gran batalla y como prueba de tu victoria te doy esto

El Réferi se acercaba con una bandeja y en ella estaba una medalla con la forma de un insecto

\- La prueba de tu victoria en el Gimnasio Santalune, la Medalla Insecto – dice Violet dándole la medalla

\- Gracias, **¡Tengo la Medalla Insecto!** – dice Ash

\- Pi pika chu!

Ash procede a guardar la medalla en su Porta-medallas

\- ASH! – gritan Clemont y Bonnie acercándose

\- Hola chicos – dice Ash

\- Amigo nos dejaste sorprendidos – dice Clemont

\- Me emocione que tal tu Dedenne – dice Bonnie

\- Denne

\- Gracias chicos – dice Ash

En eso el grupo de Pueblo Boceto se acerca no solo para felicitarlo sino que además con preguntas

\- OYE TÚ, NO ERES EL CHICO QUE PELEO CON EL GARCHOMP!, Oh y felicidades por tu victoria soy Xana

\- SALTAR DE SEMEJANTE ALTURA ESO FUE LOCO! Oh y buena batalla soy Tierno

\- SI ESE POKÉMON NO TE HUBIERA ATRAPADO, SOLO ARCEUS SABE QUE HUBIERA OCURRIDO DESPUES! Oh y yo soy Trevor

Los 3 continuaron con preguntas y felicitación hasta que Serena hablo

\- Oigan ya déjenlo que no ven que lo están sofocando debe estar cansado después de esa batalla! – dice Serena

El trio se empezó a sentir mal por eso, entonces Ash fijo su vista en Serena entonces recordó a la niña que ayudo hace mucho tiempo, cuando estaba a punto de preguntar Calem junto a sus Pokémon se pone frente a Ash

\- Tú eres Ash Ketchum de Pueblo Paleta? – pregunto Ash

\- Si soy yo, porque la pregunta? – dice Ash

\- Después de mucha espera finalmente puedo decírtelo, te reto a una Batalla aquí y ahora – dice Calem

Eso deja perplejo a todos en especial al Azabache

 **Nuestro héroe finalmente ha ganado su primera medalla de la región de Kalos pero de pronto este joven entrenador de nombre Calem lo reta a una batalla que sucederá solo podemos decir que…**

 **Esta historia continuara**

* * *

 **Pokémon Karaokemon**

Nadie sabe que esperar

Debes escalar y también bajar

Oh oh

Y los problemas resolver

Siguiendo así, juntos tú y yo

No hay nada que te pueda derrotar

Ni a mí

Regalemos un poquito de la luz

Y felices vivir

Vamos a ir a disfrutar (a disfrutar)

Junto con amigos siempre es mejor

Vamos a buscar y a celebrar (celebrar)

Cada vez que estemos juntos al cantar

Muchas aventuras por vivir

Con los amigos siempre es mejor

¡El Compartir!

* * *

 **Bueno aquí otro emocionante capitulo dejen sus review**


	6. Los lazos de la rivalidad

**_Pokémon es propiedad de Satoshi Taijiri_**

 **La última vez que vimos a nuestro héroe finalmente había llegado al Gimnasio de Ciudad Santalune donde se reencontró con Alexa y conoció a su hermana Violet la líder de Gimnasio, después de una difícil batalla Ash consiguió la victoria pero justo en ese momento**

\- Después de mucha espera finalmente puedo decírtelo, te reto a una Batalla aquí y ahora – dice Calem

 **Que pasara ahora con nuestro héroes quédense para averiguarlo**

* * *

(Aparece Ash en sus diferentes versiones hasta ponerse su gorra con una mirada de "estoy listo", después aparecen por un segundo Ash, Serena, Clemont y Bonnie hasta aparecer el título "Pokémon XY")

"Hei! Karosu o terasu ano asahi no yō ni"

(Nuestros 4 héroes ven el horizonte una ciudad)

"( _Nitorochāji_ atsuku ikōze) "

(Aquí aparecen Serena en una muestra de un concurso Pokémon)"

"Sā! Susumou ze itsudemo junbi wa okkē"

(El Equipo Rocket otra vez con sus planes acompañados de sus Pokémons)

"( _Katayaburi hengenjizai_ de)"

(Entonces son mandados a volar por un " _Placaje eléctrico_ " de Pikachu)

"Kasanariau omoi ga shinkuro shite"

(Ash parece como silueta detrás aparecen sus diferentes rivales, Paul con su Electrive, Trip con su Serperior, Ritchie con su Pikachu Sparky & Barry con su Empoleon)

"Kesshite kienai kizuna ni narukara"

(Luego aparecen sus diferentes compañeros de viaje Misty con su Pokemon de Agua, Brock con su Croagunk y Sudowwodo, May con su Blaziken, Dawn con su Piplup, Iris con su Excadrill, Cilan con su Pansage)

"Doko made mo tsuyoku nareru"

(Diferentes siluetas de manos tocan el hombro de Ash volteando para luego mostrar a Serena, Clemont y Bonnie)

"Ore-tachi nara woh woh woh yeah..."

(Ash con una sonrisa nostálgica y con Pikachu ya en su hombro corren a su siguiente destino.)

"IkuZe! Hageshiku moeru batoru"

(Ash manda a Froakie a atacar con _Hidropulso_ a un Chespin que contraataca con _Pinmisil_ )

"IkuZe! Pinchi wa chansu daze "

(Fletching ataca con _Ala de Acero_ a un Pidgey que esquiva y ataca con _Tornado_ )

"IkōZe! Kishikaisei"

(Pikachu se enfrenta a un Pachiriru con _Rayo_ y _Chispazo_ respectivamente para luego mostrar la cara de un entrenador con una sonrisa de entre confiada y emocionada)

"Zettai ni akiramenai"

(Ash voltea la cabeza hasta ver a todos sus rivales con una cara de reto)

"IkuZe! Yuzurenai yume ga aru"

(En una especie de trono esta Lissandre)

"IkuZe! Kanarazu getto daze"

(Se muestra a los diferentes científicos y comandantes del Team Flare hasta finalizar a Malva del Alto Mando/Elite 4)

"IkōZe! Te o nobashite"

(Se muestra a Ash y la sombra de un Pokémon desconocido Arrogando un _Shuriken de Agua_ )

"Daremo shiranai takami e"

(Un joven de negro manda a su Mega-Charizard X a lanzar un _Anillo Ígneo_ al shuriken impactando y causando una explosión siendo observado con un pequeño bulto verde con un ojo)

"Sā! Agete iku ze ( _Hyakuman boruto_ )"

(Se muestran a los líderes de gimnasio de Kalos cada uno con un objeto con una mega-piedra, siendo reemplazados por diferentes siluetas de sus Pokémon Mega-evolucionado)

"Sō! Tachimukatte tomoni ikou ze"

"Yume no mukō made"

(Finalizando con Ash, Serena Clemont y Bonnie con sus diferentes Pokémon)

* * *

 **Los lazos de la rivalidad**

Los presenten (Clemont, Bonnie, Serena, Xana; Tierno y Trevor) se quedaron sorprendido con lo que acaba de decir Calem, mientras Ash seguía sin saber que decir al respecto

En eso Pikachu nota algo atrás de las piernas de Serena que lo observaba tímidamente, Pikachu bajo de los hombros de Ash para ver más de cerca, Eevee respira hondo y se pone frente a Pikachu dando un tímido saludo, a pesar de haber visto muchos de esa especie con anterioridad, algo era diferente en esta ocasión, el ratón eléctrico sintió su corazón latir rápidamente, los lindos ojos del Pokémon evolutivo lo tenían como hipnotizado, entonces Pikachu se puso todo rojo y sin más poder se desmayó sacando humo de las orejas lo cual alerto a todos

\- Pikachu! Amigo que rayos te pasa – dice Ash mientras Pikachu estaba como en trance aunque extrañamente feliz (y con corazones en los ojos)

\- Quizás sea el cansancio de la batalla – dice Clemont

\- Pobrecito estará bien – dice Serena

\- Es mejor que lo lleves al centro Pokémon – dice Trevor

\- Tienes razón, gracias nos vemos! – dice Ash que iba a ir corriendo hasta que

\- Espera que hay de nuestra batalla! – dice Calem

\- Te prometo que la tendremos, pero ahora debo ir a curar a mis Pokémon con permiso – dice Ash en lo que se fue lo más rápido que pudo al Centro Pokémon

\- Ash espera! – dice Bonnie

\- En serio debemos correr! – dice Clemont

\- Oye espera! – dice Calem que estaba a punto de ir tras él, pero es detenido por Serena y Xana

\- Calem que rayos te pasa – dice Serena

\- Oye en que estabas pensando en retarlo cuando recién termino su batalla de Gimnasio eso mi amigo no estuvo bien – dice Xana

\- Debería darte vergüenza – dice Serena

Calem reflexiono sobre lo que dijeron tenía razón Ash recién termino su combate y sus Pokémon estaban muy debilitados para otra batalla

\- Tienen razón con permiso voy a disculparme - dice Calem en lo que fue al Centro Pokémon

\- Espera! Vamos chicos deprisa - dice Xana en lo que ella, Trevor y Tierno fueron detrás de su amigo

Serena estaba a punto de alcanzarlos pero sus Pokémon le señalaron de que hay quedaba una mochila que quedó olvidada, Serena procedió a recogerla

\- Valla con la prisa se le quedo su mochila – dice Alexa

\- No se preocupe yo se la llevo, hasta luego – dice Serena en lo que se despidió de Alexa y Violet y procedió a ir junto a sus Pokémon al Centro Pokémon

En el Centro Pokémon Ash junto a Clemont y Bonnie esperaban a que los Pokémon de Ash se recuperaran, en eso llega Calem

\- Ah eres tu ah… cómo te llamabas? – dice Ash

\- Me llamo Calem y vengo de Pueblo Boceto y… bueno vine a disculparme por mi comportamiento y retarte a una batalla cuando ya tuviste una – dice Calem

\- Ah no te preocupes – dice Ash

En eso el Chespin y Pachirisu revisaban a Ash como buscando algo

\- Oigan ya paren me hacen cosquillas – dice Ash riéndose

\- Chicos ya vasta, perdón creo que buscan a tu Pikachu y Froakie – dice Calem

\- A ellos porque? – pregunto Ash

\- Después de verlos en acción creo que quieren probarlos en una batalla, además a ti te he querido retar hace mucho – dice Calem

\- A mí? – dice Ash

\- A Ash? – dicen Clemont y Bonnie

\- Y porque quieres retar a Ash? Tiene algo de especial – dice Bonnie

\- Acaso no saben quién es el cuándo llevan viajando con él? – pregunto Calem

\- Pues un día porque? – dice Clemont

\- Supongo que no hará daño contar verán… - cuando Calem estaba a punto de contar Xana, Trevor y Tierno llegan

\- Aquí estas dime lo que este idiota hiso? – dice Xana

\- No me hiso nada de veras, el solo vino a disculparse – dice Ash

\- Espera, espera en serio fuiste a disculparte – dice Xana

\- Si algún problema? – dice Calem

\- Quien eres y que le hiciste al verdadero - dijo Xana mientras sacudía con fuerza a Calem

\- Xana para! Dicen Tierno y Trevor tratando de detener a su amiga

En ese momento llega Serena

\- Ah Ash, ten dejaste tu mochila en el Gimnasio – dice Serena

\- Ah gracias ni cuenta me di – dice Ash en eso volvió a fijar su vista en Serena.

\- Contéstame si me equivoco pero, no nos hemos visto en alguna parte? – pregunto Ash

Serena estaba impactada al parecer si la recordaba

\- Bueno la verdad es que… - decía Serena pero…

Una alarma sonó para avisar que los Pokémon de Ash ya estaban sano

\- Ash Ketchum tus Pokémon ya están recuperados – dice la Enfermera Joy

En eso un Wigglytuff llega con una carretilla en la que estaba Pikachu y una bandeja con 2 Pokéball

\- Que bien amigo cómo te sientes? – pregunto Ash

\- Pika pika ( _como nuevo!_ )

\- Me puedes decir porque te desmallaste de repente? – dice Ash

En eso Pikachu recuerda lo que paso sin evitar sonrojarse de nuevo

\- Amigo que te pasa tienes fiebre – pregunto Ash mientras Pikachu se sacudió la cabeza para volver en si

\- Bien vamos con los demás – dice Ash

\- Que bien parece que está mejor hola soy Serena – dice Serena que procede levantando su mano, Pikachu le devuelve amigablemente el saludo con la cola en eso Eevee salta al hombro de su entrenadora para saludar, lo cual provoca que Pikachu se ponga rojo y se vuelva a desmallar

\- Oh cielos no de nuevo, amigo que te sucede – dice Ash

\- Esperen tengo algo que podría servir! – dice Serena que saca una lonchera de su mochila revelando unos PokéPuffs, muffins hechos especialmente para Pokémon

Serena toma uno y lo pone frente a la nariz de Pikachu lo cual reacciona de inmediato, Pikachu toma el PokéPuff y lo empieza a comer

\- Valla sin duda le gusto – dice Serena

\- No es de extrañarse tú haces ricos postres – dice Xana

En ese momento una de las Pokéballs de Ash empezó a moverse, Ash procede a sacar a su Froakie quien quería salir, en eso aprovecha de saludar a sus viejos amigos siendo Fennekin, Squirtle, Bulbasaur y Charmander a los que saluda

\- Parece que se conocen – dice Ash

\- Debe ser porque todos estaban en el laboratorio del Profesor Sycamore – dice Trevor

Mientras Froakie hablaba con sus viejos amigos, el Chespin de Calem le da con un _Placaje_ a Froakie, todos quedaron perplejos con ver eso, después tanto Froakie como Chespin si miraban furiosamente sacando chispas de los ojos

\- Pero que rayos! – dice Ash

\- Chespin basta! – dice Calem

Ash pensaba en algo hasta que…

\- Oye Calem no quería un combate verdad? – pregunto Ash

\- Sí, claro que quiero – dice Calem

\- Pues vamos a la arena y enfrentémonos allí creo que eso tranquilizara a esos 2 – dice Ash

\- Me parece bien – dice Calem con una sonrisa

\- Bien te espero allá afuera vamos chicos! – dice Ash

En eso Pikachu termino su PokéPuff e iba detrás de Ash con Froakie detrás de ellos

Afuera en la arena del Centro Pokémon, Ash, Pikachu y Froakie hacían un leve calentamiento en eso llega Serena con una botella de agua para Ash

\- Talvez tengas sed? – dice Serena

\- Ah gracias – dice Ash quien procedió a beber de la botella, pero entonces procedió a pregunta - Ahora en serio no nos hemos visto antes?

\- Antes de contestar dime… recuerdas el Campamento del Profesor Oak hace 7 años

Ash empezó a hacer memoria y de pronto

\- Ah claro que lo recuerdo me divertí mucho, pero sobretodo recuerdo que conocí a alguien en el campamento, se había lastimado y yo solo la ayude sin pensar 2 veces, me pregunto cómo esta… - decía Ash

En eso Serena saca un pañuelo de su bolsillo y Ash de pronto reacciono

\- SERENA! No puedo creer que seas tú de verdad, en serio eres la niña de hace 7 años – dice Ash

\- Si soy yo, me alegro que me recuerdes – dice Serena

\- Es que mírate, ya eras linda antes, pero ahora… como decirlo… te ves genial – dice Ash lo cual provoco un leve sonrojo a Serena

\- Que te pasa te dio fiebre – dice Ash

\- Eh!... no, estoy bien, de veras estoy bien – dice Serena aun sonrojada

\- Ash! – dijeron Clemont y Bonnie que se acercan para ver cómo esta

\- Veo que estabas practicando verdad – dice Clemont

\- Exactamente! – dijo Ash

Serena por su parte saca más PokéPuff y le da uno a cada Pokémon

\- Se ve rico puedo probar dijo Ash que toma uno y lo prueba

\- mmmm… esta rico – dijo Ash maravillado por el sabor

\- Enserio, normalmente los PokéPuff son solo para Pokémon – dijo Serena

Pikachu nota de nuevo a Eevee que lo saluda y cuando cruzan miradas, Pikachu se desmaya otra vez, justo en ese momento llega Calem con los demás

\- Hola, dime estás listo Ash – dijo Calem

\- Caro que sí, estoy listo para la batalla – dice Ash

Al momento de oír la palabra "batalla" Pikachu vuelve en sí, para posarse en el hombro de su entrenador, en eso nota que el Pachirisu de Calem lo mira desafiante, en eso le hace lo mismo

Justo después ya los 2 entrenadores estaban cada uno en su lugar en la arena

\- Buena suerte a ambos! – dijo Xana

\- Ya quiero ver como lo hacen! – dijo Tierno

\- Esto va a hacer grandioso tomare buenas fotos – dijo Trevor

\- Vamos Ash tu puedes! – dice Bonnie

La única que estaba en silencio era Serena no sabía a cuál apoyar, mientras Clemont hacía de Réferi

\- La batalla entre Ash de Pueblo Paleta y Calem de Pueblo Boceto está por comenzar, será un combate 3 vs 3 sin sustituciones, gana el mejor de 3 están de acuerdo – dice Clemont

\- Seguro! – dijo Ash

\- Adelante! – dijo Calem

\- Entonces comiencen! – grito Clemont

\- Pidgey ve! - de la Pokéball de Calem sale un Pokémon pájaro de color marrón y crema, y con un pequeño pico

\- No sabía que tenía un Pidgey – dijo Xana

\- Debió atraparlo cuando se separó de nosotros en el bosque – dijo Tierno

Trevor le toma una foto

\- Fletchling yo te elijo! – dijo Ash en lo que su pájaro nativo de Kalos sale de su Pokéball listo para combatir

\- Debido a que Calem fue el retador, Ash tiene el primer movimiento, comiencen la batalla! – dijo Clemont

\- Fletching usa _Picotazo!_ \- Fletchling vuela en dirección hacia Pidgey

\- _Finta_ \- El Pokémon pájaro de pronto desaparece de la vista de todos, de pronto Fletchling recibe un golpe de la nada producto de _Finta_

\- Que fue eso? – pregunto Bonnie

\- _Finta_ es un ataque infalible como _Golpe aéreo_ solo que esta vez no sabrás por donde llegara tu oponente – dijo Trevor

\- En ese caso _Ala de acero!_ Fletchling con su velocidad y sus alas brillando golpea fuertemente a Pidgey - _Picotazo!_ \- Fletchling aprovecha la distancia y lo de una serie de golpes con pico con una gran velocidad

\- No caeremos tan fácil _Ataque de Arena!_ \- Pidgey vate con sus alas la tierra del campo provocando que todo se llene de arena lo que provoca que se nuble la visión de Fletchling - Usa _Finta! -_ Pidgey da una serie de golpes que gracias a _Finta_ que no puede fallar sin que Fletchling sea incapaz de ver ni protegerse

\- Fletchling concéntrate donde vendrá el golpe! - Fletchling se concentró lo más que pudo y entonces cuando Pidgey iba a dar un golpe, Fletchling lo detuvo con _Ala de acero_ \- _Picotazo!_ \- con su pico brillando le da un fuerte golpe lo cual manda al suelo a Pidgey - _Aire afilado!_ \- de sus alas Fletchling genera una corriente de aire cortante directo a Pidgey

\- _Doble equipo!_ \- Pidgey se multiplica logrando esquivar el aire afilado - _Ataque ala!_ \- los "clones" de Pidgey van directo a Fletchling a pesar de esquivar a todos pero no pudo esquivar uno que era del verdadero - Termínalo con _Finta!_ \- Pidgey una vez más desaparece para luego darle un fuerte golpe en la espalda a Fletchling dejándolo en K.O

\- Fletchling no puede continuar! Pidgey es el ganador! La primera victoria se lo lleva el entrenador Calem! – dice Clemont

Pidgey se posa en el brazo de su entrenador recibiendo una caricia en la cabeza por parte de este

\- Buen trabajo regresa! – dice Calem que lo devuelve a su Pokéball

\- Fletchling lo hiciste bien regresa! - dice Ash que lo regresa a su Pokéball

\- Baya Calem gano la primera! – dice Xana

\- Debió haber entrenado para poder combatir así – dice Trevor

\- Vamos Ash! No puedes perder! – dice Bonnie

Serena solo seguía observando

\- Froakie yo te elijo! - Froakie sale de su Pokéball con una pose "estilo ninja"

\- Chespin ve! - el Pokémon erizo sale con los brazos cruzados y con una mirada seria, tanto Froakie como Chespin se miraron de manera desafiante

\- Ash estará en problemas esta vez – dice Trevor

\- Porque lo dices? – pregunta Xana

\- Es porque Chespin es _Tipo planta_ y eso le da ventaja contra Froakie que es _Tipo agua_

\- Comiencen! – grita Clemont

\- Froakie _Hydropulso!_ \- Froakie dispara el _Hydropulso_ directo a Chespin

\- _Látigo cepa_ \- del cuello de Chespin genera 2 lianas una se deshace fácilmente del _Hydropulso_ , y con el otro toma el pie de Froakie que aún estaba el aire y lo arremete contra el suelo - _Pin misil! -_ las púas de Chespin comienzan a brillar para proceder a liberar unas ráfagas de energía que se dirigen a Froakie

\- _Doble equipo!_ \- Froakie se multiplica rápidamente esquivando el _Pin misil_

\- Que! – exclama Calem

\- Usa _Corte -_ Froakie con su "daga" se dirigía velozmente hacia Chespin pero…

\- _Hierba lazo! -_ los ojos de Chespin brillaron y de pronto del suelo 2 hojas salían anudándose entre sí provocando que Froakie se tropezara - Ahora _Enegibola! -_ Chespin genera una especie de esfera de energía de color verde que dispara hacia Froakie

\- Bloquea con _Hydropulso!_ \- Froakie arremete con su ataque, haciendo que ambas esferas choquen provocando una explosión, cuando el humo se está disipando Chespin ve la sombra de Froakie

\- No pierdas tiempo _Placaje!_ \- Chespin va directo a embestir a Froakie pero no era Froakie si no un "señuelo" hecho de su espuma provocando que a Chespin se le pegue parte de ella

\- _Corte_ ahora! - Froakie sale del humo y con un rápido tajo le da a Chespin - Perfecto! – exclama Ash

\- _Desenrollar! -_ Chespin empezó a rodar rápidamente no solo haciendo que se libere de la espuma de Froakie sino que atacando rápidamente al Pokémon rana y dando cada golpe que era más fuerte que el anterior

\- Froakie no te rindas! _Rayo burbuja!_ \- Froakie de su boca arroja un montón de burbujas que van directo a Chespin reduciendo su velocidad, además parando su rodada - _Hydropulso!_ \- una vez más el Pokémon rana arroja su esfera de agua y esta vez da el efecto esperado, Chespin ahora estaba confundido

\- Chespin rápido _Látigo cepa!_ \- Chespin en lugar de atacar a su oponente se empieza a golpear a si mismo

\- Ahora _Corte!_ \- Froakie velozmente como un ninja, Froakie corre y con su "daga" y da un último tajo a Chespin provocando que caiga debilitado

\- Chespin no! – grita Calem

\- Chespin no puede continuar! Froaki gana! La segunda batalla se la lleva el entrenador Ash

\- Bien Froakie eres el mejor! - Froakie se pone en pose de orgullo por su victoria

\- Chespin regresa! Lo hiciste bien compañero descansa - lo dice guardando su Pokéball

\- Genial están empatados – dice Tierno

\- No puedo dejar de mirar esta batalla – dice Xana,

Trevor solo sacaba fotos pero igual estaba emocionado

Ash mira a su Pikachu y procede a decirle

\- Bien Pikachu no hay que subestimarlo, se nota que es un buen entrenador, así que buena suerte, Ve! - Pikachu corría directo hacia la arena

\- Pachirisu ve! - de la Pokéball sale el Pokémon ardilla con una mirada seria

Ambos se miran seriamente sacando chispas de sus mejillas, en eso Eevee sale de la Pokéball de Serena para mirar

\- Quieres ver la batalla verdad – dice Serena en lo que Eevee solo asiente para que después ambos regresan su mirada a la batalla

\- Vamos Pikachu, eres el mejor - lo dice junto a Dedenne igual animando a Pikachu

\- Comiencen! – grita Clemont

\- Pikachu _Rayo!_ – dice Ash

\- Pachirisu _Onda voltio!_ – dice Calem

Ambos roedores eléctricos lanzan taques eléctricos uno al otro para luego chocar al principio parecía un empate pero el ataque eléctrico de Pikachu fue más fuerte golpeando a Pachirisu mandándolo a volar

\- _Ataque rápido!_ \- Pikachu con una gran velocidad le da un fuerte golpe a Pachirisu haciéndolo retroceder

\- Usa _Desenrollar!_ \- Pachirisu empieza a rodar aumentando la velocidad golpeando una y otra vez a Pikachu con cada golpe más fuerte que el anterior

\- Pikachu páralo con _Cola férrea!_ \- con todas sus fuerzas Pikachu golpea fuertemente con su cola a Pachirisu deteniéndolo - Ahora! – grita Ash en lo que Pikachu procede a darle un golpe con _Cola férrea_ pero…

\- _Superdiente!_ \- el diente de Pachirisu brillo y se alargó y con una potente mordida detiene el ataque de Pikachu

\- Arrójalo! - Pachirisu aun con la cola de Pikachu en su boca comienza a girar rápidamente mandándolo a volar - _Rapidez!_ \- de la cola de Pachirisu saca una lluvia de estrellas dándole a Pikachu y cayendo al suelo

\- Pikachu estas bien? – dice Ash en lo que Pikachu se levantó aun con fuerzas para luchar

Los demás no podían creer lo que veía sobretodo Serena y los demás, el Pokémon del chico que creció con ellos está peleando de igual a igual con el Pokémon que derroto al Pokémon más fuerte de Violet

\- Como puede ser posible! Acaso entreno mientras no sabíamos dónde estaba – dice Xana

\- Bueno de hecho Calem ya entrenaba con Pachirisu desde hace tiempo – dice Tierno

 _Flashback_

Tierno regresaba a su casa cuando oyó un ruido de la casa de Calem y ahí lo vio al Pachirisu de Calem entrenando sus ataques

\- _Bien Pachirisu sigue así… no te des por vencido_ – dijo Calem

Tierno estaba sin habla de lo que vio el chico que siempre parecía callado y tranquilo entrenaba sin parar

 _Fin del Flashback_

\- Supongo que eso explica porque siempre se queda dormido – dice Serena

\- Si pero después me descubrió y me pidió que no dijera nada hasta que obtuviéramos nuestros Pokémon – dice Tierno

Los demás volvieron a mirar la batalla

\- Pikachu _Bola voltio!_ \- Pikachu arroja una esfera eléctrica de su cola

\- Tú también usa _Bola voltio!_ \- Pachiru con el mismo movimiento lo lanza y ambos ataques chocan

\- Pikachu _Ataque rápido! -_ Pikachu corre a atacar a su oponente

\- _Golpe cabeza!_ \- Pachirisu se impulsa para golpear con su cabeza, ambos chocan provocando que retrocedan - _Superdiente!_ \- Pachirisu recupera la compostura a con su diente y le da un golpe con su diente a Pikachu, Pikachu cae al suelo lastimado

\- _Lo estamos logrando, finalmente estamos luchando contra ti, es lo que estuve esperando hace mucho,_ Pachirisu _Desenrollar! -_ Pachirisu empieza a rodar con dirección a Pikachu

\- Pikachu! – grita Ash

Al oír la voz de su entrenador Pikachu reacciono y entonces del brazo/pata de Pikachu empieza a brillar para después salirle chispas y entonces con un puño detuvo el ataque y golpea a Pachirisu

\- Eso fue…? – decía Ash

\- Sin duda, eso _Puño trueno_ – dijo Clemont

\- Escuchaste amigo, aprendiste _Puño trueno_ te felicito – dijo Ash

Pikachu también estaba feliz de aprender un movimiento tan fuerte

\- Ahora si se puso emocionante _Superdiente!_ – dijo Calem

\- Pikachu esquiva y _Puño trueno!_ \- Pikachu esquiva el ataque de Pachirisu para luego arremeter con su _Puño trueno_ sin embargo ambos estaban llegando a su límite

\- Es hora de terminar _Placaje eléctrico!_ Pikachu empieza a correr siendo envuelto en electricidad

\- Usa _Chispazo!_ \- Pachirisu hace lo mismo pero esta vez envuelto en electricidad azul

En ese momento ambos chocan sus ataques a pesar de que el ataque de Pikachu era más potente, Pachirisu no quería rendirse, ninguno quería ceder

Entonces ocurre una explosión provocando una fuerte ráfaga una vez que el humo se estaba desvaneciendo hay estaban Pikachu y Pachirisu aun de pie pero muy lastimados y cansados

El suspenso era presente ya que ninguno quería ceder pero sin embargo ninguno podía aguantar más y ambos cayeron al suelo debilitados

\- Pikachu! – dijo Ash

\- Pachirisu! – dijo Calem

\- Ni Pikachu, ni Pachirisu pueden continuar por lo tanto la batalla termina en empate! – dijo Clemont

Ash fue corriendo a ver a su Pokémon

\- Pikachu estas bien! - Pikachu reacciono pero débil del cansancio procedió a saludar

\- Estuviste increíble amigo buen trabajo - en eso ambos vieron a Calem levantar a su Pokémon

\- Buen trabajo compañero, ahora regresa para que descanses - al decir eso regresa a Pachirisu a su Pokéball

En eso se acerca a Ash para darle la mano y ayudarlo a levantarse

\- Fue una gran batalla, gracias – dice Calem con una sonrisa

\- No hay de qué eres bueno amigo, la próxima vez volvamos a combatir – dijo Ash

\- Pika pika

Calem solo sonrió por lo que Ash le dijo

\- Chicos! – dijo Serena en lo que Ash y Calem voltearon para ver a sus amigos - Chicos, eso fue increíble

\- Me dieron ganas de bailar – dijo Tierno

\- Tome buenas fotos de esta batalla – dijo Trevor

\- Estuvieron increíble Calem, Ashy – dijo Xana

\- Ashy? – dijeron Ash y Calem

\- Si ese será el apodo con el que te diré estás de acuerdo Ashy? – dice Xana

\- Pues si está bien para ti – dijo Ash

\- A nosotros nunca nos pusiste un apodo – dijo Calem

\- Porque ustedes con mis amigos más cercanos o prefieres que te diga Calim – dice Xana

\- Ni en sueños – dijo Calem

En eso todos empezaron a reírse

En la noche todos estaban durmiendo pero la única despierta era Serena que estaba como pensativa, su Pokémon noto eso

\- Que hacer Eevee por un lado Calem, Xana, Tierno y Trevor son mis mejores amigos pero Ash por otra parte… - decía Serena

Su Pokémon noto la tristeza de su entrenadora entonces pone su pata en su mano

\- Eevee… - decía Serena

Serena se levanta de su cama y procede a ir a la cocina voy a hacer algo especial me acompañas

\- Vee! ( _claro que sí!_ )

Al día siguiente después afuera del Centro Pokémon

\- Bien chicos adonde irán ahora? – pregunto Xana

\- Ahora que lo pienso no lo sé – dice Ash

\- Ash si te lo puedo recomendar que tal Ciudad Cyllage – dijo Clemont

\- Ciudad Cyllage? – pregunto Ash

Al oír eso Serena saca su mapa portátil para ver la ubicación

\- Lo encontré para poder llegar allá habría que regresar por Ciudad Lumiose y pasar por la Ruta 7 junto a la Gruta Tierraunida – dijo Serena

\- Entonces a Ciudad Cyllage entonces – dice Ash

\- Estoy seguro que al líder le gustara combatir contigo – dijo Clemont

\- Porque lo crees? – pregunto Tierno

\- Ah es cierto Clemont es el Líder de Gimnasio de Ciudad Lumiose – dijo Ash

\- QUE TU ERES EL LIDER! – gritaron los demás

\- Si, si lo soy – dijo Clemont

\- Pero si eres el líder que haces aquí? – pregunto Xana

Antes de que Clemont contestara Calem se empieza a alejar con dirección a la Ruta 22

\- Calem adónde vas? – pregunto Serena

\- Lo siento pero a partir de aquí seguiré solo mi viaje aprovechare de entrenar y conseguir la medalla, Tierno, Trevor ustedes también quieren participar en la Liga Kalos verdad, esa es otra razón, si van a conseguir las medallas eso los convierte en mis rivales – dijo Calem

\- Calem… - dijo Tierno

\- Entiendo – dijo Trevor

\- Está bien, pero ten cuidado – dijo Xana

\- Lo hare, Ash gracias por ser mi oponente en mi primera batalla fue toda una experiencia pero no me quedare atrás, la próxima vez que nos veamos espero otra batalla – dijo Ash

\- Con todo gusto Calem, hazte más fuerte, porque yo también me hare más fuerte – dijo Ash

\- Serena lo que sea que elijas ten por seguro que te apoyare hasta luego " _y talvez un día tenga el valor para decir lo que siento_ " – dijo Calem en lo que se empezó a alejarse

\- Bueno chicos aquí nos separamos – dice Serena

\- Bien Ashy te deseo suerte – dijo Xana

\- Ash cuando sea más fuerte crees que podamos tener una batalla también – dijo Tierno

\- Yo también por favor – dijo Trevor

\- Por mí no hay problema – dijo Ash

\- Genial! – dijeron Tierno y Trevor

\- Adiós – dijo Ash

\- Nos vemos – dijo Clemont

\- Cuídense – dijo Bonnie

En eso se marchan con destino de regreso a Ciudad Lumiose, Xana y los demás también iban a partir pero Serena se detiene para decir

\- Chicos esperen! – dice Serena - lo he pensado y creo que yo también me separo del grupo

\- Que estás diciendo!

\- Recuerdan cuando regrese del Campamento desde Kanto hace 7 años – dijo Serena

Sus amigos asientes porque conocen la historia

\- Bien descubrí que el chico que me ayudo hace tiempo es Ash el mismo Ash y bueno… lo que quiero decir es que… - decía Serena

\- Quieres viajar con ellos verdad – dijo Xana

Los demás quedaron boquiabierto con la aclaración

\- Si eso es lo que quieres no te detendré – dijo Xana

\- Xana… - dijo Serena

\- Pero solo te pido una cosa, NO NOS OLVIDES! -dijo Xana abrazando a su amiga y llorando de una manera cómica

\- Ya, ya tranquila y ustedes Tierno, Trevor – dijo Serena

\- En parte no queremos que te vayas pero sería egoísta detenerte – dijo Tierno

\- Como tus amigos debemos apoyar tu elección – dijo Trevor

\- Amigos… muchas gracias!… bueno nos vemos chicos Cuídense! – dice Serena yéndose

\- Nos vemos Serena! Cuando nos volvamos a ver espero que hayas elegido tu objetivo! – dijo Xana

Un poco más adelante Ash y compañía iban caminando

\- Solo pasaron unos minutos y ya los extraño – dijo Bonnie triste

\- Ya lo sé Bonnie pero ellos tiene su propio camino y no debemos detenerlos o no Ash – dice Clamont

Ash estaba callado, pero de repente

\- CHICOS! - dijo Serena corriendo finalmente los alcanzo

\- Serena – dijo Asj

\- Serena hola! – dijo Bonnie corriendo a abrazar a Serena

\- Pero que haces aquí, no deberías estar con ellos? – dijo Clemont

\- Bueno si pero… - dijo Serena

\- Quieres viajar con nosotros? - dijo Ash

Serena abrió los ojos de la impresión ella justo les iba a preguntar eso

\- Y bien que dices? – pregunto Ash

\- Si me encantaría – dijo Serena

\- Si hurra! Serena viajara con nosotros no están felices por eso – dijo Bonnie feliz

\- Por supuesto bienvenida – dijo Clemont

\- Estás de acuerdo verdad Pikachu? – pregunto Ash

Su compañero Pokémon asintió con la cabeza estando más que de acuerdo

\- Oh lo que me recuerda tomen Ash, Pikachu – dice Serena que les entrego una bolsa, Ash lo abrió para mostrar una galletas entre los 2 tomaron una

\- Están deliciosas! – dijo Ash

\- Pika! ( _no cabe duda!_ )

\- Que bueno que les gusto, no lo crees Eevee – dice Serena

\- Vee! ( _claro!_ )

\- Bien que esperamos el viaje recién comienza! – dice Serena

 **Nuestros héroes siguen su camino ahora con nuevos amigos y rivales que aventuras les esperan**

 **Esta historia continuara**

* * *

 **Pokémon Karaokémon**

Tu amistad así sin más

Desde hace tiempo tú me das,

Amigos van y vienen

Más no tú y yo

Y aunque nunca lo hemos dicho

Hay algo que sabemos bien tú y yo

Los dos siempre unidos podremos seguir

Y nada nos separará

Yo te aseguro y quiero insistir

Que por una eternidad,

Esa es la verdad

Unidos vamos a seguir

* * *

 **Bueno querido lectores otro emocionante capitulo aquí por favor dejen sus reviews nos vemos**


	7. Combatiendo por el Gimnasio

**_Pokémon es propiedad de Satoshi Taijiri_**

Nuestros héroes han llegado a Ciudad Lumiose durante ese plazo Clemont le conto a Serena porque viajaba con Ash y no estaba en su Gimnasio

\- Y es por eso que estoy aquí y tengo que arreglar ese problema – dijo Clemont

\- Valla, lo increíble es que hayas construido un robot – dice Serena

\- Si es una suerte que no haya explotado como todo lo demás – dice Bonnie

\- BONNIE! – dijo Clemont en que Ash y Serena se rieron de la situación

En ese momento un señor con una motocicleta acompañado de un Ampharos iban en dirección hacia nuestros héroes, al detenerse el señor se quita el casco

PAPA! – dicen Clemont y Bonnie

\- Clemont, Bonnie donde estaban no los he visto en días donde estaban – dice el Padre de los rubios

\- Estábamos viajando con nuestros nuevos amigos – dice Bonnie

\- Hola señor soy Ash Ketchum y él es mi amigo Pikachu – dijo Ash

\- Hola señor soy Serena – saludo Serena

\- Hola chicos mi nombre es Meyer gracias por cuidar de mis hijos, Clemont a pesar de su genio a veces puede ser torpe – dijo Meyer

\- PAPA! – grito Clemont

Bonnie se ríe de esa aclaración

Y Bonnie puede ser bastante inquieta sabían que le intenta buscar novia a Clemont

\- Ya lo sabemos – dijeron Ash y Serena

Recordaron que de camino aquí Bonnie les pidió a 5 chicas que sean novia de su hermano

\- Lo que no puedo creer es que una chica linda como tu este viajando con mi hijo – dijo Meyer

YA BASTA! Papa la razón por la que Salí de viaje con Ash y Serena es mejorara más mis habilidades y ser el mejor entrenador de _Tipo eléctrico_ que hay, por eso construí un robot que me remplace hasta que lo consiga pero ocurrió un accidente y debo ir a repararlo – dijo Clemont

\- Ah entonces eso explica porque de pronto la torre echaba a los entrenadores que no tenían 4 medallas y mencionaban a un "montón de chatarra" que los derrotaba – dijo Meyer

\- Perdón si no te dije pero tenía que resolver yo mismo el problema que cause – dijo Clemont

Meyer puso su mano en el hombro de su hijo

\- Escucha el deber de un padre es apoyar a su hijo en lo que quiere lograr si eso es lo que deseas, debes luchar para lograrlo, cuando resuelvan ese problema pasen por la casa que hace tiempo que no los veo nos vemos! – dijo Meyer yéndose

\- NOS VEMOS PAPA! – se despidieron Clemont y Bonnie

En eso Clemont se puso pensativo en eso prosiguió a hablar

\- Clemont que ocurre? – pregunto Ash

\- Ash que tan bueno crees que soy? – pregunto Clemont

Ash: que pregunta eres muy fuerte, después de todo me diste pelea y eso que recién capturaste en ese momento a tu Bunnelby no es así, además si te eligieron como Líder de Gimnasio significa que eres fuerte y créeme cuando digo que tan fuerte es un líder, además si no se hubiera interrumpido nuestra batalla quien sabe cuál hubiera sido el resultado – dijo Ash

\- Ash… - dijo Clemont

\- Que paso que se interrumpió su batalla – pregunto Serena a Bonnie

\- Unos extraños llamados Equipo Rocket querían el Pikachu de Ash pero gracias a Froakie los derrotaron – dijo Bonnie

\- Ya veo – dijo Serena

\- Bien te ayudare a recuperar el Gimnasio, estás de acuerdo? – dijo Ash

\- También quiero ayudar, si me permites – dijo Serena

\- Ash… Serena… - dijo Clemont

\- Es genial tener amigos no – dijo Bonnie

\- Bien está decidido, VAMOS! – dice Clemont

\- SIII! – gritaron los demás

* * *

(Aparece Ash en sus diferentes versiones hasta ponerse su gorra con una mirada de "estoy listo", después aparecen por un segundo Ash, Serena, Clemont y Bonnie hasta aparecer el título "Pokémon XY")

"Hei! Karosu o terasu ano asahi no yō ni"

(Nuestros 4 héroes ven el horizonte una ciudad)

"( _Nitorochāji_ atsuku ikōze) "

(Aquí aparecen Serena en una muestra de un concurso Pokémon)"

"Sā! Susumou ze itsudemo junbi wa okkē"

(El Equipo Rocket otra vez con sus planes acompañados de sus Pokémons)

"( _Katayaburi hengenjizai_ de)"

(Entonces son mandados a volar por un " _Placaje eléctrico_ " de Pikachu)

"Kasanariau omoi ga shinkuro shite"

(Ash parece como silueta detrás aparecen sus diferentes rivales, Paul con su Electrive, Trip con su Serperior, Ritchie con su Pikachu Sparky & Barry con su Empoleon)

"Kesshite kienai kizuna ni narukara"

(Luego aparecen sus diferentes compañeros de viaje Misty con su Pokemon de Agua, Brock con su Croagunk y Sudowoodo, May con su Blaziken, Dawn con su Piplup, Iris con su Excadrill, Cilan con su Pansage)

"Doko made mo tsuyoku nareru"

(Diferentes siluetas de manos tocan el hombro de Ash volteando para luego mostrar a Serena, Clemont y Bonnie)

"Ore-tachi nara woh woh woh yeah..."

(Ash con una sonrisa nostálgica y con Pikachu ya en su hombro corren a su siguiente destino)

"IkuZe! Hageshiku moeru batoru"

(Ash manda a Froakie a atacar con _Hidropulso_ a un Chespin que contraataca con _Pinmisil_ )

"IkuZe! Pinchi wa chansu daze "

(Fletching ataca con _Ala de Acero_ a un Pidgey que esquiva y ataca con _Tornado_ )

"IkōZe! Kishikaisei"

(Pikachu se enfrenta a un Pachiriru con _Rayo_ y _Chispazo_ respectivamente para luego mostrar la cara de un entrenador con una sonrisa de entre confiada y emocionada)

"Zettai ni akiramenai"

(Ash voltea la cabeza hasta ver a todos sus rivales con una cara de reto)

"IkuZe! Yuzurenai yume ga aru"

(En una especie de trono esta Lissandre)

"IkuZe! Kanarazu getto daze"

(Se muestra a los diferentes científicos y comandantes del Team Flare hasta finalizar a Malva del Alto Mando/Elite 4)

"IkōZe! Te o nobashite"

(Se muestra a Ash y la sombra de un Pokémon desconocido Arrogando un _Shuriken de Agua_ )

"Daremo shiranai takami e"

(Un joven de negro manda a su Mega-Charizard X a lanzar un _Anillo Ígneo_ al shuriken impactando y causando una explosión siendo observado con un pequeño bulto verde con un ojo)

"Sā! Agete iku ze ( _Hyakuman boruto_ )"

(Se muestran a los líderes de gimnasio de Kalos cada uno con un objeto con una mega-piedra, siendo reemplazados por diferentes siluetas de sus Pokémon Mega-evolucionado)

"Sō! Tachimukatte tomoni ikou ze"

"Yume no mukō made"

(Finalizando con Ash, Serena Clemont y Bonnie con sus diferentes Pokémon)

* * *

 **Combatiendo por el Gimnasio**

Ash y los demás se dirigían directo al Gimnasio que estaba en la Torre Prisma pero se encuentran con un montón de entrenadores furiosos

\- Que abra pasado? – pregunto Serena

\- Posiblemente fueron expulsados del Gimnasio por no tener 4 medallas aunque también pudieron ser derrotados – dice Clemont

\- En eso tienes razón, el Líder de Gimnasio dejo un robot y es bastante fuerte sin darnos oportunidad nos derroto y en el momento de derrotarnos no hecho sin más, vámonos! – dijo un Entrenador furioso

El grupo de entrenadores, Clemont no puede evitar sentirse avergonzado por eso, su creación estaba siendo muy cruel con los retadores

\- Así no debería haber sido… se supone que Clembot al derrotar a un retador le daría un consejo y que fuera más compresivo pero… - dijo Clemont

* * *

 _Flashback_

Clemont estaba terminando a Clembot y una vez terminando lo encendió para ver cómo funciona, entonces Clembot pide la clave

\- _Genial funciona y esta vez no exploto_ – dijo Bonnie

\- _Bien que bueno que puse una clave sencilla "Sandwich"_ – dijo Clemont

\- **_"Clave incorrecta"_** – dijo Clembot

\- _Que quieres decir "Sandwich"_ – dijo Clemont

\- **_Clave incorrecta, Clave incorrecta_** – dijo Clembot que intenta atacarlos con unas antenas eléctricas cuando los hermanos salen Clembot cierra las puertas sin posibilidad de que abra

 _Fin del Flashback_

* * *

Y Y eso fue lo que paso – dijo Clemont

\- Entiendo pero qué tal si al poner le clave pusieras otra cosa por error – dijo Ash

\- Eso suena lógico – dijo Serena

\- Otra cosa por error – dice Clemont que intento recordar todo lo que hiso al construir a Clembot hasta que recordó

\- Ya lo recordé ahora solo debemos entrar síganme conozco una "entrada secreta"

En ese momento ambos llegan a una parte del Gimnasio que parecía ser un almacén abandonado y luego entran por los ductos hasta llegar a un pasillo pero sin previo aviso aparece un Magnemite

\- Espera Magnemite soy yo me recuerdas?– dijo Clemont

El Pokemon imán reconoció a su entrenador pero sin aviso ataco a Ash y Serena por considerarlos intrusos

\- Froakie _Hydropulso!_ \- Ash saca a su Pokémon y en ese instante ataca con el _Hydropulso_ provocando _confusión_ y se empieza a golpearse en les paredes nuestros héroes aprovechan para continuar pero se encuentran con un Magneton que comienza atacarlos

\- Déjenmelo a mí, Fennekin _Ascuas! -_ la Pokémon zorro sale de su Pokéball y de su boca saca una onda de fuego que lastima a Mageton pero seguía levitando

\- Magneton está entrenado para resistir ataques de fuego, además posee la habilidad _Robustez_ – dijo Clemont

\- Lo hubieras mencionado antes – dijo Serena

El Pokémon magneto iba a atacar hasta que…

\- Froakie tu espuma! - Froakie suelta de su espuma que arroja a Magneton lo cual lo inmoviliza

\- Pikachu _Rayo!_ \- Pikachu soltó un potente ataque eléctrico que lo debilito mucho - Es nuestra oportunidad

Los demás siguieron a Ash, en eso llegan a una puerta enorme

\- Esta es una puerta que uso para llegar a los entrenadores que pasan por la entrada principal permítanme – dijo Clemont

Clemont introduce una clave y la puerta se abre en ese momento las luces se encienden revelando del otro lado a Clembot

\- Adelante Clemont tu puedes! – dijo Ash

\- Comandando de voz! – dijo Clemont

En ese momento Clembot se puso firme y pregunto

\- **Introduzca la clave** – dijo Clembot

" _Soy Clemont el Líder de Gimnasio de Ciudad Lumiose_ " - dijo Clemont

\- **Clave aceptada** – dijo Clembot

En ese momento Clemont y Clembot estaban cada uno en diferentes lados de la arena, mientras Ash y los demás veían desde las gradas

\- Bunnelby ve! - Bunnelby salió listo de su Pokéball

\- **Sal Heliolisk!** \- de ahí sale un Pokémon parecido a un dinosaurio pequeño de color amarillo, Ash al ver ese Pokémon saca su Pokédex

\- _Helolisk, el generador Pokémon y la forma evolucionada de Helioptile. Extiende su gorguera y genera energía eléctrica suficiente para cubrir el consumo de electricidad de un rascacielos entero._

Heliolisk se puso feliz en ver de nuevo a su entrenador

\- A mí también me alegra verte Heliolisk pero ahora estamos en una batalla - entonces el Pokémon generador se puso en posición de batalla

\- **Heliolisk usa _Rayo!_** \- Heliolisk abre sus "escamas" y saca un potente ataque

\- Bunnelby usa tus orejas! - Bunnelby uso sus fuertes orejas para levantar un monton de tierra y protegerse del ataque eléctrico

\- Ese es el mismo truco que uso en nuestra batalla bien hecho! – dijo Ash

\- Así se hace hermano! – dijo Bonnie

\- Estoy impresionada – dijo Serena

\- **usa _Cola dragón!_** – dijo Clembot

\- _Doble bofetón!_ – dijo Clemont

La cola de Heliolisk brillo de un intenso color verde para golpear a su oponente pero Bunnelby uso sus orejas para contrarrestar el golpe de Heliolisk

\- Bien usa _Excavar!_ El Pokémon conejo gira como taladro y empieza a cavar bajo tierra

\- **_Terratemblor!_** \- el Pokémon generador pisa el suelo provocando un temblor menor que saca a Bunnelby y causándole daño al estar bajo tierra

\- **_Cola dragón!_** \- Heliolisk golpea fuertemente a Bunnelby con su cola

\- Bunnelby, rápido usa _Doble equipo!_ \- Bunnelby crea cientos de copias confundiendo a su oponente - _Disparo de lodo!_ \- entre todas las copias iban a lanzar una bola de barro desde sus orejas pero…

\- **_Carga parábola!_** _-_ Heliolisk abre sus esquemas como si fuera una antena y saca energía de dándole al verdadero Bunnelby desvaneciendo las copias y no solo eso, Heliolisk recupero energía

\- Bunnelby no! _Rayos sabe que usar para cada ocasión! Acaso mi creación es mejor usando a mis Pokémon, quizás no estoy hecho para ser líder_ – dijo Clemont

\- Clemont no te rindas, sigue luchando tu puedes! – dice Ash

\- Ash… tienes razón vamos Bunnelby! - Bunnelby se levanta para seguir combatiendo - Bunnelby usa _Excavar! -_ Bunnelby una vez más cava por el suelo

\- **_Terratemblor!_** \- Heliolisk piso el suelo y entonces…

\- _Doble equipo!_ \- del suelo salen cientos de copias de Bunnelby - _Disparo de lodo!_ Todas las copias iban a tacar pero

\- **_Carga parábola!_** \- Heliolisk ataca a todos las copias pero todos eran falsos, pero entonces el verdadero Bunnelby sale y golpea a Heliolisk

\- _Disparo de lodo! -_ Bunnelby lanza una bola de barro de sus orejas dando en el blanco debilitando a Heliolisk por lo que Clemont gano

\- Lo hiso! – dijo Ash

\- Bien hecho! – dicen Serena y Bonnie

Clemont va corriendo hacia su Pokémon para ver como esta

\- Heliolisk estas bien - Heliolisk responde con una sonrisa en señal de que está bien - También lo siento Clembot si te hubiera programado correctamente nada de esto hubiera sido necesario

Después del combate Clemont va a su taller para reprogramar a Clembot con nuevas reglas como ser amable y permitir batallas a cualquier entrenador sin necesidad de tener 4 medallas, además de darles consejos a los demás después del combate

Ya en la noche en la casa del padre de Clemont y Bonnie

Todos incluso Clembot estaban reunidos en la mesa

\- Clemont debes ser muy bueno cocinado si también programaste a Clembot para cocinar esto que esta delicioso – dijo Ash

\- Y que lo digas mi hermano también sabe cocinar muy bien – dijo Clemont

\- Vasta que me avergüenzan además tiene que ser justo que Clembot ayude a mi padre en su taller mientras no estamos – dijo Clemont

\- Me parece perfecto – dijo Serena

\- Ash gracias por darme la oportunidad de viajar contigo, sé que junto a ti podre mejorar no solo como entrenador si no como Líder de Gimnasio – dijo Clemont

\- Claro como dije mientras más seamos mejor el viaje – dice Ash

\- Buahh! Mi hijo maduro mucho! Estoy orgulloso – dijo Meyer llorando

\- Papa me avergüenzas! – dice Clemont

Todos se rieron por la escena

Más tarde en la noche todos dormían Serena dormía en la habitación de Bonnie junto a ella

\- Buenas noches Bonnie dulces sueños – dice Serena

\- Gracias Serena tú también – dice Bonnie en lo que ambas se duermen

Mientras en la habitación de Clemont, él y Ash discutían sobre un asunto personal

\- Dime Ash ahora que arregle este asunto, me imagino que retaras al Gimnasio – dice Clemont

\- Si pero tú al principio dijiste que había que tener 4 medallas y es lo que hare primero ganare las 3 medallas que me faltan y después desafiare al Gimnasio Lumiose, pero no contra Clembot y quiero desafiar a alguien por la medalla ese tienes que ser tu – dijo Ash

\- Ash… es una promesa – dijo Clemont

Ambos chocan los puños con la promesa de luchar por la medalla cuando sea el momento

Al día siguiente nuestros héroes se preparaban para seguir

\- Veo que ya se van Ash, Serena cuiden bien a mis hijos por favor – dijo Meyer

\- Claro! – dicen Ash y Serena

\- **Yo cuidare bien el Gimnasio hasta su regreso amo** – dijo Clembot

\- Te lo encargo Clembot nos vemos! – dice Clemont

 **Después de haber solucionado un problema, nuestros héroes prosiguen su aventura, ahora con Clemont más seguro y con firmeza en seguir sus sueños seguirán su aventura**

Oigan que tal si aprovechamos de ver al Profesor Sycamore – propone Serena

\- Buena idea vamos! – dice Ash

* * *

Mientras tanto en el Gimnasio Santalune

Hay estaban un Chespin bastante lastimado y un Heracross en igual condición pero se veía con más energía que Chespin y en cada lado estaban Calem y Violet de cada lado de la arena

\- _Rayos! Debo saber cómo acabar con esto pronto… ya se!_ – decía Calem

\- Heracross _Megacuerno! -_ el Pokémon unicornio se preparó para atacar e iba directo cuando…

\- Chespin salta y usa _Drenadora!_ \- Chespin salta antes de que el _Megacuerno_ impactara y en eso suelta una extraña semilla que le empieza a salir raíces que causaban que Heracross se empezará a debilitar y Chespin recuperara energía - _Energibola! -_ Chespin lanza una esfera de energía verde que impacta a Heracross - Termina con _Placaje!_ \- Con un fuerte golpe con su cabeza termina debilitando a Heracross

\- Heracross no puede continuar, Chespin gana! El ganador del combate es el entrenador Calem de Pueblo Boceto! – dice la Réferi

\- Heracross regresa! - después de guardar a su Pokémon a su Pokéball se dirige hacia Calem - Eres bastante bueno, supiste como combatir a mis Pokémon – dice Violet

\- Si no fuera porque vi su combate con Ash probablemente me hubiera costado trabajo hasta pude perder – decía Calem

\- Lo que importa es que ganaste y como prueba de tu victoria ten la Medalla insecto

Calem toma la medalla y la guarda en su porta-medallas

\- Muchas gracias por la batalla con permiso – dice Calem yendose

Calem al salir del Gimnasio paso junto a una misteriosa persona pero luego la persona pregunto

\- Dime, este el Gimnasio Santalune? – pregunto una persona misteriosa

\- Así es – dice Calem

\- Gracias, con esa gorra me recuerdas a un entrenador que conocí hace tiempo – dice la persona misteriosa

\- Y cómo era? – pregunto Calem

\- Tenía una gorra roja, una enorme sonrisa en la cara y con un Pikachu en su hombro – dijo la persona misteriosa describiendo a un conocido personaje

\- Ósea a… ASH! – dice Calem

\- Lo conoces? – pregunta el personaje misterioso

\- Claro hasta luche con él, es mi objetivo a vencer – dice Calem

\- Pues suerte la necesitaras… _Con que estas aquí en Kalos, bien supongo que pronto tendremos nuestra revancha_ – dijo la persona misteriosa entrando al Gimnasio

\- _Donde he visto a ese sujeto antes –_ pregunto Calem

 **Esta historia continuara**

* * *

 **Pokémon Karaokémon**

¡Ciudad Lumiose!

Yo viajaré

Hasta ser el mejor

No me rendiré

Hasta ser el mejor.

Número uno...

Persistiremos

Siempre...

Nunca hay que retroceder

Sin separarnos

Hay que pelear con gran valor.

Tengo que ir...

Ciudad Lumiose

Hacia allá voy...

Iremos hacia Ciudad Lumiose

Hacia allá voy

A Ciudad Lumiose

Iremos hacia Ciudad Lumiose

Ciudad Lumiose

Sé mi amigo para siempre

Iremos hacia Ciudad Lumiose

¡Vamos ya!

 **Otro capítulo aquí**

 **¿Quién será el entrenador que se encontró con Calem?**

 **¿Cuándo creen que tomen nuestros héroes en llegar a Ciudad Cyllage?**

 **¿Dónde estará el Equipo Rocket?**

 **¿Qué Pokémon capturara Serena?**

 **Dejen sus reviews**


	8. Un Mega-Mega-Meowth loco

**_Pokémon es propiedad de Satoshi Taijiri_**

 **Ash y compañía se dirigían a visitar al Profesor Sycamore antes de partir a Ciudad Cyllage donde Ash espera ganar su segunda medalla**

\- Espero que el Profesor se encuentren bien después de todo lo que a sucedió – decía Ash animado por llegar pero a la vez preocupado por el profesor

\- Te aseguro que estará bien además tengo algo que animara a todos, tada! Hice macarrones para todos – decía Serena mostrando unos dulces sabrosos

\- Se ven sabrosos, y quiero llegar! Vamos! – dijo una inquieta Bonnie que empezó a correr

\- Bonnie regresa! Clemont fue tras ella dejando a Ash y Serena yendo tras ellos

Mientras tanto en un Almacén abandonado el Equipo Rocket observaban en un monitor el video de Ash siendo salvado por el Mega-Blaziken

\- Que es eso?

\- Asombroso, esa debe ser la famosa Mega-evolución y si ese debe ser un Blaziken Mega-evolucionado – decía James asombrado por la forma del Pokémon de Hoenn

\- Más que Mega-Evolución es Mega-asombroso con ese poder seremos invencibles – Decía Jessie asombrado

\- Nuestro plan es simple hacer que Meowth Mega-evolucione y atrapar al Pikachu del bobo

\- Pero será posible? – dijo Meowth dudoso

\- El profesor Sycamore es el más grande experto en Mega-evolución solo robaremos sus datos y lo cargaremos en nuestra base de datos y con nuestra gran creación no habrá nada que nos detenga

\- Ya me preguntaba para que era esa "cosa"

Se vio algo enorme cubierto por una capa y de pronto algo brillo adentro ¿Qué será lo que traman ahora?

* * *

(Aparece Ash en sus diferentes versiones hasta ponerse su gorra con una mirada de "estoy listo", después aparecen por un segundo Ash, Serena, Clemont y Bonnie hasta aparecer el título "Pokémon XY")

"Hei! Karosu o terasu ano asahi no yō ni"

(Nuestros 4 héroes ven el horizonte una ciudad)

"( _Nitorochāji_ atsuku ikōze) "

(Aquí aparecen Serena en una muestra de un concurso Pokémon)"

"Sā! Susumou ze itsudemo junbi wa okkē"

(El Equipo Rocket otra vez con sus planes acompañados de sus Pokémons)

"( _Katayaburi hengenjizai_ de)"

(Entonces son mandados a volar por un " _Placaje eléctrico_ " de Pikachu)

"Kasanariau omoi ga shinkuro shite"

(Ash parece como silueta detrás aparecen sus diferentes rivales, Paul con su Electrive, Trip con su Serperior, Ritchie con su Pikachu Sparky & Barry con su Empoleon)

"Kesshite kienai kizuna ni narukara"

(Luego aparecen sus diferentes compañeros de viaje Misty con su Pokemon de Agua, Brock con su Croagunk y Sudowwodo, May con su Blaziken, Dawn con su Piplup, Iris con su Excadrill, Cilan con su Pansage)

"Doko made mo tsuyoku nareru"

(Diferentes siluetas de manos tocan el hombro de Ash volteando para luego mostrar a Serena, Clemont y Bonnie)

"Ore-tachi nara woh woh woh yeah..."

(Ash con una sonrisa nostálgica y con Pikachu ya en su hombro corren a su siguiente destino.)

"IkuZe! Hageshiku moeru batoru"

(Ash manda a Froakie a atacar con _Hidropulso_ a un Chespin que contraataca con _Pinmisil_ )

"IkuZe! Pinchi wa chansu daze "

(Fletching ataca con _Ala de Acero_ a un Pidgey que esquiva y ataca con _Tornado_ )

"IkōZe! Kishikaisei"

(Pikachu se enfrenta a un Pachiriru con _Rayo_ y _Chispazo_ respectivamente para luego mostrar la cara de un entrenador (El entrenador masculino de los juegos XY) con una sonrisa de entre confiada y emocionada.)

"Zettai ni akiramenai"

(Ash voltea la cabeza hasta ver a todos sus rivales con una cara de reto)

"IkuZe! Yuzurenai yume ga aru"

(En una especie de trono esta Lissandre (el antagonista de los juegos XY))

"IkuZe! Kanarazu getto daze"

(Se muestra a los diferentes científicos y comandantes del Team Flare hasta finalizar a Malva del Alto Mando/Elite 4)

"IkōZe! Te o nobashite"

(Se muestra a Ash y la sombra de un Pokémon desconocido Arrogando un _Shuriken de Agua_ )

"Daremo shiranai takami e"

(Un joven de negro manda a su Mega-Charizard X a lanzar un _Anillo Ígneo_ al shuriken impactando y causando una explosión siendo observado con un pequeño bulto verde con un ojo)

"Sā! Agete iku ze ( _Hyakuman boruto_ )"

(Se muestran a los líderes de gimnasio de Kalos cada uno con un objeto con una mega-piedra, siendo reemplazados por diferentes siluetas de sus Pokémon Mega-evolucionado)

"Sō! Tachimukatte tomoni ikou ze"

"Yume no mukō made"

(Finalizando con Ash, Serena Clemont y Bonnie con sus diferentes Pokémon)

* * *

 **¡Un Mega-Mega-Meowth loco!**

\- Hola profesor está aquí? – decía Ash preguntando

\- Pika Pika!

\- Hola chicos, que gusto verlos de nuevo

\- Hola profesor! – dijo Serena saludando

\- Valla Serena, pensé que viajarías con Calem y tus amigos que paso?

\- Bueno Calem decidió viajar solo, y yo con Ash, Clemont y Bonnie, Xana y los otros decidieron seguir juntos

\- Pues me parece bien, y que los trae por aquí? – pregunto el profesor

\- Mire hice estos macarrones para todos!

\- Y que bien huelen! Sophie tomemos un descanso – decía el profesor a su ayudante

\- Entendido Profesor – decía Sophie

\- Yo por mi parte tengo todavía trabajo comeré los míos más tarde

\- Espere podemos ver por favor – decía Ash suplicando

\- Pika Pika

\- Claro siéntese como en casa

\- Bien chicos salgan! – dijo Ash sacando a Froakie y Fletchling de sus Pokéballs, Pikachu salto del hombro de su entrenador y se juntó con sus compañeros

\- Ustedes también! – Serena saca a Eevee y Fennekin de sus Pokéballs

\- Tú también amigo! – Clemont saco a Bunnelby

\- Tú también Dedenne – Dedenne salió de la bolsa de Bonnie y se reunió con los otros

\- Valla puedo notar que Froakie y Fennekin están sanos y fuertes – dijo el profesor saludando a Froakie y acariciando a Fennekin y noto que Eevee está atrás de Serena y los otros

\- Veo que sigue igual de tímida

\- Si lo se vamos Eevee saluda – Serena cargo a su Pokémon para que saludara, el profesor la acaricio suavemente y ella acepto con gusto

\- Ves soy tu amigo no tienes que temer, se nota que está bien cuidada su piel es suave

\- Gracias le gusta que la cepille y Fennekin le agarro ese habito

\- Y como olvidar a este chico, hola – dijo el profesor ofreciendo la mano a Bunneby y él lo saluda con su oreja

\- Bunnelby es bastante educado – dijo Clemont alagando a su Pokémon

\- Bun Bun – dijo apenado por el alago

\- Profesor mire él es Dedenne será mi Pokémon cuando sea entrenadora pero mientras yo lo cuido

\- De de denne – dijo saludando

\- Se puede ver que lo estas cuidando de maravilla, lo mismo puedo decir de este Fletchling

\- Gracias, si no fuera por él y el resto no hubiera conseguido mi primera medalla

\- Pues sigue así y llegaras a la Liga Kalos te estaré apoyando

\- Gracias profesor

\- Bien mientras los demás vamos a comer los Pokémon pueden ir a jugar en el invernadero de allá les parece bien

\- Pika! Pika pika chu chu! Le decía Pikachu a los otros para jugar y en eso los demás le siguieron

\- Chicos él te está listo – dijo Sophie llamándolos

\- Bien Chicos a comer – dijo Serena

\- Pero donde están los macarrones

\- Estaban aquí? Hace un segundo

En esos los demás notaron que detrás de una maseta un Pokémon con grandes picos en la cabeza está comiendo los Macarrones

\- Aja! Con que eras tú de nuevo, escabulléndote como siempre Chespin

\- Valla es otro Chespin y puedo notar que es diferente al de Calem – dijo Ash

\- Si este Chespin es un poco travieso – dijo Sophie describiendo a Chespin

\- Crei que esa vez al profesor se le termino los Pokémon – pregunto Serena

\- Es cierto pero recién otros 3 nos llegaron, y entre esos estaba Chespin

\- Es tan lindo – dijo Bonnie

\- Oye si querías macarrones solo tenías que pedirlos ven aquí – Clemont le ofreció pero Chespin lo pincho con sus púas y se fue corriendo con los macarrones

\- Ahora si noto la diferencia, el de Calem era tan serio como el – decía Ash comparando a ese Chespin con el de Calem

\- Define serio – dijo Serena sarcásticamente – Oye Bonnie quieres ver que hace el profesor

\- Si vamos – decía Bonnie emocionada, sin embargo Clemont solo vio donde corrió Chespin

Chespin corrió con Macarrones en mano hasta llegar al invernadero, mientras Pikachu y los demás jugaban con los Pokémon del invernadero

* * *

\- **_Donde estarán?_** \- Decía Eevee buscando y de pronto vio una extraña formación de espuma entonces…

\- **_Te encontré Froakie_**

\- **_El mejor escondite es a simple vista, pero en este caso no funciono_** – decía triste Froakie, en ese momento vieron que las hojas de un árbol se movían en eso Eevee uso _Rapidez_ en el árbol y cayeron Fletchling, Dedenne, entre otros Pokémon

\- **_Les dije que dejaran de moverse!_**

\- **_Lo siento pero fue culpa de este Fletchling!_**

\- **_No me eches la culpa!_**

\- **_Te encontré Fennekin_** – dijo Eevee encontrando a Fenekkin detrás de una roca luego entro en un hoyo y de allí salieron ella y Bunnelby – **_y ahora encontré a Bunnelby_**

\- **_Eres buena en este juego_**

\- **_Ahora solo falta Pikachu_** – dijo Froakie

\- **_No le he visto desde que empezamos_** – decía Fennekin

\- **_Donde estas "hermano"_** – decía Dedenne, como todos no notaban una "roca amarilla"

\- _Bien solo espera que se alejen lo suficiente –_ en eso los demás Pokémon se alejan para buscarlo en otra parte, en eso la rata eléctrica aprovecha para correr

\- **_Allá va!_** – grito Bunnelby viendo a Pikachu correr a la "base" en eso Eevee va tras el

\- **_Alto no dejare que ganes!_** Grito Eevee corriendo tras el

\- **_Lo siento pero como vez soy más rápido que…_** no termino la frase porque choco con el Chespin que robo los Macarrones que fueron volando, los demás fueron a ver como estaba Pikachu

\- **_Pikachu está bien_** / ** _te lastimaste_** / ** _estas herido_** / ** _hermano como estas_** / ** _eso debió doler_** – en eso Pikachu se levanta **_– tranquilo chicos estoy bien, oye disculpa deja que te ayudo_** – Pikachu ayuda a levantarse a Chespin

\- **_Gracias, perdón no vi por donde iba y_** … **_AAHH! Donde están, donde, donde?_**

\- **_Se nota que este es diferente al que conocemos_** – le decía Fennekin a Froakie

\- **_Se nota_** – agrego Froakie

\- **_Oye que buscas_** \- preguntaba Eevee curiosa

\- **_Unos macarrones que tenía_** – pero entonces vio que los dulces que se le cayeron estaban siendo comido por los demás Pokémon – **_ma-ca-rrones_**

\- **_Oye esta cosa no es de Serena_** – pregunto Pikachu

\- **_Si es el porta-dulces de Serena, lo reconocería en cualquier parte, oye tu porque lo tenías_** – pregunto enojada Eevee a Chespin

\- **_Este bueno… yo_** – decía Chespin acorralado

\- **_Obviamente se robó los macarrones_** – dijo Bunnelby, dejando perplejo a Chespin

\- **_Oye tú no sabes que está mal robar_** – dijo Fennekin

\- **_Que deshonra_** – dijo Froakie

* * *

Mientras afuera llega el Equipo Rocket en un camión deteniéndose frente al laboratorio

\- lotería – en eso el Equipo Rocket entran al invernadero destrozando la pared lo cual se oyó por todo el laboratorio

\- Que fue eso? – pregunto Pikachu, en eso Chespin corrió para echar un vistazo

\- Oye espera, regresa! Dijeron los demás yendo tras el

\- Que pasa aquí, quiñes son? – pregunto el profesor

\- Buenas tardes profesor el Equipo Rocket quiere que venga con nosotros y no se diga más – decía Meowth

\- Espera, tu eres el Meowth parlante – dijo el Profesor, mientras Jessie arroja un objeto que suelta una red que inmoviliza y atrapa al profesor

\- Tranquilo Profesor solo vinimos por usted así que acompáñennos – prosiguieron Jessie y Meowth metiendo al Profesor a la parte trasera del camión, pero sin saberlo Serena y Bonnie vieron toda la escena

\- Bonnie rápido hay que ayudar al profesor – dijo Serena mientras ella y Bonnie iban a ayudar al profesor

\- Que hacen salgan de aquí ahora! Grita el profesor diciéndoles que salgan pero entonces…

\- Oigan hay esta la mini-boba y otra boba? – pregunto James

\- Quienes son estos tipos? – pregunto Serena

\- Son el Equipo Rocket unos tipos malos que roban los Pokémon de otros – dijo Bonnie

\- Eso es horrible pues no lo permitiré – decía Serena buscando pero luego recordó que Fennekin e Eevee están jugando – ay no! Olvide que no tengo a mis Pokémon

\- Bueno esto lo hará mas fácil – dijo Jassie mientras ella y James amarraban a las chicas con cinta dejándolas inmóvil pero en eso llegan Chespin, Pikachu y los demás

* * *

\- **_Que está pasando quienes son ellos?_** Pregunta Chespin

\- **_El Equipo Rocket de nuevo, pero que! Miren chicos_** – decía Pikachu viendo a quienes se llevaban

\- **_SERENA!_** \- Decían Eevee y Fennekin

\- **_BONNIE!_** – dijo Dedenne

\- **_También se llevan al Profesor_** – dijo Froakie

\- **_No lo permitiré_** – dijo Chespin corriendo tras ellos seguido de los demás, pero el camión ya avanzo saliendo del lugar

* * *

\- PIKACHU! – dijo Ash llamando a su amigo – que acaba de pasar? – pregunto Ash

\- Chicos el profesor y las chicas no están en ninguna parte – dijo Sophie preocupada

\- Ches ches pin – decía Chespin señalando el camión

\- Buen trabajo, Fletchling sigue a ese camión – Ash le ordeno a su Pokémon volador seguirlos mientras Ash, Clemont y los Pokémon junto con Chespin fueron tras ellos

\- TENGAN CUIDADO YO LE AVISARE A LA OFICIAL JENNIE! – en eso ella fue corriendo a avisarle a la oficial

Mientras ya en el Almacén abandonado el Equipo Rocket estaba interrogando al Profesor para que le entregaran lo que quieren

\- Ahora por última vez denos sus datos de la Mega-Evolución o lo va a lamentar – decía Meowth amenazándolo

\- No lo hare conociéndolos sé que van a usarlos para el mal – dijo firmemente el Profesor

\- No sé qué me sorprende más esa enorme osa que tienen cubierta, este equipo o que ese Meowth pueda hablar – decía Serena

\- Y no hago doblaje barato niña lo que tengo es un "don" – decía alardeando Meotwh – ahora si no va a ser por las buenas tendrá que ser por las malas – dijo sosteniendo una placa de metal que empezó a rasguñar con sus garras provocando un horrible chillido, lo que lastimaba el oído de todos

\- Está bien, los datos de la Mega-evolución están en mi bata – en eso Meowth saca de su bata una tarjeta de memoria que se la da a James poniéndola en su computadora y descargando los datos

\- Profesor porque lo hiso, no ve que lo pueden usar para cosas malas – decía Serena

\- En verdad no lo hubiera querido hacer pero mantenerlas a salvo era más importante

En eso mientras Ash y compañía se dirigían donde están el Equipo Rocket, pasaron cerca dl padre de Clemont

\- Clemont te pasa ocurrió algo malo

\- Algo malo, ocurrió algo terrible – decía Clemont agotado pero aun corriendo, pero justo en ese momento encontraron el almacén abandonado

\- Allí están – decía Ash

\- Así que el Equipo Rocket estaba detrás de todo esto – Dijo Clemont, en eso decidieron entrar en escena

\- ALTO EQUIPO ROCKET! – decía Ash

\- ASH! – dijo Serena

\- HERMANO! – dijo Bonnie

\- Valla porque ir por Pikachu si el vino hacia nosotros – dijo Jessie

\- Liberen nuestros amigos! - Dijo Ash seriamente

 _"Prepárense para los problemas"_

 _"Y más vale que teman porque no somos el Chapulin"_

 _"Para proteger al mundo de la devastación"_

 _"Para unir a los pueblos desde Mexico"_

 _"Para anunciar los males de la verdad y el amor"_

 _"Y defender nuestro reino hasta la Vecindad del Chavo"_

 _"Jessie"_

 _"y Jonnie digo James"_

 _"El Equipo Rocket viajando a la velocidad de la luz"_

 _"Ríndase ahora o prepárense para mega-llorar"_

 _"Meotwh asi es"_

 _"Wobbufett"_

\- Serena te encuentras bien/Bonnie ellos te hicieron algo malo – Decían Ash y Clemont liberando a Serena y Bonnie respectivamente `para luego liberar al profesor ignorando por completo al Equipo Rocket

\- COMO PUEDEN SER ASI LES DIJIMOS NUESTRO HERMOSO LEMA Y NOS HAN IGNORADO! – dijo gritando Meowth

\- Bien todos a salir de aquí – dijo Ash

\- Oh no, no lo harán! – grito Jessie porque en ese momento los datos fueron descargados y la máquina del Equipo Rocket se activo

\- Los datos se han descargado y la mega-maquina se activó listo Meowth – dijo James

\- Ya era hora – dijo Meowth entrando a la máquina, que al revelarse era como un Meowth mecánico más grande con rudas de tanque y unas grandes garras

\- Contemplen nuestra maravilla gracias a los datos de Mega-evolución hemos logrado crear una Mega-evolución X2

\- O como una maquina Mega-Mega-Meowth – dijo Jessie

\- Guau hay que admitirlo es muy poderoso – dijo el profesor asombrado

\- Sé que son nuestros enemigos pero esa cosa es impresionante – dijo Clemont maravillado

\- Vasta este no es el momento de admirarlos hay que salir de aquí – dijo Serena mientras los demás salían afuera, mientras corrían Chespin se tropezó cayendo al suelo cuando la maquina lo iba a atropellar Clemont en el último segundo se saca de allí salvándolo

\- Estas bien Chespin – dijo Clemont preguntándole a Chespin

\- Ches, ches Chespin – dijo Chespin viendo preocupado a Clemont se lastimo salvándole

\- Bun Bunnelby – dijo Bunnelby viendo como estaba su entrenador

\- Tranquilo Bunnelby estoy bien – dijo Clemont tranquilizando a su Pokémon

\- Operación capturar a Pikachu comienza! Dijo Meowth dentro del robot preparándose

\- No lo creo Pikachu _Rayo!,_ Froakie _Hydropulso_

\- Eevee _Rapidez,_ Fennekin _Ascuas_

\- Dedenne usa _Impactrueno_

Entre todos iban a atacar al robot pero Meowth con el brazo del robot, los hisos a un lado, sin embargo Pikachu se levantó y volvió a tacar con _Rayo_ pero fue absorbido por el medallón del robot reflejándolo y devolviéndole el ataque a Pikachu

\- Pikachu! – grito Ash preocupado por su compañero

\- Maldición debe haber algo que podamos hacer – Clemont pensó pero Chespin le estaba tratando de decir de un cable que estaba conectado a la espalda del robot y entonces entre Clemont, Bunnelby y Chespin desconectaron el enorme cable del robot justo a tiempo cuando el robot iba a atacar a Pikachu y los demás, en eso se dieron cuenta que Clemont y sus Pokémon desconectaron el cable de energía del robot

\- Ahora qué hago? – pregunto Meowth

\- Activa el poder auxiliar –dijo James, cuando Meowth re-activo al robot listo para atacar, en eso Chespin le pide a Clemont que lo ayude a pelear

\- De acuerdo Chespin usa _Pin misil_ – Chespin arrojo de sus púas una serie de ataques pero sin dañar al robot – en ese caso _Placaje!_ Chespin embistió al robot pero no lo retrocedió ni un centímetro

\- JAJA! Pero que Pokémon tan tonto! – dijo Meowth riéndose cuando los demás Pokémon se unieron para ayudar

\- Vamos chicos no se rindan! – dijo Serena viendo el valor de los demás Pokémon

\- Ataquen ahora! Dijeron los tres mandando a sus Pokémon embistiendo al robot pero sin ningún resultado

\- JAJAJA! Prepárense! – Meowth iba a atacar a los Pokémon cuando de repente….

\- Que fue eso! – una centella de fuego golpeo fuertemente al robot, para luego aterrizar en la rama de un árbol

\- Pero si es… ¡Mega-Blaziken! – grito Ash recordando al Pokémon que lo salvo aquella vez y junto a él había un sujeto disfrazado con una máscara de Blaziken como si un "superhéroe" se tratase

\- Usa _Lanzallamas_ ahora! – ordeno el héroe a su Pokémon lanzando una poderosa ráfaga de fuego que quemo y destruyo completamente al robot y causando un leve temblor

\- Ahora Pikachu _Bola voltio!_ – Dijo a su Pokémon

\- Chespin usa _Pinmisil_ – Dijo Clemont a Chespin y en eso ambos Pokémon arrojaron sus ataques directo a la fuente de poder del robot provocando que se caliente

\- El núcleo de energía del Mega-Mega-Meowth recibió un ataque directo esto no suena bien – dijo James asustado

\- Parece que si – dijo Jessie con la misma actitud, en eso el núcleo explota

\- _Fuimos vencido otra vez…._

\- Y no regresen – dice Clemont para todos voltear para ver tanto al héroe como Mega-Blaziken yéndose

\- Mega-Blaziken sin duda es asombroso – Decía Ash

\- Chespin y Pikachu también lo estuvieron parece que nuestro amigo merece una recompensa o no Serena – decía Clemont

\- Seguro toma Chespin deliciosos macarrones – dijo Serena dándole a Chespin macarrones en eso el los reparte entre todos, incluso a los Pokémon, en eso más lejos se al héroe con Mega-Blaziken

\- Es bueno que Clemont y Bonnie estén viajando con Ash y sus amigos, **los entrenadores necesitan más que fuerza para alcanzar la grandeza, los entrenadores también necesitan forjar un lazo grande y duradero con sus Pokémon**

Más tarde en el laboratorio

\- Muchas gracias a todos, gracias a ustedes soy libre de nuevo- decía el Profesor

\- Bueno si pero su laboratorio esta hecho un desastre – decía Ash

\- Pika pika chu

\- No se preocupen todo estará arreglado cuando vuelvan a visitarme – dice el profesor

\- Lo haremos – dijo Ash

\- Creo que será mejor que nos vallamos – dijo Serena

\- Que gusto verlo de nuevo – dijo Clemont – Bonnie sucede algo malo – Dijo Clemont viendo que Bonnie le señalaba algo

\- Mira hermano nos está observando – dijo Bonnie señalando a Chespin que los observaba escondido en un arbusto

\- Muchas gracias por todo Chespin, ojala nos volvamos a ver – dijo Clemont agradeciéndole a Chespin pero….

\- Ches ches pin chespin – dijo Chespin con algo de lágrimas en los ojos

\- Sabes Clemont creo que Chespin quiere ir contigo, en eso se parecen Ash y tu cuando están juntos

\- Hermano sería divertido por favor acepta – dijo Bonnie suplicando

\- Entonces está bien que nos llevemos a Chespin – dijo Clemont

\- Por supuesto eso es lo que él quiere y aquí tengo su Pokéball, toma es tuyo – dijo el profesor sacando la Pokéball de su bolsillo y luego dándosela a Clemont

\- El Profesor dice que está bien que vengas con nosotros – dice Clemont, lo que provoca que Chespin se sienta feliz – Pues bienvenido al equipo Chespin – en eso la Pokéball saca un destello rojo que regresa a Chespin a la Pokéball

\- **Bien es un gran día gracias a la ciencia atrape a Chespin!** – dijo Clemont

\- Bueno es hora de irnos, ciudad Cyllage nos espera, están listos – dice Ash

\- Claro! – dijeron Serena, Clemont y Bonnie

\- Adiós profesor cuídese – en eso los demás van en dirección a la siguiente ciudad

 **Nuestros héroes tienen como nuevo amigo a Chespin, ahora van en dirección a Ciudad Cyllage donde Ash dará el siguiente paso para entrar a la Liga Kalos mientras el viaje continua**

* * *

En el bosque de la Ruta 22 se ven a un Squirtle y un Charmander combatiendo yn cada lado se encuentran Tierno y Trevor

\- Charmander usa _Ascuas_ – el Pokémon lagartija dispara de su boca una onda de calor directo a su oponente

\- Bien Squirtle es hora del ritmo – dice Tierno bailando mientras su Pokémon esquiva ágilmente con el ritmo del baile de Tierno

\- Rápido _Arañazo_ – Trevor le ordena a su Pokémon atacar, pero Squirtle ágilmente esquiva los ataques de Charmander

\- _Giro rápido_ – Squirtle se pone dentro de su caparazón y gira golpeando repetidamente a Charmander

\- No Charmander resiste – dice Trevor preocupado por su Pokémon

\- Ahora _Pistola de agua_ – Squirtle lanza de su boca un potente disparo de agua que le da a Charmander dejándolo en K.O

\- Charmander regresa, gracias te esforzaste – dice Trevor regresando a su Pokéball a Charmander

\- Bien Squirtle regresa – Tierno regresa a su Pokémon a su Pokéball

\- Hay que admitirlo han mejorado bastante sobre todo tu Tierno – dice Xana felicitando a sus 2 amigos

\- Gracias pero esto no es suficiente para enfrentar a Ash, aún hay que mejorara – dice Tierno decidido

\- Así es, hay que mejorar o tanto el cómo Calem seguirán adelante – dijo Trevor seriamente

\- Bueno es hora de regresar ya va anochecer – dice Xana, pero en eso sin previo aviso aparecen un montón de Beedrills – CORAANN! – grito Xana con Tierno y Tevor siguiéndola escapando a toda velocidad de los Beedrills, sin embargo Xana se tropieza y cuando un Beedrill la iba a atacar, una especie de rayo azul ataco a Beedrill congelándolo y sin previo aviso los demás Beedrills también son congelados

\- Están bien – pregunta el entrenador que junto a él estaba un Pokémon con la apariencia de un helado/carámbano, un Vanillish y le ofrece su mano para que se levante

\- Si estamos bien gracias – dice Xana agradeciéndole y en eso se acercan Tierno y Trevor

\- Gracias – dicen ambos

\- Díganme por ahí esta Ciudad Santalune – Pregunta el entrenador

\- Si por allá esta de echo íbamos de regreso cuando nos atacaron los Beedrills – dice Tierno algo apenado

\- Te molesta si te acompañamos – pregunta Trevor

\- Como quieran es mejor a que los ataquen más Beedrills – dice el entrenador y entre los 4 van a Ciudad Santalune

 **Esta historia continuara**

* * *

 **Pokémon Karaokémon**

 **Jessie** : Para proteger al mundo de la devastación.

 **James** : Para unir a los pueblos dentro de nuestra nación.

 **Jessie** : Para denunciar los males de la verdad y el amor.

 **James** : Para extender nuestro reino hasta las estrellas.

 **Jessie** : ¡Jessie!

 **James** : ¡James!

 **Jessie** : El Equipo Rocket viajando a la velocidad de la luz.

 **James** : Ríndanse ahora o prepárense a luchar.

 **Meowth** : ¡Así es!

 **Coro** :

 **¡El Equipo Rocket!**

Son problemas, dan problemas

Traen problemas, problemas que te seguirán.

 **¡El Equipo Rocket!**

Son problemas, dan problemas

Traen problemas, hay que atrapar a Pikachu.

 **¡El Equipo Rocket!**

Son problemas, dan problemas

Traen problemas, problemas que te seguirán.

 **¡El Equipo Rocket!**

 **El Equipo Rocket** : ¡El **Equipo Rocket** ha sido vencido otra vez!


	9. Perdidos en el bosque de bambú

**_Pokémon es propiedad de Satoshi Taijiri_**

Era un nuevo día y nuestros héroes disfrutaban de un almuerzo en el bosque junto a sus Pokémon, sin embargo no se daban cuenta de que cierto trio los vigilaba

\- Los objetivos están almorzando – dijo James observando por unos binoculares

\- Se ven muy felices, pero miren a los bobos hay disfrutando de una rica comida y nosotros mirando – decía una enojada Jessie

\- Olvídate de la comida tenemos que aprovechar de atrapar a todos – dice Meowth decidido

\- Wobbu wobbu!

 **Nuestros héroes disfrutaban de un envidiable almuerzo, pero no se imaginaban que unos ojos misteriosos los observan**

* * *

(Aparece Ash en sus diferentes versiones hasta ponerse su gorra con una mirada de "estoy listo", después aparecen por un segundo Ash, Serena, Clemont y Bonnie hasta aparecer el título "Pokémon XY")

"Hei! Karosu o terasu ano asahi no yō ni"

(Nuestros 4 héroes ven el horizonte una ciudad)

"( _Nitorochāji_ atsuku ikōze) "

(Aquí aparecen Serena en una muestra de un concurso Pokémon)"

"Sā! Susumou ze itsudemo junbi wa okkē"

(El Equipo Rocket otra vez con sus planes acompañados de sus Pokémons)

"( _Katayaburi hengenjizai_ de)"

(Entonces son mandados a volar por un " _Placaje eléctrico_ " de Pikachu)

"Kasanariau omoi ga shinkuro shite"

(Ash parece como silueta detrás aparecen sus diferentes rivales, Paul con su Electrive, Trip con su Serperior, Ritchie con su Pikachu Sparky & Barry con su Empoleon)

"Kesshite kienai kizuna ni narukara"

(Luego aparecen sus diferentes compañeros de viaje Misty con su Pokemon de Agua, Brock con su Croagunk y Sudowwodo, May con su Blaziken, Dawn con su Piplup, Iris con su Excadrill, Cilan con su Pansage)

"Doko made mo tsuyoku nareru"

(Diferentes siluetas de manos tocan el hombro de Ash volteando para luego mostrar a Serena, Clemont y Bonnie)

"Ore-tachi nara woh woh woh yeah..."

(Ash con una sonrisa nostálgica y con Pikachu ya en su hombro corren a su siguiente destino.)

"IkuZe! Hageshiku moeru batoru"

(Ash manda a Froakie a atacar con _Hidropulso_ a un Chespin que contraataca con _Pinmisil_ )

"IkuZe! Pinchi wa chansu daze "

(Fletching ataca con _Ala de Acero_ a un Pidgey que esquiva y ataca con _Tornado_ )

"IkōZe! Kishikaisei"

(Pikachu se enfrenta a un Pachiriru con _Rayo_ y _Chispazo_ respectivamente para luego mostrar la cara de un entrenador (El entrenador masculino de los juegos XY) con una sonrisa de entre confiada y emocionada.)

"Zettai ni akiramenai"

(Ash voltea la cabeza hasta ver a todos sus rivales con una cara de reto)

"IkuZe! Yuzurenai yume ga aru"

(En una especie de trono esta Lissandre (el antagonista de los juegos XY))

"IkuZe! Kanarazu getto daze"

(Se muestra a los diferentes científicos y comandantes del Team Flare hasta finalizar a Malva del Alto Mando/Elite 4)

"IkōZe! Te o nobashite"

(Se muestra a Ash y la sombra de un Pokémon desconocido Arrogando un _Shuriken de Agua_ )

"Daremo shiranai takami e"

(Un joven de negro manda a su Mega-Charizard X a lanzar un _Anillo Ígneo_ al shuriken impactando y causando una explosión siendo observado con un pequeño bulto verde con un ojo)

"Sā! Agete iku ze ( _Hyakuman boruto_ )"

(Se muestran a los líderes de gimnasio de Kalos cada uno con un objeto con una mega-piedra, siendo reemplazados por diferentes siluetas de sus Pokémon Mega-evolucionado)

"Sō! Tachimukatte tomoni ikou ze"

"Yume no mukō made"

(Finalizando con Ash, Serena Clemont y Bonnie con sus diferentes Pokémon)

* * *

 **Perdidos en el bosque de bambú!**

\- Ash come más despacio o te ahogaras – dijo Serena viendo como come Ash

\- Tu tranquila yo nerv… - no termino la frase porque se ahogo

\- Te lo dije – Serena le dio un vaso con agua, que Ash tomo para desahogarse

Mientras en el lado de los Pokémon parece que se repitió lo mismo

\- Ve ve vee (Pikachu si sigues así te vas a ahogar)

\- Pika pik… (tu tranquila yo nerv…) igual que con Ash Pikachu se estaba ahogando en eso Bunnelby y Dedenne le pegan en la espalda para ayudarlo

\- Vee vee (te lo dije)

Después de esa graciosa escena todos con excepción de Chespin que seguía comiendo sentían que algo andaba cerca

\- Oigan que pasa? – pregunto Ash

\- Parece que hay algo cerca – dijo Serena

\- Espero que sea un Pokémon – dijo emocionada Bonnie

Sin esperar un segundo Froakie lanzo su espuma a los arbustos que en ellos salieron 2 Pokémon que parecían pequeños pandas

\- Perdonen por asustarlos – dijo Ash mientras él y Bonnie los limpiaban, mientras Serena sacaba su Pokédex

\- _Pancham, el Pokémon juguetón. Se esfuerza mucho para que el enemigo no lo menosprecie, pero su mirada no intimida demasiado. Se caracteriza por mascar siempre una hoja._

\- No se parecen a como los describen en el Pokédex – dice Serena quejándose un poco de cómo dice el Pokédex

\- Es cierto que intentan parecer rudos pero también, pueden llegar a ser juguetones y cariñosos – dice Clemont

En eso los Pancham ven la comida de Chespin y no se resisten a babear por lo rica que se ve

\- Me pregunto qué les pasa – pregunto Serena

\- Talvez quieren comer, pero no estoy seguro – pregunto dudoso Ash

\- Déjenmelo a mí, el futuro es ahora gracias a la Ciencia _Citronic Gear On_ este es mi traductor Pokémon – dice orgulloso Clemont

\- Genial! La Ciencia es asombrosa – dice Ash admirado por la máquina de Clemont

\- Debes mejorar los nombres – dice Bonnie

\- Pero suena fascinante – dice Serena

\- Mi invento permite que el usuario entiendan a los Pokémon, lo cual mejora la comunicación con los Pokémon a través de un análisis vocal del movimiento y la expresión Pancham por favor puedes decir algo – dijo Clemont probando su invento

\- Cham cham chachan

\- _Lo que tú tienes le pertenece a todos_ – dijo la maquina "traduciendo" lo que Pancham dijo

\- Lo vieron una excelente traducción – dijo orgulloso Clemont

\- Genial! – dijo Ash

\- No lo sé talvez es como dijo Ash, que quieren comida, esperen un momento enseguida les doy algo – dijo Serena buscando comida Pokémon para luego darle un plato a cada uno – Aquí tienes

En eso los Pancham empezaron a Comer pero luego no se resistieron a comer todo lo demás, incluyendo lo de Chespin, dejando blanco por lo que hicieron los Pancham

\- Mi maquina acertó! Dijo que lo que tenemos le pertenece a todos, ósea que lo nuestro también es para los Pancham

\- Eso no ayuda! – dijo Bonnie

\- Yo lo dije la ciencia es asombrosa – dijo Ash, pero Chespin lloro por que no termino su comida

\- Ches ches (mi comida)

\- Pika pika (ya tranquilo Chespin)

\- Vee vee (aún tenemos más comida)

\- Bun bun (de hecho no te aria daño comer menos)

\- Fro froakie (concuerdo con Bunnelby)

\- Fen fen (esta en lo cierto)

\- Pan pan (lo sentimos)

\- Cham cham pancham (no nos resistimos, se veía delicioso)

Sin previo aviso el Equipo Rocket arrojo un cubo extraño donde salió una red que atrapo a Pikachu y los demás

\- AJAJA! Nunca se sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes – dicen el Equipo Rocket

\- Oh no, no lo harán Fletchling ahora! – Ash manda a su Pokémon volador a atacar pero…

\- Woobat usa _Viento Cortante_ – Jessie manda a su Pokémon murciélago que ataco con unas ráfagas filosas que le dieron a Fletchling

\- No se saldrán con la suya vamos! – en eso los demás tomaron rápido sus cosas y fueron tras el Equipo Rocket para salvar a sus Pokémon

\- Hahaha! Nos echamos un buen botin! – dice orgullosa Jessie

\- Tenemos a Pikachu a sus amigos y otro par de ositos – dijo James

\- Ya escucharon pronto serán miembros del Equipo Rocket – dice Meowth

\- Ahora que le avisamos al cuartel – sugirió Jessie

\- Un momento quien se llevara el crédito por esta captura – dice Meowth, en eso los 3 se miraron serios

\- Bueno yo invente la máquina de captura – dijo James

\- Bueno a mí se me ocurrió este gran plan – dijo Meowth

\- Bueno yo dije los puntos claves eso no hay duda alguna – dijo Jessie

\- No te llevaras el crédito por eso – dijo James

\- Así marcar puntos clave es crucial, además fue mi Woobat quien detuvo a los torpes y quien es su entrenadora pues YO! – dijo Jessie enojándose

\- Supongo que habrá que arreglar esto con una batalla, éntrenle – dijo Meowth

\- En eso estamos de acuerdo, Yamask _Bola sombra_ – James mando a su Pokémon fantasma pero…

\- Wobbufett es tu turno – el Pokémon paciente uso _Manto espejo_ para reflejar el ataque pero se estrella con el motor de aire caliente del globo causando que explote, causando que los Pokémon y el Equipo Rocket salgan volando y se separen, lo cual vieron Ash y los demás

\- Vieron eso, el globo del Equipo Rocket exploto! – dijo Clemont

\- Nuestros pobres Pokémon – dijo Serena preocupada

\- Bonnie necesitamos a Dedenne – dijo Clemont seriamente

\- De Dedenne porque – pregunto Bonnie

\- El día en que lo conocimos el Pikachu se comunicaban a talvez de ondas eléctricas si usamos eso podríamos localizar a nuestros Pokémon

\- Ya entiendo, escuchaste Dedenne necesitamos que encuentres la energía de Pikachu

\- Guau Dedenne puede hacer eso es increíble – dijo Serena asombrada de lo que puede hacer el ratón Pokémon, en eso Dedenne comenzó a correr para que logre localizar la energía de Pikachu, en eso los demás lo empezaron a seguir

* * *

Mientras tanto, Froakie había caído en la orilla de un rio al despertar decidió "camuflarse" con su espuma y buscar a los demás

Por otra parte Bunnelby cayó en medio del bosque y noto que algo salió de los arbustos, que era Pikachu

\- **_Bunnelby que bueno que te encontré_** – dijo Pikachu feliz de haber encontrado a unos de sus amigos

\- **_Pikachu que bueno que seas tú, que te pasa_** – dijo Bunnelby

\- **_Rápido sígueme_** – dijo Pikachu seguido por Bunnelby que encontraron a Chespin atorado en un agujero

\- **_Rápido ayúdame a sacarlo_** – dijo Pikachu

\- **_A la orden_** – en eso tanto Bunnelby y Pikachu con sus fuerzas sacaron a Chespin

\- **_Ah gracias chicos, no sabía cuándo más seguiría hay_** – dijo Chespin

\- **_Agradécenos más tarde aun debemos reunirnos con los demás_** – dijo Pikachu que salió corriendo pero entonces oyeron un grito

\- **_AUXILIO!_**

\- **_Oyeron eso!_** \- Dijo Pikachu

\- **_Si lo hice, fue por allá síganme_** – dijo Bunnelby guiándolo a la fuente del ruido, al llegar vieron a Eevee sujetada de una roca en un fuerte rio

\- **_EEVEE!_** – gritaron los 3 Pokémon

\- **_Pikachu, chicos que bueno ayúdenme_** – grita Eevee

\- **_Hay voy!_** – Pikachu iba a saltar pero Bunnelby y Chespin lo detienen

\- **_Estás loco la corriente es fuerte_** – dijo Bunnelby

\- **_Si pero, si no hacemos algo_** \- dice Pikachu pero… Eevee se suelta y se la lleva la corriente

\- **_Ahora sí!_** – Pikachu salto nadando la corriente, nadando con todas sus fuerza la alcanzo y se sujetaron de otra roca

\- **_Que haremos! Bunnelby que haremos_** – dijo Chespin sacudiendo a Bunnelby

\- **_No lo sabré si dejas de sacudirme_** – dice Bunnleby pero de pronto una liana llega atrapando a Pikachu y Eevee llevándolos a la orilla, Chespin y Bunnelby se dieron cuenta que era jalado con los 2 Pancham, sin pensarlo 2 veces Bunnelby y Chespin ayudaron a jalar sacando a Pikachu y Eevee del rio

\- **_Gracias Pikachu me salvaste_** – dice Eevee agradecida

\- **_No fue nada_** – dijo Pikachu algo sonrojado – **_Pero si no fuera por ellos no sé qué habría sido de nosotros gracias_** \- Pikachu agacha la cabeza en señal de agradecimiento

\- **_Lo mismo digo, gracias_** – Eevee hace lo mismo

\- **_No fue nada_** – dice el primer Pancham

\- **_Era lo menos que podíamos hacer después de comer su_** comida – dice el segundo Pancham

\- **_Oigan que es eso de allí_** – dice Chespin señalando algo que llega del rio, que era nada más ni menos que Meowth

\- **_Lo ayudamos?_** – pregunto Bunnelby

\- **_Aunque es del Equipo Rocket es un Pokémon como nosotros_** – dice Pikachu atándose la liana y saltando al rio para rescatar a Meowth que estaba inconsciente y los demás jalaron de la liana para llevarlos a la orilla

\- Ándale jaleo que paso? – dijo Meowth despertando

\- **_Aun no puedo creer que salvaras a "ese"_** – dijo Chespin

\- **_Pikachu te ganaste mi respeto, bueno aunque ya lo tenía_** – dice Bunnelby

\- **_Eres tan valiente, te admiro_** – dice Eevee

\- **_Chicos me están avergonzando_** – dice Pikachu alagado

\- **_Sí que eres grande_** – dice un Pancham

\- **_A pesar de ser tu enemigo, no dudaste en salvarlo_** – dice el otro Pancham

\- Espera quiere decir que me sacaste de ese rio – dice Meowth sorprendido por la aclaración

\- **_Asi es, mi compadre te salvo, aun cuando podíamos dejarte nadando a tu suerte_** – dijo Chespin

\- **_Oye Chespin eso suena mal_** o – dice Bunnelby

\- **_Lo siento_** – dice Chespin

\- **_Pero aclarando eso, como llegaste a ese rio_** – pregunto Pikachu

\- Bueno veras… - Meowth empezó a contar

 _Flashback_

Meowth empezó a caer pero su aterrizaje golpeo a un enorme Pokémon parecido a un panda gigante, un Pangoro lo cual lo hiso enojar

\- _Discúlpame amigo pero es que no le medí bien –_ dijo Meowth asustado

En eso el Pangoro lo agarra y los arroja bien lejos

 _Fin del flashbak_

\- Y luego creo que debí golpearme muy fuerte hasta quedar inconsciente y flotar en ese rio – dijo Meowth

\- **_Valla historia_** – dijo Chespin

\- **_Chicos!_** – Froakie llega donde estaban ellos

\- **_Froakie!_** – dijeron los demás felices de encontrar a su amigo

\- **_Y el que hace aquí_** – dice Froakie señalando a Meowth

\- **_Oye tranquilo rene todos somos amigos aquí, porque no hacemos a un lado nuestra enemistad hasta encontrar a sus amigos les parece bien_** – dice Meowth

\- **_Bien pero si intentas algo te ira mal, Froakie vigílalo_** – dice Pikachu

\- **_No hay problema_** – dice Froakie

\- **_Bien chicos ahora quien nos falta_** – dice Pikachu preguntando

\- **_Oh no, nos falta Fennekin_** – dice Eevee preocupada

\- **_Pues andando_** – dice Pikachu

Más adelante Fennekin estaba cerca de una orilla cuando noto que su cola está sucia y desaliñada

\- **_Fennekin!_** – se oyó muchas voces llamándola, se trataban de sus compañeros Pokémon

\- **_Fennekin que bueno que estés bien_** – dice Eevee feliz de encontrar a su compañera

\- **_Oye que hace el aquí_** – dice señalando a Meowth

\- **_Tranquila estamos en una especie de tregua_** – dice Pikachu

\- Hola desde hoy somos los mejores amigos – dice Meowth

\- **_Estas bien verdad_** – pregunto Chespin

\- **_Estoy bien, bueno más o menos_** – dice Fennekin señalando su cola

\- Su colita quedo muy sucia en serio le gusta estar limpia – pregunto Meowth

\- **_A quien no incluso en un viaje se debe estar limpia y bien peinada_** – dice Eevee

\- **_Esperen déjenmelo a mí_** – Froakie toma algo de su espuma y empieza a limpiar la cola de Fennekin – **_Listo como nueva_** – dice Froakie

\- Valla así que su espuma puede lavar y limpiar las cosas que bien – dice Meowth

\- **_Muchas gracias Froakie_** – dice Fennekin agradecida

\- **_No fue nada_** – dice Froakie alagado por las palabras de Fennekin

Más adelante Ash y los demás seguían a Dedenne que al parecer encontró la señal de Pikachu

Mientras que al otro lado Pikachu también parecía haber detectado la señas eléctrica, pero luego notaron que Fennekin masticaba una rama

\- Es una rama enserio te sabe bien – pregunto Meowth

\- **_Claro que si_** – dice Fennekin

\- **_Voy a probar_** – Chespin intento masticar una rama pero no le gusto el sabor – **_sabe horrible_** – entonces arroja la rama que accidentalmente golpea a un ya enojado Pangoro

\- **_Es el hermano Pangoro_** – dice un Pancham

\- **_Y ya se enojó_** – dice el otro

\- Pueden hablar con el – pregunto Meowth

\- **_Imposible, cuando se enoja lo único que lo calma es golpear o mandar a volar lo que lo enojo_** – dice Pancham

\- Ah eso lo explica – dice Meowth asustado

Pangoro iba con dirección a atacarlos en eso Chespin usa _Pinmisil_ pero pareció detenerlo pero solo lo enojo más pero en ese momento la rama que tenía en la boca de rompió provocando que Pangoro se inmovilizara y se sentara como si hubiera perdido sus fuerzas

\- Pero que paso? – pregunto Pikachu

\- Rompieron la rama de nuestro hermano – dijo un Pancham

\- Las ramas de bambú son esenciales en la fuerza de un Pangoro – dice el otro Pancham

* * *

En ese momento Ash y los demás llegan a la escena

\- Pikachu! – grito Ash feliz de encontrar a su amigo

\- Estoy feliz de que estés bien, y también Froakie que bueno – dijo Ash

\- Perdon por tardarnos – dice Serena abrasando a sus Pokémon

\- Chespin, Bunnelby que bueno – dice Clemont feliz de ver a sus Pokémon

\- Valla que bueno que todos estén reunidos – dice Meowth aparentemente feliz

\- Meowth! – dice Ash sorprendido en ver a Meowth

\- Que haces aquí? – dice Serena

\- Oigan no se enojen, el problema es el – dice Meowth señalando a Pangoro, en eso Ash saca su Pokédex

\- _Pangoro, el Pokémon rostro fiero y la forma evolucionada de Pancham._ _Es muy temperamental, pero no permite que nadie se meta con los débiles. Mediante su hoja, predice los movimientos del enemigo._

\- Oigan él también se ve diferente – dice Serena comparando a Pangoro con la imagen de la Pokédex

\- Fue culpa de Chespin verán, Pangoro empezó a atacar entonces Chespin ataco con _Pinmisil_ y accidentalmente destruyo la rama de Pangoro

\- Por eso se ve tan decaído – dice Ash

\- Ya veo me siento mal por eso – dice Clemont mientras Chespin también se siente apenado por lo que hiso

\- Cham cham pancham – gritaron los Pancham

\- Ellos dicen que ahora tienen que ir a buscar una rama de bambú de cierta parte una rama especial

\- Es cierto que cada Pangoro tiene su rama especial, iré yo soy el entrenador de Chespin así que es mi responsabilidad – dice Clemont

\- Yo también voy – dice Ash

\- Yo igual – dice Bonnie

\- Mientras más mejor no – dice Serena – Pancham nos guías por favor – pregunto Serena

\- Cham cham (claro)

\- Yo me quedo aquí estoy preocupado – dice Meowth

\- Tu preocupado – dice sarcásticamente Serena

\- Fen fen

\- Vee vee

\- Oigan yo también tengo corazón – dice Meowth algo ofendido

En eso los demás atraviesan el bosque para llegar a la parte donde está el bambú favorito de Pangoro, finalmente llegan pero se dan cuenta que está muy alto

\- Porque Pangoro quisiera su bambú en un lugar tan alto – dijo Bonnie

\- Debe ser bastante exigente – dice Clemont

\- Bien yo voy – dice Ash tratando de ir a subir pero Serena lo detiene

\- Espera existe una manera más fácil, solo hay que hacer que Chespin use _Latigo cepa_ – dice Serena

\- Buena idea, bien Chespin usa _Látigo cepa_ – dice Clemont, en eso su Pokémon usa sus lianas para tomar una rama que luego le entrega a Pancham

En eso ellos regresan a donde están Pangoro pero se llevan una desagradable sorpresa, el Equipo Rocket llega allí con unos amarrados Pancham y Pangoro

 _"Prepárense para los problemas porque volvimos"_

 _"Y más vale que teman porque no somos Mario"_

 _"Para proteger al mundo de la devastación"_

 _"Para unir a los pueblos dentro de nuestra nación"_

 _"Para anunciar los males de la verdad y el amor"_

 _"Y defender nuestro reino hasta Buenos aires"_

 _"Jessie"_

 _"James-mememes"_

 _"El Equipo Rocket viajando a la velocidad de la luz"_

 _"No rompas más mi pobre corazón"_

 _"Asi es"_

\- Equipo Rocket! – dice Ash enojado

\- Meowth lo sabía – dice Serena enojada

\- Porque se sorprenden tanto solo es una reunión en el clan del Equipo Rocket

\- Los esperamos para darles bienvenida – dice Jessie

\- Mas valen que suelten a Pancham y Pangoro ahora – dice Ash

\- Bien dicho – dice Serena de acuerdo con lo que dijo Ash

\- Parece que quieren pelear – dijo James

\- Mejor que no hagan nada o usare a estos osos para afilar mis garras – dice Meowth mostrando las garras

\- Cobardes Pangoro ni siquiera se puede mover – dice Serena enojada

\- Y ustedes tampoco lo harán Carnivine échateles – dice James sacando a Carnivine lanzando una semillas que de pronto enredan a los Pokémon y absorbiendo su energía

\- Pikachu! Froakie! – grita Ash

\- Son _Drenadoras_ mientras más dure más energía le robaran a nuestros Pokémon _–_ Dice Clemont

\- Entonces que haremos – pregunta Bonnie

\- Talvez si le damos la rama de bambú a Pangoro quizás pueda liberarse – sugiere Clemont

\- Bien yo lo hare – dice Ash tomando la rama de bambú y corriendo en dirección a Pangoro

\- El bobo está loco – dice Jessie

\- Yo me encargo Carnivine _Recurrente_ – El Pokémon planta carnívora lanza una ráfaga de semillas con dirección a Ash pero Pikachu lo intercepta con un _Rayo_

\- Asi Woobat _Aire afilado_ – el Pokémon de Jessie ataca pero Froakie y Bunnelby interceptan con _Hydropulso_ y _Bomba lodo_ respectivamente

\- Denle de una buena vez! – dice una enojada Jessie pero el resto de los Pokémon atacan también – tu turno Wobbufett – El Pokémon paciente intercepta con _Manto espejo_ provocando una cortina de humo que Ash aprovecha para darle la hoja a Pangoro

\- Pangoro la tienes – pregunta Ash, en ese momento Pangoro reacciona y se libera fácilmente de sus ataduras y con una potente _Machada_ golpea al Equipo Rocket y los manda a volar

\- _El Equipo Rocket despega otra vez…_

Una vez vencidos el Equipo Rocket las _Drenadoras_ desaparece liberando a Pikachu y los demás

\- Increíble Pangoro gracias por salvarnos de ese apuro – dijo Ash

\- Sentimos los problemas que causamos – dice Clemont disculpándose como sus Pokémon

\- Pan pangoro

Más tarde Ash y los demás se despiden de Pangoro y los Pancham

 **Y así después de un pequeño desvió nuestros héroes salen del bosque de bambú pero se olvidan de** " **algo importante** "

\- Ahh! olvide que no terminamos nuestro almuerzo – dijo Ash

\- Ahora que lo mencionas me siento algo hambrienta – dice Serena justo cuando se escuchan sus estómagos gruñir de hambre

 **Mientras el viaje continúa**

 **Esta historia continuara**

* * *

 **Pokémon Karaokémon**

 _Pikachu_

 _amigo incomparable_

 _eres tú_

 _a quien yo elijo ahora_

 _para estar aquí_

 _pues yo contigo venceré_

 _el desafió_

 _que muy pronto encontraré_

 _he aprendido a defender_

 _sin dejar de ver_

 _que el momento al fin llego_

 _y no hay que esconder_

 _no hay porque ceder_

 _pues no hay nada que temer_

 _y tú y yo_

 _eso nadie lo cambiará_

 _pues en el mundo Pokémon_

 _los amos tienen que aprender_

 _que hay que luchar por un ideal_

 _Pikachu_

 _somos tú y yo_

 _eres tú_

 _tú y yo por siempre_

 _Pikachu_


	10. Recordando el pasado

**Nuestros héroes siguen rumbo a Ciudad Cyllage en camino para que Ash gane su segunda medalla**

Serena terminaba de cepillar a su Eevee mientras Ash y Clemont tenían una batalla de práctica

\- Listo Eevee, ahora es tu turno Fennekin – dijo Serena a su Pokémon para luego comenzar con su Fennekin

\- Froakie usa _Destructor_ – el Pokémon rana empieza a golpear fuertemente a Bunnelby

\- Contraataca con _Doble bofetón –_ el Pokémon conejo comienza a contraatacar con sus orejas sin que ninguno retroceda

\- _Hydropulso_ – Froakie arroja una esfera de agua

\- _Bomba de lodo_ – Bunnelby dispara de sus orejas una serie de bolas de lodos que amortiguan el _Hydropulso_ lo cual provoca que se produzca humo

\- Donde estará? – pregunta Clemont pero…

\- _Corte_ – Froakie ataca rápidamente a Bunnelby lo que provoca que caiga y este en K.O

\- Bien hecho Froakie – dijo Ash

\- Pi pika

\- Buena batalla si sigues así le podrás ganar al líder – dice Clemont orgulloso del progreso del azabache

\- Y que me pueden decir del líder? – pregunto Ash

\- Normalmente te lo diríamos pero sería decir demasiado – dice Bonnie

\- Lo que si te puedo decir es que él se especializa en _Tipo roca_ así que un _Tipo agua_ como Froakie y la velocidad de Pikachu mas su _Cola férrea_ te garantizo que podrías ganarle – dijo Clemont explicando la estrategia que debe tomar Ash

\- Ya veo escucharon sigamos entrenando y ganaremos! – dijo Ash emocionado seguido de sus Pokémon con la misma actitud

\- Bien si ya terminaron su práctica sería bueno ir a un Centro Pokémon no creen y por suerte hay uno más al norte – dijo Serena revisando su mapa digital

\- Bien que esperamos vamos! – dice Ash

\- SII! – dicen los demás

* * *

(Aparece Ash en sus diferentes versiones hasta ponerse su gorra con una mirada de "estoy listo", después aparecen por un segundo Ash, Serena, Clemont y Bonnie hasta aparecer el título "Pokémon XY")

"Hei! Karosu o terasu ano asahi no yō ni"

(Nuestros 4 héroes ven el horizonte una ciudad)

"( _Nitorochāji_ atsuku ikōze) "

(Aquí aparecen Serena en una muestra de un concurso Pokémon)"

"Sā! Susumou ze itsudemo junbi wa okkē"

(El Equipo Rocket otra vez con sus planes acompañados de sus Pokémons)

"( _Katayaburi hengenjizai_ de)"

(Entonces son mandados a volar por un " _Placaje eléctrico_ " de Pikachu)

"Kasanariau omoi ga shinkuro shite"

(Ash parece como silueta detrás aparecen sus diferentes rivales, Paul con su Electrive, Trip con su Serperior, Ritchie con su Pikachu Sparky & Barry con su Empoleon)

"Kesshite kienai kizuna ni narukara"

(Luego aparecen sus diferentes compañeros de viaje Misty con su Pokemon de Agua, Brock con su Croagunk y Sudowoodo, May con su Blaziken, Dawn con su Piplup, Iris con su Excadrill, Cilan con su Pansage)

"Doko made mo tsuyoku nareru"

(Diferentes siluetas de manos tocan el hombro de Ash volteando para luego mostrar a Serena, Clemont y Bonnie)

"Ore-tachi nara woh woh woh yeah..."

(Ash con una sonrisa nostálgica y con Pikachu ya en su hombro corren a su siguiente destino.)

"IkuZe! Hageshiku moeru batoru"

(Ash manda a Froakie a atacar con _Hidropulso_ a un Chespin que contraataca con _Pinmisil_ )

"IkuZe! Pinchi wa chansu daze "

(Fletching ataca con _Ala de Acero_ a un Pidgey que esquiva y ataca con _Tornado_ )

"IkōZe! Kishikaisei"

(Pikachu se enfrenta a un Pachiriru con _Rayo_ y _Chispazo_ respectivamente para luego mostrar la cara de un entrenador con una sonrisa de entre confiada y emocionada.)

"Zettai ni akiramenai"

(Ash voltea la cabeza hasta ver a todos sus rivales con una cara de reto)

"IkuZe! Yuzurenai yume ga aru"

(En una especie de trono esta Lissandre)

"IkuZe! Kanarazu getto daze"

(Se muestra a los diferentes científicos y comandantes del Team Flare hasta finalizar a Malva del Alto Mando/Elite 4)

"IkōZe! Te o nobashite"

(Se muestra a Ash y la sombra de un Pokémon desconocido Arrogando un _Shuriken de Agua_ )

"Daremo shiranai takami e"

(Un joven de negro manda a su Mega-Charizard X a lanzar un _Anillo Ígneo_ al shuriken impactando y causando una explosión siendo observado con un pequeño bulto verde con un ojo)

"Sā! Agete iku ze ( _Hyakuman boruto_ )"

(Se muestran a los líderes de gimnasio de Kalos cada uno con un objeto con una mega-piedra, siendo reemplazados por diferentes siluetas de sus Pokémon Mega-evolucionado)

"Sō! Tachimukatte tomoni ikou ze"

"Yume no mukō made"

(Finalizando con Ash, Serena Clemont y Bonnie con sus diferentes Pokémon)

* * *

 **Recordando el pasado, el inicio de una amistad!**

Ash y los demás habían llegado al Centro Pokémon para descansar en eso la Enfermera Joy le avisan que sus Pokémon ya están bien

\- Sus Pokémon ya están curados – dice la enfermera Joy mientras un Wigglytuff traiga una bandeja con Pikachu, Dedenne y 6 Pokéballs

\- Gracias enfermera Joy – dicen los demás tomando sus Pokéball, en eso Serena saca a su Eevee

\- Guau miren ese campo de batalla – dijo Ash mirando el campo de batalla

\- Ya sé lo que piensas que dices otra batalla – sugiere Clemont

\- Seguro! – dice Ash

\- Pika pika

\- Alto! Ash tu siempre practicas con Clemont, y ya sabes que dicen siempre intenta un aire nuevo, yo también necesito experiencia

\- Estas segura Serena? – pregunta Ash

\- Por si no lo sabias de camino a Ciudad Santalune, yo y mis Pokémon derrotamos a 6 Beedrills que nos atacaban – dice "presumiendo" Serena

\- Vee vee – dice su Pokémon con la misma actitud

\- Valla – dice Ash

\- Increíble! Te admiro más Serena – dice Bonnie

\- Gracias Bonnie, bien Ash que dices – dijo Serena

\- Pues si es lo que tú quieres no me negare – dice Ash

Ya en la Arena Ash y Serena ya estaban en posición, mientras Clemont hacía de réferi

\- Cada entrenador usara un Pokémon sin límite de tiempo

\- Bien Pikachu, dime si estás listo? – le pregunta Ash a su compañero

\- Pika pika – dice Pikachu sacando chispas

\- Bien Fennekin yo te…. – Serena no termino la frase porque su Eevee la detiene

\- Que pasa quieres ir tú? – dice Serena

\- Vee – contesta su Pokémon asintiendo con la cabeza

\- Está bien, Eevee ve! – dijo Serena mandando a su Pokémon

Sin embargo al momento de entrar Pikachu se puso nervioso y retrocedió lentamente hacia su entrenador luego tratando de sacar a Froakie o Fletchling de sus Pokéballs

\- Que te pasa amigo que no tenías tantas ganas de combatir? – pregunto Ash a su compañero

\- Pika pika pi ka chu pika – decía Pikachu tratando de explicarle a su entrenador la razón por la que no quiere pelear

\- No te puedo entender bien, pero si no quieres pelear entonces quizás deba mandar a… - Ash no termino lo que iba a hacer

\- Espera Ash! Eevee quiere pelear con Pikachu porque gracias a esta batalla quizás aprendamos más – Serena explica sus razones

\- Si pero Pikachu no quiere pelear – dice Ash

\- Por favor Pikachu! – Serena le ruega a Pikachu

\- Vee vee – dice Eevee lo mismo que su entrenadora

\- Ya escuchaste a las damas amigo, y si algo hemos aprendido es no decirle que no a una chica, más o menos eso decía Brock – Ash le dice a Pikachu

\- Pika pika – Pikachu entonces entra de nuevo a la arena

\- Bien sin más preámbulo empiecen – Clemont inicia el combate

\- Empieza tu Serena – dice Ash

\- Te lo agradezco, Eevee _Ataque rápido_ – Eevee corre a toda velocidad a atacar a Pikachu

\- Tú también Pikachu _Ataque rápido_ – Pikachu hace lo mismo entonces ambos chocan sus ataques haciendo que ambos retrocedan

\- _Rapidez_ – Eevee arroja un montón de estrellas

\- _Rayo_ – Pikachu lanza una descargar eléctrica que amortigua el ataque de Eevee

\- Ahora _Cola férrea_ – Pikachu intenta golpear con su cola pero…

\- _Doble equipo_ – Eevee su multiplica evadiendo el ataque de Pikachu

\- Dale a todas con _Puño trueno_ – Pikachu golpea a todas las copias con su "puños" hasta que solo queda una

\- Bien ahora esquiva como sabes – justo cuando Pikachu le iba a dar con su puño Eevee esquiva ágilmente como su estuviera danzando, no solo esquivando los ataques de Pikachu si no también confundiéndolo

\- Mira cómo se mueve Eevee, hermano es como si estuviera danzando que linda! – dice Bonnie emocionada

\- La verdad es bastante efectivo – dice Clemont sorprendido

\- La verdad eso lo aprendí de Tierno – dice Serena

\- De Tierno? – pregunto Ash

\- Si él quiere crear un equipo Pokémon que combine el baile y la batalla – dice Serena explicando el sueño de su amigo

\- El baile con la batalla la verdad suena bastante innovador – dice Ash – pero eso no nos va a detener Pikachu lanza un potente _Puño tueno_ en el suelo – en eso Pikachu golpea fuertemente el suelo soltando chispas por doquier alcanzando a Eevee que la alcanzo una descargar

\- _Ataque rápido_ – Pikachu a toda velocidad iba a atacar

\- Rápido _Excavar_ – Eevee rápidamente excava por el suelo evitando el ataque de Pikachu

\- No caeremos en ese truco _Cola férrea_ en el suelo – Pikachu golpea fuertemente el suelo con su cola logrando que Eevee saliera forzosamente del suelo – Dale ahora!

\- Pika pika ( ** _perdón por esto_** ) - en ese momento Pikachu le da un fuerte golpe con su cola

\- Eevee estas bien? – Serena pregunta preocupada por su Pokémon pero en eso Eevee se levanta – bien aún podemos seguir

\- Vee vee ( ** _no retrocederé_** )

\- Pika pika ( ** _pues adelante_** )

\- Pikachu _Bola voltio_ – Pikachu genera una esfera de electricidad que arroja hacia su oponente pero…

\- Eevee cuidado! – cuando la _Bola voltio_ iba a golpearla Eevee genera de su boca una esfera negra de su boca que arroja y amortigua la _Bola voltio_

\- Que fue eso? – pregunto Ash

\- No tengo idea – dice Serena

\- Eso fue _Bola sombra_ , sin ninguna duda – dice Clemont

\- Increíble Eevee aprendió _Bola sombra_ – dice Ash felicitando a Serena e Eevee

\- Aprendiste un nuevo ataque bien Eevee

\- Vee – dice su Pokémon contenta

\- Bien _ataque rápido_ – dice Serena

\- Tú también _Ataque rápido –_ dice Ash en el momento ambos Pokémon se dan un fuerte golpe que ambos retrocedan

\- Ahora _Bola sombra_ – Eevee vuelve a generar el ataque que iba directo a Pikachu pero… por un extraña razón el ataque se desvió

\- Pero qué? – dice Ash

\- Pika!

\- Hermano que acaba de pasar – pregunto Bonnie

\- Me parece que Eevee aún no controla su nuevo movimiento

\- No puede ser un nuevo movimiento y se no falla – dice Serena deprimida al igual que su Pokémon

\- No te recuerda eso a algo verdad amigo? – dice Ash a su amigo recordando a ciertos Pokémon que tenían problemas con sus movimientos

\- Pika pi

\- Pero Serena solo porque no puedas controlar ahora ese movimiento no significa que no lo lograras solo debes practicar hasta dominarlo recuerda no te rindas hasta el final

\- Ash… - dice Serena sorprendida por lo que el azabache dijo

\- Pika pika pikachu pi pi pika

\- Eevee vee

\- Tienes razón términos la batalla, adelante Eevee – dice Serena ya calmada

\- Ese es el espíritu – dice Ash

\- Eevee _Rapidez –_ Eevee suelta una ráfaga de estrellas hacia Pikachu

\- Ataca con _Cola férrea –_ Pikachu golpea a todas las estrellas con su cola dejando sorprendidos a todos

\- Termina con un _Rayo_ – Pikachu suelta una descarga que le da a Eevee dejándola en K.O

\- Eevee no puede continuar, la victoria es Ash y Pikachu – dice Clemont

\- Eevee estas bien – pregunta Eevee a su Pokémon

\- Vee – dice en señal de "si"

\- Que buena batalla Serena me enorgulleces – dice Ash estrechando su mano para ayudar a levantarla

\- Gracias Ash – dice Serena con un leve sonrojo

\- Pika pika chu ( ** _estuviste genial Eevee_** )

\- Vee vee ( ** _gracias_** )

\- Guau Serena sí que eres buena – dice Bonnie feliz por el resultado

\- Tengo que admitir que tu Eevee está bien entrenado, dime lo capturaste en camino a Ciudad Santalune? – pregunto Clemont

\- No de echo tengo a Eevee desde hace más tiempo

\- Desde hace cuánto? – pregunto Bonnie

\- Desde los 8 años – dice Serena

\- QUE COSA! – gritaron los demás

Más tarde en el centro Pokémon mientras Pikachu, Eevee y Dedenne comían, Serena prosiguió a contar la historia

\- Si como dije desde que tengo 8 Eevee y yo hemos estado juntas – dice Serena

\- Ósea un año después del campamento del Profesor Oak, pero Clemont me dijo que tienes que tener 14 – dijo Ash

\- Bueno lo que dije fue que hay que tener 14 años para iniciar un viaje, pero si puedes tener o cuidar un Pokémon como en el caso de Bonnie que cuida a Dedenne

\- Yo Quiero escuchar la historia por favor – dice Bonnie

\- Bueno déjame empezar fue hace 6 años… - empieza a contar Serena

* * *

 _Flashback_

En ese tiempo yo practicaba para las carreras de Rhyhorn como quería mi madre aunque no es lo que yo quería, aunque desde ese momento ya tomaba esas prácticas más bien como un pasatiempo

\- Eso Serena sujétalo – dice Grace, la madre de Serena apoyando a su hija

\- Que crees que estado tratando de hacer! – dice una pequeña Serena tratando de sujetarse a Rhyhorn sin embargo al final se cayo

\- Hay que admitirlo duraste más tiempo esta vez, quizás debamos dejarlo hasta aquí – dice Grace

\- No aun puedo seguir, no me rendiré! – dice Serena volviendo a montar a Rhyhorn, pero volvió a surgir el mismo resultado

\- Hay porque es tan difícil – dice casi llorando Serena

\- Porque nada es fácil, eso sería aburrido – dice su amigo Calem, llegando con Xana, Tierno y Trevor

\- Hola niños, a que vienen – saluda Grace

\- A que más a ver como Serena cae una y otra vez – dice Calem burlándose

\- Ya cállate Calem, para tu información dure más tiempo esta vez – dice Serena

\- Eso no es lo que vi – dice Calem

\- Pero antes de esa caída – dice Serena

\- Ósea que si te caíste – dice Calem

\- Algún día van a dejar de discutir estos 2 – dice Tierno

\- Lo dudo son como el agua y el aceite – dice Trevor

En eso Grace recibe una llamada

\- Halo, si enseguida voy, cariño voy a salir, me necesitan para ayudar a unos novatos en sus prácticas, por favor no hagas nada peligroso – dice Grace

\- Tu tranquila mama diviértete – dice Serena.

En eso su madre se va dejando a los 5 niños solos

\- Bien Serena si me disculpas quiero ver cómo va la Liga Hoenn en la tele en la tuya se ve mejor – dice Calem entrando a la casa, siendo seguidos por Xana, Tierno y Trevor

\- Enseguida voy debo alimentar a Rhyhorn y Fletchling – en ese momento Serena llena 2 tazones con comida Pokémon, sin embargo sin saberlo "algo" la vigilaba, en eso ella hace un ruido que alerta a la niña y los 2 Pokémon – Quien anda ahí? – pregunto Serena, pero noto un par de orejas largar y algo esponjoso como una cola – será un Pokémon? – ella se empezó a acercar pero el Pokémon se alejaba – tranquilo no te hare nada – dijo Serena cuando oyó un gruñido como si fuera de hambre – debes tener hambre espera – ella fue corriendo a buscar otro tazón que lleno con comida Pokémon – toma pero no te asustes, mira para que estés más cómodo me alejare – ella se empezó a alejar poco en eso el Pokémon se empezó a acercar al tazón, revelando ser el Pokémon evolutivo Eevee solo que algo más pequeño – Guau yo he visto a ese Pokémon, fue en campamento veamos cómo era… a un Eevee, y es muy lindo – en eso el Pokémon evolutivo empezó a comer de la comida – te gusto verdad? – pregunto Serena, entonces se le ocurrió algo, tomo algunas flores de alrededor y las junto como si fuera una corona la dejo un poco cerca del Eevee – mira para que veas que no quiero hacerte nada dejare esto aquí si la aceptas está bien, pero si no quieres, entenderé que talvez tengas miedo – la Eevee empezó a acercarse la corona de flores y se la puso y al parecer le gusto – parece que te gusto y te queda, vez no quiero hacerte daño, ven acércate – Eevee se empezó a acercar a Serena aun con miedo pero sintió que podía confiar en ella, cuando iba a dejarse acariciar un rayo de color azul hiso que se separaran, haciendo k ambas caigan en direcciones opuesta y que a Eevee se le cayera su corona de flores, en ese momento apareció entre Serena e Eevee un Pokémon ardilla blanca, un Pachirisu – no había visto a esa clase de Pokémon – sin previo aviso el Pachirisu ataco con electricidad haciendo que gritara Serena lo cual oyeron Calem y los demás

\- Serena, que pasa! – grito Calem lo cual alerto al Pachirisu tomando a Eevee y corriendo al bosque

\- Serena estas bien – pregunta preocupada Xana, pero Serena no contesto solo vio en la dirección en que corrieron Eevee y Pachirisu

Dentro de la casa de Serena, Serena les contaba de lo que paso

\- Se los digo era un Eevee, y cuando la iba a acariciar ese otro Pokémon empezó a atacar – dice Serena

\- Y como era ese otro Pokémon? – pregunto Trevor

\- Veamos era blanco, con la cola larga y algo enrollada y tenía mofletes como de un Pikachu y con diente salido – dice Serena describiendo al Pokémon

\- Lo encontré, aquí esta – dice Calem mostrando un libro en que salía la imagen de Pachirisu - Es un Pachirisu, de la clase roedor eléctrico, se caracterizan por ser inquietos y juguetones

\- Pues lo de juguetón yo no le vi nada, más bien era todo lo contrario, tenía una mirada seria – dice Serena recordando al Pokémon

\- Normalmente ellos habitan en la región Sinnoh, pero que haya de esos y además de Eevee es bastante raro ellos en rutas más lejanas – dice Calem

\- Además que te hace pensar que un Eevee se iba a ser tu amigo podría haberte atacado como ese Pachirisu

\- Amiga, es una "ella" y lo se lo vi en sus ojos al parecer es tímida, además iba a aceptar mi amistad pero llego ese Pachirisu, debo buscarla le hice este regalo pero gracias a ese Pachirisu no lo tiene así que con permiso – dice Serena decidida a buscar a Eevee

\- Detén tus "Ponytas", es peligroso ir al bosque además podría anochecer – dice Calem

\- Para eso llevare a Rhyhorn conmigo – dijo Serena saliendo de la casa en ese momento ya se subió a Rhyhorn

\- Enserio vas a ir además que pasa si te caes – dice Calem

\- Eso es cuando practico no caerme por si un Rhyhorn se descontrola soy muy hábil – dice Serena

\- No puedo dejar que vallas sola, iré contigo – dice Calem

\- Esperen también voy – dice Xana

\- Y nosotros – dicen Tierno y Trevor

\- No ustedes se quedan, por si mi madre vuelve, sujétate Calem, andando Rhyhorn – en eso Serena, Calem y Rhyhorn fueron directo al bosque dejando solos a Xana, tierno y Trevor

Mientras más adentro en el bosque

\- **_Auch! Porque hiciste eso?_ – ** dijo Pachirisu con la mejilla roja

\- **_Por hacer esa estupidez, esa humana solo estaba siendo amable, me dio comida, hasta me dio un regalo, que por tu culpa lo perdí_** – dice Eevee enojada por lo que su amigo hiso

\- **_Tanto te importa, son solo humanos, no necesitas a un humano, conmigo es suficiente después de todo soy el más fuerte_** – dice Pachirisu presumiendo

\- **_Tú el más fuerte, no me hagas reír_** – dice Eevee

\- **_Por supuesto que soy fuerte, tanto que si tuviera un Garchomp aquí y ahora lo tumbaría al suelo_ – ** dice el Pokémon ardilla otra vez alardeando

\- **_Has lo que quieras yo iré de nuevo a donde estaba esa humana, adiós_** – dijo Eevee yéndose

\- **_Eevee regresa_**! ** _Por Arceus a veces me saca de quicio_** – dice Pachirisu siguiéndola pero sin saberlo unos ojos rojos brillantes los empezaban a seguir

Mas al fondo en el bosque Serena y Calem seguía buscando

\- Eevee dónde estás? Aquí aún tengo tu regalo – dice Serena gritando tratando de encontrar una señal de Eevee

\- Ya Serena vámonos, que tal si ya se fue a otra ruta además está anocheciendo – dice Calem

\- No yo seguiré buscando, tu regrésate si quieres – dice Serena aun decidida

\- Tu madre te va a castigar cuando se entere – dice Calem

\- No te escucho – dice Serena ignorando toda advertencia de Calem

\- Encerio no has pensado en los diferentes Pokémon salvajes que nos podrían atacar – dice Calem

\- Pues para eso está Rhyhorn él nos protegerá – dice Serena

\- Yo aún pienso que debemos volver – dijo Calem ya enojándose

\- Ya me harte fuera de aquí! – en eso Serena da una señal a Rhyhorn de tirar a Calem de su espalda – hay nos vemos "Krookodile" – dice Serena alejándose a toda velocidad con Rhyhorn sin saber que se le cayó la corona de flores que le iba a dar a Eevee

\- Serena regresa! Por Arceus a veces me saca de quicio – en eso Calem va tras ella

Justo cuando él se fue Eevee apareció y en eso noto la corona de flores que Serena le iba a regalar, en eso ella lo reconoció se la puso y fue a buscar creyendo que estaba en alguna parte del bosque

\- Serena dónde estás? – dice Calem corriendo buscando a su amiga

\- Chipa chipa ri ( ** _Eevee dónde estás?_** ) – lo mismo Pachirisu corre tratando de encontrar a Eevee, sin que ninguno lo notara ambos chocan uno con el otro

\- Ay eso dolió pero que… un Pachirisu así que lo que dijo Serena era verdad – en eso Pachirisu nota a Calem y se puso en posición de ataque – Oye tranquilo, solo estoy buscando a mi amiga - en eso Pachirisu hiso una señal de que estaba también buscando a la suya – yo solo me preocupe de ella me hiso a un lado y solo fue a buscar a esa Eevee – dijo Calem con los brazos cruzados, y Pachirisu hiso lo mismo porque le paso lo mismo – A veces solo le das tu preocupación y ella no sabe agradecerlo – dice Calem - Pachirisu dice en su idioma lo mismo – y lo peor… y lo peor – dice Calem con el puño, Pachirisu hace lo mismo – ES QUE NO SABES COMO DECIRLES QUE LA QUIERES! – Pachiru grita lo mismo en su idioma –hmmm…. – ambos se miran de cierta forma – Parece que tú y yo tenemos mucho en común no crees – Pachirisu asiente con la cabeza estando de acuerdo – que dices nos ayudamos a encontrar a quienes buscamos respectivamente – dijo Calem ofreciéndole la mano, lo cual Pachirisu está de acuerdo – bien todo arreglado vámonos – en eso tanto Calem como Pachirisu van a buscar a Serena e Eevee respectivamente

Mientras tanto más adentro del bosque Serena seguía buscando a Eevee en eso nota que Rhyhorn se estaba cansando

\- Rhyhorn si quieres descansamos un poco te parece bien – en eso Rhyhorn se detiene para descansar en eso Serena nota que hay bayas en un arbusto – espera aquí Rhyhorn te traeré esas bayas – Serena fue corriendo pero no noto que parte del suelo se rompió y cayendo aun agujero – AAHHH! AUXILIO! – sonó un gran grito que se oyó en todo el bosque

\- Que fue… oh no Serena! – Calem fue corriendo hacia donde oyó el ruido, mientras al mismo tiempo Eevee escucho el ruido y reconoció que era de la niña que conoció hace poco

Mientras en el oyó Serena se sujetó de una rama k salía dentro del hoyo pero talvez no duraría mucho tiempo

\- Oh no este creo que es mi fin, y lo peor es que… en eso noto que arriba desde el oyó hay estaba Eevee – Eevee eres tú! Rápido ayúdame por favor! – sin pensarlo 2 veces Eevee busco algo para sacar a Serena en eso noto que arriba de un árbol había una liana colgando en eso ella se subió y agarro la liana entonces le pide a Rhyhorn que sujete un extremo de la liana y con el otro lo arroja a Serena que ella toma y entre Rhyhorn e Eevee jalan a Serena de vuelta a la superficie – Estaba asustada, gracias Rhyhorn, pero en especial gracias a ti Eevee - en eso Eevee salto a los brazos de Serena y ambas comparten un abrazo

\- SERENA! – Serena oye un grito que luego resulto ser Calem acompañado de Pachirisu

\- Calem que haces aquí y que haces con ese Pachirisu? – pregunto Serena

\- Pues que otra razón tendría, te estaba buscando y porque este Pachirisu está conmigo pues estaba buscando a esa Eevee – dice Calem apuntando a Eevee, en eso Pachirisu baja del hombro de Calem para abrazar a Eevee pero ella inclina la cabeza ignorándolo, lo cual Pachirisu cae cómicamente – Bueno ya encontraste a Eevee y le diste la corona de flores

\- Corona de flores? – en eso Eevee muestra que en efecto lleva la corona de flores que Serena le hiso – ah la corona como la tienes se me habrá caído, pero que bueno que la encontraste

\- Bueno ya está todo vámonos – dijo Calem pero entonces…

\- Calem espera… Eevee quiero preguntarte algo, quieres venir conmigo a mi casa – eso dejo sorprendido a todos – y que dices – cuando Eevee iba a dar una respuesta

3 Pokémon aparecieron, cada uno tenían un abundante pelo negro y gris, ojos de color rojo, una larga cola abundante

\- Que Pokémon son esos? – pregunto Serena

\- Los he visto en el libro son Mightyena, siempre viajan en manada – dice Calem

Uno de los Mightyena iba a atacar con _Mordisco_ pero Pachirisu lo bloquea con _Golpe cabeza_ derribándolo otro lo iba a atacar por la espalda Calem lo nota…

\- Cuidado atrás tuyo _Golpe cabeza_ – dice Calem en eso Pachirisu no nota y justo a tiempo lo golpea con _Golpe cabeza_ – dime sabes _Chispas_ o algún ataque eléctrico fuerte? – Pachirisu asiente con la cabeza – Bien dales con _Chispas_ – Pachirisu corre a una buena velocidad golpeando a cada uno con el ataque eléctrico

\- Bien hecho! – dice Serena, pero no sabían que atrás suyo estaba otro Mightyena preparado para atacar Eevee lo nota y quita a Serena del paso pero ella recibe el ataque – Eevee no! – Serena fue a ayudar a Eevee el Mightyena iba a ataca de nuevo pero Rhyhorn lo ataca con _Cornada_ – Bien hecho Rhyhorn, Eevee estas bien – Eevee respondió con si

\- Asi no terminaremos díganme los 2 conocen _Doble equipo_ – ambos Pokémon asienten con la cabeza

\- Que planeas? – pregunto Serena

\- Es una idea, Rhyhorn necesitare tu ayuda también – el Pokémon roca da una señal de si – Bien Pachirisu _Doble equipo_

\- _Doble equipo_ también Eevee – en eso ambos Pokémon se empiezan a multiplicar confundiendo a los Mightyena

\- Dile a Eevee que use _Rapidez_ – dice Calem

\- Pero si no lo conoce? – pregunto Serena

\- Solo hazlo – dijo Calem

\- Eevee _Rapidez –_ dijo Serena

\- Pachirisu usa _Onda trueno_ – en eso Pachirisu lanza una onda eléctrica k le da a los Mightyena lo cual los paraliza en eso Eevee lana una ráfaga de estrellas que le da a cada uno de los Mightyena

\- Ahora que Rhyhorn ataque – dijo Calem

\- Entendido Rhyhorn usa _Cornada_ – Rhyhorn corre a toda velocidad y con el poder de su cuerno golpea a los Mightyena mandándolos a volar

\- Lo hicimos! – dice Serena abrazando a Eevee

\- Lo logramos buen trabajo – dijo Calem chocando los puños con Pachirisu

\- Eso brillante Calem te felicito – dijo Serena alabando a Calem

\- Pues gracias, porque dudo que se habría ocurrido algo asi – dice Calem

\- Que has dicho! – dice enojada Serena

\- SERENA! – se escucha una voz que se acercaba era Grace acompañado de su Fletchling y con Xana, Tierno y Trevor

\- Mama, chicos que hacen aquí? – dice Serena

\- Serena en que pensabas en venir al bosque! – dice Grace regañando a su hija

\- Perdón mama pero tenía que darle su regalo a mi nueva amiga – lo dice refiriéndose a Eevee

\- Miren un Eevee así que era cierto – dice Xana sorprendida

\- Y un Pachirisu esto lo tengo que fotografiar – en eso Trevor con su cámara toma fotos de Eevee y Pachirisu

\- Así que entraste al bosque para buscar a un Pokémon sabes en el peligro que te expusiste y también a Calem

\- No fue culpa de Serena yo la seguí por cuenta propia – dice Calem defendiendo a Serena – además esa Eevee aún no le responde su pregunta a Serena

\- Que pregunta? – pregunta Grace

\- Ahh es cierto, Eevee dime quieres venir conmigo – dejo sorprendida a Grace y los demás que recién llegaron, en eso Eevee lo pensó un poco hasta que salto a los brazos de Serena en señal de que "si" – gracias Eevee, mama por favor puedo llevarla conmigo dime que si hare cualquier cosa – Grace lo pensó por un momento

\- No te debería permitirlo – dijo Grace

\- Pero… - Serena empezaba a llorar

\- Espere señora Grace esa Eevee salvo a Serena de un Mightyena que la iba a atacar además se adentró a este bosque para buscarla – esa aclaración dejo sorprendidos a Serena, Xana, tierno y Trevor

\- Esperen dije que no te debería permitirlo, pero después de lo que escuche me doy cuenta de que ese Eevee y tú ya formaron un lazo y además por casualidad tengo esto – en eso ella saca una Pokéball de su bolsillo

\- Eso es… - dice Serena

\- Quieres a esa Eevee pues necesitaras esto

\- Mamá… muchas gracias, entonces que dices Eevee – en eso Eevee aprieta el botón de la Pokéball dejándose atrapar – a partir de ahora estaremos juntas

\- Ahhh que suerte tienes – dice Xana en señal de celos

\- Bueno chicos vámonos a casa – en eso los niños siguieron a Grace pero Calem da media vuelta viendo a Pachirisu

\- Bueno fue divertido, quizás nos volvamos a ver hasta pronto – Calem se empezaba a marchar en eso Pachirisu iba a dar media vuelta al otro lado pero después de lo que ha pasado, Pachirisu corrió rápidamente y salto al hombro de Calem lo cual lo dejo sorprendido – Supongo que es mejor ir conmigo que estar solo en ese bosque o no – dijo Calem lo cual Pachirisu asiente

\- Calem porque te estas tardando – en eso Serena nota que Pachirisu estaba en el hombro de Calem – espera acaso el decidió

\- No digas nada más "una foto dice más que 1000 palabras" – dice Calem

\- Ahhh no es justo! se acabó voy al bosque por un Pokémon – dice Xana pero antes de que valla más lejos Tierno y Trevor la detienen y la llevan de regreso, en eso los demás iban de regreso a la Casa de Serena mientras Xana seguía quejándose de que Serena y Calem tengan un Pokémon y ella todavía no

 _Fin del Flashback_

* * *

\- Y desde ese día Eevee y yo hemos estado juntas – dice Serena

\- Valla que historia – dice sorprendido Clemont

\- No solo eso sino que te adentraras a un bosque para buscar a Eevee y darle un obsequio aunque no fuiste la única que gano un nuevo amigo

\- Es verdad Calem conoció a su "gemelo Pokémon" mi mama me castigo sin ver televisión por una semana y me puso el entrenamiento al doble

\- Con razón estas siempre en buena forma – dice Ash sorprendido

\- Serena eres mi héroe – dice Bonnie con brillo en los ojos

\- Si fue duro pero valió la pena ya que conocí a la mejor amiga que pude tener, aunque puso un poco celosa a Xana jajaja – dice Serena

\- Pasar por grandes dificultades y que tu primer Pokémon y tu formaran un gran lazo, nos recuerdan a mí y Pikachu no crees amigo – dice Ash

\- Pika pikachu

\- Gracias Ash lo tomare como un cumplido – dice Serena con un leve sonrojo

\- Vee vee

\- Bueno que dices te ayudo con tu nuevo movimiento – dice Ash

\- Estas seguro Ash – dice sorprendida Serena – no te estorbaría

\- Para nada entre los 2 nos ayudaremos – dice Ash

\- Está bien vamos Eevee! – dice una decidida Serena

\- A la carga Pikachu! – dice Ash en el momento en que inician su entrenamiento

\- Vamos hermano hay que ver! – dice Bonnie

\- Ya voy! – dice Clemont

 **El comienzo es algo importante, ya que del pasado llega la importancia del futuro y Serena pronto descubrirá el suyo junto a sus amigos ahora con Ash ayudándose mutuamente que les espera a nuestros héroes solo el tiempo lo dirá**

\- Oye Ash? – pregunta Serena

\- Que pasa? – dice Ash

\- Como se conocieron tú y Pikachu? – dice Serena

\- Si yo también quiero saber, cuenta por favor? – dice Bonnie

\- Yo también quisiera oírlo – dice Clemont

\- Ah como olvidar ese pues verán…

 **Mientras el viaje continúa**

 **Esta historia continuara**

* * *

 **Pokémon Karaokémon**

 _Magia parece, es de verdad_

 _Me conduce_

 _A recurrir a tu lealtad_

 _Por ese río_

 _Detrás del nogal_

 _Y en cada montaña_

 _Encontramos amistad_

 _Juntos_

 _Juntos ahora y siempre_

 _Siento_

 _Siento nuestra amistad_

 _Sueño_

 _Sueño contigo estar_

 _Lo vamos a lograr_

 _Y voy_

 _Y voy siempre contigo_

 _Bajo el radiante sol_

 _Aquí_

 _Tú y yo con Pokémon_


	11. La suerte que decide el camino

**_Pokémon es propiedad de Satoshi Taijiri_**

 **Nuestros héroes siguen en camino a Ciudad Cyllage muchas cosas han pasado, se encontraron con un ninja llamado Sampei y su Frogadier que gracias a un entrenamiento mejoraron la habilidad y velocidad de Froakie, en un pueblo ayudaron a despertar a un Snorlax al recuperar la Poké-flauta de una malcriada princesa e incluso detuvieron los planes de un malvado Malamar que tenía controlada a una oficial Jenny asiéndose llamar "Madame X" ahora nuestros héroes continúan su travesía**

\- Según el mapa más adelante hay un pueblo y hay 2 caminos posibles para cruzar pero uno es más largo – dice Serena revisando su mapa

\- Entonces tomemos el camino corto cuál es? – pregunta Ash

\- Ese puente – dice Serena señalando un puente aunque un poco maltrecho

\- No se ve muy seguro? – dice Bonnie

\- Por lo que veo la más leve caminata podría romperlo – dice Clemont

En eso Pikachu y Dedenne planean ver el puente en eso ellos caminan por el puente pero parece que no pasa nada

\- Qué raro ellos lo cruzan y no se ha roto? – dice Ash

\- Me habré equivocado – dice Clemont

En eso Eevee baja del hombro de Serena para seguir a Pikachu y Dedenne

\- Eevee regresa puede ser peligroso – dice Serena a su Pokémon – acaso planean esperarnos del otro lado?

Cuando iban a llegar al otro extremo, finalmente el puente se rompe provocando que los 3 Pokémon caigan del ya roto puente

\- Pikachu! – grita Ash

\- Eevee! – grita Serena

\- Dedenne! – grita Bonnie

\- Chespin sálvalos! – Clemont iba a soltar a su Pokémon pero de pronto…

Una extraña sombra llego de la nada y con una gran agilidad y destreza atrapa a los 3 Pokémon y en eso los regresa seguro con sus entrenadores, después todos ven más detenidamente al Pokémon, tenía un cuerpo felino y un abundante pelo blanco y un cuerno en forma de media luna a la izquierda de su cabeza, y Ash lo reconoció bien

\- Es un Absol – dice Ash

\- Absol? – Serena saca su Pokédex para ver su información

\- _Absol, el Pokémon desastre. Presiente desastres inminentes y se aparece a la gente para advertir del peligro_

\- Guau, preside desastres, es una buena habilidad – dice Serena

\- Así es Absol no es malo, solo que la gente puede creer que el causa desastres – dice Ash recordando muy bien una experiencia que tuvo con uno

\- Es verdad, sin embargo otros saben que si ven uno, significa que les advierte – dice Clemont

\- increíble! Es genial y también es hermoso - dice Bonnie

\- Como agradecerte? Ya se – en eso Serena busca de su bolsa y saca unos Poképuff y toma uno y se lo deja a Absol – es para que sepa que te agradecemos ojala te guste

\- Bueno chicos tendremos que tomar el camino largo andando – dice Ash en eso los demás lo siguieron, en eso Absol empieza a comer el Poképuff y por su cara se nota que le gusto en eso ve en la dirección que tomaron nuestros héroes pero en especial a cierta peli-miel en eso toma el pañuelo en el que Serena coloco el Poképuff y se fue sigilosamente a seguirlos

* * *

(Aparece Ash en sus diferentes versiones hasta ponerse su gorra con una mirada de "estoy listo", después aparecen por un segundo Ash, Serena, Clemont y Bonnie hasta aparecer el título "Pokémon XY")

"Hei! Karosu o terasu ano asahi no yō ni"

(Nuestros 4 héroes ven el horizonte una ciudad)

"( _Nitorochāji_ atsuku ikōze) "

(Aquí aparecen Serena en una muestra de un concurso Pokémon)"

"Sā! Susumou ze itsudemo junbi wa okkē"

(El Equipo Rocket otra vez con sus planes acompañados de sus Pokémons)

"( _Katayaburi hengenjizai_ de)"

(Entonces son mandados a volar por un " _Placaje eléctrico_ " de Pikachu)

"Kasanariau omoi ga shinkuro shite"

(Ash parece como silueta detrás aparecen sus diferentes rivales, Paul con su Electrive, Trip con su Serperior, Ritchie con su Pikachu Sparky & Barry con su Empoleon)

"Kesshite kienai kizuna ni narukara"

(Luego aparecen sus diferentes compañeros de viaje Misty con su Pokemon de Agua, Brock con su Croagunk y Sudowoodo, May con su Blaziken, Dawn con su Piplup, Iris con su Excadrill, Cilan con su Pansage)

"Doko made mo tsuyoku nareru"

(Diferentes siluetas de manos tocan el hombro de Ash volteando para luego mostrar a Serena, Clemont y Bonnie)

"Ore-tachi nara woh woh woh yeah..."

(Ash con una sonrisa nostálgica y con Pikachu ya en su hombro corren a su siguiente destino.)

"IkuZe! Hageshiku moeru batoru"

(Ash manda a Froakie a atacar con _Hidropulso_ a un Chespin que contraataca con _Pinmisil_ )

"IkuZe! Pinchi wa chansu daze "

(Fletching ataca con _Ala de Acero_ a un Pidgey que esquiva y ataca con _Tornado_ )

"IkōZe! Kishikaisei"

(Pikachu se enfrenta a un Pachiriru con _Rayo_ y _Chispazo_ respectivamente para luego mostrar la cara de un entrenador (El entrenador masculino de los juegos XY) con una sonrisa de entre confiada y emocionada.)

"Zettai ni akiramenai"

(Ash voltea la cabeza hasta ver a todos sus rivales con una cara de reto)

"IkuZe! Yuzurenai yume ga aru"

(En una especie de trono esta Lissandre (el antagonista de los juegos XY))

"IkuZe! Kanarazu getto daze"

(Se muestra a los diferentes científicos y comandantes del Team Flare hasta finalizar a Malva del Alto Mando/Elite 4)

"IkōZe! Te o nobashite"

(Se muestra a Ash y la sombra de un Pokémon desconocido Arrogando un _Shuriken de Agua_ )

"Daremo shiranai takami e"

(Un joven de negro manda a su Mega-Charizard X a lanzar un _Anillo Ígneo_ al shuriken impactando y causando una explosión siendo observado con un pequeño bulto verde con un ojo)

"Sā! Agete iku ze ( _Hyakuman boruto_ )"

(Se muestran a los líderes de gimnasio de Kalos cada uno con un objeto con una mega-piedra, siendo reemplazados por diferentes siluetas de sus Pokémon Mega-evolucionado)

"Sō! Tachimukatte tomoni ikou ze"

"Yume no mukō made"

(Finalizando con Ash, Serena Clemont y Bonnie con sus diferentes Pokémon)

* * *

 **La suerte que decide el camino!**

Nuestros héroes cansados después de cruzar el camino largo finalmente llegan al pueblo

\- Finalmente llegamos – dijo Ash

\- Fue algo agotador – dice Bonnie

\- A poco están cansados – dice Serena que es la menos cansada de todas

\- Valla Serena tu no parecer estar agotada – dice Ash sorprendido

\- 6 años de práctica de Rhyhorn tiene sus ventajas – dice Serena "algo" presumida

\- Al contrario de… - dice Bonnie en que su hermano finalmente llega

\- Al fin llegamos – dice un muy agotado Clemont

\- Hermano no tienes remedio – dice Bonnie en lo que Ash y Serena se ríen de la condición de su amigo

Ya en el Centro Pokémon nuestros héroes empiezan a explorar el pueblo el cual parecía algo rustico pero con un toque moderno en eso ellos notan que en el centro de la ciudad hay una estatua de cierto Pokémon

\- Miren chicos es una estatua de Absol – dice Bonnie

\- Y hay algo escrito – dice Clemont leyendo lo que está escrito – "en honor el guardián de la predicción si no fuera por su habilidad de predecir desastres este pueblo no estaría de pie"

\- Increíble se nota que aquí adoran a Absol

\- Y más de lo que creen – dijo un anciano que llego – buenas tardes viajeros mi nombre es Bryan

\- Hola mi nombre es Ash y el el mi mejor amigo Pikachu

\- Pika pika chu

\- Yo soy Serena y ella es Eevee

\- Vee

\- Yo soy Clemont

\- Y yo Bonnie y él es Dedenne

\- De de denne

\- Mucho gusto voy que ven la estatua es un importante símbolo aquí

\- Símbolo? – pregunta Ash

\- Fue ahora les cuento fue hace mucho tiempo

" _En esos tiempo considerábamos a los Absol como provocadores de desastres ya que cada vez que algo malo ocurría el aparecía, sin embargo un día el volcán empezaba a hacer humo los Absol intentaban todo para advertir pero los habitantes los ignoraban hasta que un entrenador llego y dijo que fue salvado por un par de Absol y para advertir de la erupción del volcán todo el pueblo vio con asombro que los Absol y otros Pokémon del bosque empezaban a cavar una zanja para que la lava pase y no llegue al pueblo los habitantes y sus Pokémon empezaron a ayudar y lo lograron justo a tiempo desde ese día la gente entendió que Absol intentaban advertir de los desastres además de que salvaban a la gente de ellos_ "

\- Yo era apenas un pequeñín cuando eso ocurrió – dijo Bryan

\- Que historia! – dijo Bonnie

\- Así que los Absol son como héroes por así decirlo – dijo Serena

\- Así es de echo no es raro ver un Absol por aquí en estos días ya que a veces solo dan un paseo ya que ellos tienen su manera de advertir a la gente, ya que ellos normalmente habitan en esas montañas y bajan para advertirnos del posible desastre – dice Bryan

Sin que ellos se dieran cuenta había 3 personas exageradamente vestidos de bata oyendo todo

\- Escucharon eso – dice la primera persona con voz de mujer

\- Podríamos aprovechar de ir por un Absol – dijo la segunda persona

\- Y se lo podríamos dar a nuestro jefecito – dice la otra persona con una "voz chillona"

Más tarde Serena salió del Centro Pokémon con una bolsa directo al bosque

\- Donde estará, ojala no se haya ido a las montañas, tu qué crees Eevee – dice Serena

\- Vee

Justo en ese momento llega el mismo Absol que los salvo

\- Oye eres tú! – dijo Serena feliz de haber encontrado a Absol, en eso Absol le entrega algo de su boca – espera entonces nos seguiste para devolverme mi pañuelo, que dulce eres, me entere lo que tu especie hace por este pueblo y los que llegan así que hice un poco de macarrones si tienes amigos podrías compartirlos con ellos que dices – Absol miraba fijamente los macarrones y no estaba seguro de probar en eso Eevee toma uno y lo come para demostrar que estaba rico, entonces Absol come uno y al igual que con el Poképuff le gustó mucho el sabor – ves que estaba rico, oye te importaría – en eso ella empieza a acariciar a Absol – valla tu pelaje sí que es suave

En ese momento Absol presiente algo y usa _Viento cortante_ para amortiguar el ataque

\- Que fue eso? – pregunto Serena

 _"Prepárense para los problemas"_

 _"Y más vale que teman"_

 _"Para proteger al mundo de la devastación"_

 _"Para unir a los pueblos dentro de nuestra nación"_

 _"Para anunciar los males de la verdad y el amor"_

 _"Y defender nuestro reino hasta las estrellas"_

 _"Jessie"_

 _"James-mememes"_

 _"El Equipo Rocket viajando a la velocidad de la luz"_

 _"Ríndanse ahora o prepárese a luchar hay madre"_

 _"Meowth así es"_

 _"Wobbufett"_

\- Otra vez ustedes! Que es lo que quieren – dice Serena

\- Ya relájate bobita esta vez vinimos por ese Absol de allí – dice Jessie

\- Si seremos amables contigo así que vete a maquillar o algo – dijo James

\- Ni siquiera lo piensen – dice Serena poniéndose frente a Absol

\- Vee vee

\- Asi que quieres pelear está bien Woobat _Aire afilado_ – el Pokémon murciélago lanza una ráfaga de aire directo a Serena

\- Eevee _Rapidez_ – Eevee arroja un montón de estrellas que chocan con el ataque de Woobat

\- Ahora _Excavar_ – Serena manda a Eevee a ocultarse bajo tierra

\- Que tonta todos saben que un ataque como ese no le hace nada a un volador como Woobat – dice Meowth

\- Ya se lo hago por esto _Bola sombra –_ Eevee sale del suelo detrás de Woobat y ataca con _Bola sombra_ dándole un efectivo golpe

\- Oh no Woobat – dice Jessie

\- Hay que admitir que no lo hiso mal – dice James

\- Le doy 8 puntos – dice Meowth

\- No se queden hay y hagan algo! – dice Jessie

\- Amoongus dale _la macarena –_ James saca a su Pokémon hongo que entendió la orden y usa _Golpe cuerpo_

\- Rápido esquívalo – Eevee esquivo el ataque pero…

\- Woobat _Tornado_ – Woobat bate sus alas con gran rapidez creando un tornado que atrapa a Eevee y luego chocando con un árbol

\- Ahora Amoongus _Energibola –_ El Pokémon iba a atacar pero…

\- Fennekin _Lanzallamas_ – Serena saco a su Pokémon que ataco con un potente ataque de fuego que daño a Amoongus – que les pareció eso _Poder oculto_ – Fennekin usa esfera de energía que arrojo a Woobat haciéndolo retroceder – no me subestimen tan fácilmente

\- Fen fennekin

\- Ya me canse de ti _señorita bonita_ Woobat _Aire afilado_ – Woobat ataca de nuevo pero Absol salta y usa su _Viento cortante_ para detener el ataque – gracias Absol, ríndanse Equipo Rocket

\- Lo siento pero nosotros no nos rendimos hasta obtener lo que queremos Woobat _destello –_ El Pokémon de Jessie uso sus alas para provocar una luz cegadora que provoca que Serena y los Pokémon no puedan ver

\- Ahora eres mío – Jessie arroja una de sus máquinas Serena recuperando la vista noto eso

\- Absol cuidado – Serena empujo a Absol pero ella cayo en la máquina que salió una red que la atrapo

\- Hay Jessie te fallo, quieres volverlo a intentar – dijo Meowth

\- No esperen se me ocurrió una buena idea llevémonos a la niña, entonces Absol nos seguirá y con suerte el bobo y su Pikachu también vendrán, y entonces "matamos 2 pajaros de un tiro"

\- Eres tan mala que me asombras andando – en eso el Equipo Rocket se aleja con Serena dejando solo a Absol, Eevee y Fennekin, al ver esto Eevee y Fennekin fueron corriendo al Centro Pokémon por Ash y los demás mientras Absol se quedó hay en eso nota la bolsa con macarrones que Serena le había hecho a él, en eso toma la bolsa y va en dirección a donde se fueron el Equipo Rocket

Mientras tanto Eevee y Fennekin habían llegado al Centro Pokémon entonces encontraron a Ash y los demás

\- Oigan se está tardando bastante – dice Bonnie

\- Es cierto voy a buscarla – dice Ash parándose de la mesa, pero entonces llegan los Pokémon de Serena – Eevee, Fennekin que les pasa donde esta Serena?

Eevee y Fennekin intentaron explicarles pero ninguno pudo entenderles, Pikachu por su parte escucho y con un gesto de preocupación empezó a usar su "habilidad de imitación" para explicar la situación

\- Haber Serena, atrapado, Meowth, Absol, allá – Ash pensó detenidamente pero entonces Clemont ya exclamo

\- Ah ya entendí el Equipo Rocket debió llevarse a Serena

\- Qué pero por qué harían eso – dice Bonnie con mucha preocupación

\- Yo creo que yo sé, Equipo Rocket ahora si se pasaron – en eso un Ash bastante enojado se preparó para ir allá en eso Pikachu y los Pokémon de Serena se subieron a sus hombros – Fletchling sal! – Ash libero a su Pokémon pájaro – Fletchling busca al Equipo Rocket o a Absol rápido – en eso Fletchling fue volando mientras Ash iba corriendo en dirección a los del Equipo Rocket

\- Ash espera! – dice Bonnie

\- Pero siempre hay que correr! – dice Clemont

Mientras tanto Absol seguía corriendo en dirección hacia donde fueron el Equipo Rocket, la entrenadora no solo fue amable y le agradeció e incluso le dio dulces y lo salvo de ser capturado por ese trio, por esas razones la quería rescatar, en ese instante Fletchling apareció encontrando a Absol

\- **_Oye por casualidad tu eres el Absol que salvo a Pikachu y los demás_**

\- **_En efecto tu eres de ese grupo?_**

\- **_Si por favor espera un rato_** – en eso Fletchling fue volando en dirección a Ash y los demas

Mientras Ash iba corriendo a toda velocidad

\- Ash más despacio por favor – dice Bonnie

\- Porque no te importa lo que el Equipo Rocket le haga a Serena – dice Ash con un notable enojo

\- Claro que sí, pero lo digo por eso – Bonnie apunta a Clemont que llega muy exhausto

\- Lo siento! – Clemont se desmalla

\- Si hubieras sido tu estoy seguro que incluso esto no lo hubiera detenido – dice Ash

\- Creo que tienes razón – dice Bonnie

En eso Fletchling llega con Ash y los demás

\- Fletchling encontraste algo? – pregunta Ash, en eso Fletchling va volando en dirección a Absol

Mientras Absol estaba esperando hasta que finalmente llegan nuestros héroes

\- Oigan es el Absol – dice Bonnie

\- Y esos son los macarrones que Serena preparo para el – al decir eso Chespin salió de su Pokéball para tomar unos macarrones

\- Chespin basta esos los preparo Serena para Absol – dice Bonnie regañando a Chespin

\- Hay que are contigo – dice Clemont

\- Chespin no te recuerda a alguien Pikachu – dice Ash

\- Pika pika

En eso Absol les da señas de que los siga

\- Creo que trata de decir que los sigamos, talvez donde esta Serena – dice Clemont

\- Absol por favor guíanos - dice Ash

En eso el Pokémon desastre los guía hacia donde están Serena y el Equipo Rocket, mientras tanto cerca de un acantilado hay estaban el Equipo Rocket comiendo comida enlatada mientras Serena estaba en una esquina atada de manos y pies para evitar que escape

\- Valla ustedes sí que saben hacer nudos fuertes – dice Serena

\- Pues claro ahora tu nos subestimas – dice Meowth

\- Así es y mientras te tengamos con nosotros eventualmente el Absol y el bobo vendrán – dice Jessie asegurando su victoria – pero porque no te vez preocupada

\- Es bastante obvio Ash llegara los derrotara y Pikachu los mandara a volar con su _Rayo_ – dice Serena bastante segura – pero quiero aprovechar de preguntar porque tanto escándalo por robar a Pikachu?

\- Porque esa ratita amarilla es muy fuerte y el objetivo del Equipo Rocket es armar un ejército de los Pokémon más poderosos y así dominar el mundo – dice Jessie

\- Eso es una locura además Ash los seguirá venciendo déjenlos en paz de una vez

\- _Estas loca_ , Sabes cuánto hemos sufrido por culpa de ese chico, hemos tratado de robar a Pikachu y uno que otro Pokémon pero ese mocoso siempre pone sus narices donde no lo llaman y hemos sufrido lo mismo por… disculpa que edad tienes? – dijo Meowth bastante enojado

\- Yo pues 14 – dice Serena

\- Haber el bobo tenía 10 y…. lo hemos seguido durante 4 años – dijo Meowth sorprendido por el tiempo que ha pasado

\- Valla cuando vas siguiendo a un niño por 5 regiones el tiempo vuela – dijo James

\- Ya sentía yo que ha pasado bastante tiempo – dijo Jessie

\- Esperen 5 regiones! O sea que este no es el primer o segundo viaje de Ash – dijo Serena

\- Claro que si lo hemos seguido por casi "16 temporadas" y no hemos logrado nuestro único objetivo de llevar a Pikachu a nuestro objetivo

\- Entonces debió participar en la ligas de las diferentes regiones? Será Ash el entrenador que Calem tanto quiere vencer – dijo Serena así misma

\- Sabes ya suficiente preguntas – en eso Jessie toma un pedazo de cinta y lo pega en su boca para callarla – calladita te vez más bonita – dijo Jessie con un tono de burla – además crees que el bobo nos hará algo mientras te tengamos aquí

\- No querrá que nada le pase a su amiguita verdad – James estaba en lo cierto mientras Serena estuviera con ellos Ash no haría nada

En ese momento llegan Ash y compañía junto a Absol estando ocultos en unos arbustos en eso Ash logro visualizar a Serena

\- Serena! Espera ya voy! – Ash iba directo pero Clemont lo detiene – Que haces Clemont – dice Ash

\- Espera un poco no podemos ir hay así no más necesitamos un plan – dice Clemont

\- Y que tienes planeado hermano – dice Bonnie preocupada por Serena

\- Tranquilo ya me anticipe – dice Clemont con una sonrisa

En eso Ash, Pikachu y Absol salen de los arbustos

\- _Ash!_ – dice Serena en su mente

\- Valla miren Romero viene a rescatar a su Julieta – dice Jessie con notable burla

\- Equipo Rocket ahora si se pasaron de la raya! – dijo Ash gritando muy enojado

\- Ya calma bobo te devolveremos a tu amiga sana y salva solo si nos entregas a Pikachu y a ese Absol de allí – dice Jessie señalando a los 2 Pokémon, en eso momento Ash toma a Pikachu y lo baja al suelo

\- Adelante Pikachu "ve con ellos" – dice Ash

\- Excelente Pikachu primero – en eso el trio baja de donde estaban y colocan una jaula donde puedan caber Pikachu y Absol, justo en eso Pikachu va caminando directo a la jaula seguido de Absol

\- _No Pikachu, Absol esto es mi culpa! –_ dice Serena sintiéndose responsable de lo que está pasando

Pikchu y Absol seguían caminando lentamente, como si esto fuera un momento dramático

\- Quieren ir más rápido – dice Meowth desesperándose

\- Silencio Meowth no ves que esto es un "momento de drama"

Pikachu y Absol estaban a escasos centímetros de la jaula cuando de repente… un humo blanco rodeo todo el lugar donde estaban Ash y el Equipo Rocket

\- _Citronic Gear On!_ Mi máquina de humo funciono ahora solo falta lo que "el rescate"

En donde estaba Serena un agujero salieron Bunnelby, Eevee y Fennekin que procedieron a usar sus dientes y garras para romper las cuerdas de Serena, Wobbufett noto y los trato de detener pero Bunnelby uso _Doble bofetón_ que lo tiro del barranco

\- Gracias a todos – dice Serena quitándose la cinta de la boca y saliendo de allí con los Pokémon

\- Que es todo esto! – dice Jessie

\- Esta más blanco que las "canas" de mi abuela – dice James

\- Yo creo que… - Meowth no termino la frase porque Wobbufett le cayó encima

Una vez el humo se disipo se dieron cuenta de que no había nadie ni siquiera Serena que ya no estaba donde la dejaron

\- Eso fue un truco sucio, y somos nosotros los que hacemos esas cosas – dijo James

\- Eso no importa no está la boba – dice Jessie

 _"Prepárense para los problemas"_ – dice Ash saliendo detrás de un árbol

 _"Y más vale que teman porque ustedes dan pena"_ – dice Serena llegando de la nada

\- Para proteger al mundo de la devastación – dice Jessie

\- Para unir a los pueblos dentro de nuestra nación – dice James

 _"Para anunciar sus maldades en la verdad y el amor" –_ dijo Clemont con un semblante serio

 _"Y defender nuestro reino hasta las estrellas"_ – dice Bonnie

 _"Ash"_

 _"Serena"_

 _"Clemont"_

 _"Bonnie esa soy yo"_

 _"Nuestro Equipo Rocket de Pokémon son más rápidos que la luz"_ – dice Ash

 _"Ríndanse ahora o tendrán que luchar"_ – dice Serena

\- Meowth así es – dice Meowth no pudiendo resistirse a terminar el lema

\- Wobbufett

Después de ese lema Jessie golpea a Meowth y Wobbufett

\- Como se atreven a pronunciar nuestro sagrado lema – dice Jessie enojada

\- Les voy a echar a los de derechos de autor – dice James igual de enojado

\- Piratas! – dijo Meowth con la misma expresión

\- Se lo merecen por llevarse a nuestra amiga, ahora prepárense – dice Ash

\- Bien dicho, por cierto después hablaremos tu y yo – dice Serena

\- Ahh porque? – dice Ash

\- Muy bien ya fue suficiente – dice Jessie

\- Echémosle ganita – dice Jamez

\- Esperen que tal si usamos a nuestros nuevos amigos les parece – dice Meowth

\- Es una buena idea – dice Jessie

\- No se lo van a esperar – dice James

\- Nuevos amigos? – dice Bonnie

\- De que estarán hablando? – pregunta Clemont

\- Pumpkaboo ve! – de la Pokéball de Jessie sale un Pokédex una pequeña calabaza rosada con un tallo grande y color marrón que es su cabeza

\- Echémosle ganas, ve Inkay! – de la Pokéball de James sale un pequeño Pokémon parecido a un calamar pero este flota

\- Quienes son! – dicen Ash y Serena sacando sus Pokédex

\- _Inkay el Pokémon calamar y forma pre-evolucionada de Malamar, La luz intermitente que emite aplaca el ánimo de lucha del enemigo. Aprovecha la ocasión para esconderse_ – dice el Pokédex de Ash

\- _Pumpkaboo, el Pokémon calabaza. Los ojos de Pumpkaboo pueden brillar, lo cual ilumina el camino de los viajeros. Suelen dormir enterrados_ – dice el Pokédex de Serena

\- Cuando los habrán capturado? – pregunta Serena

\- Ya que preguntas a mi Pumpkaboo lo capture cuando buscábamos a Meowth en ese bosque de bambú

\- Aunque mucho antes de eso yo capture a Inkay después de que nos mandaran a volar después de mandarnos a volar cuando destruyeron a Mega-Mega-Meowth

\- No nos atrevimos a sacarlos hasta ahora, pero esta es una ocasión especial – dice Jessie

\- Preparecen a perder! – dice Meowth

\- En ese caso Froakie yo te elijo! – Ash saca a Froakie de su Pokémon y salió con una pose estilo ninja

\- Fennekin ve a ayudar a Froakie!

\- Tú también Chespin!

En eso Fennekiny y Chespin se reunieron de cada lado de Froakie preparados para pelear

\- Prepárense tontos Inkay usa _Psicorrayo_ – Inkay rueda mientras salía un rayo celeste directo hacia los iniciales de Kalos

\- Esquiven! – dicen los 3 entrenadores, en eso los 3 iniciales esquivan el ataque

\- Froakie usa _Hydropulso_ – el Pokémon rana arroja su esfera de agua que le da a Inkay

\- Pumpkaboo usa _Frustración_ – El Pokémon calabaza embiste con un aura oscura a Froakie

\- Chespin _Látigo cepa_ – Chespin con sus lianas toma a Pumpkaboo y lo arremete contra el suelo

\- Levántate y usa _Placaje_ – Inkay se recuperó y fue a atacar a Chespin

\- Fennekin _Lanzallamas_ – Fennekin lanza un torrente de fuego que le da de lleno a Inkay – perfecto ahora _Lanzallamas_ a Pumpkaboo – Fennekin vuelve a atacar pero con objetivo a Pumpkaboo

\- Oh no, no lo harás! Wobbufett _Manto espejo_ – Wobbufett se puso entre Pumpkaboo y el lanzallamas que lo refleja y lo regresa con el doble de fuerza golpeando a Fennekin

\- Fennekin! – dice Serena

\- Chespin rápido _Pinmisil_ – Chespin arroja su _Pinmisil_ directo al Equipo Rocket

\- Que tontos son Wobbufett! – una vez más Wobbufett se puso en medio pero…

\- Froakie tu espuma! – en eso Froakie toma de su espuma que arroja a Wobbufett que lo inmoviliza y detiene el _Manto espejo_

\- Ahora Froakie _Hydropulso!_

\- Chespin _Pinmisil!_

\- Fennekin _Lanzallamas!_

En esa orden los 3 Pokémon efectúan sus movimientos y le da de lleno a los 3 Pokémon del Equipo Rocket dejándolos en K.O

\- Bien hecho chicos! – dice Ash felicitando a los 3 Pokémon

\- Esto no terminara así, Seviper ataca! – dice Jessie mandando a su Pokémon serpiente

\- _Carnavalín_ échateles – al sacar a su Pokémon este mostro su afecto mordiéndole la cabeza- esperaste 3 temporadas para hacer esto éntrale ya!

\- Seviper _Constricción_ – El Pokémon serpiente iba directo hacia Fennekin pero Froakie se interpuso siendo atrapado por Seviper

\- Froakie! – grito Ash

\- Fennekin _Arañazo_

\- Chespin _Placaje_

Fennekin y Chespin iba a atacar a Seviper pero…

\- _Atadura_ ahora! – el Pokémon de James usa las lianas de su cuerpo atrapando a Fennekin y Chespin y al igual que Froakie ambos estaban siendo aplastados por los ataques

\- Froakie!

\- Fennekin!

\- Chespin!

\- JAJAJA! Eso les pasa por subestimar al Equipo Rocket – dice Meowth

\- Pikachu ve!

\- Ve allá Eevee!

\- Ah por ellos Bunnelby!

\- Ayúdalos Dedenne!

Cuando Pikachu y los demás iban a pelear Absol se les puso en frente diciendo que él va a pelear

\- Absol? – dice Serena

\- Parece que quiere luchar – dice Clemont

\- Pero… - Serena iba a decir algo pero Ash la detiene

\- Déjenlo él sabe lo que hace, el iba directo a rescatarte, además quiere regresarte el favor – dice Ash

\- Es verdad… bien contamos contigo Absol – dice Serena

\- Pero miren quien quiere ser héroe, bueno te daré una lección Yanmega – dice Jessie sacando a un Pokémon parecido a una libélula, en eso los ojos de Absol brillaron y manda una energía de su cuerno directo al cielo

\- No sé qué fue eso pero no nos impresiona Yanmega _Bomba sónica_ – Yanmega dispara de sus alas unas ondas de van directo a Absol pero este las esquiva con una gran agilidad y gracia dejando impresionados a todos

\- Guau ven como se mueva – dice Serena

\- Si se mueve como un Pokémon de concurso Pokémon

\- Si es… espera como sabes de los concursos – pregunta Clemont

Mientras Absol sigue esquivando y con una gran velocidad se mueve entre Seviper y Carnivine no solo liberando a Froakie, Fennekin y Chespin si no también causándole daño a Seviper y Carnivine

\- Eso fue _Tajo umbrío! –_ dijo Clemont impresionado

\- Asombroso! – dice Serena

En eso Absol carga de su cuerno el _Viento cortante_ que le da de lleno a Yanmega retrocediéndolo hacia donde Jessie

\- Oye como se te ocurre! Seviper _Cola venenosa!_

\- Carnavalín échales los dientes!

Ambos Pokémon iban directo a Absol, Froakie, Fennekin y Chespin iban directo a contraatacar pero Absol los detiene en ese momento un ráfaga de energía sale del cielo y le da de lleno a Seviper y Carnivine dejándolos en K.O

\- AAAH! Que rayos… - dice Jessie

\- Qué demonios fue eso? – dice James

\- Y a mí porque me preguntas? – dice Meowth

\- Eso sin duda fue _Premonición_ – dice Clemont

\- _Premonición?_ – pregunta Serena

\- Es básicamente como un ataque al futuro que después de un rato golpea al oponente – dice Clemont explicando el ataque

\- Como dijimos no nos rendimos – dijo Jessie tomando otra Pokéball

\- Tu mandas Jessie – dice James

\- Y ahora yo también – dice Meowth

\- Ni lo piensen Pikachu _Rayo!,_ Froakie _Hydropulso!_

\- Eevee _Bola sombra!,_ Fennekin _Lanzallamas!_

\- Chespin _Pinmisil!,_ Bunnelby _Bomba lodo_!

\- Dedenne usa _Impactrueno_

Entre todos los Pokémon ejecutan sus ataques más Absol que ataco con un _Aire cortante_ que le da al Equipo Rocket

\- _El Equipo Rocket fue vencido otra vez…_

\- Y una vez más fueron vencidos, aunque debo admirar su persistencia – dice Ash

\- Y tú lo sabes bien, después de todo te han seguido por más de 5 regiones – dice Serena

\- Espera que? – dicen Clemont y Bonnie

\- Ash no has estado ocultando… - decía Serena

\- Aguarda un minuto en eso te equivocas no fueron 5 regiones…

\- Ah no? - pregunto Serena

\- Fueron 5 regiones y 2 archipiélagos

\- QUE COSA! - gritaron los demás

Más tarde en el Centro Pokémon nuestros héroes se preparan para seguir su camino, en eso Ash les conto sus aventuras

\- Y esa es toda la historia hasta aquí, y no se los quise ocultar, solo que nunca preguntaron – dice Ash

\- Pues en eso tienes razón, pero es sorprendente has visto varios lugares y varios Pokémon – dice Serena emocionada por lo que Ash les conto

\- Has desafiado a los diferentes líderes y competido en las diferentes ligas aunque no las ganaras llegas bastante lejos – dice Clemont igual de sorprendido

\- Y todos los amigos y rivales que has conocidos como quisiera conocerlos también, y talvez preguntarle a una de ellas si quiere ser la esposa de mi hermano – dice Bonnie

\- Bonnie te he dicho que ya dejes esa manía – dice Clemont

\- Oye es mi trabajo conseguirte una buena esposa, yo no puedo cuidarte toda la vida – dice Bonnie

\- Que tú me cuidas yo soy el que te cuida – dice Clemont, lo cual provoca que Ash y Serena se rían de esta escena

\- Lo que ustedes hacen me recuerda a mi amigo Brock – dice Ash

\- Porque? – preguntan ambos hermanos

\- Pues Brock siempre se ponía como decirlo, romántico con cualquier chica y Misty o su Croagunk tenían que detenerlo – dice Ash

\- Y como lo hacían? – pregunto Serena

\- Pues Misty le jalaba la oreja y Croagunk usaba su _Puya nociva_ en el – dice Ash riéndose al recordar a su amigo

\- Auch eso debe doler – dice Bonnie

\- Sobre todo lo último – finaliza Clemont

Todos se empezaron a reír pero de pronto notaron que algo los seguía voltearon y vieron a Absol

\- Absol? Que ocurre, porque nos vienes siguiendo? – pregunto Serena, pero el Pokémon desastre dio un paso rápido hasta llegar al otro lado

\- Oye que te pasa? Creí que éramos amigos! – grito Bonnie pero todos notaron tenía algo en su boca, una Pokéball

\- Es una Pokéball – dijo Ash, al decir eso Serena noto que le faltaba una Pokéball

\- Absol porque? – pregunta Serena

\- Creo que Absol quiere viajar contigo – dijo Ash, en eso Serena se acerca a Absol

\- En serio eso quieres – en eso Absol le da la Pokéball y aprieta el botón dejándose capturar – no lo creo, acaso es cierto – dijo Serena bastante sorprendida

\- Felicidades capturaste un Absol – dijo Ash

\- Genial no lo crees – dijo Bonnie

\- Una captura es una captura no importa como lo veas – dijo Clemont

\- Entonces así será, **yo tengo un Absol!** – dijo Serena bastante feliz

\- Vee vee!

\- Prometo no decepcionarte, llevémonos bien – le dice Serena a su Pokéball – bueno que esperamos, Ciudad Cyllage nos espera! – dice Serena bastante emocionada

\- Espera Serena, esa captura en verdad le aumento el animo no creen – dijo Ash corriendo tras ella

\- Espera! Recuerda que tú eres más rápida! – dijo Bonnie siguiéndolos

\- Enserio siempre hay que correr! – dijo Clemont

 **Las amistades pueden llegar por coincidencia o por destino, ahora con su nuevo amigo Absol, Serena esta aún más decidida en seguir el viaje, que les depara a nuestros héroes**

\- Espera a que Xana y los demás te vean se asombraran – dice Serena

\- Vee eve

 **Mientras el viaje continúa**

 **Esta historia continuara**

* * *

* **Vamos amigos a la siguiente Poké-aventura** *

 **Voz de Serena: el Bastión de Batalla es donde se reúnen fuertes entrenadores y junto a sus Pokémon batallan juntos para llegar a la cima**

 **Voz de Ash: Entrenadores fuertes huh?, no puedo esperar**

 **Voz de Serena: yo también quiero intentarlo!**

 **La próxima vez en Pokémon XY: ¡Desafíos de la nobleza, el Bastión Batalla!**

 **Atrápenlos a todos!**

* * *

 **Pokémon Karaokémon**

 _Amigos son los que te apoyan_

 _Bajo el sol o bajo de la lluvia, sí_

 _Sonrisas sin fin, es como serán_

 _¡Solos tú y yo!_

 _¡Hasta el fin contigo estaré!_

 _¡Nuestros sueños nos llevarán!_

 _¡A momentos vividos ya!_

 _¡Mis mejores amigos son!_

 _Hasta el fin contigo estaré (¡contigo estaré!)_

 _Nuestros sueños nos llevarán (¡todos nuestros sueños!)_

 _A momentos vividos ya (¡los momentos vividos!)_

 _Mis mejores amigos son_


	12. Desafíos de la nobleza

**_Pokémon es propiedad de Satoshi Taijiri_**

 ** _Nota: Aparecerá un viejo Personaje_**

Nuestros héroes estaban descansando en un Centro Pokémon cuando de repente…

\- Tadan! Dicen Serena y Bonnie mostrando en su mapa digital una foto de un castillo estilo medieval a Ash

\- Y bien que te parece Ash – pregunta Clemont

\- Qué es eso? – pregunto Ash

\- El Bastión Batalla – dice Serena

\- Bastión Batalla, nunca eh oído de ese lugar – dice Ash en eso 2 personas están oyendo

\- Te va a encantar está muy cerca hay que ir a verlo – dice Serena bastante emocionada – además si ganas en el Bastión Batalla ganas "algo"

\- Y que es ese "algo"? – pregunta Ash

\- Te lo diría pero es una sorpresa – dice Clemont

\- Me pregunto que será… - pensó detenidamente Ash – una especie de medalla – Clemont asiente en señal de "no" – un trofeo? – Clemont vuelve a sentir en "no" – Entonces qué? – dice Ash queriendo saber

\- Un título nobiliario chico dice un sujeto alto algo robusto acompañado de un niño y con ellos van un Fletchling y otro Pokémon parecido pero más grande

\- Quien es ese Pokémon? – dice Ash sacando su Pokédex

\- _Fletchinder, el Pokémon brasa y la forma evolucionada de Fletchling. Cuanto más sea el calor que se genera en la saca de fuego de su vientre, más rápido es capaz de volar. Sin embargo, la llama tarda en prender._

\- Chico chico que pex con tu Pokédex – dice el sujeto hablando con "rimas"

\- Y que es un título nobiliario? – pregunto Ash- Por cierto mi nombre es Ash y él es mi compañero Pikachu – dice Ash

\- Pika pika chu

\- Yo soy Serena es un gusto

\- Yo me llamo Bonnie y él es Dedenne

\- De de nenne

\- Y yo soy Clemont que tal

\- Yo soy Nico y él es mi compañero Fletchinder – dice el mayor

\- Y yo soy su hermano Chester y él es mi compañero Fletchling chico – y en vez de explicártelo vamos allá y te lo mostramos chico

* * *

(Aparece Ash en sus diferentes versiones hasta ponerse su gorra con una mirada de "estoy listo", después aparecen por un segundo Ash, Serena, Clemont y Bonnie hasta aparecer el título "Pokémon XY")

"Hei! Karosu o terasu ano asahi no yō ni"

(Nuestros 4 héroes ven el horizonte una ciudad)

"( _Nitorochāji_ atsuku ikōze) "

(Aquí aparecen Serena en una muestra de un concurso Pokémon)"

"Sā! Susumou ze itsudemo junbi wa okkē"

(El Equipo Rocket otra vez con sus planes acompañados de sus Pokémons)

"( _Katayaburi hengenjizai_ de)"

(Entonces son mandados a volar por un " _Placaje eléctrico_ " de Pikachu)

"Kasanariau omoi ga shinkuro shite"

(Ash parece como silueta detrás aparecen sus diferentes rivales, Paul con su Electrive, Trip con su Serperior, Ritchie con su Pikachu Sparky & Barry con su Empoleon)

"Kesshite kienai kizuna ni narukara"

(Luego aparecen sus diferentes compañeros de viaje Misty con su Pokemon de Agua, Brock con su Croagunk y Sudowoodo, May con su Blaziken, Dawn con su Piplup, Iris con su Excadrill, Cilan con su Pansage)

"Doko made mo tsuyoku nareru"

(Diferentes siluetas de manos tocan el hombro de Ash volteando para luego mostrar a Serena, Clemont y Bonnie)

"Ore-tachi nara woh woh woh yeah..."

(Ash con una sonrisa nostálgica y con Pikachu ya en su hombro corren a su siguiente destino.)

"IkuZe! Hageshiku moeru batoru"

(Ash manda a Froakie a atacar con _Hidropulso_ a un Chespin que contraataca con _Pinmisil_ )

"IkuZe! Pinchi wa chansu daze "

(Fletching ataca con _Ala de Acero_ a un Pidgey que esquiva y ataca con _Tornado_ )

"IkōZe! Kishikaisei"

(Pikachu se enfrenta a un Pachiriru con _Rayo_ y _Chispazo_ respectivamente para luego mostrar la cara de un entrenador con una sonrisa de entre confiada y emocionada)

"Zettai ni akiramenai"

(Ash voltea la cabeza hasta ver a todos sus rivales con una cara de reto)

"IkuZe! Yuzurenai yume ga aru"

(En una especie de trono esta Lissandre)

"IkuZe! Kanarazu getto daze"

(Se muestra a los diferentes científicos y comandantes del Team Flare hasta finalizar a Malva del Alto Mando/Elite 4)

"IkōZe! Te o nobashite"

(Se muestra a Ash y la sombra de un Pokémon desconocido Arrogando un _Shuriken de Agua_ )

"Daremo shiranai takami e"

(Un joven de negro manda a su Mega-Charizard X a lanzar un _Anillo Ígneo_ al shuriken impactando y causando una explosión siendo observado con un pequeño bulto verde con un ojo)

"Sā! Agete iku ze ( _Hyakuman boruto_ )"

(Se muestran a los líderes de gimnasio de Kalos cada uno con un objeto con una mega-piedra, siendo reemplazados por diferentes siluetas de sus Pokémon Mega-evolucionado)

"Sō! Tachimukatte tomoni ikou ze"

"Yume no mukō made"

(Finalizando con Ash, Serena Clemont y Bonnie con sus diferentes Pokémon)

* * *

 **¡Desafíos de la nobleza, el Bastión Batalla!**

 **Mientras Ash y sus amigos siguen su camino a Ciudad Cyllage y a la próxima medalla de Ash han decidido ir al Bastión Batalla**

\- Esta es la primera vez que desafías al Bastión Batalla, verdad Chester – pregunto Ash

\- Así es – dice Chester

\- Yo ya tengo un título nobiliario, mi hermano se ha vuelto bueno en las batalla que era hora de su "debut" – dice Nico

\- Miren allí esta – apunto Clemont a un enorme Castillo que parecía de la era medieval

\- Guau miren eso! – dice Ash asombrados

\- Increíble es hermoso! – dice Serena maravillada por el castillo

En eso al llegar ven un portón con unas inscripciones en "otro idioma"

\- Oigan y que dice ahí? – pregunto Ash

\- Déjame traducírtelo, significa _Bastión Batalla, demuestra la fortaleza de tu nobleza_ – dice Clemont

Una vez que entran se ve una elegante sala con una decoración de la era medieval, con armaduras y espadas digan de caballeros en eso son recibidos por una sirvienta

\- Barón Nico, Conde Clemont, el Bastión Batalla los reside con los brazos abiertos – dice la sirvienta

\- Barón? Conde? – dice Ash

\- Gracias Molly en esta ocasión vine con mi hermano, quiere su batalla "debut" – dice Nico

\- Yo soy Chester es un gusto – dice Chester

\- Yo también quiero una batalla por favor – dice Ash

\- Y usted es? – pregunta Molly

\- Mi nombre es Ash de Pueblo Paleta – dice Ash, en ese momento llega un señor de edad media con un toque de mayordomo

\- Pero si es el honorable Barón Nico y vino con su hermano para su "debut" – dice el señor

\- Ash él es el dueño del Bastion, El Duque Turner – dice Clemont

\- Es un honor tener alguien que ha venido desde la Región Kanto – dice Turner

En eso el Duque Turner les muestra el lugar y explica un poco de cómo funciona

\- El Bastion Batalla sirve como lugar de reunión para los muchos entrenadores que nos visitan y entrega una experiencia gratificante, además aquí a los entrenadores se les llama "caballeros" – dice el Duque Tuner

\- Ves Ash este lugar es perfecto para ti – dice Serena

\- A propósito Clemont por cómo te llamo eso significa que tu también tienes un título nobiliario – dice Ash

\- Pues si yo y otros líderes de Gimnasio nos gusta pasar tiempo en el Bastión Batalla créeme cuando te digo cuanto tuve que luchar para conseguir mi título nobiliario

\- Mi hermano es muy fuerte – dice Bonnie

\- Aquí tenemos la sala de estar del Bastión Batalla, cada vez que nos visiten aquí pueden elegir a su oponente de batalla – dice Molly

En eso ella abre la puerta y se puede ver que es una gran sala con varios entrenadores y varios vestidos de forma elegante

\- Su atención por favor tengo el honor de presentar al Barón Nico y al Conde Clemont – dice el Conde Turner en eso todos voltean a ver

\- Guau este lugar es genial – dice Ash

\- Verdad en este lugar puedes charlar con otros entrenadores, compartir historias, cambiar información, estrategias – dice Chester

\- Entonces puedes luchar contra quien quieras – dice Ash

\- No hay una condición debe tener el mismo título nobiliario – dice Chester

En eso Pikachu nota que hay alguien colgando de la pared

\- Quien es ese? – pregunta Ash

\- Hay no otra vez – dice Clemont con cara de "lo hiso de nuevo" – Él es Grant le gusta subir a las paredes y escalar montañas pero que esa manía no los engañe es bastante fuerte

\- Hay algún Barón que esté dispuesto a aceptar un desafío de mi parte – dice Nico en eso le cae un par de guante blanco

\- Yo aceptare tu desafío, yo soy el Barón Farrell tu como estas? – dice el Barón

\- Es un placer – dice Nico

\- Espero ansioso nuestra batalla – dice Farrell

En ese momento las ventanas del cuarto se abren en eso aparece Molly

\- Bien barones Nico y Farrell por favor vallan al campo de batalla, el resto puede observar desde la terraza exterior – dice Molly

En eso la sirvienta lleva a los 2 barones al campo de batalla, mientras los demás llegan a observar desde la terraza en ese momento llega alguien familiar, era Violet, la líder de Gimnasio de Ciudad Santalune, mientras en el campo los 2 barones estaban preparados para batallar pero esta vez llevaban unas túnicas blancas

\- Guau llevan capas genial – dice Ash

\- En realidad son túnicas una tradición que los caballeros lleven esas túnicas durante la batallas – dice el Conde

\- Verán el Bastión se fundó bajo los principios de un duelo de Caballeros, cuto propósito es elevar el título de "caballerosidad" – dijo Clemont

\- Se ven geniales con esas túnicas – dice Ash

\- Y eso que solos los Barones usan capas Blancas – dice Chester

\- Y cuanto títulos existen? – dice Ash

\- Yo te explico Barón es primer título con túnicas blancas, después esta Vizconde con túnicas azules, Conde el tercero con verde, Marqués el cuarto con amarillo, luego Duque con túnicas rojas, y al final está el Gran Duque el titulo más alto con túnicas Moradas

De regreso a la arena los barones chocan sus Pokéballs en señal de suerte

\- Por una buena batalla – dice Nico

\- Por una buena batalla – dice Farrell

\- La batalla entre el Barón Nico y el Barón Farrell va a comenzar, si el Barón Nico gana será su décima victoria lo que le permitirá ascender a título nobiliario de Vizconde, por favor observen la batalla mientras siguen el código de caballeros – dice Molly

\- Fletchinder sal ya! – Nico saca a su Fletchinder listo para la batalla

\- Dusknoir sal ya! – de parte del barón saco un Pokémon tipo fantasma

\- Ahh son muy lindos – dice Bonnie

\- Jamas había visto a ese Pokémon – en eso Serena saca su Pokédex

\- _Dusknoir, el Pokémon grilletes. Se dice que recoge en su cuerpo flexible a los espíritus extraviados y los guía hasta casa_

\- Nico ganara, no ha habido nadie que haya derrotado a su Fletchinder – dice Chester

\- _Puño trueno_ ahora! – El Pokémon fantasma genera en su puño electricidad

\- _Nitrocarga_ ahora! – el Pokémon pájaro envuelve su cuerpo en fuego cuando iban a acertar ambos desaparecen Fletchinder apareció rápidamente arriba pero Dusknoir con su habilidad de aparecer y desaparecer golpea a Fletchinder con in efectivo golpe

\- Los tipos fantasmas son temibles con esa habilidad no los puedes evitar tan fácil – dice Serena

\- Y lo peor es que un movimiento _Tipo eléctrico_ como _Puño trueno_ son eficaces con los _Tipos volador_ como Fletchinder _–_ dice Clemont. En eso Fletchinder se recuperó y con _Nitrocarga_ que aumento su velocidad, voló directo hacia Dusknoir que lo golpea fuertemente

\- Valla golpe esa _Nitrocarga_ estuvo poderoso – dijo Ash asombrado con la fuerza de Fletchinder

\- Valla nunca creí encontrarlos aquí – dice Violet que hiso que Ash y los demás dieran la vuelta – hola chicos cuanto tiempo

\- Violet acaso tú también vienes por una batalla en el Bastión? – pregunta Ash

\- Por su puesto me encanta el Bastión tengo el título nobiliario de Duquesa, el equivalente femenino de Duque – dice Violet

\- Guau debiste ganar muchas batallas para llegar a tener ese título – dice Serena asombrada

En eso se pudo notar que Dusknoir estaba en K.O por lo que Fletchinder gano

\- Termino! Y Fletchinder es el ganador – dice la sirvienta en eso ambos se inclinan la cabeza en señal de respeto

\- Ahora con 10 victorias el Barón Nico cambiara su título nobiliario de Barón a Vizconde – dice la sirvienta en que la túnica de Nico cambia de Blanco a Azul, en eso todos los presentes aplauden por una buena batalla

\- Asombroso ya quiero luchar! – dice Ash emocionado

\- Después de ver eso yo también lo quiero intentar – dice Serena

\- Así que ambos quieren intentar desafiar al Bastión – dice Grant que baja de la pared

\- Grant así que estabas aquí, en serio no te resiste a subir a los muros

\- Primero Clemont y ahora tú, lo conoces Violet? – dice Ash

\- Si él es Grant pero te aseguro que es fuerte – dice Viola

\- Ya conozco las reglas cuál es tu título? – dice Ash

\- El mío es Duque – dice Grant

\- Enserio ambos llegaron al segundo título más alto posible! – dice Clemont impresionado

\- Pues claro no has venido al Bastión en un buen tiempo Clemont – dice Viola

\- Pues han pasado varias cosas – dice Clemont

Mientras tanto afuera del Bastión llega un entrenador y se notaba que tenía un Pikachu en su hombro

\- Así que este es el Bastión Batalla, es momento de demostrar nuestra fuerza, listo amigo – dice el entrenador

\- Pika pika

\- Su atención es un honor presentar a los nuevos caballeros que vienen a por primera vez al Bastión, el señor Ash, la señorita Serena y el señor Chester – dice el Conde Turner en eso la sirvienta llega

\- Conde me informan que un nuevo caballero ha llegado – dice Molly

\- Gracias Molly tráelo por favor – dice el Conde

\- Valla otro retador ya me iba a preguntar como arreglaríamos esto? – dice Ash

\- Guau este lugar tiene su "toque" – dice el entrenador que llego y que Ash reconoció perfectamente

\- Pero que Ritchie eres tú! – dice Ash feliz de ver de nuevo a su viejo amigo

\- Pero que… espera… es Ash! – dice Ritchie en eso los 2 se dan "los 5" – nunca creí verte de nuevo

\- La última vez fue en Johto – dice Ash en esos sus Pikachu se saludan de la misma forma

\- Ash quien es el – pregunto Serena

\- Serena, Clemont, Bonnie él es Ritchie un viejo amigo de Kanto, Ritchie ella es Serena una amiga de la infancia

\- Hola mucho gusto – dice Serena

\- Es el Clemont, líder de Gimnasio de Ciudad Lumiose y su hermanita Bonnie – dice Ash

\- Encantado – dice Clemont

\- Hola mucho gusto, él es Dedenne

\- De de nne

\- Genial es la primera vez que veo a ese – dice Ritchie sacando su Pokédex que es la versión de Kalos

\- _Dedenne, el Pokémon antena. Sus bigotes hacen función de antenas, por lo que puede enviar y recibir ondas eléctricas para comunicarse a grandes distancias._

\- Asombroso pero dime Ash donde están Misty y Brock? – dice Ritchie

\- Bueno después de la Liga Johto han ocurrido varias cosas – dice Ash

\- Pues después me cuentas mucho gusto a todos soy Ritchie y él es mi amigo Sparky – dice presentándose él y a su Pikachu

\- Pika pika

\- Bueno caballeros si ya terminaron de hablar podíamos continuar por favor – dice el Conde Turner

\- Claro, que tal si tenemos nuestra batalla debut tu y yo te parece bien – dice Ash

\- Me parece bien – dice Ritchie

\- Pero significa que? – dice Serena

\- Parece que nos enfrentaremos tu y yo chica – dice Chester

\- Bien y el orden va a ser? – pregunta Turner

\- Las damas primero – dice Ash

\- Gracias Ash, estoy lista – dice Serena en que Molly los guía a ella y Chester a la arena

\- Más vale que veas Ritchie ella es fuerte – dice Ash en que el resto veían desde la terraza pero en eso Ritchie nota en la mesa a Violet y Grant tomando el té mientras veían la próxima batalla

\- Ahh pero si eres Violet! – dice Ritchie bastante sorprendido

\- Ah eres tú no te veía desde nuestra batalla – dice Viola

\- Espera te enfrentaste a Violet? – dice Ash

\- Así es hasta tengo su medalla – dice Ritchie mostrando su porta-medallas que en ella lleva la medalla insecto

\- Genial, así que tú también estas juntando las medallas – dice Ash

\- Ash pronto el combate de Serena va a empezar! – dice Bonnie

\- Ahh es cierto ya voy – dice Ash

\- El combate debut entre la señorita Serena y el señor Chester esta por empezar el que gane obtendrá el título nobiliario de Barón

\- Por una buena batalla – dice Chester

\- Ahh si por una buena batalla – dice Serena

Igual que en la batalla anterior ambos chocan sus Pokéball en señal de suerte y cada uno va a la esquina de la arena

\- Bien Fennekin adelante! – Serena saca a Fennekin de su Pokéball

\- Fletchling sal ya! – Chester por su parte saca a Fletchling que da vuela al brazo de su entrenador – hemos entrenado con el Fletchinder de Nico resistirá cualquier cosa que le lances – dice Chester

\- Bien que comience la batalla! – dice Molly

\- Fennekin usa _Lanzallamas_ – Fennekin lanza un potente ataque de fuego

\- _Agilidad_ – Fletchling vuela mientras su velocidad aumentaba mucho logrando esquivar el ataque de Fennekin

\- No te vas a escapar Psicorrayo – de los ojos de Fennekin sale un rayo multicolor que Fletchling logra esquivar con gran velocidad

\- Ahora usa _Danza pluma_ – Fletchling suelta muchas plumas que al parecer no hace nada pero…

\- Que ha pasado? – pregunta Serena

\- Disminuimos el ataque de Fennekin! Usa _Ala de Acero_ – Fletchling hace brillar sus alas y se acerca volando hacia Fennekin

\- Esquívalo! – Fennekin esquiva con un buen salto el ataque de Fletchling

\- Ataca de nuevo con _Ala de Acero_ hasta acertar – dice Chester

\- Sigue esquivando Fennekin – dice Serena en que Fennekin sigue esquivando los ataques de Fletchling pero Fennekin se estaba agotando de tanto esquivar en eso Fletchling se acerca volando directo cuando – ahora _Lanzallamas_ – en el último segundo Fennekin soltó un potente _Lanzallamas_ que le da de lleno a Fletchling y debido a la distancia le causo mucho daño – termínalo con _Arañazo_ – Fennekin ataco con un golpe de su pata lo cual dejo Fletchling tendido en el suelo y en K.O

\- Alto! Fennekin es el ganador – dice Molly

Una vez terminado la batalla ambos se acercan y se inclinan diciendo

\- Muchas gracias! – dicen ambos

\- Gracias Fennekin lo hiciste genial! – dice Serena abrazando a su Pokémon

\- Fen fennekin

\- Tu también lo hiciste genial Fletchling mereces un descanso – dice Chester recogiendo a su Pokémon

\- Chester perdió – dice Nico

\- Siempre hay una próxima vez – dice Clemont

\- Si tendrá que entrenar más duro la próxima vez lo lograra, la derrota de hoy es la victoria de mañana – dice Nico

\- increíble tenías razón Ash ella es bastante fuerte – dice Ritchie

\- No lo dude ni un segundo

En eso Molly le da a Serena una túnica blanca

\- Me complace anunciar que la señorita Serena de Pueblo boceto ha ganado el título nobiliario de Baronesa felicidades

\- Guau genial y me queda! – dice Serena

\- Lamento haber perdido pero felicidades – dice Serena en que ambos se estrechan la mano en señal de respeto

\- Ahora sin más preámbulo la segunda batalla debut esta por empezar – dice Molly

\- Bueno Ash andando es hora de terminar la batalla que iniciamos hace tiempo – dice Ritchie con una mirada retadora

\- Así es andando! – dice Ash animado

Ya en la arena

\- El combate debut entre la señor Ash y el señor Ritchie esta por empezar el que gane obtendrá el título nobiliario de Barón – dice Molly

\- Según me contaste ya has luchado contra Ash – pregunta Grant

\- Él y sus Pokémon son valientes eso lo aseguro, cuando hayas visto su pasión estarás de acuerdo – dice Violet

Una vez más ambos chocan sus Pokéball en señal de suerte

\- Por una buena batalla – dice Ash

\- Si, por una buena batalla – dice Ritchie y en eso cada uno va a la esquina de la arena

\- Froakie yo te elijo! – Froakie sale de su Pokéball listo para la batalla

\- Guau otro Pokémon que no había visto, pero no vas a usar a Pikachu? – pregunto Ritchie

\- Ese era el plan quería ganar mi primera batalla aquí con Pikachu, pero como vez tanto el cómo Sparky están felices de verse después de mucho tiempo – dice Ash en que se ve en la terraza a Pikachu y Sparky hablando entre si

\- Entiendo, en ese caso, ve Zippo! – Ritchie saca a lagarto bípedo con una llama detrás de su cola y con un cuerno detrás de su cabeza, un Charmeleon

\- Ese Charmander se ve muy feroz – dice Bonnie asombrada

\- Porque ese es un Charmeleon – dice Clemont

\- Charmeleon? – en eso Serena saca su Pokédex

\- _Charmeleon, el Pokémon flamífero y forma evolucionada de Charmander. Cuando balancea la ardiente cola, eleva la temperatura a niveles muy altos._

\- Bien que comience la batalla! – dice Molly

\- Zippo _Cuchillada_ – las garras de Charmeleon brillaron y se alargaron y fue en directo a atacar a Froakie

\- Esquívalo – Froakie da un gran salto y esquiva el ataque

\- _Lanzallamas –_ Charmeleon lanza un potente ataque de fuego

\- _Hypropulso_ – Froakie genera una esfera de agua que uso para amortiguar el _Lanzallamas_ pero igual el ataque fue fuerte y Froakie cayó al suelo – estas bien Froakie – Froakie se levanta

\- Zippo _Giro fuego_ – Charmeleon lanza fuego que al mismo tiempo crea un tornado que atrapa a Froakie

\- Ahora _Cuchillada_ – Charmeleon se preparara para atacar con su garra sin que Froakie pueda esquivar

\- Froakie concéntrate y _Rayo burbuja_ – En eso Charmeleon está a punto de atacar pero Froakie lo ve y arroja un montón de burbujas de su boca que lo obligan a retroceder

\- Ahora usa _Corte_ – en eso Froakie genera una cuchilla ya se prepara para atacar

\- Contraataca con _Cuchillada_ – Charmeleon usa sus garras con para contraatacar y en eso ambos se empiezan a atacar con sus movimientos como si una pelea de espadas se tratara, Charmeleon le iba a dar un golpe directo pero Froakie lo esquiva y le da un golpe directo obligándolo a retroceder

\- Sabes tenías razón con la fuerza de Ash, con esa fuerza para lidiar la situación este combate se decidió – dice Grant sorprendido por el combate

\- Ataca de nuevo con _Corte_ – Froakie va corriendo a atacar a Charmeleon

\- Zippo _Lanzallamas_ – Charmeleon usa su ataque de fuego directo a Frokie

\- _Doble equipo_ – Froakie se multiplica esquivando el _Lanzallamas_ mientras los clones seguían corriendo

\- Dale a todos – con su _Lanzallamas_ Charmeleon le da a todos los clones de izquierda a derecho pero ninguno era el real – pero que…

\- Ahora! – grita Ash en que Froakie cae del cielo y le da un tajo y "guardando su espada" Charmeleon cae al suelo en K.O

\- Termino! Froakie es el ganador – dice Molly

\- Bien hecho! – Ash y Froakie chocan los cinco

\- Supongo que estamos algo fuera de práctica, lo hiciste bien Zippo – dice Ritchie a su Pokémon en que lo regresa a su Pokéball, en eso ambos de inclinan diciendo

\- Muchas gracias! – dicen ambos

En eso al igual que Serena a Ash le entregan una túnica Blanca en señal de que obtuvo el título nobiliario de Barón

\- Oficialmente a Ash de Pueblo paleta ha obtenido el título nobiliario de Barón felicidades – dice Molly

\- Te queda bien la próxima vez lo lograre felicidades – ambos se dan la mano en señal de respeto

\- La próxima vez yo ganare – dice Ritchie

\- No estés tan seguro – dice Ash

Ya regresando a la Terraza

\- Una foto por su primera victoria en el Bastión – dice Violet en que Ash y los demás incluyendo Ritchie se acercaban para salir en la foto

\- Sonrían – dice Violet pero en su hombro cae un par de guantes blancos lo cual deja perplejos a todos

\- Ya me preguntaba cuando se atrevería – dice Violet – hola Grant

\- Condesa Violet quiero retarte a una batalla – dice Grants

\- Y yo acepto – dice Violet

Ya en la arena Violet y Grants se ponen sus túnicas que en este caso son rojas

\- Por una buena batalla – dice Grant

\- Por una buena batalla – dice Violet

\- La batalla del Bastión entre la Duquesa Violet y el Duque Grant está por comenzar cada uno necesita una batalla más para ascender al título de Gran Duque o Gran Duquesa el título nobiliario más alto posible

\- Muy bien Masquerain vamos! – Violet saca a un Pokémon parecido a un globo ocular con un par de alas con ojos dibujados en ellas pero con ojos más pequeños en su cabeza

\- Su Surskit debió evolucionar – dice Ash en lo que Serena saca su Pokédex

\- _Masquerain, el Pokémon ojo y forma evolucionada de Surskip. Sus antenas tienen dibujos de ojos, mientras que sus alas le permiten volar en cualquier dirección._

\- Se ve muy lindo – dice Bonnie

\- Steelix sal ya! – de la Pokéball de Grant sale un Pokémon serpiente gigante echo de lo que parece rocas pero más duras al verlo Ritchie saca su Pokédex

\- _Steelix, el Pokémon serpiente de hierro. Su cuerpo es más duro que cualquier metal debido a la gran presión y calor de su hábitat._

\- Así que su Onix evoluciono esta será batalla dura, Ash mejor presta atención – dice Clemont bastante serio en eso todos miran la batalla

\- Comiencen! – dice Molly

\- Masquerain _Viento afín!_ – Masquerain suelta de sus alas un viento que eleva muchísimo su velocidad haciéndolo casi imposible de ver

\- Ahora que Masquerain puede volar Violet ha tenido que modificar su estrategia de velocidad – dice Clemont

\- Asombroso solo miren como vuela! – dice Ash

\- Y se ve hermoso! – dice Serena maravillada

\- Talvez cambio pero sigue siendo la misma estrategia quizás la velocidad sea tu fuerte pero te voy a detener antes de que venzas usa _Tumba rocas –_ en eso Steelix da un fuerte rugido al cielo y de él caen muchas rocas con que Masquerain esquiva por poco

\- Está controlando las rocas! – dice Nico

\- A debido entrenar mucho para hacer eso – dice Chester

\- Qué clase de entrenamiento hiciste Grant – dice Clemont

En la arena Masquerain seguía esquivando rocas ágilmente a pesar de casi haber quedado atrapado pero gracias a que uso _Rayo burbuja_ y _Protección_ a logrado resistir

\- Lo has esquivado muy bien – dice Grant

\- Ahora usa _Doblerayo_ – Masquerain lanza una onda de energía directo a su oponente

\- Usa _Foco resplandor_ – de la boca de Steelix saca un resplandor de color plata que impacta con el ataque de Masquerain

\- Ahora acércate! – dice Violet en lo que su Pokémon va volando directo a Stellix

\- _Pulimento –_ Steelix brilla en lo que su velocidad aumentaba y gracias a eso le podía seguir l ritmo a Masquerain sin perderlo de vista

\- Tu fuerza y velocidad han mejorado – dice Violet

\- Eres muy amable – dice Grant

\- Usa _Rayo de hielo_ – de la antena de Masquerain sale un rayo de color azul que da en la col de Steelix

\- Salta ahora! – Steelix a pesar de su tamaño dio un gran salto que dejo sorprendidos a todos los espectadores

\- Usa _Tumba de rocas! –_ aprovechando que está en el aire Steelix usa una vez más su movimiento que en esta ocasión deja completamente inmóvil a Masquerain

\- Es el fin _Foco resplandor!_ – Steelix suelta su ataque que da directo a Masquerain dejándolo en K.O

\- Termino Steelix es el Ganador! – dice Molly

\- Masquerain estuviste maravilloso – dice Violet en lo que regresa a su Pokémon a la Pokéball

\- En eso ambos se acercan inclinándose uno al otro en señal de respeto en eso Molly cambia su túnica de roja a la morada del Gran Duque

Ya más tarde

\- Grants espera esa fue una batalla incluible yo también subiré de título para tener una batalla contigo – dice Ash

\- Y yo cuando obtenga mi título nobiliario también lo hare – dice Ritchie

\- Yo también ahora tengo otro objetivo – dice Nico

\- Talvez perdí hoy pero mañana ganare – dice Chester

\- Es un camino difícil pero no imposible, por cierto Violet me dijo que van a retar al Gimnasio Cyllage no es así, por lo que probablemente nos veamos en el Gimnasio antes que aquí – dice Grant

\- Ahh? – dice Ash

\- No le dijiste Clemont - pregunta Violet

\- Iba a hacerlo pero después de ver esas batallas lo olvide – dice Clemont

\- Espera eso quiere decir qué? – dice Ritchie

\- Grant es el líder de Gimnasio de Ciudad Cyllage – dice Violet

\- QUEE? – dicen demás excepto Clemont y Bonnie

\- Se ve que eres fuerte como me dijo Violet te estaré esperando para nuestra batalla – dice Grants

\- Claro – dice Ash

\- Pika

\- Hasta entonces – dice Grant yéndose

Más tarde fuera del castillo y de despedirse de Nico y Chester siguieron su camino en eso tanto Ash como Ritchie se cuentan sus experiencias

\- Y eso ha pasado la última vez que nos vimos – dice Ash

\- Así que Misty volvió a su puesto de Líder de Gimnasio y Brock se volvió Doctor Pokémon eso ultimo ya me lo esperaba de alguien como el

\- No sé qué me sorprende más que hayan visto un Lugia bebe o que hayas viajado en el tiempo suena fantástico! – dice Bonnie

\- Dime Ritchie tu también eres de Pueblo Paleta de Kanto – pregunto Serena

\- No, yo soy de Ciudad Frotomar pero si soy de Kanto – dice Ritchie

\- Y porque tu Pikachu tiene esos flequillos y Pikachu no los tiene? – pregunto Bonnie

\- Pues eso ya los tenía cuando lo conocí es algo característico suya – dice Ritchie

\- Como estas recolectando medallas me imagino que vas a competir en la Liga Kalos no es así – dice Ash

\- Claro no he competido en algo hace mucho y pensé que en esta región sería mejor lo que más me sorprendió es encontrarte aquí – dice Ritchie

\- Sabes si los comparo casi parecen hermanos – dice Serena

\- Tú lo crees – dicen ambos lo que hace que Serena, Clemont y Bonnie se rían en eso el grupo se detiene en un camino dividido

\- Bien yo iré en esa dirección – dice Ritchie

\- Pues nosotros nos vamos en esta – dice Ash

\- Bien ojala nos veamos pronto – dice Ritchie en que ambos chocan sus puños después de eso Ritchie se va por el camino izquierdo y Ash y los demás van por el camino derecho

 **Un viaje al Bastión Batalla no solo les dejo a nuestros héroes una experiencia memorable sino que además se reencontrara con su viejo amigo Ritchie y conociera a Grant el Líder de Gimnasio de Ciudad Cyllage la emoción se siente en el aire mientras el viaje continúa**

 **Esta historia continuara**

* * *

* **Vamos amigos a la siguiente Aventura** *

 **Voz de Serena: Pokévision es donde las estrellas inician su carrera, donde inicio Aria, mi ídolo, yo quisiera ser como ella**

 **Voz Ash: Deberías intentarlo estarías genial**

 **Voz de Serena: yo… Yo, Ok lo intentare pero y si lo hago mal**

 **Voz desconocida: Quizás yo pueda darte una mano**

 **Voz de Ash: Ahh no puede ser ha pasado mucho tiempo!**

 **La próxima vez en Pokémon XY: ¡El Gran Debut de Serena, Próximamente en Poké-vision!**

 **Atrápenlos a todos!**

* * *

 **Pokémon Karaokémon**

 _Nadie sabe que esperar_

 _Debes escalar y también bajar_

 _Oh oh_

 _Y los problemas resolver_

 _Siguiendo así, juntos tú y yo_

 _No hay nada que te pueda derrotar_

 _Ni a mí_

 _Regalemos un poquito de la luz_

 _Y felices vivir_

 _Vamos a ir a disfrutar (a disfrutar)_

 _Junto con amigos siempre es mejor_

 _Vamos a buscar y a celebrar (celebrar)_

 _Cada vez que estemos juntos al cantar_

 _Muchas aventuras por vivir_

 _Con los amigos siempre es mejor_

 _¡El Compartir!_

* * *

 **Aquí otro capítulo que les pareció la inclusión de Ritchie ahora unas preguntas**

 **¿Quiénes eran los Personajes misteriosos que aparecieron anteriormente?**

 **¿Quién es el que va a aparecer en el próximo capítulo?**

 **¿Quiénes quieren que aparezcan después?**

 **Dejen sus reviews**


	13. El Gran Debut de Serena

**_Pokémon es propiedad de Satoshi Taijiri_**

 ** _Nota: Aparecerá un viejo Personaje_**

Nuestros héroes estaban en el Centro Pokémon, en eso estaban viendo algo interesante

\- **Aquí volvemos, y ahora les traemos el video #4: "el Onix nevado"** – decía una voz en la pantalla del Centro Pokémon

\- Nunca hoy algo como Poké-visión? – dijo Ash

\- Increíble que no lo sepas es lo más popular en Kalos – dice Serena

\- Son videos en conjunto de sus Entrenadores con sus Pokémon – dijo Clemont

\- **Y ahora el video #3: "Psyduck a la atardecer"**

\- Suena genial pero como lo haces?, sería bueno aparecer en televisión con Pikachu

\- **Y ahora el video #2: "la leyenda de Joy"**

\- También se puede mostrar el lazo de un Entrenador con su Pokémon como en ese video – dice Serena

\- Veras los videos se suben a un sitio y los 10 mejores se exhiben basados en la calificación que recibes – explica Clemont

\- **Y ahora el #1 de esta semana "Fennekin, la vida de un ídolo"**

\- Si! Sabía que Aria aparecería esta semana lo presentí – dijo Serena emocionada

\- Disculpen mi ignorancia pero quien es Aria? – dijo Ash

\- COMO QUE NO SABES QUIEN ES ARIA! – gritaron Serena y Bonnie

\- Perdón pero bueno, recuerden que soy de Kanto

\- Lo siento, Aria es la más grande estrella de Kalos desde que ella y su Fennekin aparecieron por primera vez en Poké-visión hicieron escandalo se volvieron súper famosas, además que es hermosa, es considerada como una de las 5 chicas más bellas de Kalos, como quisiera ser un poco como ella, es mi héroe – dijo Serena

\- Y su Fennekin es una lindura – dijo Bonnie

\- Yo creo que mi Fennekin es tan bonita como el de Aria – dijo Serena acariciando a su Fennekin

\- Y tú eres tan bonita como Aria – dijo Bonnie

\- Ay Bonnie que dulce – dijo Serena

\- Sabes estoy seguro que aquí podrás rentar el equipo que necesites para grabar un video para Poké-visión – dice Clemont

\- Espera que no hablaras en serio – dijo Serena

\- Deberías hacerlo – dijo Bonnie

\- Pero… yo – dice Serena en eso Ash pone su mano en su hombro

\- Deberías intentarlo estarías genial – dijo Ash

\- Pika pika

\- Ash… bien hare mi propio video Debut para Poké-visión! – dijo Serena

* * *

(Aparece Ash en sus diferentes versiones hasta ponerse su gorra con una mirada de "estoy listo", después aparecen por un segundo Ash, Serena, Clemont y Bonnie hasta aparecer el título "Pokémon XY")

"Hei! Karosu o terasu ano asahi no yō ni"

(Nuestros 4 héroes ven el horizonte una ciudad)

"( _Nitorochāji_ atsuku ikōze) "

(Aquí aparecen Serena en una muestra de un concurso Pokémon)"

"Sā! Susumou ze itsudemo junbi wa okkē"

(El Equipo Rocket otra vez con sus planes acompañados de sus Pokémons)

"( _Katayaburi hengenjizai_ de)"

(Entonces son mandados a volar por un " _Placaje eléctrico_ " de Pikachu)

"Kasanariau omoi ga shinkuro shite"

(Ash parece como silueta detrás aparecen sus diferentes rivales, Paul con su Electrive, Trip con su Serperior, Ritchie con su Pikachu Sparky & Barry con su Empoleon)

"Kesshite kienai kizuna ni narukara"

(Luego aparecen sus diferentes compañeros de viaje Misty con su Pokemon de Agua, Brock con su Croagunk y Sudowoodo, May con su Blaziken, Dawn con su Piplup, Iris con su Excadrill, Cilan con su Pansage)

"Doko made mo tsuyoku nareru"

(Diferentes siluetas de manos tocan el hombro de Ash volteando para luego mostrar a Serena, Clemont y Bonnie)

"Ore-tachi nara woh woh woh yeah..."

(Ash con una sonrisa nostálgica y con Pikachu ya en su hombro corren a su siguiente destino.)

"IkuZe! Hageshiku moeru batoru"

(Ash manda a Froakie a atacar con _Hidropulso_ a un Chespin que contraataca con _Pinmisil_ )

"IkuZe! Pinchi wa chansu daze "

(Fletching ataca con _Ala de Acero_ a un Pidgey que esquiva y ataca con _Tornado_ )

"IkōZe! Kishikaisei"

(Pikachu se enfrenta a un Pachiriru con _Rayo_ y _Chispazo_ respectivamente para luego mostrar la cara de un entrenador (El entrenador masculino de los juegos XY) con una sonrisa de entre confiada y emocionada)

"Zettai ni akiramenai"

(Ash voltea la cabeza hasta ver a todos sus rivales con una cara de reto)

"IkuZe! Yuzurenai yume ga aru"

(En una especie de trono esta Lissandre (el antagonista de los juegos XY))

"IkuZe! Kanarazu getto daze"

(Se muestra a los diferentes científicos y comandantes del Team Flare hasta finalizar a Malva del Alto Mando/Elite 4)

"IkōZe! Te o nobashite"

(Se muestra a Ash y la sombra de un Pokémon desconocido Arrogando un _Shuriken de Agua_ )

"Daremo shiranai takami e"

(Un joven de negro manda a su Mega-Charizard X a lanzar un _Anillo Ígneo_ al shuriken impactando y causando una explosión siendo observado con un pequeño bulto verde con un ojo)

"Sā! Agete iku ze ( _Hyakuman boruto_ )"

(Se muestran a los líderes de gimnasio de Kalos cada uno con un objeto con una mega-piedra, siendo reemplazados por diferentes siluetas de sus Pokémon Mega-evolucionado)

"Sō! Tachimukatte tomoni ikou ze"

"Yume no mukō made"

(Finalizando con Ash, Serena Clemont y Bonnie con sus diferentes Pokémon)

* * *

 **¡El Gran Debut de Serena, Próximamente en Poké-vision!**

 **Nuestros héroes han parado en un Centro Pokémon en su camino a Ciudad Cyllage, Serena a decidido hacer su video "debut" para Poké-visión**

\- Uno de mis planes para cuando tuviera un Pokémon es hacer un video para Poké-vision y hoy es el día, Fennekin, tu, Eevee y yo lo haremos genial – dice Serena emocionada

\- Quisiera hacer uno con Dedenne, pero el aun no es mi Pokémon, así que tendré que hacer un video para conseguirle una esposa para mi hermano – dice Bonnie

\- Ni se te ocurra! – dijo Clemont

\- Ash me ayudarías? – pregunto Serena

\- Pues iba a hacer un entrenamiento para mi batalla con Grant, pero si lo necesitas lo hare, bueno lo haremos o no amigo – dijo Ash

\- Pika pika

\- Sabía que podía contar con ustedes gracias – dice Serena

\- Bueno ya que estamos listos, tenemos el equipo, los vestuarios, vámonos a un lugar donde podamos grabar

Nuestros héroes salen del Centro y sin percatarse junto a ellos para una persona, era una chica con pelo castaño con dos grandes mechones que salen de los lados de la cabeza y con pañuelo con una Poké Ball en la cabeza

\- Ese era?... no puede ser! – dice la chica misteriosa – quienes serán ellos mejor pregunto después de ir al Centro Pokémon, pero nunca pensé volver a verlo tan pronto – dice con una sonrisa

\- Listo a grabar – dice Clemont

\- Luces, cámara, acción! – dice Bonnie

\- Haremos una toma mía con mis Pokémon corriendo por el campo – dice Serena en los que sus Pokémon llevaban unos sombreros parecidos a los de ellas

\- Aquí vamos a empezar – dice Ash

\- Me parece que esa es mi entrada – dice Clemont – porque el futuro es ahora gracias a la ciencia _Citronic Gear On_ les presento el maquinismo filmador Poké-Star, presentí que algún día estaríamos en una situación como esta

\- La ciencia es asombrosa – dijo Ash

\- Gracias a mi maquina podemos grabar cualquier escena con solo seguir a los actores con una calidad tan alta como los estudios Poké-Star la capital mundial del cine – dijo Clemont – miren ángulo bajo, ángulo alto, enfocar, aquí la maravilla del cine

\- Supongo que tenías razón Ash, la ciencia si es asombrosa – dijo Serena

\- Ves porque siempre lo digo – dijo Ash

\- Este podría ser el primer éxito de mi hermano después de mucho tiempo – dijo Bonnie

\- Bien ahora haremos esa toma de Serena con sus Pokémon corriendo – dijo Clemont

\- Y acción! – dijo Bonnie

Todo parecía bien Serena y sus Pokémon corrían pero de pronto la maquina empezó a correr persiguiendo a Serena

\- Ahhhh! Que está pasando? – dijo Serena corriendo

\- No lo sé salió de control – dijo Clemont en lo que el control remoto de su máquina se rompió – Aléjate lo más que puedas!

\- Auxilio! – dijo Serena aun corriendo

\- Rápido Pikachu apuntale al robot y su usa _Bola voltio_ – en eso Pikachu lanza su ataque destruyendo a la maquina

\- Mi invento porque me pasa esto – dijo Clemont llorando en lo que Bonnie trata de consolarlo

\- Sabes Serena si te puedo recomendar algo porque no haces algo como un espectáculo algo como los Concursos Pokémon

\- Te refieres al espectáculo en que un entrenador y sus Pokemon crean un gran show – dijo Serena

\- Ahh, se supone que solo los Pokémon actúan – dijo Ash

\- Aquí en Kalos es diferente, los Concursos Pokémon actúan tanto la coordinadora como su Pokémon, mmm… ustedes que dicen quieren intentarlo – dice Serena en lo que sus Pokémon parecen estar de acuerdo

\- Bien si quieres yo te ayudo actué en algunos antes y la verdad fue algo divertido – dice Ash

\- Has actuado en Concursos Pokémon! – dice Serena

\- Si aunque nunca logre ganar, el último concurso en que participe fue la Copa Wallace, si May o Dawn estuvieran aquí ellas quizás… - decía Ash

\- Te den una mano por mí no hay problema – decía una voz llegando – Hola Ash hace tiempo que no nos vemos

\- Pero acaso, May eres tú! – dijo Ash

\- Pika pika

\- Hola Pikachu como estas, y no me vas a presentar a tus nuevos amigos – dijo May

\- Así claro, May ellas son Serena

\- Ah hola soy Serena mucho gusto – dice Serena algo nerviosa

\- El que está llorando haya es Clemont

\- Mucho gusto – dice Clemont aun llorando

\- Y ella es Bonnie

\- Soy Bonnie mucho gusto, y si fueras tan amable, por favor cuida de mi hermano – dijo Bonnie

\- Ah que cosa? – dice May

\- Bonnie ya vasta, perdón esta loquita – dice Clemont alejándose con Bonnie

\- Valla es como Brock pero a la inversa – dice May

\- Así es - dice Ash riéndose

\- Ah hola perdón es que nunca pensé que pronto conocería a una vieja amiga de Ash es un honor conocerte – dijo Serena feliz de conocer a alguien que viajo con Ash

\- Estoy seguro que se llevaran bien – dijo Ash – por cierto May que haces aquí en Kalos?

\- Bueno después de mi viaje a Johto y estar un tiempo en casa pensé en seguir tu ejemplo e ir a una nueva región y que mejor que Kalos para empezar además pronto iniciara la temporada de Concursos de Kalos y planeo ganar

\- Eres una coordinadora de verdad! – dice Serena – Genial cuando Ash nos contó sus aventuras, siempre quise conocerte a ti o a Dawn y no sabes el gusto que me da conocerte

\- Le contaste de mí, Ash? – pregunto May

\- Pues si – dijo Ash

\- Y una pregunta Serena? – dijo May – eres la novia de Ash o qué? – le susurro a Serena

\- QUE COSA COMO PUEDES PREGUNTARME ALGO ASI! – grito Serena toda sonrojada

\- Ya tranquila solo fue una broma – dijo May riéndose

\- Ohh lo siento – dijo Serena también riéndose

\- Que le dijiste, que te dijo? – pregunto Ash

\- No te lo diremos – dicen Serena y May

\- No es justo – dijo Ash

\- Bueno y dime también eres coordinadora? – dijo May

\- Bueno la verdad aun no decido que quiero ser – dijo Serena

\- Pues en eso nos parecemos – dijo May

\- En serio? – dijo Serena

\- Veras cuando cumplí 10 años no me gustaban los Pokémon y solo quería salir de viaje pero al conocer a Ash les empecé a tomar cariño y hasta hacerme con grandiosos Pokémon que son mis compañeros

\- Y lo de ser una coordinadora? – pregunto Serena

\- Un día en nuestro viaje por Hoenn vimos a 2 coordinadores junto a sus Pokémon ella tenía un hermoso Beautifly y al ver el espectáculo decidí seguir ese camino y el resto es historia – dijo May

\- Genial – dice Serena

\- También recuerdo ese día, también fue cuando Pikachu empezó a entrenar para aprender _Cola férrea_

\- Pues qué tal si te muestro lo que hago, a ver si te interesa los Concursos – dijo May

\- Me encantaría – dijo Serena

\- Yo también quiero ver – dijo Bonnie llegando recién

\- Valla volviste rápido – dijo Ash

\- Bonnie no corras tan rápido – dijo Clemont agotado de correr los demás no evitan reírse de lo que vieron

Mientras un cierto trio los vigilaba

\- Pero miren quien está aquí la boba de Hoenn, porque está aquí – dijo James

\- Según lo que oí mencionaron los Concursos – dijo Meowth

\- Ahhhh, los Concursos Pokémon, que hermosos recuerdos me traen – dice Jessie recordando su época de coordinadora – pude haber ganado el Gran Festival si esas bobas no estuvieran hay pero esta vez nada evitara que gane, si hay Concursos en Kalos entonces espero que estén listos esos jueces porque la mejor coordinadora ha llegado

\- La Jessie que dejamos en Sinnoh volvió – dijo Meowth

\- Y más egocéntrica que nunca – dijo James

\- Wobbu Wobbu

Devuelta con Ash y los demás

\- Bien estas lista Serena – dice May

\- Por favor muéstreme su experiencia "Maestra May"

\- Ah no es necesario tanta formalidad – dijo May

\- Entendido queremos ver de lo que es una coordinadora – dijo Serena en lo que ella y sus Pokémon miraban atentos

\- Muy bien Wartortle, Beautifly a escena! – May saca de sus Pokémon a un Pokémon parecido a Squirtle solo que más grande y un Pokémon parecido a una mariposa

\- Son geniales pero Beautifly es hermosa – dijo Bonnie maravillada en eso Serena saca su Pokédex

\- _Wartortle, el Pokémon tortuga y la forma evolucionada de Squirtle. Se dice que vive 10.000 años. Su peluda cola es un símbolo de longevidad_

\- _Beautifly, el Pokémon mariposa. Los dibujos de sus coloridas alas son muy peculiares. Liba el néctar de las flores con su fina trompa_

\- He oído como son los Concursos aquí en Kalos así que estado practicando y modificando mi rutina para que yo también actué, puede que aún me falte practica pero así los maravillara – dice May

Todos miran atentos la demostración

\- Primero Wartortle usa _Torbellino_ – de la cola de Wartotle suelta un gran remolino de Agua – Bien Beautifly usa _Psíquico_ – los Ojos de Beautifly brillaron y con sus poderes mentales hace que el _Torbellino_ tome la forma de un espiral, en eso eleva a May y Wartortle a la cima – Listo Wartortle – en eso May monta a Wartortle como una tabla de surf y navega por el agua en lo que Beautifly cambiaba de dirección el agua, lo cual dejo impresionados a los demás – Wartortle _Rayo Burbuja_ – Wartortle de su boca suelta un montón de burbujas de su boca que siguen la dirección de la corriente haciéndolo más llamativo – bien Beautifly páralo – Beautifly desase el _Psíquico_ en lo que el agua empieza a caerse pero entonces… - Wartortle _Rayo de Hielo_ – Wartortle suelta un rayo celeste que empieza a congelar el agua entonces ambos empiezan a patinar – Beautifly _Viento Afín_ , Wartortle gira y _Rayo burbuja_ Beautifly empieza a volar alrededor gracias a _Viento afín_ su velocidad y más la burbujas que se forman alrededor crean un brillo reflejante en eso May salta al suelo – Wartortle _Acua Cola_ , Beautifly _Viento Plateado_ – entre los 2 con sus ataques rompen la estructura de hielo lo cual varios pedazos revientan las burbujas dejando un brillo hermoso, en eso May aterriza y junto a sus Pokémon terminan con una pose – Finish!

En eso nuestros héroes aplaudieron con todas sus fuerzas

\- Eso fue grandioso hace tiempo que no veo algo así te felicito – dijo Ash

\- Gracias Ash como dije he estado practicando – dijo May

\- No soy experto en Concursos pero solo debes afinas unos detalles más y será un éxito – dijo Clemont

\- Gracias – dijo May

\- No había visto algo tan hermosos desde…. Desde… no tengo ni idea – dijo Bonnie

\- Eso fue espectacular eso es un coordinador, vieron eso chicos fue maravilloso y genial no están de acuerdo – dijo Serena en los que sus Pokémon asienten estando de acuerdo

En eso fueron con Pikachu a felicitarlos pero no se dieron cuenta que una red cayó sobre ellos atrapando a los presentes

\- Beautifly, Wartortle! – grito May

\- No ellos no por favor – dijo Ash

 _"Prepárense para los problemas porque baja el telón"_

 _"Y más vale que teman, porque termino el espectáculo"_

 _"Para proteger al mundo de la devastación"_

 _"Para unir a los pueblos de nuestra razón"_

 _"Para anunciar los males de la verdad y el amor"_

 _"Y defender nuestro reino hacia Las Vegas"_

 _"Jessie"_

 _"James"_

 _"El Equipo Rocket viajando a la velocidad de la luz"_

 _"Soy sensible a heridas de amor"_

 _"Meotwh así es_ _"_

 _"Wobbufett"_

\- Equipo Rocket!

\- Que no se puede estar en ninguna parte sin ustedes molestando – dijo May

\- Pues no, porque somos irremplazables – dijo Jessie

\- Así que chaito papa – dijo James

\- No se saldrán con la suya! – dice Ash tomando una Pokéball

\- Espera Ash yo me encargare si no te molesta, Serena observa bien como lucho – dice May

\- Tú te callas, Seviper ataca! – dijo Jessie sacando a Seviper de su Pokéball

\- Blaziken a escena! – May saco a su Blaziken

\- Genial May tiene un Blaziken – dijo Bonnie

\- Si y es muy fuerte – dijo Ash

\- Cuando es una batalla, sea una Batalla ordinaria o de Concurso con Blaziken es con el que puedo contar, listo Blaziken – dijo May

\- Blaziken! – grita ascendiendo sus puños

\- Seviper _Cola Venenosa_ – el Pokémon serpiente iba a golpear con su cola

\- Esquiva y usa _Patada Ígnea_ – la pierna de Blaziken se enciende en llamas y golpea fuertemente a Seviper

\- Seviper muérdelo – Seviper iba directo a usar _Mordida_

\- _Puño fuego_ – Blaziken golpea de nuevo a Seviper pero esta vez con su puño cubierto de llamas – Ahora usa _Gancho alto_ – Blaziken salta tan alto y con sus garras da un certero golpe liberando a los Pokémon y destruyendo el Globo del Equipo Rocket

\- Terminemos esto juntos – dice Ash

\- Hagámoslo – dijo Serena

\- Entendido – dijo May

\- Fennekin – dijo Serena

\- Blaziken – dijo May

\- _Lanzallamas_ – dijeron ambas en los que sus Pokémon soltaron una corriente de fuego de sus bocas

\- Pikachu usa _Rayo_ – Pikachu suelta una potente descarga y entre los 3 les da al Equipo Rocket mandándolos a volar

\- _EL EQUIPO ROCKET A SIDO VENCIDO OTRA VEZ!_

\- Eso fue genial May – dijo Bonnie

\- Valla manera de combatir – dijo Clemont

\- Gracias hemos entrenado bastante – dijo May

\- May en lo que hacemos mi video me puedes enseñar algo de Concurso ya sabes como un buen final – dijo Serena

\- Por supuesto por mí no hay problema, nosotros te ayudaremos o no chicos – dijo May en lo que sus Pokémon están de acuerdo

\- Bueno ya que May te ayudara yo iré a hacer mi un entrenamiento especial para mi batalla contra Grant – dijo Ash

\- Claro Ash buena suerte – dijo Serena

\- Tú y Ash se llevan bastante bien, estas seguro que no eres su novia – dijo May

\- Ya deja de decir eso! – grito Serena

\- Que fue lo que dijeron Bonnie – dijo Clemont que no oyó lo que dijo May

\- Ni idea pero es algo que la enojo – dijo Bonnie

\- Bueno chicos tengo un plan para el _Tumba rocas_ que usara Grant así que están listos – dijo Ash en lo que sus Pokémon empiezan su entrenamiento

Mientras con los demás estuvieron filmando diferentes escenas entre Serena haciendo cosplay de Fennekin, de ella cepillando a sus Pokémon, cocinando en compañía de sus Pokémon y finalmente bailando con un elegante vestido junto a sus Pokémon

\- Eso fue hermoso – dijo Bonnie

\- Con estas escenas tu video será un éxito – dijo Clemont

\- Gracias chicos – dijo Serena

\- Bien ya filmamos lo esencial, pero falta grabar el "gran final" – dijo May

\- Claro empecemos – dijo Serena

Durante horas May ayudo a Serena a practicar una rutina para el final del video hasta que finalmente tuvo un resultado

\- Bien eso estuvo excelente toma un descanso y lo grabaremos – dijo May dándole agua a Serena

\- Gracias May eres toda una estrella en esto – dijo Serena

\- Ni tanto al principio no era buena, todo es gracias a la práctica y nunca rendirse eso lo aprendí de Ash – dijo May – él fue como un maestro para mí y le estoy agradecido por eso porque si no fuera por el yo no estaría en los Concursos ni amaría a los Pokémon

\- Parece que Ash es bastante influyente o no – dijo Serena

\- Y que lo digas y hablando de el – dijo May viendo que Ash junto a sus Pokémon llegaban cansados

\- Parece que el entrenamiento fue duro no – dijo Serena

\- Y que lo digas pero valió la pena – dijo Ash – la noche es muy bella esta noche no crees

\- Si lo es vamos Serena esta noche es perfecta para el final estas lista! – dijo May

\- Si vamos! – dijo Serena

Durante la noche se filmó y edito el video de Serena y a la mañana siguiente fueron a ver qué tal quedo

\- Bien listos para ver el resultado – dijo el productor

\- Si! – dijeron los demás

Durante el video se mostró todo lo grabado durante el día, lo cual demuestra el cariño entre Serena y sus Pokémon hasta llegar al momento, en la brillante noche hay estaba Serena y en sus brazos estaban Eevee y Fennekin en lo que saltan dando piruetas, en eso Serena toma una Pokéball y saca a su Absol que junto a ella, Eevee y Fennekin hacen una reverencia

En eso Fennekin usa _Psíquico_ para levantar unas rocas y mantenerlas en eso Serena y Eevee empiezan a bailar elegantemente en las rocas, Absol procede a preparar _Premonición_ y luego usa _Tajo umbrío_ para destruir de una a una las rocas en el aire, una vez que Serena e Eevee llegan a la roca de la cima y antes de que Absol llegue a la roca, ellas dan un elegante salto justo cuando Absol aterriza en la roca y usa _Aire cortante,_ Fennekin desase el _Psíquico_ de las rocas para luego usarla en Serena e Eevee y que aterricen a salvo en eso Absol aterriza, en eso Serena apunta al cielo en lo que la _Premonición_ llega y Eevee usa _Bola sombra,_ Fennekin usa _Lanzallamas_ y Absol usa _Viento cortante_ , los ataques chocan en lo que crea una explosión que deshace las rocas para luego quedar una lluvia de brilla, Serena y sus Pokémon terminan su actuación con una danza

\- Finish! – dijo Serena

Una vez terminado los demás quedaron maravillados con la actuación

\- Serena eso fue hermoso! – grito Bonnie fascinada con la actuación

\- Debo decirlo, me dejaste sorprendido – dijo Clemont

\- Serena eso fue fantástico – dijo Ash

\- Pika pika

\- Gracias chicos – dijo Serena algo sonrojada

\- Bien hecho Serena estoy orgullosa, tiene talento para esto, espero que lo pienses y te dediques a ser coordinadora

\- May… gracias! – dijo Serena

Más tarde

\- Bueno chicos yo seguiré por mi cuenta debo prepararme para cuando los concursos inicien – dijo May

\- Me dio gusto verte de nuevo May, buena suerte – dijo Ash

\- Pika pika

\- Gracias Ash me esforzare – dijo May

\- May gracias por enseñarme sobre los coordinadores y los concursos en verdad eso fue divertido – dijo Serena

\- De nada fue un placer o por cierto Ash mientras llegaba a Kalos recibí una llamada de Dawn – dijo May

\- De Dawn enserio – dijo Ash sorprendido

\- Si ella y otros coordinadores incluyendo a Drew y los demás que hemos conocido llegaran dentro de poco – dijo May

\- Guau muchos coordinadores, incluso Dawn – dijo Serena

\- Cuando la conozca, estoy seguro que se llevaran bien ustedes tienen mucho en común – dijo Ash

\- Genial espero prono conocerla – dijo Serena

\- Bueno nos vemos, Ash buena suerte en tu batalla de Gimnasio, adiós – dijo May yéndose

\- Gracias May nos vemos – dijo Ash

\- Espero que nos reencontremos pronto – dijo Serena

\- La próxima vez, contéstame si quieres ser la esposa de mi hermano – grito Bonnie

\- Bonnie ya deja eso! – grito Clemont

\- Bueno chicos andando! – dijo Ash

Después de un reencuentro con su vieja amiga May, Ash sigue su camino a Ciudad Cyllage, mientras Serena aun en busca de un sueño continua si saber que pronto lo encontraría

\- Miren es ella! – dice una chica

\- Es la chica del video – dice otra chica

\- Es más linda en persona – dice un chico

\- Danos tu autógrafo! – dice otro chico

En eso un grupo de personas van directo a nuestros en eso sin pensarlo 2 veces empiezan a correr

\- Pero que está pasando? – pregunto Serena

\- El efecto de Poké-visión ahora están en camino a la fama – dijo Clemont

\- Valla no te da gusto Serena, eres famosa – dijo Ash

\- Me advirtieron que la fama seria dura y tenían razón – dice Serena

En eso nuestros héroes siguen corriendo mientras en otra ciudad una limosina andaba en lo que una señora mayor y una chica pelirroja, que no era otra más Aria, miraban el video de Serena

\- Esa chica tiene talento, no crees, podría ser una digna sucesora para este "trono", qué opinas Maestra – dice Aria

\- Admito que tiene potencial pero ella no es la única que busca alcanzar la cima, habrá otros que buscaran el título de Rey o Reina de Kalos, pero eso no significa que no le quite el ojo encima, ten cuidado Aria, ella es solo una de miles de rivales que están llegando – dice la señora mayor

\- Tranquila maestra no entregare mi título tan fácilmente, pero como dije, una digna sucesora está llegando – dice Aria con una sonrisa admirando el video de Serena

En eso en otra parte, muchos barcos estaban navegando con dirección a Kalos

\- Que enserio, él está ahí genial, no puedo esperar para verlo otra vez, que crees Pipilup, Ash y Pikachu están allá no te da gusto – dice una chica en lo que un Pokémon parecido a un pingüino saltaba de alegría - solo un poco más, ya quiero conocer a sus nuevos amigos en especial a la que se llama Serena – dice la chica en que revela ser una chica de piel blanca, ojos de color azul oscuro, al igual que su cabello con un gorro de color blanco con un pañuelo rojo en el cuello

En eso se ve ese y otros barcos con la misma dirección en lo que al horizonte ya se podría ver la hermosa región de Kalos

 **Esta historia continuara**

* **Vamos amigos a la siguiente Aventura** *

 **Voz de Ash: Ya estoy aquí, Grant te demostrare el resultado de nuestro entrenamiento**

 **Voz Grant: Bien dicho demuestra esa fuerza que usaste en el Bastión**

 **La próxima vez en Pokémon XY: ¡Escalando el muro hacia la cima!**

 **Atrápenlos a todos!**

* * *

 **Pokémon Karaokémon**

 _Tu amistad así sin más_

 _Desde hace tiempo tú me das,_

 _Amigos van y vienen_

 _Más no tú y yo_

 _Y aunque nunca lo hemos dicho_

 _Hay algo que sabemos bien tú y yo_

 _Los dos siempre unidos podremos seguir_

 _Y nada nos separará_

 _Yo te aseguro y quiero insistir_

 _Que por una eternidad,_

 _Esa es la verdad_

 _Unidos vamos a seguir_

 **Aquí otro capítulo que les pareció la introducción de May**

 **¿Quién es el que va a aparecer en el próximo capítulo?**

 **¿Quiénes aparecerán después de esto?**

 **¿Ganara Ash su siguiente medalla?**

 **Dejen sus reviews**


	14. Escalando el muro hacia la cima

**_Pokémon es propiedad de Satoshi Taijiri_**

Desde una colina se puede ver Ciudad Cyllage el siguiente destino de nuestros héroes

\- Por fin llegamos a Ciudad Cyllage – dice Serena

\- Si llegamos! – grita Bonnie

\- Mira Pikachu llegamos, no puedo esperar a retar a Grant y ganar mi segunda medalla – dice Ash entusiasmado

\- Pi pika chu

\- Ash estoy seguro de que ganaras – dice Serena

 **Nuestros heroes finalmente habían llegado a Ciudad Cyllage, pero todo el entrenamiento dará sus frutos**

* * *

(Aparece Ash en sus diferentes versiones hasta ponerse su gorra con una mirada de "estoy listo", después aparecen por un segundo Ash, Serena, Clemont y Bonnie hasta aparecer el título "Pokémon XY")

"Hei! Karosu o terasu ano asahi no yō ni"

(Nuestros 4 héroes ven el horizonte una ciudad)

"( _Nitorochāji_ atsuku ikōze) "

(Aquí aparecen Serena en una muestra de un concurso Pokémon)"

"Sā! Susumou ze itsudemo junbi wa okkē"

(El Equipo Rocket otra vez con sus planes acompañados de sus Pokémons)

"( _Katayaburi hengenjizai_ de)"

(Entonces son mandados a volar por un " _Placaje eléctrico_ " de Pikachu)

"Kasanariau omoi ga shinkuro shite"

(Ash parece como silueta detrás aparecen sus diferentes rivales, Paul con su Electrive, Trip con su Serperior, Ritchie con su Pikachu Sparky & Barry con su Empoleon)

"Kesshite kienai kizuna ni narukara"

(Luego aparecen sus diferentes compañeros de viaje Misty con su Pokemon de Agua, Brock con su Croagunk y Sudowoodo, May con su Blaziken, Dawn con su Piplup, Iris con su Excadrill, Cilan con su Pansage)

"Doko made mo tsuyoku nareru"

(Diferentes siluetas de manos tocan el hombro de Ash volteando para luego mostrar a Serena, Clemont y Bonnie)

"Ore-tachi nara woh woh woh yeah..."

(Ash con una sonrisa nostálgica y con Pikachu ya en su hombro corren a su siguiente destino.)

"IkuZe! Hageshiku moeru batoru"

(Ash manda a Froakie a atacar con _Hidropulso_ a un Chespin que contraataca con _Pinmisil_ )

"IkuZe! Pinchi wa chansu daze "

(Fletching ataca con _Ala de Acero_ a un Pidgey que esquiva y ataca con _Tornado_ )

"IkōZe! Kishikaisei"

(Pikachu se enfrenta a un Pachiriru con _Rayo_ y _Chispazo_ respectivamente para luego mostrar la cara de un entrenador (El entrenador masculino de los juegos XY) con una sonrisa de entre confiada y emocionada)

"Zettai ni akiramenai"

(Ash voltea la cabeza hasta ver a todos sus rivales con una cara de reto)

"IkuZe! Yuzurenai yume ga aru"

(En una especie de trono esta Lissandre (el antagonista de los juegos XY))

"IkuZe! Kanarazu getto daze"

(Se muestra a los diferentes científicos y comandantes del Team Flare hasta finalizar a Malva del Alto Mando/Elite 4)

"IkōZe! Te o nobashite"

(Se muestra a Ash y la sombra de un Pokémon desconocido Arrogando un _Shuriken de Agua_ )

"Daremo shiranai takami e"

(Un joven de negro manda a su Mega-Charizard X a lanzar un _Anillo Ígneo_ al shuriken impactando y causando una explosión siendo observado con un pequeño bulto verde con un ojo)

"Sā! Agete iku ze ( _Hyakuman boruto_ )"

(Se muestran a los líderes de gimnasio de Kalos cada uno con un objeto con una mega-piedra, siendo reemplazados por diferentes siluetas de sus Pokémon Mega-evolucionado)

"Sō! Tachimukatte tomoni ikou ze"

"Yume no mukō made"

(Finalizando con Ash, Serena Clemont y Bonnie con sus diferentes Pokémon)

* * *

 **¡Escalando el muro hacia la cima!**

\- Bien amigos en marcha! – dice Ash

\- Espera Ash adónde vas?, el Gimnasio no es por ese camino – dijo Serena en lo que Ash se detiene al escuchar eso

\- Qué y en donde esta! – dijo Ash

\- Pues… - decía Serena

\- Permítanme el Gimnasio está en la cima de esa montaña – dice Clemont apuntando a una montaña cercana

En eso nuestros héroes ya llegaron a la entrada y en eso vieron que dentro había un enorme muro de escalar como si de una exhibición de museo se tratase

\- Este es el Gimnasio? – pregunto Serena

\- Así es muy al estilo de Grant no – dijo Clemont

En eso vieron a Grant escalando el muro

\- Oye Grant soy yo Ash! – grito Ash en lo que Grant escucho desde lo alto – vine a retarte a una batalla de Gimnasio está bien? – dijo Ash

\- Si no hay problema, te estado esperando, que esperas trepa ya! – grito Grant desde lo alto

\- Tengo que trepar esto? – pregunto Ash

\- Así es el campo de batalla está en la cima – dijo Grant en lo que todos se sorprendieron

\- Verán el Gimnasio se especializa en _Tipo Roca_ , aunque los _Tipo tierra_ y _Acero_ también cuentan así que los retadores deben experimentar mi pasión por escalar, también hay un ascensor por allá, la elección es tuya, no importa que elijas aceptare tu reto que dices – dijo Grant

\- Pues a escalar entonces listo amigo – dijo Ash decidió a escalar

\- Pika

En ese momento Ash empieza a escalar el enorme muro, a pesar de que pudo haberse caído en algunas ocasiones no se rindió y después de algunos minutos finalmente llego a la cima

\- Que tal Grant lo logre – dijo Ash algo fatigado

\- Te felicito – dijo Grant justo en ese momento Serena y los demás habían llegado por el ascensor – dime Ash en que pensabas mientras escalabas – pregunto Grant

\- Hmmm… en nada supongo – dijo Ash

\- Bien tu mente estaba en blanco sin distracciones y que mirabas – dijo Grant

\- Pues de frente hacia la meta – dijo Ash

\- Eso es perfecto sin distracción y con el objetivo en claro son las fases para llegar a la paz interior – dijo Grant

\- Paz interior? – dijo Serena

\- Que quieres decir? – dijo Bonnie

\- Escalar es la única forma que conozco en que un entrenador pueda concentrase en llegar a su meta, por eso escalo para llegar a mi meta, y sin importar el costo yo llegare, y por eso quiero que mis retadores alcancen esa paz, ahora tu siguiente escalada seré yo, estás listo retador – dijo Grant

\- Estoy listo! – dijo Ash

\- Pika pika

Ya en ese momento Ash y Grant estaban en cada lado de la arena

\- La batalla de Gimnasio entre Grant, el líder de Gimnasio de Ciudad Cyllage y el retador Ash de pueblo Paleta está por comenzar, cada entrenador podrá hasta 3 Pokémon y solo el retador se le permite sustituir a sus Pokémon – dijo el réferi

\- Eh esperado tu reto desde el Bastión ahora demuéstrame lo que tienes Ash, quiero ver como escalas este muro – dijo Grant en lo que saca a su poderoso Steelix

\- Así que empezará con Steelix – dice Ash en lo que Pikachu saca chispas esperando poder salir pero… - Froakie yo te elijo! – Ash saca a Froakie en lo que Pikachu cae al suelo

\- Si es Froakie – dice Bonnie

\- Pobre Pikachu él ya estaba ansioso por luchar – dijo Serena

\- Steelix es _Tipo Acero/Tierra_ por lo que Pikachu está en completa desventaja pero con Froakie Ash ya tiene una estrategia solida

\- Pika pika!

\- Lo ciento amigo pero con un oponente como Steelix tus ataques eléctricos no servirán pero tranquilo te usare pronto – dijo Ash

\- Pika pi

\- Que la batalla comience – dijo el réferi

 **La batalla comienza Ash vs. Grant**

\- Bien Froakie usa _Hydropulso_ – Froakie lanza una esfera de agua directo a Steelix

\- _Foco resplandor_ ahora! – de la boca de Steelix sale un destello brillante, el _Hydropulso_ esquiva el ataque, pero Steelix lo esquiva pero Froakie no tiene tanta suerte en esquivar recibiendo el ataque de lleno

\- Froakie te encuentras bien? – dice Ash

\- Fro

\- Bien continuemos! – dice Ash en lo que Froakie va directo a su oponente

\- _Pulimento_ – Steelix brilla tan intensamente que aumenta su velocidad – ya sé que planeas, crees que por ser muy grande Steelix es un blanco fácil pero con su velocidad no será fácil – dice Grant en lo que Steelix sigue de cerca de Froakie sin perderlo de vista

\- Resiste _Doble equipo!_ – en eso Froakie crea muchas copias que corren en círculos confundiendo a Steelix

\- Es un ataque bastante veloz pero no te ayudara con lo que tenemos, prepárate, Steelix usa _Tumba roca!_ – Steelix da un potente grito en lo que muchas rocas caen del cielo

\- Aquí viene – dice Serena

\- Es hora de ver si el entrenamiento sirvió de algo – dijo Clemont

\- Tu puedes Froakie – dijo Bonnie

\- Froakie es hora salta! – Froakie empieza a correr en lo que el _Tumba roca_ se deshace de los clones de Froakie pero el verdadero empieza a saltar y saltar de roca en roca

\- Pero como! – dijo Grant impresionado

\- Después de ver ese movimiento en el Bastión tenía que encontrar una forma de vencerlo si es que quería ganar una medalla, sé que el un cliché pero lo llame " _Trepa-Tumba roca_ "

\- Estoy impresionado – dice Grant

En eso Froakie llega a la cima justo en frente de Steelix

\- Ahora usa _Rayo burbuja!_ – Froakie un montón de burbujas de su boca que dan justo a Steelix

\- Rápido _Cola férrea!_ – la cola de Steelix empezó a brillar en lo que se prepara para golpear a Froakie

\- Esquívalo rápido! – grito Ash en lo hábilmente Froakie esquiva el ataque a solo unos milímetros de el – ahora trepa a Steelix – Froakie empieza a trepar a Steelix hasta aferrase a su cabeza

\- Quítate a Froakie – Steelix se sacude fuertemente pero sin poder quitarse a Froakie de allí

\- Terminado con _Hydropulso_! – Froakie lanza su ataque que desde una distancia tan corta hiso más daño dejando a Steelix en K.O

\- Steelix no puede continuar! Froakie es el ganador! – dijo el réferi

\- Bien hecho el " _Trepa-Tumba roca_ " fue un éxito – dijo Ash

\- Estuviste grandioso Froakie – dijo Bonnie

\- Usar el _Hydropulso_ desde una corta distancia fue un gran plan, pero Ash aún tiene un muro que escalar

\- Ash aún debe vencer 2 Pokémon para ganar su medalla

\- Hora de llamar a mi siguiente Pokémon, Amaura sal! – de la Pokéball de Grant sale un Pokémon dinosaurio de cuello largo con dos crestas de espinas arriba de sus ojos

\- Quien es ese? – dice Ash sacando su Pokédex

\- _Amaura, el Pokémon aleta. Habitaba en lugares fríos donde no existían depredadores tan feroces_

\- Ahh pero que lindo – dijo Bonnie

\- Sí que lo es – dijo Serena

\- Que su lindura no los engañe, Amaura puede ser un temible oponente, no por nada Grant tiene uno – dijo Clemont

\- Tienes ganar de continuar amigo – dijo Ash en lo que Fraokie asiente estando de acuerdo – bien sigamos

\- La batalla continua! – dijo el réferi

\- Esforcémonos Froakie _Doble equipo!_ – Froakie corre a gran velocidad en lo que crea varias copias de él que empiezan a correr y rodear a Amaura

\- Amaura usa _Tumba rocas_ – a diferencia de Steelix, Amaura es rodeado de varias rocas que empiezan a girar alrededor de él y las copias de Froakie, en ese momento Amaura empieza a arrojar las piedras directo a Froakie

\- Froakie resiste usa " _Trepa-Tumba roca_ " – en eso Froakie y el resto de clones empiezan a saltar de roca en roca

\- Que gran estrategia usar ese movimiento con el _Doble equipo_ – dice Grant

\- Ahora usa _Rayo burbuja_ – Froakie lanza un montón de burbujas de su boca directo a Amaura - así descendemos a la cima

\- Yo no me confiaría si fuera tú, _Protección –_ Amaura crea un escudo alrededor protegiéndose del ataque – ahora usa _Alud_ – los ojos de Amaura brillan en lo que enormes pedazos de hielo caen desde el cielo dándole a Froakie y deshaciendo el _Doble equipo_

\- Froakie no! – grita Ash en lo que Froakie está en K.O.

\- Froakie no puede continuar! Amaura gana! – grito el réferi

\- Sí que es fuerte – dijo Serena

\- El _Alud_ de Amaura es más fuerte de lo normal – dijo Clemont

\- Froakie regresa – dijo Ash regresando a Froakie a su Pokéball - estuviste grandioso – dijo Ash

\- Pika pika

\- Y bien Ash quien será el siguiente

\- Escalare cada muro que pongas, Fletchling yo te elijo! – Ash saca a Fletchling de su Pokéball

\- Un _Tipo volador_ eh, bastante arriesgado, usa _Alud_ – Amaura prepara su ataque directo a Fletchling

\- Fletchling usa _Doble equipo!_ – Fletchling crea varias copias y gracias a su gran velocidad pudo esquivar perfectamente el _Alud_ – usa _Ala de Acero_ – las alas de Fletchling brillan en lo que él y sus copias van directo a Amaura

\- Usa _Tumba rocas_ – Amaura es rodeado de rocas que empieza a arrojar hacia Fletchling que deshace de cada una de sus copias pero el verdadero logra esquivar dándole un efectivo golpe

\- Genial Fletchling – dijo Serena

\- Ya que Amaura es _Tipo roca/hielo_ un ataque _Tipo acero_ como _Ala de acero_ es súper efectivo contra el

\- Usa _Aire afilado!_ – de sus alas Flechtling arroja un ráfaga de viento directo a Amaura

\- _Protección!_ – una vez más Amaura crea un escudo que lo protege del ataque – Usa _Viento hielo_ – Amaura crea de su boca una corriente de viento helado

\- Usa _Aire afilado!_ – Fletchling usa su ataque que bloquea el _Viento hielo_ y crea un humo que cubre todo

\- Donde estará? – pregunto Grant

\- _Ala de acero_ – Fletchling con una gran velocidad golpea a Amaura con su ataque lo suficientemente fuerte dejándolo en K.O.

\- Amaura no puede continuar! Flechtling gana! – dijo el réferi

\- Buen trabajo! – gritaron Serena y Bonnie

\- Amaura regresa – dice Grant regresando a su Pokemon a la Pokéball – te felicito Ash, pero aun te queda un último muro – dice Grant sosteniendo su Pokéball

\- Pues lo escalare y llegare a la cima – dijo Ash

\- Bien Tyrant sal ahora! – de la Pokéball sale un Pokémon parecido a un pequeño Tiranosaurio que suelta un fuerte rugido en lo que Ash saca su Pokédex

\- _Tyrant, el Pokémon heredero real. Su gran mandíbula posee una potencia tan atroz que sería capaz de destruir a bocados un coche_

\- Habrá que cuidarse de esa enorme boca y sus dientes – dijo Ash

\- Ash tendrá que cuidarse porque Tyrunt es de _Tipo roca/dragón_ – dijo Clemont

\- También es _Tipo dragón_ – dijo Serena

\- Seve fuerte no crees Dedenne? – dice Bonnie en lo que Dedenne se esconde detrás por el miedo que le provoca Tyrunt – tu también crees que es fuerte

\- Bien Fletchling _Aire afilado!_ – Fletchling arroja su ataque directo a Tyrunt pero…

\- _Triturar_ – Tyrunt literalmente se comió el ataque de Feltchling sin recibir daño alguno

\- Se lo comió – dijo Serena impresionada de lo que vio

\- La mandíbula de Tyrunt es su arma más fuerte – dijo Clemont

\- Bien Fletching _Doble equipo!_ – Fletchling crea varias copias que vuelan alrededor confundiendo a Tyrunt – Ahora _Ala de acero!_ Directo hacia el – entre todas las copias se preparan para atacar a Tyrunt

\- Usa _Cola dragón_ – Tyrunt da un increíble salto que deja sorprendido a todos, entonces su cola es cubierta de escamas verdes brillantes que ataca a todas las copias de Fletchling a pesar de que el ultimo logro esquivar y dar un golpe eso no evito que Tyrunt diera el golpe final dejando a Fletchling en K.O

\- Fletchling no puede continuar! Tyrunt gana! – grito el réferi

\- Fletchling regresa! gracias estuviste fabuloso, bien amigo depende de ti listo – dijo Ash

\- Pika pika – en eso Pikachu entra a la arena listo para luchar

\- Y parece que estamos en las ultimas – dijo Grant

\- Puede que no sepa todos los movimientos Tyrunt, pero supongo que también sabe _Tumba roca,_ pero aun así ganare – dijo Ash

\- Puede que " _Trepa-Tumba roca_ " sea un movimiento creativo pero te aseguro que eso no funcionara tan fácilmente, además Pikachu es un _Tipo eléctrico_ mientras que Tyrunt es _Tipo roca/dragón_ obviamente Tyrunt tiene la ventaja

\- Eso lo veremos, Pikachu usa _Ataque rápido!_ – Pikachu corrió velozmente hacia Tyrunt

\- Usa _Triturar!_ – los dientes de Tyrunt brillan en lo que corrió con dirección hacia Pikachu

\- Salta Pikachu – aprovechando su velocidad Pikachu salta dándole un golpe en la espala a Tyrunt y luego saltar en el aire

\- Tyrunt usa _Meteoro draco!_ – de la boca de Tyrunt sale una ráfaga de energía que estalla y cae como una lluvia de meteoros

\- Puede usar _Meteoro draco!_ – dijo Serena

\- Si y créeme cuando les digo que ese fuerte

\- Usa _Cola férrea!_ – Pikachu aprovecha de golpear a Tyrunt después de ejecutar ese movimiento para luego impulsarse en el aire

\- Cuidado! – grito Serena

\- Recibirá el golpe! – dijo Bonnie

\- Eso no nos detendrá listo Pikachu! – grito Ash

\- Pika!

\- Usa " _Trepa-Meteoro draco_ " – Pikachu usa su _Cola férrea_ para golpear los meteoros e impulsarse más y más hacia arriba

\- Parece " _Trepa-Tumba roca_ "! – dijo Serena

\- Pero esta vez para usarlo con _Meteoro draco_ – dijo Bonnie

\- No importa la adversidad Ash y Pikachu no se dan por vencidos – dijo Clemont

\- Increíble Tyrunt usa _Cola dragón_ – Tyrunt da un potente salto y prepara su ataque contra Pikachu

\- Sigue con _Cola férrea! –_ Pikachu aun en el aire y con _Cola férrea_ choca su ataque con el de Tyrunt provocando un fuerte destello para luego los 2 aterrizar en el suelo

\- increíble me has dejado sorprendido – dijo Grant

\- Aun cuando seguimos luchando nos hacemos más fuertes – dijo Ash

\- Y es una batalla asombrosa, con mi más sincera gratitud terminare con esto con mi movimiento favorito _Tumba roca_ – Igual que con Amaura las rocas levitaron alrededor de Tyrunt para luego arrojarlas directo a Pikachu

\- Estamos listo para eso, _Cola férrea!_ – Pikachu con su cola golpea las rocas desviándolas de un lado a otro hasta que una la arrojo directo a la boca de Tyrunt

\- Bien hecho – dijo Serena

\- Ahora Tyrunt no podrá usar _Triturar_ o _Cometa drago_ – dijo Clemont

\- Terminemos con esto con nuestro movimiento favorito _Rayo_ – Pikachu suelta una potente descarga que da directo a Tyrunt que fue lo suficientemente fuerte para dejarlo en K.O.

\- Tyrunt no puede continuar! Pikachu gana! La victoria es para el retador Ash de pueblo paleta

\- Pikachu eres asombroso ganamos! – dijo Ash

\- Pika pi – dijo Pikachu en lo que se desmallo ya cansado después de esa batalla

\- Lo lograron, lo lograron! – decían Serena y Bonnie tomadas de la mano

\- Ese Ash cuando será el día en que no me deje de sorprender – dijo Clemont

\- Fue una batalla al rojo vivo no crees amigo – decía Grant a su Pokémon – no sé qué me sorprendió más tu " _Trepa-Tumba roca_ " o el _Rayo_ de Pikachu que debilito completamente a Tyrunt

\- Fue gracias a todos que logre esta victoria – dijo Ash

\- Al derrotarme escalaste el muro que el Gimnasio de Ciudad Cyllage y esto es una prueba de tu victoria aquí te entrego la Medalla Muro – dijo Grant dándole la medalla a Ash

\- Genial, ¡ **Tengo la Medalla Muro!** – grito Ash

\- Pi pika chu

En eso Ash guarda la medalla en su porta-medallas

\- Felicidades Ash – dijo Serena

\- Fue una batalla genial – dijo Bonnie

\- No habrá batalla que no me sorprenda – dijo Clemont

Más tarde afuera del Gimnasio

\- Dime Ash ahora a que Gimnasio retaras? – pregunto Grant

\- No se lo tendré que pensar – dijo Ash

\- Ya sé el Gimnasio más cercano es la Torre Maestra en Ciudad Shalour – dice Serena en lo que Clemont se sorprende

\- Espera, espera! Iremos a Ciudad Shalour no podemos desviarnos de ella – dijo Clemont

\- Que te ocurre Clemont algo malo? – pregunto Ash

\- No nada es solo que… - dice Clemont

\- Ah es cierto ella no sabe de tu viaje o no? Más vale que tengas cuidado Clemont

\- Así que es una líder – dice Ash

\- Si y ella es la prometedora a ser la esposa de mi hermano – dijo Bonnie

\- Enserio Bonnie ya basta de eso! – grito Clemont

\- Ash te aseguro que allá tendrás una gran experiencia, una batalla a otro nivel de las comunes de las que estás acostumbrado – dice Grant

\- Qué clase de experiencia? – pregunto Ash

\- Tendrás que averiguarlo tú mismo, será un gran muro que escalar – dijo Grant

\- De acuerdo a Ciudad Shalour entonces – dijo Ash

\- Qué bien! – dijo Serena

\- Si vamos! – grito Bonnie

\- Ya que, solo espero no encontrármele en el camino – dijo Clemont

\- Hasta luego Grant – dijo Ash en lo que él y los demás iban en dirección a su siguiente destino

\- No vemos buena suerte Ash! – dijo Grant despidiéndose

 **Después de una difícil batalla con Grant en el Gimnasio Gyllage, Ash ha ganado su segunda medalla de Gimnasio en Kalos, ahora con dirección a Ciudad Shalour mientras el viaje continua**

 **Esta historia continuara**

* **Vamos amigos a la siguiente Aventura** *

 **Voz de Serena: Entrare al Concurso de PokéPuff**

 **Voz de Ash: Suena genial tú preparas deliciosos postres, déjame probar**

 **Voz de Serena: Se supone que son para Pokémon jeje**

 **La próxima vez en Pokémon XY: ¡Miette y Slurpuff, una batalla muy dulce!**

 **Atrápenlos a todos!**

* * *

 **Pokémon Karaokémon**

 _¡Ciudad Lumiose!_

 _Yo viajaré_

 _Hasta ser el mejor_

 _No me rendiré_

 _Hasta ser el mejor._

 _Número uno..._

 _Persistiremos_

 _Siempre..._

 _Nunca hay que retroceder_

 _Sin separarnos_

 _Hay que pelear con gran valor._

 _Tengo que ir..._

 _Ciudad Lumiose_

 _Hacia allá voy..._

 _Iremos hacia Ciudad Lumiose_

 _Hacia allá voy_

 _A Ciudad Lumiose_

 _Iremos hacia Ciudad Lumiose_

 _Ciudad Lumiose_

 _Sé mi amigo para siempre_

 _Iremos hacia Ciudad Lumiose_

 _¡Vamos ya!_

 **Dejen sus reviews**


	15. Una batalla muy dulce

**_Pokémon es propiedad de Satoshi Taijiri_**

\- Están listos – decía Serena en lo que llevaba una cesta con PokéPuff – Que tal Pikachu quieres probar uno – en eso Pikachu e Eevee empezaban a comer los dulces y se notaban que les gustaron – me alegro que les haya gustado – decía Serena con una sonrisa

\- Pues como no son deliciosos – decía Ash tomando uno que al final comió

\- Aun no me creo que te hayan gustado se supone que son especialmente para los Pokémon

\- Pues están delicioso, ya que tú los preparaste – dijo Ash lo que produjo un sonrojo en Serena

\- Dedenne también quiere uno – dijo Bonnie pidiendo uno para Dedenne

\- Claro aquí tiene – cuando Serena le iba a dar el dulce a Bonnie, el PokéPuff empezó a levitar hasta llegar a un Pokémon extrañamente parecido a un pastelillo o cupcake que uso _Psíquico_ para tomar el PokéPuff y comerlo

* * *

(Aparece Ash en sus diferentes versiones hasta ponerse su gorra con una mirada de "estoy listo", después aparecen por un segundo Ash, Serena, Clemont y Bonnie hasta aparecer el título "Pokémon XY")

"Hei! Karosu o terasu ano asahi no yō ni"

(Nuestros 4 héroes ven el horizonte una ciudad)

"( _Nitorochāji_ atsuku ikōze) "

(Aquí aparecen Serena en una muestra de un concurso Pokémon)"

"Sā! Susumou ze itsudemo junbi wa okkē"

(El Equipo Rocket otra vez con sus planes acompañados de sus Pokémons)

"( _Katayaburi hengenjizai_ de)"

(Entonces son mandados a volar por un " _Placaje eléctrico_ " de Pikachu)

"Kasanariau omoi ga shinkuro shite"

(Ash parece como silueta detrás aparecen sus diferentes rivales, Paul con su Electrive, Trip con su Serperior, Ritchie con su Pikachu Sparky & Barry con su Empoleon)

"Kesshite kienai kizuna ni narukara"

(Luego aparecen sus diferentes compañeros de viaje Misty con su Pokemon de Agua, Brock con su Croagunk y Sudowoodo, May con su Blaziken, Dawn con su Piplup, Iris con su Excadrill, Cilan con su Pansage)

"Doko made mo tsuyoku nareru"

(Diferentes siluetas de manos tocan el hombro de Ash volteando para luego mostrar a Serena, Clemont y Bonnie)

"Ore-tachi nara woh woh woh yeah..."

(Ash con una sonrisa nostálgica y con Pikachu ya en su hombro corren a su siguiente destino.)

"IkuZe! Hageshiku moeru batoru"

(Ash manda a Froakie a atacar con _Hidropulso_ a un Chespin que contraataca con _Pinmisil_ )

"IkuZe! Pinchi wa chansu daze "

(Fletching ataca con _Ala de Acero_ a un Pidgey que esquiva y ataca con _Tornado_ )

"IkōZe! Kishikaisei"

(Pikachu se enfrenta a un Pachiriru con _Rayo_ y _Chispazo_ respectivamente para luego mostrar la cara de un entrenador (El entrenador masculino de los juegos XY) con una sonrisa de entre confiada y emocionada)

"Zettai ni akiramenai"

(Ash voltea la cabeza hasta ver a todos sus rivales con una cara de reto)

"IkuZe! Yuzurenai yume ga aru"

(En una especie de trono esta Lissandre (el antagonista de los juegos XY))

"IkuZe! Kanarazu getto daze"

(Se muestra a los diferentes científicos y comandantes del Team Flare hasta finalizar a Malva del Alto Mando/Elite 4)

"IkōZe! Te o nobashite"

(Se muestra a Ash y la sombra de un Pokémon desconocido Arrogando un _Shuriken de Agua_ )

"Daremo shiranai takami e"

(Un joven de negro manda a su Mega-Charizard X a lanzar un _Anillo Ígneo_ al shuriken impactando y causando una explosión siendo observado con un pequeño bulto verde con un ojo)

"Sā! Agete iku ze ( _Hyakuman boruto_ )"

(Se muestran a los líderes de gimnasio de Kalos cada uno con un objeto con una mega-piedra, siendo reemplazados por diferentes siluetas de sus Pokémon Mega-evolucionado)

"Sō! Tachimukatte tomoni ikou ze"

"Yume no mukō made"

(Finalizando con Ash, Serena Clemont y Bonnie con sus diferentes Pokémon)

* * *

 **¡Miette y Slurpuff, una batalla muy dulce!**

\- _Slurpuff, el Pokémon nata. Puede rastrear hasta el más débil de los olores. Hace uso de su fino olfato para ayudar a los pasteleros más exquisitos._ – dijo el Pokédex

\- Así que es un Slurpuff – dijo Ash en lo que el Slurpuff uso de nuevo _Psíquico_ para tomar el ultimo Poképuff y comerlo

\- Oye ese era para Dedenne, eso no fue amable! – grito Bonnie

\- De nne

\- Lo siento pero esos PokéPuff deben saber bastante decentes si es que Slurpuff se los comió – decía una chica con cabello azul, ojos rojos y piel blanca. Lleva un traje verde oscuro y celeste con una corbata naranja, cuyo comentario molesto un poco a Serena

\- A que te refieres que quieres decir con eso, y quién eres? – pregunto Serena

\- Mi nombre es Miette y él es mi compañera Slurpuff

\- Yo soy Ash y él es mi compañero Pikachu

\- Pika

\- Yo soy Serena – dijo aun enojada

\- Vee – lo decía con la misma actitud

\- Yo soy Bonnie

\- Denne

\- Y yo soy Clemont

\- Ya que mi Slurpuff se comió sus PokéPuff que tal si prueban unos mejores – en eso Miette muestra sus propios PokéPuffs - Para Pikachu un PokéPuff condimentado con _Baya Tomato,_ para Dedenne un PokéPuff dulce cubierta con _Baya Aranja,_ y para Eevee… - pero Eevee la ignoro por el comentario a su entrenadora – supongo que no quieres

\- Pues yo probare este – dice Ash tomando un PokéPuff, pero al comerlo le empezó a quemar la boca

\- En que pensabas los PokéPuff se preparada con una Pokémon particular en mente por lo que no le saben bien a todas las personas – dijo Miette

\- Yo también los preparado así – dice Serena

\- Claro eso se aprende a la primera – dijo Miette

\- No me agrada esa actitud tuya – en eso Serena y Miette se miran sacándose chispas en los ojos

\- Ya tranquilas las 2, no hay razón para estar enojadas – dijo Clemont en lo que las 2 se dan la espalda ignorándose

\- Oigan miren esto – dijo Bonnie mirando un cartel de un concurso de PokéPuff

\- Un concurso de PokéPuff – dijo Serena

\- Dice que la primera ronda es hoy y la final será mañana – dijo Bonnie

\- Esa es la razón por la que vine a esta ciudad – dijo Miette

\- Entonces yo también entrare y veremos quién es mejor chef – dijo Serena en que ambas vuelven a mirarse con chispas en los ojos

\- Me pregunto si a Cylan le encantaría participar en eso o tu qué crees amigo? – pregunto Ash a su compañero

\- Pika pika

\- **Damas y Caballeros la ronda preliminar del concurso de PokéPuffs está por comenzar, todos los concursantes están usando sus propias recetas originales** –  dice el comentarista en lo que todos los concursantes incluyendo Serena y Miette preparaban sus PokéPuff acompañado de sus Pokémon

\- **Bueno damas y caballeros estamos a unos cuantos minutos de terminar esta ronda, se nota que tenemos muchos talentos este año** – decía el comentarista en que en unos de los hornos exploto – **Aunque siempre hay una o dos excepciones**

Más tarde

\- **Ahora anunciaremos a los 3 finalistas que pasaran a la ronda final, hoy nos acompaña Jinna, chef experta en preparación de PokéPuffs y juez principal en el concurso**

\- **Dentro de cada PokéPuff existe la esperanza de que fortalezcan los lazos entre personas y Pokémon, cada uno fue preparado gracias al trabajo en equipo tanto de un entrenador como sus Pokémon** – decía la chef Jinna **– Ahora anunciaremos a los 3 finalistas, la primera concursante es Miette**

\- Era obvio – dijo Miette

\- **Después los chicos DerryBacker** – en eso los hermanos y su Makuhita celebraban que pasaron

\- **Y la última concursante es Serena**

\- Bien hecho – dijo Ash

\- Lo hiciste – dijo Bonnie

\- Eso es maravilloso – dijo Clemont

\- Gracias chicos, pero esto recién comienza

\- **Nuestros concursantes deben crear su propia receta original de PokéPuff para la ronda final de mañana y reunir los ingredientes que utilizaran –** dijo la Chef Jinna

\- **Sin más que decir nos vemos en la final de mañana** – dijo el comentarista

Un rato más tarde se veían a 3 chef deprimidos que no eran más y menos que el Equipo Rocket

\- Perdimos cuando apenas iniciábamos – decía Meowth

\- Y ahora no podremos ejecutar nuestro plan de robar todos los Pokémon que encontremos, después de ganar el premio – decía James

\- Si lo arruínanos a lo grande – dijo Meowth

\- Y pensar que yo era la reina, la mejor cocinera de PokéPuff, no lo permitiré, el título de Reina de PokéPuff es mío y de nadie más, si no puedo PokéPuff nadie más lo hará – decía Jessie enojada y decidida

Más tarde en los puestos de _Bayas_

\- Que!, no le quedan más – dice Serena

\- Lo ciento, vendí hasta la última, tendrás que ir a otra tienda

\- Pero como hare PokéPuff sin los ingredientes correctos

En eso nuestros héroes van de puesto en puesto al preguntar, pero en todos lados, ya se han agotado las _Bayas_

\- No puedo creer que en ningún lado tengan _Bayas_ – decía una deprimida Serena

\- Esto es muy raro?, me pregunto si fue a propósito – dijo Clemont

\- Así que tú tampoco encontraste verdad – decía Miette llegando al lugar

\- Tu tampoco encontraste? – pregunto Ash

\- No, en ninguna parte – dijo Miette

\- Tengo una idea, que tal si buscamos en el bosque – dijo Bonnie

\- Buena idea vamos! – dijo Ash

\- Si te sigo Ash – dijeron Serena y Miette en lo que ambos se volvieron a mirar enojadas y luego ignorándose

Después en el bosque, nuestros héroes y Miette notaron que parte del bosque está destrozado entre arboles cortados y ramas en el suelo

\- Pero que ha pasado aquí? – dijo Ash

\- Esto sin duda no fue hecho por causas naturales, alguien lo hiso apropósito – dijo Clemont examinando el área

\- Quien haría algo tan malo – dijo Bonnie enojada

\- Ahora como encontraremos _Bayas_? – dijo Serena

\- Déjenselo a Slurpuff, gracias a su agudo olfato él puede encontrar cualquier olor dulce, puedes hacerlo Slurpuff

En eso Slurpuff empieza a oler alrededor hasta oler en una dirección en concreto

\- Slurpuff dice que es por allá – dice Miette en lo que todos la siguen hasta llegar a una subida

\- Ahora como subiremos hasta allá? – pregunto Clemont

\- Es fácil lo haremos si trabajamos juntos, Clemont dile a Chespin que nos ayude – dijo Ash

\- Ya entiendo Chespin ve – dijo Clemont en lo que saca a Chespin de su Pokéball

\- Miette nos haces el favor – dijo Ash

\- Claro Slurpuff usa _Psíquico_ – dijo Miette en lo que uso sus poderes psíquicos para levar a Chespin a la parte alta de la colina

\- Ahora Chespin usa _Látigo cepa_ y súbenos hasta allá – dijo Clemont en lo que Chespin uno por uno subió a nuestros héroes hasta la cima

\- Gracias Chespin ahora regresa – dijo Clemont regresando a Chespin a su Pokéball

En eso todos notaron la enorme cantidad de _Bayas_ que habían plantadas en los arboles

\- Guau miren todas esas _Bayas_ – dijo Bonnie

\- Hare unos PokéPuff asombrosos con esto – dijo Serena

\- Y están deliciosos – dijo Ash en lo que él y Pikachu estaban comiendo unas _Bayas_

\- Ya las están comiendo – dijeron Serena y Miette

En eso nuestros héroes notan que lago se acercaban y eran Pokémon parecidos a algodón de azúcar

\- Quienes son esos Pokémon? – dice Ash sacando su Pokédex

\- _Swirlix, el Pokémon algodón de azúcar. Como se alimenta exclusivamente de dulces, su pelaje es tan pegajoso y dulzón como el algodón de azúcar_

\- Parecen que huyen de algo o alguien – decía Serena en eso vieron que algo estaba cortando los arboles alrededor

Vieron una especie de robot parecido a un Octilery que tenía tijeras y aspiradoras en los brazos que era piloteado por nada más ni menos que el Equipo Rocket

\- Ustedes de nuevo

 _"Prepárense para los problemas, pues quien más podría ser"_

 _"Y más vale que teman, pues ahora van a ver"_

 _"Para proteger al mundo de la mala cocina"_

 _"Para unir a los pueblos hasta las golosinas"_

 _"Para anunciar los males de la verdad y el amor"_

 _"Y defender nuestro reino hasta el Dulce reino"_

 _"Jessie"_

 _"James-mememes"_

 _"El Equipo Rocket viajando a la velocidad de la luz"_

 _"Ríndanse ahora o prepárense a luchar char char"_

 _"Meotwh así es_ _"_

 _"Wobbufett"_

\- Quienes son ellos?

\- Equipo Rocket! – dijo Ash

\- Hemos arrasado con el negocio de las _bayas_ , ahora es todo nuestros – dijo Jessie

\- Sus días de hornear han terminado a partir de este día – dijo James

\- Y como bono nos llevaremos a todos sus Pokémon – dijo Meowth

\- Malvados! Con razón no encontrábamos bayas en ningún lado – dijo Serena muy molesta

\- Así es nosotros tomamos todas las bayas del lugar y no pagamos ni un centavo

\- Y por los Pokémon que mejor para empezar que con Pikachu – dijo Meowth en lo que su máquina comienza a aspirar todo alrededor incluyendo bayas, a los Swirlix y a Pikachu que están girando dentro de un tanque que gira

\- Pikachu! – grito Ash

\- Mira no solo a Pikachu si no también unos dulces Swirlix – dijo Jessie

\- Nos sacamos el premio gordo – dijo Meowth

\- Clemont, su máquina tendrá algún punto débil! – dice Serena

\- Punto débil, bueno es una aspiradora o no, tiene que succionar aire para aspirar todo solo tenemos que bloquearlo! – dijo Clemont

\- En ese caso hay voy! – dijo Ash corriendo en dirección hacia la maquina

\- Torpe a las 12 – dijo Jessie

\- Hay lo detengo – dijo Meowth

\- No podrán conmigo - en eso Ash se pone a si mismo de bloqueo de la aspiradora

\- No Ash! – grito Serena

\- Guau Ash es muy valiente, pero eso es arriesgado – dijo Miette

En eso la aspiradora cada vez más dejo de aspirar y el contenedor de los Pokémon dejo de girar y en eso la maquina empieza a averiarse

\- El motor se sobrecalentó! Debemos atacar ahora – grito Clemont

\- Eevee usa _Bola sombra_ ahora! – en eso Eevee arroja de su boca una bola de oscuridad a la parte averiada de la maquina provocando que explote poco a poco

\- Meowth has algo – dijo Jessie

\- Ya me encargo – dijo Meowth en lo que la aspiradora ahora estaba en reversa lo cual manda a volar a Ash y sacando a Pikachu y los Swirlix

\- Pikachu te encuentras bien amigo – dice en lo que Pikachu comienza reaccionar igual que los Swirlix – que bien Swirlix necesito que me ayuden a detener esa maquina

En eso los Swirlix comienzan a rodear y a usar _disparo demora_ provocando que quede inmóvil y sin posibilidad de huir

\- Asombroso! – dijo Ash

\- Slurpuff ayúdalos también – dijo Miette en lo que su Pokémon comienza a correr seguido de Pikachu e Eevee

\- Pikachu usa _Rayo!_

\- Eevee usa _Rapidez!_

\- Slurpuff _bola de energía_

En eso los 3 Pokémon atacan con sus respectivos ataques a la máquina del Equipo Rocket mandándolos a volar

\- _NOS MANDARON A VOLAR OTRA VEZ!_

Después de esa vitoria todos celebran para después tomar las bayas que necesitan

Más tarde en la final del concurso

\- **Ahora damas y caballeros, anunciaremos a nuestro ganador del Concurso de PokéPuff de este año y aquí nuestra juez principal Jinna, adelante por favor** – dijo el comentarista

\- **Y el ganador de este año: Son los chicos DerryBacker** – dijo la chef Jinna dejando boquiabiertos a Serena y Miette - **por sus sabores exóticos a sus PokéPuff, lo cual hace un manjar exquisito para los Pokémon**

Después

\- Que mal que Serena y Miette hayan perdido – dijo Bonnie

\- Siempre hay una próxima – dijo Clemont

Mientras con Serena y Miette

\- Y adonde iras ahora? – dijo Serena

\- A donde sea que me ayude a hacer mejores PokéPuff

\- La próxima vez que te vea, mis PokéPuff serán más sabrosos – dijo Serena

\- Y los míos también – dijo Miette en lo que ella y Serena se dan de la mano

\- Bueno cuídate – dijo Serena

\- Si, solo una cosa, si te quedas dormirá me llevare a Ash de tu lado – dijo Miette susurrándole lo último al oído a Serena lo que le provoca un enorme sonrojo – es una advertencia – lo dijo con un toque de burla

\- Cuídate nos vemos – dijo Serena regresando con los demás

 **Los PokéPuff pueden hacer felices a más de una persona que aman cocinar y hornear, ahora nuestros héroes siguen su viaje hacia Ciudad Shalour**

 **Esta historia continuara**

* * *

* **Vamos amigos a la siguiente Aventura** *

 **Voz de la Enfermera Joy: Hay rumores que en el bosque hay un Pokémon muy fuerte que arrasa con todo entrenador que intenta capturarlo**

 **Voz de Ash: Suena interesante voy a capturar a ese Pokémon**

 **Voz desconocida: enserio veamos si puedes lograrlo**

 **Voz desconocida 2: inténtelo pero yo voy a atraparlo primero**

 **La próxima vez en Pokémon XY: ¡El invencible campeón del bosque, una reunión inesperada!**

 **Atrápenlos a todos!**

* * *

 **Pokémon Karaokémon**

 _Pikachu_

 _amigo incomparable_

 _eres tú_

 _a quien yo elijo ahora_

 _para estar aquí_

 _pues yo contigo venceré_

 _el desafió_

 _que muy pronto encontraré_

 _he aprendido a defender_

 _sin dejar de ver_

 _que el momento al fin llego_

 _y no hay que esconder_

 _no hay porque ceder_

 _pues no hay nada que temer_

 _y tú y yo_

 _eso nadie lo cambiará_

 _pues en el mundo Pokémon_

 _los amos tienen que aprender_

 _que hay que luchar por un ideal_

 _Pikachu_

 _somos tú y yo_

 _eres tú_

 _tú y yo por siempre_

 _Pikachu_


	16. El invencible campeón del bosque

**_Pokémon es propiedad de Satoshi Taijiri_**

En el cielo se puede ver a un Fletchling atacando con _Picotazo_ a un Yanmega que este esquiva que intenta contraatacar con _Bomba sónica_ que Fletchling vuelve a esquivar y da con _Aire afilado,_ en eso se pude ver que nuestros héroes se enfrentan de nuevo al Equipo Rocket en otro de sus intento de capturar a Pikachu

Mientras Ash se enfrentaba a Jessie, Serena junto a su Absol se enfrentaban a James y su Amoonguss

 **Nuestros héroes siguen su camino hacia Ciudad Shalour, pero parece que se les puso un obstáculo en el camino**

\- Yanmega _Poder pasado!_ – el Pokémon Libélula prepara un ataque con piedras que lanza a Fletchling hasta que…

\- Bien Fletchling como lo practicamos listo – dice Ash a su Pokémon en lo que este asiente con la cabeza, en eso Yanmega lanza el _Poder pasado_ cuando… - ahora _Golpe aéreo_ – Fletchling esquivo velozmente y con su vista fijo el blanco a Yanmega y sin que este pueda esquivar Fletchling le da un buen golpe que o deja en K.O

\- Yanmega! – grito Jessie

\- Si lo hiciste, lograste usar _Golpe aéreo_ – dijo Ash orgulloso de su Pokémon

\- Esto no acaba, James ayúdame – pero lo que vio Jessie es el Pokémon de James ya fue derrotado por el Absol de Serena – esto no termina – dijo Jessie tomando una Pokéball

\- Yo te sigo jefa – dijo James con una Pokéball en la mano

\- Y yo también me uno

\- Ah sí, bien vamos a… - decía Ash pero fue detenido por Serena

\- Espera Ash, 3, 2, 1 – contaba Serena en lo que el ataque de _Premonición_ golpeo al Equipo Rocket mandándolos a volar

\- _EL EQUIPO ROCKET FUE VENCIDO OTRA VEZ!_

\- Bueno otra victoria para nosotros – dijo Ash

\- Lo importante es que Fletchling logro el _Golpe aéreo_ – dijo Serena

\- Hurra por Fletchling viva! – dijo Bonnie

Eso hiso sonrojar a Fletchling por el alago pero de pronto Fletchling sintió algo raro y entonces comenzó a brillar

\- Fletchling que te sucede? – pregunto Ash

\- Fletchling está evolucionando – dijo Clemont

El cuerpo de Fletchling comienza a crecer un poco, al igual que sus alas una vez terminado ya se notaba el cambio ahora era un Fletchlinder

\- Asombroso!, evolucionaste a Fletchlinder – dijo Ash asombrado, en lo que su Pokémon vuela hasta ponerse en el brazo de su entrenador, mientras Serena mira su Pokédex

\- _Fletchlinder, el Pokémon brasa. Lanza chispas por su pico y prende fuego a la hierba alta para así sorprender a sus presas y atraparlas cuando intentan escapar_

\- Felicidades – dijo Serena

\- Con esto se demuestra lo fuerte que te has vuelto, te felicito – dijo Clemont

Fletchlinder no evito sentirse bastante alago por los cumplidos

* * *

(Aparece Ash en sus diferentes versiones hasta ponerse su gorra con una mirada de "estoy listo", después aparecen por un segundo Ash, Serena, Clemont y Bonnie hasta aparecer el título "Pokémon XY")

"Hei! Karosu o terasu ano asahi no yō ni"

(Nuestros 4 héroes ven el horizonte una ciudad)

"( _Nitorochāji_ atsuku ikōze) "

(Aquí aparecen Serena en una muestra de un concurso Pokémon)"

"Sā! Susumou ze itsudemo junbi wa okkē"

(El Equipo Rocket otra vez con sus planes acompañados de sus Pokémons)

"( _Katayaburi hengenjizai_ de)"

(Entonces son mandados a volar por un " _Placaje eléctrico_ " de Pikachu)

"Kasanariau omoi ga shinkuro shite"

(Ash parece como silueta detrás aparecen sus diferentes rivales, Paul con su Electrive, Trip con su Serperior, Ritchie con su Pikachu Sparky & Barry con su Empoleon)

"Kesshite kienai kizuna ni narukara"

(Luego aparecen sus diferentes compañeros de viaje Misty con su Pokemon de Agua, Brock con su Croagunk y Sudowoodo, May con su Blaziken, Dawn con su Piplup, Iris con su Excadrill, Cilan con su Pansage)

"Doko made mo tsuyoku nareru"

(Diferentes siluetas de manos tocan el hombro de Ash volteando para luego mostrar a Serena, Clemont y Bonnie)

"Ore-tachi nara woh woh woh yeah..."

(Ash con una sonrisa nostálgica y con Pikachu ya en su hombro corren a su siguiente destino.)

"IkuZe! Hageshiku moeru batoru"

(Ash manda a Froakie a atacar con _Hidropulso_ a un Chespin que contraataca con _Pinmisil_ )

"IkuZe! Pinchi wa chansu daze "

(Fletching ataca con _Ala de Acero_ a un Pidgey que esquiva y ataca con _Tornado_ )

"IkōZe! Kishikaisei"

(Pikachu se enfrenta a un Pachiriru con _Rayo_ y _Chispazo_ respectivamente para luego mostrar la cara de un entrenador (El entrenador masculino de los juegos XY) con una sonrisa de entre confiada y emocionada)

"Zettai ni akiramenai"

(Ash voltea la cabeza hasta ver a todos sus rivales con una cara de reto)

"IkuZe! Yuzurenai yume ga aru"

(En una especie de trono esta Lissandre (el antagonista de los juegos XY))

"IkuZe! Kanarazu getto daze"

(Se muestra a los diferentes científicos y comandantes del Team Flare hasta finalizar a Malva del Alto Mando/Elite 4)

"IkōZe! Te o nobashite"

(Se muestra a Ash y la sombra de un Pokémon desconocido Arrogando un _Shuriken de Agua_ )

"Daremo shiranai takami e"

(Un joven de negro manda a su Mega-Charizard X a lanzar un _Anillo Ígneo_ al shuriken impactando y causando una explosión siendo observado con un pequeño bulto verde con un ojo)

"Sā! Agete iku ze ( _Hyakuman boruto_ )"

(Se muestran a los líderes de gimnasio de Kalos cada uno con un objeto con una mega-piedra, siendo reemplazados por diferentes siluetas de sus Pokémon Mega-evolucionado)

"Sō! Tachimukatte tomoni ikou ze"

"Yume no mukō made"

(Finalizando con Ash, Serena Clemont y Bonnie con sus diferentes Pokémon)

* * *

 **¡El invencible campeón del bosque, una reunión inesperada!**

\- Cuanto más falta para llegar – dijo Clemont ya muy cansado

\- Ya deja de quejarte hermano, así nunca conseguirás una esposa – decía Bonnie

\- Tranquilos hay un Centro Pokémon muy cerca – dice Serena revisando su mapa – ahí está – dice ella apuntando a un Centro

\- Genial ya hemos llegado – dijo Ash

\- Pika pika

Al entrar se sorprendieron al ver a muchos entrenadores con sus Pokémon muy heridos, muchos siendo atendidos de inmediato y otros esperando su turno

\- Pero que ha pasado aquí? – pregunto Serena

\- Hay muchos Pokémon heridos, quien lo habrá hecho? – dijo Clemont

\- Enfermera Joy, díganos quien hiso esto por favor – pregunto Ash

\- Es obvio que lo hiso el campeón del bosque – dijo la Enfermera Joy

\- Campeón del Bosque – dijeron nuestros héroes

\- Desde hace un tiempo ha rondado por los alrededores, un extraño Pokémon muy fuerte, a vencido a cientos de Pokémon incluso los más grandes, muchos entrenadores vienen por aquí a tratar de capturarlo, pero sin ninguna suerte, todos terminaron igual – dice la Enfermera Joy mirando a todos los Pokémon heridos, en ese momento llega un niño con su Hariyama herido

\- Enfermera Joy ayúdeme por favor – dice el niño

\- Oh no acaso usted también fue a capturar al campeón del bosque? – pregunto la enfermera Joy

\- Si lo intente y no importa cómo, es como si aguantara todos los golpes que le das y el té responde con el doble de fuerza – dice el niño recordando su experiencia con el campeón del bosque

\- Y nos puedes decir que Pokémon era? – pregunto Ash

\- Si era un Hawlucha – dijo el niño

\- Hawlucha? – dijo Ash sacando su Pokédex

\- _Hawlucha, el Pokémon lucha libre. Controla su posición en el aire con las alas. Lanza ataques desde gran altura que resultan difíciles de evitar_

\- Es cierto ese Pokémon fue brutal no nos dio tiempo de contraatacar – dice un entrenador

\- Es como si cada vez que lo golpeas solo lo haces más fuerte – dice una entrenadora

Todos los entrenadores hablaban de cómo el Hawlucha los derrotaba sin saber que cierto trio estaba escuchando todo desde afuera

\- Escucharon eso – dijo Jessie

\- Si atrapamos a ese campeón del bosque seremos invencibles y atraparemos a Pikachu

\- Sera un buen regalo para nuestro jefecito – dijo Meowth

En eso iba llegando un entrenador que tenía el cabello morado con una mirada bastante seria con una chaqueta azul y negra el cual noto al trio arriba del Centro Pokémon

\- No habrá nada que nos detenga – dijo Jessie

\- Ni menos ese bobo – dijo James

\- Oigan a ustedes los conozco – dijo el entrenador lo que provoca que los 3 caigan al suelo al ver al entrenador de inmediato lo reconocieron

\- Ahh eres tu – dijo Jessie

\- El abandona Chimchar – dijo James

\- Siguen abandonando a tus Pokémon por ahí – dijo Meowth

\- Para su información ya no hago eso y no les importa – dijo el entrenador

\- Uy creí que el torpe me hacía enojar, pero tú nos haces rabiar – dijo Jessie

\- Dejémonos de charla y vamos al ataque – dijo James

\- Agárrame que me lo cargo – dijo Meowth

\- Ya me aburrieron Ursaring _Machada_ – en eso el entrenador saca de su Pokéball un Pokémon parecido a un oso grizzli, que al momento de salir sus brazos brillaron y con la derecha manda a volar al Equipo Rocket

\- _POR SEGUNDA VEZ NOS LANZARON DENUEVO!_

\- Pero si ellos están aquí, eso quiere decir que… - el entrenador pensó por un minutos hasta que una sonrisa se formó en su rostro y entro de inmediato al Centro Pokémon

\- Bueno amigos está decidido iré por ese Hawlucha – dijo Ash decidido

\- Pero estas seguro Ash, dicen que es muy fuerte – dijo Serena muy preocupada

\- No hay problema Pikachu está conmigo – dijo Ash en que en una mesa un entrenador de pelo medio amarillento tirando a dorado,

\- Pues Pikachu siendo un _Tipo eléctrico_ tiene ventaja sobre un _Tipo volador_ como Hawlucha pero también es _Tipo luchador_ , así que no te confíes – dice Clemont

\- Tu tranquilo no me rendiré hasta lograrlo, no es así Pikachu

\- Pika pika

\- Veo que sigues con esa actitud de siempre – dice una voz que Ash reconoció perfectamente, al darse la vuelta vio a un rival que no ha visto hace mucho

\- Paul, en serio eres tu – dijo Ash sorprendido de ver a su más grande rival

\- A pasado mucho tiempo, se nota que has cambiado, aunque claro no tanto – dijo Paul

\- Ash quien es ese? – pregunto Bonnie

\- Ah cierto chicos, él es Paul, mi rival de cuando viaje en la región Sinnoh, además de ser uno por no decirlo el más fuerte – dice Ash recordando todas las batallas que ha tenido con Paul en su aventura por Sinnoh

\- Veo que tienes una nueva pandilla – dijo Paul

\- Así, ella es Serena una amiga de hace mucho, Clemont líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Lumiose y su hermana Bonnie

\- Hola – dice Serena

\- Un placer – dice Clemont

\- Es un gusto – die Bonnie

\- Espera tu eres el Líder de Gimnasio? – pregunto Paul

\- Si pero por ahora estoy de viaje con Ash para aprender más sobre los _Tipo eléctrico_

\- Eso lo explica cuando pase por el Gimnasio un estúpida maquina me hecho de ahí diciendo que necesito 4 medalla – dijo Paul un poco enojado

\- Debió ser antes de que arreglaras a Clembot – dice Bonnie susurrándole a su hermano

\- Enserio lo siento lo construí como un reemplazo temporal pero algo salió mal enserio lo siento – dijo Clemont disculpándose hasta más no poder

\- Ya no te hagas el patético – dijo Paul, lo que tranquilizo un poco a Clemont – pero eso si cuando tenga las 4, hare trisas a ese robot – dijo Paul asuntado a Clemont imaginándose lo que le pasara a Clembot

\- Es raro que a ti te echara, yo cuando entre, acepto mi reto y gane la medalla, aunque claro no fue sencillo, ya que lo construyo y programo un líder de gimnasio de Kalos, oí que ellos están a otro nivel que los otros líderes de las otras regiones – dijo el otro entrenador que se puso frente a Ash y el resto

Se notaba que era un joven de piel clara con ojos de color celeste. Usa un jersey con capucha de color negro debajo de una chaqueta anaranjada, sobresaliendo la capucha, usa un pantalón de color gris y zapatos de color negro azulado

\- Hola Ash hace tiempo que no nos vemos – dijo el entrenador viendo fijamente a Ash

\- Disculpa tu quien eres – dijo Ash lo que provoca que todos caigan cómicamente

\- Cómo pudiste olvidarte de mí – dijo el entrenador

\- Solo bromeaba contigo Trip – dijo Ash disculpándose

\- Amigos y Paul él es Trip mi rival en la región Unova – dijo Ash presentando a Trip al resto

\- No es necesario que me presentes a tu grupo ya escuche de ellos cuando los presentaste a tu otro amigo

\- Ahora que lo mencionan que hacen ustedes 2 en la Región de Kalos? – pregunto Ash

\- Mientras viajaba por Kanto, tu región para retar a la batalla de la frontera, aun no podía derrotar a Brandon, así que decidí viajar por Kalos ya que escuche por ahí que tenían un extraño poder que hace a los Pokémon más fuertes, además que sus líderes son bastante fuertes y debo admitir que los rumores no mentían – dijo Paul

\- Igualmente estuve entrenando dúrate un tiempo en Unova para tratar una vez más de derrotar al campeón Alder, pero aún estoy muy lejos de su nivel así que con los otros escuchamos de Kalos, y decidimos ir de una buena vez aquí – dijo Trip

\- Los otros quieres decir, Bianca, Stephan, Cameron

\- Etc – dijo Trip

\- Y como se enteraron de Kalos

\- El Eevee de tu amigo Virgil evoluciono en un Pokémon que nunca vimos antes y según él es nativo de esta región – dijo Trip

\- Debió ser Sylveon – dijo Serena, al escuchar ese nombre Paul saca su Pokédex que es la versión de Kalos

\- _Sylveon, el Pokémon entretejido. Enrolla sus apéndices sensoriales con forma de cinta en los brazos de su querido entrenador cuando caminan juntos_

\- Se ve cursi para mi gusto – dijo Paul

\- Bueno y díganme ustedes también irán por el campeón del bosque – dijo Ash con una mirada seria

\- Así es escuche que es fuerte, y por eso yo seré quien lo atrape – dijo Trip

\- Escuche rumores, mientras venia para acá, pero yo seré quien lo derrote y atrape, así que no se metan en mi camino – dice Paul en eso los 3 rivales se miran seriamente

\- Puedo sentir la presión – dice Clemont

\- Ash está en frente de 2 de sus más grandes rivales, ahora que sabe que están en Kalos juntando las medallas, eso lo aspirara a hacerse más fuerte que antes – dijo Serena

\- Díganme cuantas medallas tienen? – pregunte Ash mostrando sus 2 medallas

\- Si tanto quieres saber mira – dijo Paul mostrando también las medallas Insecto y Muro

\- Así que venciste a Violet y Grants – dijo Ash

\- Si y debo admitir que no fueron fáciles – dijo Paul

\- Pues miren y lloren – dice Trip mostrando las 2 medallas más la medalla Voltaje del Gimnasio Lumiose

\- La medalla voltaje – dijo Clemont

\- Violet y Grant fueron un desafío, pero el robot no lo fue tanto, estoy seguro que si hubiera sido el verdadero líder – dijo Trip mirando seriamente a Clemont – talvez hubiera sido una mejor batalla

\- Eso fue un alago? – dijo Clemont

\- Está bien entonces veamos quien va por ese Hawlucha – en eso Ash a toda velocidad sale del Centro Pokémon

\- Oye eso es trampa! – grito Paul

\- No perderé contigo! – grito Trip en lo que ambos salen corriendo

\- Ash regresa!, rápido hay que seguirlo! – en eso Serena corre tras Ash seguido de Bonnie y Clemont

Más tarde en una parte dentro del bosque

\- Como encontrare a ese Hawlucha? – pregunto Ash – Clemont tienes alguna idea? – pregunto Ash pero se dio cuenta que ni Clemont, Bonnie o Serena estaban con el – pero que! Debí salir tan rápido que no les di tiempo de seguirme, que tonto soy – dijo Ash lamentándose

\- Pika pika

Mientras en otra parte del bosque el Equipo Rocket estaban colgados de un árbol

\- Porque tuvimos que encontrarnos con ese – dijo James

\- No sé qué es peor encontrarnos con ese emo o que nos mandaran a volar 2 veces en el mismo capítulo – dice Jessie

\- Oigan miren eso – dice Meowth apuntado algo

\- Te tienes que cortar las uñas – dijo James

\- Eso no, eso de ahí – dijo Meowth arañando la cara de James y volviendo a apuntar en lo que los 3 vieron aun Pokémon halcón parecido a un luchador de lucha con un plumaje rojo, verde y blanco lo curioso es que porta una máscara hecha de hojas

\- Ese debe ser el Hawlucha – dice Jessie

\- Que mal gusto tiene para las máscaras – dijo James

En eso el Hawlucha mira como un Machamp le está arrebatando su comida a un grupo de Sentret, Rattatas y Patrats, entonces Hawlucha vuela hasta ahí regañando al Machamp pero este lo ignora y lo empuja hacia un árbol, aunque el ataque parecía haberlo lastimado, Hawlucha se levantó como si nada y con un poderoso _Golpe karate_ lo noqueo en un instante al Machamp regresándole su comida a los Pokémon pequeños

\- Vieron eso – dijo Jessie asombrada de lo que vio

\- Si lo que dijeron de ese Hawlucha era verdad – dijo James igual de asombrado

\- Vamos a atraparlo – dijo Meowth en eso la rama que los sujetaba se rompió y los 3 cayeron al suelo y para su mala suerte a un rio que se los llevo la corriente

Justo en ese momento aparece Paul

\- Vi lo que hiciste y debo admitir que los rumores no mentían, prepárate porque voy a atraparte – en eso Paul saca de su Pokéball un Pokémon de un aspecto robusto de color amarillo con líneas negras, ojos rojos y con 2 colas que parecen enchufes – Electivire _Puño trueno_ – El puño de Electivire se cargó de electricidad y con un fuerte puño golpeo fuertemente a Hawlucha que pareció lastimarlo mucho pero una vez más se levantó y entonces empezó a volar y con una gran fuerza embiste a Electivire haciéndolo retroceder – eso debió ser _Plancha voladora_ – entonces con una gran velocidad golpea consecutivamente a Electivire con _Golpe karate_ sin que este tenga posibilidad de reaccionar – Valla forma de combatir – cuando Hawlucha iba a atacar otra vez un Hawlucha recibió un golpe de parte de un Pokémon que parecía un faisán con un plumaje de gran colorido además de una especie de antifaz con dos tiras largas de color rosa – que es eso? – Paul saca su Pokédex para mirar

\- _Unfezant, el Pokémon orgulloso. El macho hace gala de ornamentación en la cabeza. No es dado a hacerse amigo de alguien que no sea su entrenador_

\- Así que no eran solo rumores, eres un Pokémon duro de roer, Unfezant _Avivar_ – Unfezant se cubierto de un aura roja que aumenta su ataque – ahora _Ataque aéreo_ – el Unfezant de Trip fue rodeado de un aura dorada y empezó a volar directo hacia Hawlucha que sin tratar de esquivar recibió el ataque de lleno lo cual pareció causarle daño, aunque una vez más se levantó aunque ahora si se notaban las heridas más las que le causo Electivire, pero él las resiste como si fuera nada – eso si le llamo fuerza de voluntad

\- Oye fuera de aquí no vez que yo estoy peleando con el – dijo Paul bastante enojado

\- Pues eso no es lo que vi hace unos segundos – decía Trip que sin prestar atención, Hawlucha usa _Patada de salto alto_ que dio de lleno a Unfezant más unos consecutivos _Golpes karate_ le unos buenos golpes a Unfezant terminando con su _Plancha voladora_ dejando a Unfezant en K.O. – Unfezant! – grito Trip

\- Te pasa por no prestar atención, Electivire usa _Trueno!_ – con sus colas Electivire genera un potente ataque eléctrico a Hawlucha que da de lleno a Hawlucha – termínalo con _Demolición_ – Electivire con su brazo iba a dar un golpe a Hawlucha pero este recupera la compostura y con _Golpe karate_ , empiezan a darse de golpes, sin embargo Hawlucha cada vez más gana la ventaja e iba a acertar un último golpe pero… - ahora sujétalo – en eso Electivire con sus colas sujeta el brazo de Hawlucha deteniendo su ataque – usa _Trueno_ – con eso Electivire iba a usar de nuevo Trueno pero Hawlucha rápidamente usa _Patada de salto alto_ que da un fuerte golpe en el estómago de Electivire obligándolo a soltar a Hawlucha, entonces Hawlucha vuelve a atacar una y otra vez con _Golpe karate_ y terminando con _Plancha voladora_ dejando a Electivire en K.O.

\- Electivire! – grito Paul en eso Hawlucha se retira del lugar ya muy agotado – No hay duda que es un Pokémon fuerte pero testarudo – dice Paul regresando a Electivire a su Pokéball

Mientras en otra parte del bosque

\- Cielos donde estarán los demás, tampoco encuentro al Hawlucha – decía Ash en lo que oyó un ruido, en lo que iba directo a la fuente del ruido aunque sin saberlo el Hawlucha lo estaba vigilando

Al llegar al lugar vio a un chico de cabello verde y ojos claros, de color gris, viste un pantalón corto de color marrón claro, también usa una camisa blanca y por encima un chaleco verde y una pequeña corbata naranja que junto a él estaba un Pokémon parecido a un " _Geco cola de hoja_ " de color verde y con una gran cola, un Treecko que estaban peleando con un Electrike

\- Treeckco usa _Destructor!_ – el Treecko intento golpear a su oponente usando su cola pero el Electrike lo esquiva y lo golpea con _Placaje_ – no te rindas usa _Ataque rápido_ – usando su velocidad el Treecko iba directo a atacar a su oponente pero este responde con _Onda trueno_ provocando que el Treecko quede paralizado – Oh no! – entonces el Electrike usa _Mordisco_ para dejar a Treecko en K.O. para luego retirarse del lugar – Treecko estas bien

Ash al ver esto tomo unas _Bayas Aranja_ de un árbol cercano entonces se acercó al chico y le ofreció una al chico

\- Toma, con esto Treecko se recuperara – dijo Ash dándole la baya al chico

\- Gracias – dijo el chico dándole de comer la baya a su Pokémon entonces el Pokémon se despertó ya recuperado – Treecko que bien, muchas gracias, puedo saber tu nombre

\- Yo soy Ash y él es mi compañero Pikachu, ambos venimos de la Región Kanto

\- Pika

\- Genial, yo me llamo Sawyer y él es mi compañero Treecko, ambos venimos de Hoenn

\- Guau de Hoenn, pero porque estas en Kalos? – pregunto Ash

\- Pues una persona a la que admiro me dijo que si quería hacerme fuerte, que mejor lugar que Kalos

\- Asombroso, siento lo que te paso – dijo Ash

\- Tranquilo, intentaba capturar algún Pokémon por aquí entonces apareció ese Electrike, pero como vez no lo logre – dijo Sawyer deprimiéndose un poco

\- Pues creo que te apresuraste mucho en atacar, deberías aprovechar la velocidad de Treecko y usar su poderosa cola, yo recomiendo la estrategia de "pega y corre" – dijo Ash

\- "Pega y corre"? – pregunto Sawyer

\- Trata de esquivar como puedas el ataque de tu enemigo hasta que se canse y en el mejor momento atacas – dijo Ash

\- Ya veo, suena una buena estrategia – dijo Sawyer anotando lo que dijo Ash en su libreta

\- Y esa libreta? – pregunto Ash

\- Digamos que es mi posesión más preciada, me la dio la persona que admiro – dijo Sawyer – quiero llegar a ser tan fuerte como el

\- Pues no te rindas hasta lograrlo, mientras persistas en lo que quieres te aseguro que lo lograras – dijo Ash en lo que el chico se asombró de sus palabras – ahora qué tal si te ayudo a capturar algún Pokémon por aquí, dime tú también vas por el "Campeón del Bosque" – pregunto Ash

\- Escuche de él, pero aun no estoy al nivel de enfrentarme a él, así que me conformo con cualquiera que aparezca, dime tu si lo vas a intentar capturar – dijo Sawyer

\- Así es ese es mi plan – dijo Ash

\- Pero y si pierdes – dijo Sawyer

\- Entonces lo hare denuedo, si vuelvo a perder, pues solo lo seguiré intentando hasta conseguirlo – dijo Ash en lo que el Hawlucha escuchaba atento lo que decía Ash, en eso Ash y Sawyer vieron a un Swirlix frotar por ahí cerca

\- Mira un Swirlix – dijo Ash

\- Esa clase de Pokémon me parecen bien voy a intentar atrapar a ese, tu que dices Ash – dijo Sawyer

\- Me parece bien recuerda, usa la estrategia de "pega y corre" – dijo Ash

\- Entendido vamos Treecko – en eso el Treecko de Sawyer se preparó para luchar en lo que el Swirlix también se prepara a luchar, el Swirlix uso _Disparo demora_ para atrapar a Treecko – esquívalo – Treecko esquivo muy fácilmente el ataque, pero el Swirlix siguió intentar atraparlo con _Disparo demora_ – sigue esquivándolo – Treecko siguió esquivando, en eso el Swirlix intento golpearlo con _Placaje_ varias veces pero Treecko era más ágil y veloz y después de mucho intentarlo el Swirlix empezó a agotarse

\- Ahora Sawyer es tu oportunidad! – grito Ash

\- Bien Treecko usa _Destructor!_ – en eso Treecko con su cola golpeo tan fuerte a Swirlix que retrocedió hasta golpearse con un árbol, entonces Sawyer toma una Pokéball – bien Pokéball ve! – en eso Swirlix entro a la Pokéball, lo cual está empezó a parpadear varias veces hasta que finalmente se detuvo dando la señal de que Swirlix fue capturado – **Genial tengo un Swirlix** , no lo habría atrapado sin ti Ash gracias – dijo Sawyer agradeciéndole a Ash su consejo

\- Yo no hice nada, tú le ganaste y atrapaste eso es lo que importa – dijo Ash, en eso Hawlucha salió del árbol enfrente de Ash y Sawyer – es el "Campeón del bosque"!

\- Un Hawlucha – dijo Sawyer

En eso Hawlucha hace una señal de querer pelear pero contra Ash

\- Espera me estas retando? – dice Ash en lo que el Hawlucha asiente con la cabeza todavía esperando para luchar – muy bien si eso es lo que quieres está bien, vamos Pikachu! – Pikachu salto del hombro de su entrenador, y se puso en posición sacando chipas de sus mejillas, pero Ash nota que Hawlucha está muy herido y agotado, Pikachu espera un momento – en eso Ash toma una de las _Bayas Aranja_ que tenía y le lanza una a Hawlucha – Que esperas cómela

\- Pero Ash porque se la das, así podrías atraparlo más fácilmente – dijo Sawyer

\- Si lo sé pero no sería justo, quiero ver que tan fuerte es – dijo Ash, en lo que Hawlucha come la _Baya Aranja_ – y con eso recupera fuerzas y ahora si estaba listo para luchar – bien ahora que estas mejor, podremos empezar estás listo – dijo Ash en lo que el Hawlucha daba una señal de que atacara primero – Bien Pikachu comencemos con _Rayo_ – en eso Pikachu soltó una descargar eléctrica que golpe a Hawlucha – ahora _Ataque rápido_ – Pkachu fue corriendo velozmente hacia Hawlucha pero este intenta responder con _Patada salto alto_ – Frena y esquívalo – Pikachu freno a tiempo y esquiva el ataque y como efecto secundario al fallar el ataque Hawlucha recibe un fuerte dolor en la rodilla – ahora _Cola férrea –_ Pikachu golpea fuertemente a Hawlucha con su cola, pero este recupera la compostura e intenta golpear a Pikachu con _Golpe karate_ – muy bien Pikachu esquiva y no te detengas – Pikachu gracias a su tamaño, y velocidad esquivo una y otra vez los _Golpes karate_ de Hawlucha

\- Increíble Pikachu es rápido – dijo Sawyer

\- Me advirtieron que Hawlucha golpea y golpea sin parar a su oponente y entonces solo tenemos que seguir esquivando hasta que Hawlucha se canse – en eso Hawlucha seguía tratando de atacar a Pikachu pero ninguno de los 2 demuestra estar cansado, entonces… - Pikachu y _Cola férrea_ en la cabeza – Pikachu esquivo otro golpe de Hawlucha y este salto hasta acertar un golpe de _Cola férrea_ en la cabeza de Hawlucha, el golpe pareció haber confundido a Hawlucha – bien ahora usa _Puño trueno_ – En eso Pikachu con su puño le da un fuerte golpe a Hawlucha, pero eso provoca que vuelva en si – Terminemos con _Placaje de voltios_ – en eso Pikachu empezó a correr envuelto en una fuerte corriente eléctrica, Hawlucha al ver esto intenta responder con _Plancha voladora_ en eso ambos chocan sus ataques tan fuerte que provoca una explosión, que vieron los demás

\- Vieron eso? – dijo Serena

\- Si y fue cerca de aquí, vamos – dijo Clemont, que con Serena y Bonnie fueron para haya

En otra parte

\- Que habrá sido eso? – pregunto Trip

\- Si tuviera que adivinar, Ash está detrás de esto – dijo Paul en lo que los 2 van para al lugar

De regreso con Ash se ven a Pikachu y a Hawlucha bastante lastimado, aunque parecía que Pikachu iba a caer pero entonces… Hawlucha cayó ya completamente agotado, en eso Ash toma su Pokéball

\- Bien, Pokéball ve! – la Pokéball golpe a Hawlucha que antes de entrar se podía ver que dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro, entonces la Pokéball empezó a parpadear durante unos segundos, hasta que finalmente el parpadeo se detuvo, lo que significa que finalmente fue capturado

\- Ash lo hiciste lo capturaste! – dijo Sawyer

\- Si lo hice! – en eso Ash toma su Pokéball – **Si, tenemos a Hawlucha!**

\- Pi pika chu

\- ASH! – Ash y Sawyer voltearon para ver quien grito fue Serena seguida de Clemont y Bonnie

\- Hola chicos perdón, salí muy deprisa – dijo Ash apenado

\- Está bien pero no nos vulvas a dejar atrás entendido – dijo Serena regañando a Ash, pero entonces ella noto a Pikachu muy herido – Oh cielos Pikachu pero porque esta así – dijo Serena uy preocupada por cómo estaba Pikachu

\- Es que nos encontramos a Hawlucha y entonces nos enfrentamos a el – dijo Ash

\- Enserio y en donde esta? – pregunto Bonnie

\- Pues está justo aquí – dijo Ash con la Pokéball en la mano

\- Asombroso! – dijo Serena

\- Tu siempre puedes – dijo Clemont

\- Sabíamos que podías o no Dedenne – dijo Bonnie

\- De nne

\- Ash por cierto quien en él? – pregunto Serena

\- Ah chicos él es Sawyer lo conocí hace poco – dijo Ash – Sawyer ellos son mis amigos Serna, Clemont y Bonnie

\- Soy Serena mucho gusto

\- Yo soy Clemont un placer

\- Y yo me llamo Bonnie

\- De nne

\- Mucho gusto soy Sawyer

Pero entonces sin previo aviso una mano gigante toma a Pikachu

\- Pikachu! – grito Ash al ver que no eran otros que el Equipo Rocket

 _"Prepárense para los problemas"_

 _"Y más vale que teman"_

 _"Para proteger al mundo de la devastación"_

 _"Para unir a los pueblos dentro de nuestra nación"_

 _"Para anunciar los males de la verdad y el amor"_

 _"Y defender nuestro reino hasta las estrellas"_

 _"Jessie"_

 _"James-mememes"_

 _"El Equipo Rocket viajando a la velocidad de la luz"_

 _"Ríndanse ahora o prepárense a luchar ay madre"_

 _"Meotwh así es"_

 _"Wobbufett"_

\- Equipo Rocket regrésenme a Pikachu ahora! – dijo Ash enojado

\- Pero quienes son esos extraños? – pregunto Sawyer

\- Son el Equipo Rocket unos criminales que se roban los Pokémon de otros – dijo Serena

\- Pues como estamos cansados después de que nos pasó nos largamos así que chaito – grito Meowth

\- Que! Como un Meowth puede hablar – dijo Sawyer

Cuando el globo del Equipo Rocket se marchaba un _Hyperrayo_ y _Rayo Solar_ da directo al globo, haciendo que el trio caiga al suelo y soltando Pikachu que Clemont atrapa con su "brazo Aipom"

\- Pikachu estas bien amigo – dijo Ash feliz de que su compañero este bien

\- Pero que nos golpeó! – dijo Jessie

En eso se puede ver que los responsables fueron un Pokémon parecido a una tortuga con un gran árbol en su lomo, un Torterra y un Pokémon parecido a una pitón de color verde que en su cola tiene hojas parecidas a una hiedra, un Serperior acompañados de Paul y Trip

\- Paul! Trip! – grito Ash feliz de ver que los responsables fueron ellos

Al ver a esos 2 Pokémon Serena saca su Pokédex

\- _Torterra, el Pokémon continente. Algunos Pokémon pequeños se juntan en su espalda para hacer sus nidos_

\- _Serperior, el Pokémon realeza. Detiene los movimientos del rival con una sola mirada. Expande la energía solar dentro de su cuerpo_

\- Sabes Ash cuando me contaste de ellos, no te creía cuando dijiste que pueden llegar a ser persistentes – dijo Trip

\- La verdad esos 3 son una molestia – dijo Paul

\- Ya nos llevó el chanfle – dijo Meowth

\- Tú lo dijiste – dijeron Jessie y James

\- Torterra _Piedra afilada!_ – el Pokémon continente, lanza un montón de piedras con filo directo al Equipo Rocket

\- Serperior _Planta feroz!_ – Serperior mete su cola en la tierra y de ella sale un montos de raíces que iban directo hacia el Equipo Rocket

El choque de los 2 ataques provoca una explosión que los manda a volar

\- _EL EQUIPO ROCKET A SIDO VENCIDO OTRA VEZ!_

Más tarde en el Centro Pokémon

\- Así que ustedes seguirán su viaje no – dijo Ash

\- Así es debo estar listo para la Liga Kalos – dijo Paul

\- Aun no puedo creer que tu hayas atrapado a Hawlucha, estoy algo molesto, pero a la vez te respeto un poco por eso – dijo Trip

\- Pues gracias – dijo Ash

\- Ash, más te vale que te hagas más fuerte, la próxima vez que nos veamos aceptare una batalla contigo – dijo Paul

\- Pues claro que si no me quedare atrás – dijo Ash con determinación

\- Bien nos vemos, torpe – dijo Ash

\- Yo tampoco me quedare de brazos cruzados, Ash la próxima vez termino lo que comenzamos en la Liga Unova – dijo Trip

\- Tu solo espera me volveré más fuerte – dijo Ash en lo que Trip se despide con su brazo ya marchándose

\- No me agradan un poco sus actitudes, pero se notan que son buena gente – dice Serena

\- Si solo espera a ver lo fuerte que son – dijo Ash

\- Ash! – dijo Sawyer

\- Que pasa Sawyer? – pregunto Ash

\- Ash, ten una batalla conmigo por favor – dijo Sawyer

\- Ahh – Ash se sorprendió por la pregunta – claro la acepto con gusto

La en la arena de batalla en el Centro Pokémon

\- Será una batalla uno a uno, la batalla terminara cuando el Pokémon de un entrenador ya no pueda continuar, están listos! – dijo Clemont haciendo de réferi

\- Froakie yo te elijo! – Ash saca a Froakie listo para la batalla, al verlo Sawyer saca su Pokédex

\- _Froakie, el Pokémon rana burbuja. Secreta burbujas tanto por la espalda como por el pecho. Gracias a la elasticidad de estas, puede parar ataques y reducir el daño recibido._

\- Con que Froakie en ese caso ve Treecko! – Sawyer saca a su Treecko

\- Que Pokémon es ese? – pregunto Serena sacando su Pokédex

\- _Treecko, el Pokémon geco bosque. Escala superficies verticales muy rápido. Con la cola detecta la humedad y prevé el tiempo que va a hacer_

\- Empiecen ahora! – grito Clemont

 **La batalla comienza Ash vs Sawyer**

\- Comencemos fuerte _Hydropulso!_ – Froakie genera una esfera de agua directo hacia Treecko

\- Esquiva y usa _Recurrente!_ – Treecko salta esquivando el ataque entonces aprovecha para lanzar una ráfaga de señillas que le dan Froakie

\- Froakie usa _Corte!_ – Froakie su ataque contra Treecko

\- Esquívalo! – Treecko aprovecha su agilidad y velocidad para esquivar los cortes de Froakie

\- Veo que intentas usar la estrategia de "pega y corre" – dijo Ash

\- Pues claro aprovecha la agilidad y velocidad de tu Pokémon para luego atacar

\- Pero no caeré tan fácil en eso, _Doble equipo_ – Froakie crea muchas copias de él y luego empiezan a rodear a Treecko – ahora _Corte!_ – entre todas las copias van directo a atacar a Treecko

\- Esquívalos a todos! – Treecko uno a uno esquiva los ataques

\- Tú espuma Froakie! – todas las copias comienza arrojar su espuma directo a Treecko, y aunque pudo esquivar muy rápido no evito que del verdadero le diera atrapándolo e inmovilizándolo

\- Treecko! – grito Sawyer

\- Usa _Corte!_ – todas las copias se desvanecieron hasta que el verdadero preparo su "espada" y le un tajo a Treecko, en ese momento ambos se miran uno al otro y se sonríen uno al otro

\- Ahh soy yo o ambos se sonríen el uno al otro – dijo Serena

\- Si yo también lo noto – dijo Bonnie

\- Ambos deben reconocer la fuerza del otro, reconocer la fuerzas de ambos puede ser a veces el inicio de una rivalidad

\- Froakie usa _Rayo burbuja!_ – Froakie lanza de su boca un montón de burbujas

\- Treecko _Recurrente!_ – Treecko vuelve a lanzar semillas de su boca, ambos ataques chocan uno al otro provocando una pequeña explosión

\- Terminemos con esto, usa _Corte_ – Froakie corre con su "espada" directo a Treecko

\- Usa _Destructor!_ – Treecko corre para dar un golpe con su cola

En eso ambos oponentes dan un salto para luego darse cada uno un golpe y aterrizar en el suelo

Durante unos segundos nada sucedió hasta que finalmente Treecko cayó al suelo en K.O

\- Treecko ya no puede pelear! Por lo tanto el ganador de la batalla es Ash de Pueblo paleta

\- Bien hecho Froakie – dijo Ash en que él y su Pokémon chocan los 5

\- Lo hiciste bien Treecko, perdimos hoy peo mañana ganaremos – dijo Sawyer en lo que regresa a Treecko a su Pokéball en eso mira a Ash

\- _Ash, eres una persona muy fuerte, seguiré aprendiendo y me volveré más fuerte te lo prometo, igual que te lo prometí a ti Steven_ – dijo eso ultimo mirando al cielo

Más tarde después de curar a sus Pokémon en el Centro Pokémon

\- Gracias por la batalla Ash, la próxima vez luchemos de nuevo – dijo Sawyer

\- Claro con gusto la aceptare, hazte más fuerte, no te rindas hasta el final – dijo Ash

\- Claro, nos vemos! – dijo Sawyer en lo que se va en dirección contraria

\- Parece que lo inspiraste – dijo Serena

\- Tú lo crees? – dijo Clemont

\- Pues avances puedes maravillar a la gente – dijo Clemont

\- Yo también lo creo – dijo Bonnie

\- Si ustedes lo dicen, bueno sigamos, Ciudad Shalour nos espera – en eso Ash mira la Pokéball de Hawlucha – hagámonos más fuertes juntos

 **Después de un reencuentro, y con un nuevo Pokémon, y un nuevo amigo, además de inspirar el camino de un joven entrenador, Ash y sus amigos continúan su camino directo a Ciudad Shalour, que les depara a nuestros héroes**

 **Esta historia continuara**

* * *

* **Vamos amigos a la siguiente Aventura** *

 **Voz de Ash: el campamento Pokémon del Profesor Sycamore será divertido**

 **Voz de Serena: Xana, Tierno, Trevor cuanto me alegra verlos**

 **Voz de Calem: Ash, Serena que bueno verlos de nuevo**

 **Voz de Ash: Calem! Así que tú también estas aquí, prepárate Tierno**

 **Voz de Serena: Xana veamos lo que tienes**

 **Voz de Calem: supongo que iré contra ti Trevor**

 **La próxima vez en Pokémon XY: ¡El Campamento de verano Pokémon, una rivalidad en equipos!**

 **Atrápenlos a todos!**

* * *

 **Pokémon Karaokémon**

 _Magia parece, es de verdad_

 _Me conduce_

 _A recurrir a tu lealtad_

 _Por ese río_

 _Detrás del nogal_

 _Y en cada montaña_

 _Encontramos amistad_

 _Juntos_

 _Juntos ahora y siempre_

 _Siento_

 _Siento nuestra amistad_

 _Sueño_

 _Sueño contigo estar_

 _Lo vamos a lograr_

 _Y voy_

 _Y voy siempre contigo_

 _Bajo el radiante sol_

 _Aquí_

 _Tú y yo con Pokémon_

* * *

(Se puede ver a Ash recostado sobre un árbol con Pikachu en su regazo, mientras varias imágenes de recuerdos aparecen)

 _Masara Taun ni sayonara-shite kara_

 _Dore dake no jikan tatta darō_

(Se puede ver a Ash con su primera ropa, junto a Pikachu corriendo de Pueblo Paleta, mientras llegaban a otra Ciudad cuando el sol se estaba metiendo)

 _Surikizu kirikizu nakama no kazu_

 _Sore wa chotto jiman ka na_

(Después se puede ver cómo Ash conoció a cada uno de sus amigos)

 _Ano koro suggoku hayatte ita kara_

 _Kai ni hashitta kono sunīkā mo_

(Ahora se pude ver a todos sus Pokémon divirtiéndose en el Rancho del Profesor Oak)

 _Ima de wa sekaijū sagashite mo mitsukaranai_

 _Saikō no boroboro kutsu sa!_

(En eso Ash y Pikachu despiertan y ven a Serena, Clemont y Bonnie con una sonrisa y va corriendo con ellos hacia su siguiente destino)

 _Itsu no ma ni ka Type: Wild_

(Mientras se ven las siluetas de Ash y los otros corren se ven imágenes de a Ash y su Charizard enfrentándose a Gary y su Blastoise en la liga Johto)

 _Sukoshi-zutsu dakedo Type: Wild_

(Luego Ash y Pikachu vs Tyson y su Meowth en la Liga Hoenn)

 _Motto motto Type:Wild_

(Después Ash e Infernape se enfrentan a Paul y su Electivire en la Liga Sinnoh)

 _Tsuyoku naru yo Type: Wild_

(Luego Ash y Pikachu vs Trip y su Serperior en la Liga Unova)

 _Itsu no ma ni ka Type: Wild_

(Se ven a los líderes de Gimancio de Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh e Unova)

 _Sukoshi-zutsu dakedo Type: Wild_

(Se ven a los campeones, Lance, Steven, Cinthia y Alder)

 _Motto motto Type:Wild_

(Luego a Misty, Brock, Tracey, May, Max, Dawn, Iris y Cylan)

 _Tsuyoku naru yo Type: Wild_

(Por último la cámara se acerca a Ash y a Pikachu que pueden ver una ciudad en el horizonte)

 _Soshite itsu ka kou iu yo_

 _"Haroo Mai doriimu"_

(Luego se ven a Clemont cansado y a Bonnie regañándolo, mientras a Ash y Serena, siguen mirando el horizonte, en eso Ash mira por un momento y Serena lo mira y le sonríe y Ash le devuelve la sonrisa levantándole el pulgar en lo que los 2 miran el horizonte junto a Clemont y Bonnie)

* * *

 **Bueno este fue un capítulo más largo que los otros**

 **Que les pareció este capitulo**

 **Que tal la inclusión de Paul y Trip, y el debut de Sawyer (Shota en japones)**

 **Les gusto el ending**

 **Dejen sus reviews**


	17. El Campamento de verano Pokémon

En lo que parecía ser un extraño cuarto se veía al Profesor Sycamore

\- Hola soy el Profesor Sycamore como investigador Pokémon en Kalos trabajo con los entrenadores, para ayudarlos en su viaje, es hora de mi campamento de verano Pokémon anual, donde junto a tus Pokémon crearemos hermosos recuerdos – dijo el Profesor Sycamore hablando con la audiencia

En eso se puede ver como nuestros héroes se acercaban a un campamento que estaba cerca de una playa

\- Ahí está! – dijo Ash emocionado

\- La playa es hermosa – dijo Serena

\- Amo ese aroma – dijo Clemont

En eso en una cabaña cercana se puede ver al Profesor saludándolos en eso nuestros héroes responden el saludo, para luego ir a donde estaba el Profesor

 **A mitad del viaje hacia Ciudad Shalour nuestros héroes han sido invitados por el Profesor Sycamore a ser parte de su campamento de verano Pokémon anual**

* * *

(Aparece Ash en sus diferentes versiones hasta ponerse su gorra con una mirada de "estoy listo", después aparecen por un segundo Ash, Serena, Clemont y Bonnie hasta aparecer el título "Pokémon XY")

"Hei! Karosu o terasu ano asahi no yō ni"

(Nuestros 4 héroes ven el horizonte una ciudad)

"( _Nitorochāji_ atsuku ikōze) "

(Aquí aparecen Serena en una muestra de un concurso Pokémon)"

"Sā! Susumou ze itsudemo junbi wa okkē"

(El Equipo Rocket otra vez con sus planes acompañados de sus Pokémons)

"( _Katayaburi hengenjizai_ de)"

(Entonces son mandados a volar por un " _Placaje eléctrico_ " de Pikachu)

"Kasanariau omoi ga shinkuro shite"

(Ash parece como silueta detrás aparecen sus diferentes rivales, Paul con su Electrive, Trip con su Serperior, Ritchie con su Pikachu Sparky & Barry con su Empoleon)

"Kesshite kienai kizuna ni narukara"

(Luego aparecen sus diferentes compañeros de viaje Misty con su Pokemon de Agua, Brock con su Croagunk y Sudowoodo, May con su Blaziken, Dawn con su Piplup, Iris con su Excadrill, Cilan con su Pansage)

"Doko made mo tsuyoku nareru"

(Diferentes siluetas de manos tocan el hombro de Ash volteando para luego mostrar a Serena, Clemont y Bonnie)

"Ore-tachi nara woh woh woh yeah..."

(Ash con una sonrisa nostálgica y con Pikachu ya en su hombro corren a su siguiente destino.)

"IkuZe! Hageshiku moeru batoru"

(Ash manda a Froakie a atacar con _Hidropulso_ a un Chespin que contraataca con _Pinmisil_ )

"IkuZe! Pinchi wa chansu daze "

(Fletching ataca con _Ala de Acero_ a un Pidgey que esquiva y ataca con _Tornado_ )

"IkōZe! Kishikaisei"

(Pikachu se enfrenta a un Pachiriru con _Rayo_ y _Chispazo_ respectivamente para luego mostrar la cara de un entrenador (El entrenador masculino de los juegos XY) con una sonrisa de entre confiada y emocionada)

"Zettai ni akiramenai"

(Ash voltea la cabeza hasta ver a todos sus rivales con una cara de reto)

"IkuZe! Yuzurenai yume ga aru"

(En una especie de trono esta Lissandre (el antagonista de los juegos XY))

"IkuZe! Kanarazu getto daze"

(Se muestra a los diferentes científicos y comandantes del Team Flare hasta finalizar a Malva del Alto Mando/Elite 4)

"IkōZe! Te o nobashite"

(Se muestra a Ash y la sombra de un Pokémon desconocido Arrogando un _Shuriken de Agua_ )

"Daremo shiranai takami e"

(Un joven de negro manda a su Mega-Charizard X a lanzar un _Anillo Ígneo_ al shuriken impactando y causando una explosión siendo observado con un pequeño bulto verde con un ojo)

"Sā! Agete iku ze ( _Hyakuman boruto_ )"

(Se muestran a los líderes de gimnasio de Kalos cada uno con un objeto con una mega-piedra, siendo reemplazados por diferentes siluetas de sus Pokémon Mega-evolucionado)

"Sō! Tachimukatte tomoni ikou ze"

"Yume no mukō made"

(Finalizando con Ash, Serena Clemont y Bonnie con sus diferentes Pokémon)

* * *

 **¡El Campamento de verano Pokémon, una rivalidad en equipos!**

Se pueden ver a nuestros héroes hablando de su viaje después de la última vez que los vieron en eso Ash y Serena mostraron a sus nuevos Pokémon Hawlucha y Absol

\- Genial este Hawlucha está a otro nivel, te debió costar trabajo atraparlo – dijo el Profesor observando a Hawlucha

\- Así es, estoy seguro que junto a Hawlucha y el resto de mis Pokémon, ganaremos en el siguiente Gimnasio

\- Pi pika chu!

\- Lucha!

\- En cuanto a ti Serena me impresionas que tengas un Absol, y que pelaje tan suave – dijo el profesor acariciando a Absol

\- La verdad el me siguió, pero la verdad me ciento alagada de que me eligiera como su entrenadora además lo cepillo como le gusta – dijo Serena acariciando a su Pokémon

\- Pues yo espero que su estadía aquí sea útil y maravillosa al mismo tiempo o por cierto Clemont quisiera hablarte en privado por un momento, se puede? – pregunto el profesor

\- Claro que si – dijo Clemont

\- Sophie por favor guía a Ash y Serena a su cabaña por favor – dijo el profesor

\- A la orden profesor – dijo Sophie

\- Hermano puedo ir con Ash y Serena? – pregunto Bonnie

\- Claro que puedes, no hay problema verdad Ash? – dijo Clemont

\- Claro que no – dijo Ash

En eso Sophie guía al resto de nuestros héroes a una gran cabaña

\- Esta es la cabaña donde se quedaran – dijo Sophie

\- Guau es muy bonita! – dijo Bonnie en lo que Ash y Serena están de acuerdo con el comentario

\- Todos los campistas se dividen en equipos, como pueden ver su equipo es el "Equipo Froakie"

Al entrar ven que la cabaña es bastante amplia y cómoda

\- Esto será divertido o no Serena, como aquella vez que nos conocimos, hay que divertirnos como cuando éramos pequeño, llenemos de grandes recuerdos – dijo Ash

\- Es cierto, es un trato – dijo Serena en eso los 3 oyen un ruido

\- Bien que comience la batalla! – Ash, Serena y Bonnie salen de la cabaña y hay vieron a un entrenador con un Conkeldurr y otro entrenador con un Squirtle que no era otro que Tierno el viejo amigo de Serena

\- Pero si es Tierno! – dijo Serena feliz de ver a su viejo amigo

\- Es cierto y parece que va a tener una batalla hay que ver más de cerca – dijo Ash

Mientras del mismo lugar de donde llegaron Ash y los demás llego otro entrenador que no era otro que Calem acompañado de su fiel Pachirisu

\- Valla al fin llegamos – dijo Calem feliz de ver que llego al campamento, en eso su Pachirisu noto a lo lejos unas presencias familiares en eso - Que ocurre compañero – su Pokémon le trata de decir que vio algo a lo lejos entonces Calem toma unos binoculares y gracias a ellos reconoció fácilmente a las personas - Pero si son Tierno, Serena y Ash que bien ellos también están aquí, oye te han dicho que tienes vista de Staraptor

Mientras de regreso con nuestros héroes

\- Conkeldurr usa _Fuerza bruta!_ – Conkeldurr se rodeó de un aura azul y empieza a correr en dirección a Squirtle

\- Esquiva cuando se acerque – en eso el Squirtle de Tierno empezó a saltar por los pilares de Conkeldurr de esa forma evitando el golpe y así siguió esquivando cuando Conkeldurr intentaba golpearlo

\- Oye deja de moverte – dijo el entrenador enojado

\- Y que quieres que haga no nos podemos dejar de mover – dijo Tierno en lo que él y su Squirtle seguían moviéndose como si de bailar se tratara

\- Guau parece que Tierno de verdad a combinado el baile con los movimientos de batalla – dijo Serena

\- Su Squirtle es algo serio – dijo Ash

\- Se nota que se divierte cuando lucha, solo miren como sonríe – dijo Bonnie

\- Ahora usa _Cabezazo_ – en eso Squirtle se impulsa y da un poderoso golpe con la cabeza que deja debilitado a Conkeldurr

\- Conkeldurr! – dijo el entrenador al ver a su Pokémon derrotado

\- Logramos vencerlo, mi Squirtle gana – dijo Tierno en lo que él y su Pokémon dan un último movimiento de baile

\- Gracias Conkeldurr regresa, tu estilo de batalla es algo único para mí – dijo el entrenador

\- Así nos movemos, saltando y bailando así luchamos nosotros – dijo Tierno

\- Oye Tierno! – grito Ash en lo que él, Serena y Bonnie se acercaban

\- Pero si es Ash que bueno verte de nuevo – dijo Tierno

\- Que genial verte de nuevo Tierno – dijo Serena

\- Serena no sabe la alegría que me da verte – dijo Tierno muy alegre – o espera un minuto por favor – en eso Tierno fue corriendo en eso agarro a alguien que no era otra que Xana – mira quien está aquí Xana

\- Serena no sabe la alegría que me da verte de nuevo – dijo Xana abrazando a su amiga

\- A mi también Xana pero puedes dejar de abrazarme que me aprietas – dijo Serena

\- Uy lo siento, y que gusto me da verte de nuevo Ashy – dijo Xana

\- Si a mí también – dijo Ash

\- Veo que seguirás llamándolo así verdad – dijo Calem llegando al lugar donde estaban todos

\- Calem! – dijeron Ash y Serena

\- Amigo que gusto verte aquí – dijo Tierno

\- Y tu donde te habías metido – dijo Xana enojada

\- Eso no te importa señorita gruñona – dijo Calem

\- Que dijiste! – dijo Xana

\- Ash, Serena que bueno verlos otra vez – dijo Calem dándole la mano a Ash

\- Si es bueno verte otra vez – dijo Ash saludándolo

\- A mi igual y tu Pachirisu sigues tan lindo como siempre – dijo Serena saludando y acariciando a Pachirisu

\- Pika pika

\- Chipa ri

Ambos tipos eléctricos se saludan con electricidad y luego saludándose con la patas

\- Veo que ahora se llevan bien – dijo Ash

\- Después de nuestra batalla Pachirisu le agarro respeto a tu Pikachu, pero eso sí la próxima vez que luchemos, ganaremos nosotros – dijo eso ultimo con una mirada de reto

\- Eso está por verse – dijo Ash con la misma expresión al igual que sus Pokémon

\- Bueno quieto ustedes 2, ahora si me disculpan tengo a alguien que también quiere volver a verlos – dijo Serena sacando a su Eevee de su Pokéball, en eso ella al ver a los viejos amigos de Serena se alegro

\- Eevee te ves tan linda como siempre – dijo Xana acariciando a Eevee, en eso ella saluda a Pachirisu, y el devuelve el saludo

En eso llegan el Profesor con Clemont

\- Bueno veo que se están saludando todos, Calem es bueno verte – dijo el profesor

\- A mí también profesor es bueno verlo – dijo Calem

\- Dime Calem ya estás en una cabaña? – pregunto el profesor

\- No profesor, aun no – dijo Calem

\- En ese caso Ash, Serena estaría bien si Calem se quedara en su cabaña – pregunto el profesor

\- Por mí no hay problema, pero que hay de ti Clemont? – pregunto Ash

\- Pues verán, el profesor me pidió si puedo ayudarle como su ayudante durante el campamento – dijo Clemont

\- Si ese es el caso bienvenido al Equipo Froakie, Calem – dijo Serena

\- Divirtámonos juntos ok amigo – dijo Ash con el pulgar

\- Gracias chicos y si nos divertiremos – dijo Calem

\- No es raro que tenga esa actitud cuando esta con Ash y Serena – dijo Xana al oído a Tierno

\- Pues es algo bueno a mi parecer, por cierto ustedes están en el Equipo Froakie? – dijo Tierno

\- Si así es, en cual están ustedes? – dijo Ash

\- Junto a Trevor, estamos en el "Equipo Squirtle" – dijo Xana

\- Asombroso – dijo Ash

\- Ahora que lo mencionas, donde esta Trevor? – pregunto Serena

\- Está explorando el lugar a ver si algún Pokémon que no haya visto – dijo Tierno

\- Si eso es algo que haría Trevor – dijo Calem

\- Por cierto Serena ahora que me acuerdo, viste tu video de Poké-visión – dijo Xana

\- Que cosa – dijo Serena

En eso todos se reunieron en el Centro Pokémon del campamento y a través de una pantalla vieron el video de Serena

\- Como puedes ver tu video ha sido el #1 desde que salió al aire, además tienes tantos comentarios de fans, hasta uno de Aria – dijo Xana

\- Espera Que… - dijo Serena que vio más de cerca el comentario de la Reina de Kalos que no solo decía " _Tienes un talento nato, sigue por ese camino, te admiro_ " – no puedo creerlo la misma Aria comento mi video, pellízquenme que debo estar soñando AUCH! – Calem la pellizco en el brazo – Era en sentido figurado – dijo enojada

\- Pues sonabas muy convincente – dijo Calem

\- Serena me dejas ver a tu Fennekin por favor – dijo Xana

\- Claro Fennekin sal! – Serena saco a su Fennekin

\- Guau como se ve Fennekin está muy linda también y su cola esta tan bien peinada – dijo Xana acariciando su cola

\- Le gusta que le cepille ahí – dijo Serena

\- Ahora yo sacare al mío, ve! – dijo Xana sacando a su Bulbasaur de su Pokéball, en eso ambos Pokémon incluido el Squirtle de Tierno se saludaban

\- Ya que estan sacando a sus Pokémon que tal si sacamos también a los nuestros Calem – dijo Ash

\- Buena idea – dijo Calem

\- Sal! – dijeron ambos sacando a Froakie y a Chespin respectivamente sin embargo ambos se miraron de manera retadora, lo cual preocupo a todos pero para mayor sorpresa ambos se tomaron de la mano o pata

\- Ahh por un minuto me preocupe – dijo Froakie

\- La batalla de la otra vez también dio sus frutos en esos 2 – dijo Calem

En eso entre todos, incluidos Pikachu, Eevee y Pachirisu se saludaban y se hablaban en eso Serena se le ocurrió algo

\- Bien ya que todos están aquí – decía Serena tomando unos PokéPuffs – tomen todos están recién hechos coman – en eso todos los Pokémon toman uno empezando a comérselos y por sus caras se notan que les gusto

\- Serena aun te queda uno – dijo Calem

\- Si este seria para… decía Serena en lo que un Charmander llegaba de la nada hacia donde estaban el resto de Pokémon en eso empezó a dar golpes al aire

\- Un Charmander! Y se ve que tiene energía – dijo Ash

\- Y se parece al de… - decía Xana en que llegaba el entrenador de Charmander que era nada más ni menos de Trevor

\- Charmander te dije que dejaras de correr por ahí solo – en eso noto a las personas reunidas con sus amigos – Pero si son… Serena, Calem y también estas aquí Ash, es bueno verlos de nuevo

\- Trevor que bueno que te encuentres bien – dijo Calem

\- Es bueno verte de nuevo – dijo Ash

\- A pasado tiempo – dijo Serena – oh por cierto toma un PokéPuff para Charmander

\- Gracias Serena, toma Charmander lo hiso Serena para ti – en eso Charmander come el PokéPuff que comió y empezó a saltar de alegría – Le encanto

\- Obviamente, porque los hiso Serena – dijo Xana

En ese momento llega Clemont

\- Que bien todos están aquí o hola Trevor, que bueno verte – dijo Clemont

\- Hola Clemont, también que gusto verte – dijo Trevor

\- Chicos rápido tienen que reunirse en la playa, para las presentaciones –dijo Clemont

\- Entendido Clemontm que estamos esperando todos - dijo Ash en lo que todos lo siguieron a la playa

Ya en la playa

\- Hola entrenadores, que bueno que están aquí, porque lo están, pues para que sus lazos con su Pokémon sean más fuertes a través de la conversación y la interacción con otros entrenadores – decía el Profesor – A partir de hoy y a lo largo de esta semana se diviertan mucho en este campamento, aquí les presento a la Enfermera Joy que abrió un Centro Pokémon exclusivo para este campamento

\- Si sus Pokémon me necesitan solo avísenme para poder atenderlos con gusto – dijo la Enfermera Joy

\- Y aquí nuestra jefa de cocina, que nos cuida y nos prepara comida cada año, Madame Catherine

\- Mi trabajo es que ustedes coman muy bien durante toda la semana, aunque claro que tengo la ayuda de mis chefs de confianza

\- Además tenemos un invitado especial que no ayudara en el Campamento además ayudara como juez en cada evento, con ustedes Clemont, el Líder de Gimnasio de Ciudad Santalune

\- Ese es mi hermano! – dijo Bonnie

\- Adelante Clemont! – dijo Ash

Clemont estaba nerviosos por estar frente a tanta gente, pero cuando vio a sus amigos que lo apoyaban, tomo valor para hablar

\- Escuchen como oyeron soy Clemont, líder de Gimnasio, mi trabajo durante el campamento será observar que tan bien trabaja cada equipo, y no olviden esto, no se rindan, den lo mejor de si

Eso dejo impresionado a sus amigos

\- Vaya no espera que Clemont dijera esas palabras – dijo Ash

\- Si el normalmente estaría nervioso – dijo Bonnie

\- Creo que tomo valor de ti Ash o si no hubiera usado la palabra "no se rindan" – dijo Serena

\- Tú crees? – dijo Ash

\- Eres bastante influyente – dijo Calem

\- Muy bien en el campamento tenemos un sistema donde cada equipo recolectan puntos dependiendo de cómo les vallan en las actividades del día – dijo el profesor

\- Genial, nos divertiremos o no chicos – dijo Ash

\- Claro que si – dijo Serena

\- Ese es el plan – dijo Calem

\- Bien Equipo Froakie ustedes pueden – dijo Bonnie

\- Listo Equipo Squirtle, ganemos con estilo – dijo Xana

\- Claro – dijeron Tierno y Trevor

\- El primer lugar gana 10p, el segundo 7p, el tercero gana 3p, el resto de los equipos no ganan puntos, la clave es que ese ayuden entre todos para conseguirlos – dijo el Profesor

\- El equipo que tenga más puntos la última semana ganara, tendrá el honor de pertenecer al Salón de la Fama del Campamento – dijo Sophie

\- Debo informar que la Campeona de Kalos Diantha y la actual Reina de Kalos Aria entraron al salón de la fama cuando tenían su edad – dijo el Profesor

\- La Campeona, Diantha? – dijo Ash

\- Así es, Diantha es la actual campeona de la región, muchos entrenadores aspiran a llegar lejos para desafiarla y vencerla, incluyéndome – dijo Calem

\- Genial, entonces yo también, que Diantha se cuide porque me hare más fuerte, ganare la Liga Kalos y la venceré – dijo Ash muy decidido

\- Diantha también, no solo Aria sino Diantha también, ahora con más razón hay que ganar esto – dijo Serena

\- No sabía que admirabas a Diantha? – dijo Ash

\- Eso es porque ella es la más grande modelo y una estrella de cine aquí en Kalos, ella también es una de mis ídolos - dijo Serena con brillo en los ojos

\- Eso significa que podremos seguir los pasos de ellas 2, no les emociona – dijo Calem

\- Claro que si, Pikachu hagámoslo – dijo Ash

\- Pika chu

\- En nuestro primer día queremos que se conozcan con una batalla Pokémon, es una tradición que así se empiece el Campamento, y al ser el primer día no se darán puntos, pueden retar a quien quieran pero tienen que ser los 3 miembros de cada equipo, por ejemplo los miembros del Equipo A enfrentaran por separado a los miembros del Equipo B entendieron – dijo el profesor

\- Quiero que mi oponente sea Tierno, te prometí que la próxima vez que nos veamos tendríamos una batalla, prepárate iremos en serio – dijo Ash

\- Hagámoslo, estuve esperando esto – dijo Tierno

\- Serena que dices tú? – dijo Xana

\- Sí, quiero ver lo que tienes – dijo Serena

\- Pero eso significa que… - dijo Trevor

\- Supongo que iré contra ti Trevor, prepárate – dijo Calem

\- Sí, no me subestimes – dijo Trevor

Unos minuto más tarde cada entrenador ya escogió a su oponente

\- Ya están todos listos que comience la batalla! – dijo Clemont haciendo de réferi

En eso cada entrenador saco a su Pokémon, mientras Ash y Tierno estaban frente a frente con sus Froakie y Squirtle respectivamente

\- Listo Froakie, Pikachu anímanos con Bonnie de acuerdo – dijo Ash en lo que Pikachu estaba junto a Bonnie

\- Puedes hacerlo Ash! – grito Bonnie

\- Así que Froakie, pero no a Pikachu – dijo Tierno

\- Como sabes, Froakie era del laboratorio del Profesor Sycamore, pero el decidió acompañarme en mi viaje por la región Kalos – dijo Ash

\- Ya veo una batalla de _tipos Agua_ , ambos queremos entrar al salón de la fama o no – dijo Tierno

\- Si, y nada podrá detenernos – dijo Ash

\- Bulbasaur, ganemos esto con estilo – dijo Xana

\- Fennekin, haz tu mejor esfuerzo, Eevee ve con Bonnie y Pikachu entendido – dijo Serena en que su Pokémon obedeció y fue junto a Bonnie y Pikachu

\- No te veo nerviosa Serena, por lo que no es tu primera batalla o no – dijo Xana

\- Durante el viaje tuve algunos retos además estuve entrenando con Ash – dijo Serena

\- Fabuloso, eso significa que ya tienes bastante experiencia en esto verdad – dijo Xana

\- Así es, no te será fácil vencernos, Fennekin estás lista – dijo Serena en lo que su Pokémon tomaba posición de combate

\- Charmander concentrémonos – dijo Trevor

\- No creas que por tener ventaja, ya ganaste, Chespin ganemos esto como sea, Pachirisu ve con Pikachu y los otros – dijo Calem en lo que su Pokémon iba donde estaban Pikachu y los otros

En eso por todos lados los combates empezaban

\- Fennekin _Lanzallamas!_ – Fennekin lanzo su ataque hacia Bulbasaur

\- Usa _Energibola!_ – Bulbasaur lanzo una esfera de energía de su boca que choco con el ataque de Fennekin provocando una explosión

\- Valla sin duda te has hecho fuerte Xana – dijo Serena

\- Gracias pero tú tampoco te quedas atrás ni tampoco nosotras después de todo planeo ser la mejor Coordinadora Pokémon de todas – dijo Xana

\- Coordinadora – dijo Serena en lo que recordó cuando conoció a May y como la ayudo en su final para su video de Poké-visión

En otra batalla

\- _Nitrocarga!_ – el Charmander de Trevor fu corriendo directo a embestir a Chespin

\- Esquívalo y _Látigo cepa!_ – Chespin salto esquivando el ataque en eso 2 usando sus lianas toma a Charmander para arremeterlo contra el suelo

\- Charmander! – grito Trevor – No me creo lo fuerte que te has vuelto

\- Durante este viaje he combatido con varios oponentes y varios tenían la ventaja respecto a tipo, como vez planeo ser el mejor, mejor que nadie más – dijo Calem decidido

Mientras en otra batalla

\- _Hydropulso!_ – Froakie lanza su ataque hacia Squirtle

\- Esquiva y luego _Giro rápido!_ – Squirtle con su ritmo y danza esquiva fácilmente el ataque de Froakie para luego meterse en su caparazón y girar

\- Valla con esa forma de moverse es difícil darle – dijo Ash – Serena tenía razón cuando dijo que tu sueño era combinar el baile con las batallas Pokemon

\- Así que Serena te conto eso, pero claro que sí, mis 2 grandes pasiones, el baile y las batallas Pokémon como una sola, solo tienes que seguir el ritmo y esquivar es sencillo

\- Pues nosotros seguiremos intentando, tarde o temprano daremos en el blanco – dijo Ash

\- Pues a mí me parece que tarde – dijo Tierno en lo que Squirtle se empezaba a acercar rápido, entonces por un minuto Ash pudo ver lo que Froakie vio

\- _Corte ahora!_ – en eso faltando unos pequeños milímetros el brazo de Squirtle estaba cerca del cuello de Froakie y el ataque de Froakie lo estaba del estómago de Squirtle

\- Alto la batalla termino, declaro un empate – dijo Clemont

\- Me parece bien, supongo que no será tan fácil llegar al salón de la fama o no – dijo Tierno

\- Eso no lo dudes – dijo Ash en lo que él y Tierno se dan de la mano, lo cual hace lo mismo sus Pokémon

Más tarde de noche en el comedor, Serena les conto a sus amigos su aventura junto a Ash y aprovecho de contarle de las aventuras que Ash le conto

\- Increíble, has viajado por 5 regiones, eso es sorprendente – dijo Xana

\- Y participado en las ligas regionales, incluso si no las ganaste siempre llegas lejos – dijo Trevor

\- Oigan no es para tanto – dijo Ash apenado de tantos halagos

\- Que no es para tanto, no muchos pueden viajar a tantas regiones como tú, a decir verdad eres un ejemplo para muchos entrenadores – dijo Calem

\- Guau gracias Calem – dijo Ash

\- Ni lo menciones – dijo Calem

\- Por cierto Ash cuantas medallas tienes? – pregunto Tierno

\- Pues ya gane mi segunda medalla – dijo Ash enseñando su porta-medallas mostrando la Medalla muro de Grant

\- Genial tu también la tienes – dijo Tierno

\- También? Quieres decir que tú, Calem y Trevor también – dijo Ash

\- Ahh pues de hecho… - decía Calem

\- Calem perdió su batalla de Gimnasio – dijo Xana

\- Callate! – dijo Calem

\- Que, como alguien tan fuerte como tú, pudo perder – dijo Ash

\- La _Tumba roca_ de Grant me dejo sorprendido no es fácil de esquivar – dijo Calem recordando cómo sus 3 Pokémon fueron derrotados por el Steelix de Grant

\- Debieron ver como Tierno gano, esquivo los ataques de Grant con gran ritmo – dijo Xana

\- Aunque costo trabajo, pero dio sus frutos – dijo Tierno

\- Yo no estuve ni cerca de debilitar a su primer Pokémon, ese Tyrunt es un tanque andante – dijo Trevor

\- Y como lo venciste tu Ashy? – pregunto Xana

\- Ahh pues use algo que me gusta llamar " _Trepa-Tumba roca_ " – dijo Ash

\- _Trepa-Tumba roca?_ – preguntaron Calem, Xana, Tierno y Trevor

\- Básicamente Froakie saltaba a gran velocidad de roca en roca y gracias a eso fue más fácil darle a Steelix – dijo Ash

\- No esperaba menos de ti Ash – dijo Calem

\- Te importa si uso algo como eso en mi revancha? – dijo Trevor

\- Por mí no hay problema, pero créanme que Grant no caerá tan fácil en eso, es mejor que piensen como esquivar el _Tumba roca_ y el _Cometa draco_ de Tyrunt – dijo Ash

\- Tienes razón, la próxima vez que enfrente a Grant conseguiré la medalla – dijo Calem

\- Si es que no vuelves a perder – dijo Xana riéndose

\- Que te calles! – grito Calem en lo que todos se reían

Después afuera se encontraba Serena cepillando a sus Pokémon y se encontraba pensativa

\- Todos tienen un sueño que seguir, Ash quiere ser Maestro Pokémon, Calem quiere ser el mejor de todos, hasta mis amigos tienen su sueño, yo estoy en este viaje para encontrar el mío – decía Serena en lo que su mente recordó cuanto se divirtió practicando con May enseñándole lo básico de una coordinadora para su video aunque solo fuera para su video realmente se divirtió igual que sus Pokémon – Sé que lo encontrare como dice Ash no me rendiré hasta el final

 **El primer día del Campamento Pokémon casi termina, después de unos reencuentros y nuevas experiencia que les depara a nuestros héroes solo el tiempo lo dirá**

 **Esta historia continuara**

* * *

 ***Vamos amigos a la siguiente Aventura***

 **Voz de Serena: Vamos chicos no pierdan el ritmo hoy tenemos que conseguir esos 10 puntos**

 **Voz de Ash: Así es no perderemos con nadie, no estás de acuerdo**

 **Voz de Calem: Obviamente, llegaremos al salón de la fama a como dé lugar Vamos chicos, no perderemos tan fácil**

 **Voz de Ash: en ese caso, andando Equipo Froakie**

 **Voz de Tierno: OK, vamos a ganar y llegar a la cima**

 **La próxima vez en Pokémon XY: ¡La carrera del cuarto día, hacia la señal que marca la X!**

 **Atrápenlos a todos!**

* * *

 **Pokémon Karaokémon**

 _Amigos son los que te apoyan_

 _Bajo el sol o bajo de la lluvia, sí_

 _Sonrisas sin fin, es como serán_

 _¡Solos tú y yo!_

 _¡Hasta el fin contigo estaré!_

 _¡Nuestros sueños nos llevarán!_

 _¡A momentos vividos ya!_

 _¡Mis mejores amigos son!_

 _Hasta el fin contigo estaré (¡contigo estaré!)_

 _Nuestros sueños nos llevarán (¡todos nuestros sueños!)_

 _A momentos vividos ya (¡los momentos vividos!)_

 _Mis mejores amigos son_

* * *

(Se puede ver a Ash recostado sobre un árbol con Pikachu en su regazo, mientras varias imágenes de recuerdos aparecen)

 _Masara Taun ni sayonara-shite kara_

 _Dore dake no jikan tatta darō_

(Se puede ver a Ash con su primera ropa, junto a Pikachu corriendo de Pueblo Paleta, mientras llegaban a otra Ciudad cuando el sol se estaba metiendo)

 _Surikizu kirikizu nakama no kazu_

 _Sore wa chotto jiman ka na_

(Después se puede ver cómo Ash conoció a cada uno de sus amigos)

 _Ano koro suggoku hayatte ita kara_

 _Kai ni hashitta kono sunīkā mo_

(Ahora se pude ver a todos sus Pokémon divirtiéndose en el Rancho del Profesor Oak)

 _Ima de wa sekaijū sagashite mo mitsukaranai_

 _Saikō no boroboro kutsu sa!_

(En eso Ash y Pikachu despiertan y ven a Serena, Clemont y Bonnie con una sonrisa y va corriendo con ellos hacia su siguiente destino)

 _Itsu no ma ni ka Type: Wild_

(Mientras se ven las siluetas de Ash y los otros corren se ven imágenes de a Ash y su Charizard enfrentándose a Gary y su Blastoise en la liga Johto)

 _Sukoshi-zutsu dakedo Type: Wild_

(Luego Ash y Pikachu vs Tyson y su Meowth en la Liga Hoenn)

 _Motto motto Type:Wild_

(Después Ash e Infernape se enfrentan a Paul y su Electivire en la Liga Sinnoh)

 _Tsuyoku naru yo Type: Wild_

(Luego Ash y Pikachu vs Trip y su Serperior en la Liga Unova)

 _Itsu no ma ni ka Type: Wild_

(Se ven a los líderes de Gimancio de Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh e Unova)

 _Sukoshi-zutsu dakedo Type: Wild_

(Se ven a los campeones, Lance, Steven, Cinthia y Alder)

 _Motto motto Type:Wild_

(Luego a Misty, Brock, Tracey, May, Max, Dawn, Iris y Cylan)

 _Tsuyoku naru yo Type: Wild_

(Por último la cámara se acerca a Ash y a Pikachu que pueden ver una ciudad en el horizonte)

 _Soshite itsu ka kou iu yo_

 _"Haroo Mai doriimu"_

(Luego se ven a Clemont cansado y a Bonnie regañándolo, mientras a Ash y Serena, siguen mirando el horizonte, en eso Ash mira por un momento y Serena lo mira y le sonríe y Ash le devuelve la sonrisa levantándole el pulgar en lo que los 2 miran el horizonte junto a Clemont y Bonnie)

 **Dejen sus reviews y sugerencias por favor**


	18. La carrera del cuarto día

**Es el Campamento de Verano Pokémon anual, donde Ash y sus amigos se reencontraron con Tierno, Xana, Trevor y Calem, nuestros héroes se gran dividido en equipos y llegar al Salon de la fama donde la campeona de la región Diantha ha llegado, ahora que pasara descúbranlo hoy**

* * *

(Aparece Ash en sus diferentes versiones hasta ponerse su gorra con una mirada de "estoy listo", después aparecen por un segundo Ash, Serena, Clemont y Bonnie hasta aparecer el título "Pokémon XY")

"Hei! Karosu o terasu ano asahi no yō ni"

(Nuestros 4 héroes ven el horizonte una ciudad)

"( _Nitorochāji_ atsuku ikōze) "

(Aquí aparecen Serena en una muestra de un concurso Pokémon)"

"Sā! Susumou ze itsudemo junbi wa okkē"

(El Equipo Rocket otra vez con sus planes acompañados de sus Pokémons)

"( _Katayaburi hengenjizai_ de)"

(Entonces son mandados a volar por un " _Placaje eléctrico_ " de Pikachu)

"Kasanariau omoi ga shinkuro shite"

(Ash parece como silueta detrás aparecen sus diferentes rivales, Paul con su Electrive, Trip con su Serperior, Ritchie con su Pikachu Sparky & Barry con su Empoleon)

"Kesshite kienai kizuna ni narukara"

(Luego aparecen sus diferentes compañeros de viaje Misty con su Pokemon de Agua, Brock con su Croagunk y Sudowoodo, May con su Blaziken, Dawn con su Piplup, Iris con su Excadrill, Cilan con su Pansage)

"Doko made mo tsuyoku nareru"

(Diferentes siluetas de manos tocan el hombro de Ash volteando para luego mostrar a Serena, Clemont y Bonnie)

"Ore-tachi nara woh woh woh yeah..."

(Ash con una sonrisa nostálgica y con Pikachu ya en su hombro corren a su siguiente destino.)

"IkuZe! Hageshiku moeru batoru"

(Ash manda a Froakie a atacar con _Hidropulso_ a un Chespin que contraataca con _Pinmisil_ )

"IkuZe! Pinchi wa chansu daze "

(Fletching ataca con _Ala de Acero_ a un Pidgey que esquiva y ataca con _Tornado_ )

"IkōZe! Kishikaisei"

(Pikachu se enfrenta a un Pachiriru con _Rayo_ y _Chispazo_ respectivamente para luego mostrar la cara de un entrenador (El entrenador masculino de los juegos XY) con una sonrisa de entre confiada y emocionada)

"Zettai ni akiramenai"

(Ash voltea la cabeza hasta ver a todos sus rivales con una cara de reto)

"IkuZe! Yuzurenai yume ga aru"

(En una especie de trono esta Lissandre (el antagonista de los juegos XY))

"IkuZe! Kanarazu getto daze"

(Se muestra a los diferentes científicos y comandantes del Team Flare hasta finalizar a Malva del Alto Mando/Elite 4)

"IkōZe! Te o nobashite"

(Se muestra a Ash y la sombra de un Pokémon desconocido Arrogando un _Shuriken de Agua_ )

"Daremo shiranai takami e"

(Un joven de negro manda a su Mega-Charizard X a lanzar un _Anillo Ígneo_ al shuriken impactando y causando una explosión siendo observado con un pequeño bulto verde con un ojo)

"Sā! Agete iku ze ( _Hyakuman boruto_ )"

(Se muestran a los líderes de gimnasio de Kalos cada uno con un objeto con una mega-piedra, siendo reemplazados por diferentes siluetas de sus Pokémon Mega-evolucionado)

"Sō! Tachimukatte tomoni ikou ze"

"Yume no mukō made"

(Finalizando con Ash, Serena Clemont y Bonnie con sus diferentes Pokémon)

* * *

 **¡La carrera del cuarto día, hacia la señal que marca la X!**

Se puede ver a Serena corriendo por un silbato mientras es seguido por Ash, Calem y Bonnie y los demás Pokémon

\- Vamos chicos no pierdan el ritmo hoy tenemos que conseguir esos 10 puntos – dijo Serena

\- Así es no perderemos con nadie, no estás de acuerdo – dijo Ash

\- Obviamente, llegaremos al salón de la fama a como dé lugar – dijo Calem

\- Vamos, tenemos que ganar

\- increíble que alguien tan pequeña como tu Bonnie pueda seguirnos el paso – dijo Calem

\- Al contrario de mi hermano yo si estoy en forma además tengo que prepararme cuando sea entrenadores – dijo Bonnie

\- Me parece bien – dijo Calem

Después en el comedor del campamento

\- Muy bien chicos hoy es el cuarto día de nuestro Campamento de verano Pokémon anual, debo decir que los 2 equipos que más han resaltado este año fueron el Equipo Froakie y el Equipo Squirtle cada uno con 17 puntos – dijo el Profesor

En el evento del segundo día, se trataba de pescar al Pokémon de agua más grande posible, increíblemente Trevor pesco a un Wailord ese al ser el Pokémon más grande posible les dio la victoria al Equipo Squirtle, sin embargo en el evento del tercer día los equipos debían hacer un video para Poké-visión, el Equipo Froakie gano ese evento gracias al mostrar los lazos entre los entrenadores y sus Pokémon de esa forma los 2 equipos están empatados con 17 puntos cada uno

\- Ahora Clemont por favor diles el reto del cuarto día – dijo el Profesor

\- El reto de hoy será "Poké-búsqueda", déjenme explicar los Equipos deberán recolectar todos los sellos marcados en los mapas que les daremos

\- Bien Equipo Squirtle, recolectaremos todos los sellos – dijo Tierno

\- No crea que perderemos nosotros les ganaremos – dijo Ash

\- Si conseguimos los 10 puntos, nosotros tendremos 27 puntos y les llevaremos ventaja – dijo Xana

\- No les será tan fácil – dijo Serena

\- Si lo pensamos bien, nosotros tendremos más posibilidades de ganar – dijo Trevor

\- Viéndolo del lado que se esfuerza y no retrocede, nosotros seremos los ganadores – dijo Calem

En eso cada miembro de los Equipos se miró de forma retadora

\- Todos están entusiasmados – dijo el Profesor

\- Se pueden ver en sus ojos, ninguna piensa rendirse y ganarle al otro – dijo Clemont

Más tarde en el patio del campamento

\- Muy bien, ahora comenzaremos con la Poké-búsqueda, Chicos quiero que sean honestos y den lo mejor de sí junto a sus Pokémon – dijo el Profesor

\- Chicos ganemos esos 10 puntos – dijo Ash en lo que él, Serena y Calem junto a Bonnie chocaron las manos

\- Si! – gritaron los 4

\- OK vamos a ganar y llegar a la cima – dijo Tierno chocando los puños con Xana y Trevor

\- OK! – gritaron los 3

\- Están Listos! – grito Clemont en lo que los equipos se preparaban para partir – Salgan! –Clemont agito la bandera en eso cada uno de los Equipos partió

El Equipo Froakie fue el primero en llegar al primer punto seguido del Equipo Squirtle

\- Bien según el mapa, el primer sello debería estar por aquí – dijo Ash revisando el mapa

\- Chicos aquí arriba – dijo Sophie desde arriba de una montaña – un representante del Equipo con su Pokémon debe subir para ir por el sello

\- Como subiremos hasta allá? – pregunto Calem

\- Podrías usar a Chespin y su _Látigo cepa_ – dijo Serena

\- Bien es momento de que Squirtle y yo nos luzcamos

Sin previo aviso tanto Tierno como Squirtle empezaron a subir por las rocas no solo con buena agilidad y salto sino también con ritmo

\- Bien si así será la cosa, listo Froakie! – dijo Ash en lo que él y su Pokémon empezaron a subir escalando la montaña, sin embargo una parte de donde estaban Squirtle y Tierno se rompió cayendo de donde estaban

\- Tierno! – gritaron sus amigos

\- Froakie tu espuma! – en eso Froakie lanzo bastante espuma para amortiguar la caída de Tierno

\- Gracias te debo una – dijo Tierno

\- Ni lo menciones – dijo Ash en lo tanto el cómo Froakie llegaron a la cima, y entre los 2 marcaron el primer sello en el mapa – bien ya lo tenemos! – en eso los 2 bajaron de la montaña – te veo luego amigo

\- Por esta vez está bien, pero conseguiremos la próxima – dijo Tierno

En el siguiente punto, al otro lado de un puente colgando, Xana con la ayuda de su Bulbasaur cruzaron seguros, seguido de Serena y Fennekin que al parecer tenían bastante miedo pero al final llegaron al otro lado y tomaron el sello, para luego llegar a una cueva-laberinto donde tenían que llegar al otro lado

\- Es mi turno! – dijo Calem seguido de su Chespin

\- Contamos contigo Calem! – dijo Ash

\- Yo iré! – grito Trevor en lo que él y Calem buscaron la salida, finalmente Calem fue el primero en salir tomando el sello y bajando de allí justo cuando Trevor llego

\- Bien continuemos! – dijo Calem en lo que ellos corrieron al siguiente punto

\- Rápido o nos dejaran atrás! – dijo Xana en lo que Trevor bajo de la cueva siguiendo al Equipo Froakie

Así uno por uno los 2 Equipos fueron recolectando los sellos, un poco más profundo en el bosque

\- Calem donde está el siguiente punto? – pregunto Serena

\- Ya lo vi solo sigamos adelante – dijo Calem – en eso finalmente llegaron al punto, era un árbol grande y sus ramas eran similares a unas astas, Calem puso el sello en el mapa y vio más de cerca el árbol y entonces lo reconoció de alguna parte – Pero si es…

\- Calem que sucede? – dijo Ash

\- Serena, notas algo en ese árbol – dijo Calem

\- Un momento acaso será…

\- Que sucede, que sucede? – dijo Bonnie

\- Oigan que les pasa? – dijo Xana llegando con Tierno y Trevor

\- Chicos miren este árbol, lo notan – dijo Serena

\- Acaso es el árbol de la leyenda – dijo Trevor

\- Leyenda que leyenda? – dijo Ash

\- Ah es cierto tu eres de Kanto, así que no es posible que sepas esta historia, una historia que se remonta a hace mucho tiempo, por ejemplo vez este bosque de allá – dijo Calem apuntando un bosque que se veía desde un barranco – dijo Calem

\- Sí que tiene? – dijo Ash

\- Este bosque, junto a todos los Pokémon y humanos que estaban cerca fue salvado gracias al Legendario Xernas

\- Xerneas? – dijo Ash

\- Hasta yo conozco esa historia, Xerneas es el Pokémon que da la vida

\- Me gustaría escuchar esa historia – dijo Ash

\- Bueno deja que te lo cuente, los que los han vivido lo titularon como **_"El cristal de la destrucción"_ – ** empezó a contar Serena

 _Hace mucho tiempo existía un pueblo donde humanos y Pokémon vivían juntos, el pueblo vivía de riqueza debido al Legendario Pokémon Diancie, que junto a los Carbuncle, siempre repartían los cristales a lo habitantes, pero siempre venían ladrones, a saquear y robar los cristales hasta se robaban a los Carbuncle, incluso intentaban secuestrar a Diance, pero sin éxito, pero entonces un viajero llego y junto a su fiel Pokémon, un Lucario, siempre echaba a los ladrones, el viajero decidió quedarse cerca del pueblo para asegurarse de que este a salvo, sin embargo, un extraño hechicero uso los poderes de Diance para crear un cristal que despertó al temible Pokémon de la destrucción Yveltal, ese Pokémon al contrario de Xerneas que trae vida, él toma la vida de todos para aumentar la suya, sin importar que se planta, humano o Pokémon, el hechicero no puedo controlar el poder de Yveltal y la pago, el héroe intento usar todo lo que tenía incluyendo a la misteriosa fuerza conocida como "Mega-evolución", sin embargo no fue suficiente eso para detener a Yveltal, debido al caos que provocaba, Xerneas el Pokémon de la vida también despertó para detenerlo, pero sus poderes eran tan iguales que ninguno podía derrotar al otro, entonces el héroe junto a Diancie formaron su propio lazo y sin ninguna explicación Diancie Mega-evoluciono gracia sa su melodía pudo calmar a Yveltal y entonces se marchó para volver a dormir el bosque y todos los habitantes del pueblo incluso los Pokémon habían perdido la vida pero Xerneas sacrifico la suya propia para devolver la vida que Yveltal robo, el cuerpo de Xerneas se transformó en ese árbol, el cual era un recordatorio de ese día, y el sacrificio que Xerneas hiso por todos_

 _La leyenda dice que si Yveltal vuelve el Árbol renacerá en Xerneas, otros dicen que un nuevo Xerneas nació para mantener el equilibrio de la vida y la destrucción_

\- Esa es la historia de cómo ese árbol antes conocido como Xerneas devolvía la vida a todo después de una dura pelea – termino de contar Serena

\- Así que Xerneas dio su propia existencia para salvar a otras - dijo Ash

\- Se dice que Xerneas era un Pokémon que veía vida y belleza en todo, era un Pokémon noble – dijo Xana

Un rato después, nuestros héroes seguían camino hasta el siguiente sello, pero había una niebla tan espesa que era difícil ver

\- Donde estaremos, no puedo ver nada? – dijo Xana

\- La niebla es tan espesa, chicos tengan cuidado no se vallan a golpear con una… - decía Calem pero Ash por accidente se pegó la cara con una rama – rama

\- Ash estas bien? – dijo Serena, en lo que ella y Calem lo ayudaron a levantarse

\- Si no me fije en esa rama – dijo Ash

\- Es normal esta niebla es tan espesa que nubla tu visión – dijo Calem

\- Entonces estamos perdidos – dijo Trevor

Nuestros héroes se estaban asustando y gritando pero entonces Pikachu noto una luz que venía de una dirección, entonces Pikachu grito y empezó a guiar a nuestros héroes y los Pokémon a la fuente de la luz, finalmente vieron un nuevo camino ya sin la niebla

\- Genial aquí ya no hay niebla – dijo Trevor

\- Y miren si tomamos este camino llegaremos a un sello – dijo Calem

\- Que bien pero de donde vino esa luz? – dijo Ash en lo que todos se pusieron a pensar y entonces Bonnie noto que un poco más lejos se pudo ver la luz y quien lo producía

\- Chicos miren eso! – dijo Bonnie apuntando y todos se sorprendieron por lo que vieron

Era un Pokémon parecido a un ciervo con una apariencia elegante, con un pelaje negro sus patas delanteras tienen una especie de armazón con bordes en amarillo

Con unas astas de gran tamaño, con gemas de múltiples colores en ellas, y las pupilas de sus ojos tenían la forma de la letra "X"

\- Pero quién es ese Pokémon? – dijo Ash

\- Ese es… no me lo creo – dijo Calem sorprendido igual a los demás

\- Chicos díganme quien es ese? – dijo Ash

\- Ash, ese el legendario Pokémon, Xerneas

\- QUE! ESE ES XERNEAS! – grito Ash

Xerneas los vio por última vez y les dio una reverencia antes de marcharse

\- Chicos pero me dijeron que ese árbol era Xerneas, entonces supongo que ese debe ser un Xerneas que nación después de que el otro se volvió un árbol no crees – dijo Ash

\- Puedes que tengas razón, porque si no, Yveltal estaría volando por aquí – dijo Trevor

\- QUE YVELTAL! Por favor que no esté por aquí soy muy joven para morir – dijo Xana llorando cómicamente

\- Ya deja el drama Xana, Yveltal no está aquí – dijo Calem

\- Ah en serio que bueno o si no estaríamos aquí o no – dijo Xana riéndose en lo que los demás suspiraron por eso

\- Bueno ya que no estamos murtos solo tengo que decir que… Ash, Serena, Bonnie a correr! – dijo Calem, Ash, Serena, y Bonnie entendieron y fueron corriendo

\- Nos vemos en la meta – dijo Serena corriendo junto a sus compañeros

\- Que no es justo vamos chicos que se nos adelantan – dijo Xana en que ella Tierno y Trevor fueron detrás de ellos

Más tarde en la línea de meta, hay estaban el Profesor Sycamore junto Clemont y sus ayudantes esperando a los equipos, en eso Clemont vio que allí llegaban los Equipo Froakie y Squirtle

\- Miren allá vienen – dijo Clemont

\- Bueno veamos quienes serena los primeros en ganar – dijo el profesor

Nuestros héroes seguían corriendo estando a tan pocos sentimentros de llegar

\- Bien chicos están listos – dijo Ash

\- Si! – dijeron Serena, Bonnie y Calem

\- Bien a mi señal – dijo Tierno

\- Si! – dijeron Xana y Trevor

\- Ahora! – gritaron Ash y Tierno

En eso los 2 Equipos juntos a sus Pokémon saltaron y cruzaron pero…

\- Maravilloso han conseguido todos los sellos, y como ambos equipos cruzaron la meta al mismo tiempo he decidido darle los 10 puntos a cada Equipo les parece bien – dijo el Profesor

\- Por nosotros está bien o no – dijo Ash

\- Por supuesto! – dijeron Serena y Bonnie, Calem solo asintió con la cabeza

\- Si porque no – dijo Tierno

\- Estoy cansada – dijo Xana con Trevor de acuerdo en eso

Más tarde de noches nuestros héroes discutían de los que vieron junto a Clemont

\- Increíble! Vieron al legendario Xerneas! Como quisiera haberlo visto – dijo Clemont

\- Ojala le hubiera tomado una foto, pero la próxima vez que lo vea le tomare una foto – dijo Trevor

\- Ash por ahora estamos empatados, pero la próxima vez ganaremos nosotros – dijo Tierno

\- No crean que nos rendiremos por eso – dijo Xana

\- Nosotros tampoco perderemos – dijo Ash

\- Nosotros seremos quienes lleguen al Salón de la fama – dijo Serena

Calem estaba callado pensando en lo que vio

\- Oye estas bien – dijo Bonnie

\- Si solo que aún no puedo creer que hayamos visto a Xerneas, no crees que ver a Xerneas sea una señal o solo nos ayudo cuando lo necesitábamos

\- Según tengo entendido Xerneas guía a los viajeros que tengan buen corazón, supongo que Xerneas nos ayudó por eso – dijo Serena

\- Señal o no, no todos los días vez un Legendario de cerca, debemos grabar ese recuerdo en nuestros corazones y jamás olvidar se momento o no – dijo Ash en lo que todos asintieron

 **El cuarto día del Campamento, y con la Poké-Búsqueda nuestros héroes han visto al legendario Xerneas y con esa inspiración de nuestros héroes de llegar al Salón de la Fama es más fuerte, que les deparan a nuestros héroes**

 **Esta historia continuara**

* * *

 ***Vamos amigos a la siguiente Aventura***

 **Voz de Ash: El campamento está llegando al climax, hagámoslo Serena, Calem, ehh Froakie que te ocurre?**

 **Voz de Serena: Fennekin que pasa?**

 **Voz de Calem: Que te sucede, Chespin?**

 **Voz de Clemont: Que les está pasando, no puede ser, Increíble**

 **La próxima vez en Pokémon XY: ¡Una batalla triple, hacia el Salón de la Fama!**

 **Atrápenlos a todos!**

* * *

 **Pokémon Karaokémon**

 _Tu amistad así sin más_

 _Desde hace tiempo tú me das,_

 _Amigos van y vienen_

 _Más no tú y yo_

 _Y aunque nunca lo hemos dicho_

 _Hay algo que sabemos bien tú y yo_

 _Los dos siempre unidos podremos seguir_

 _Y nada nos separará_

 _Yo te aseguro y quiero insistir_

 _Que por una eternidad,_

 _Esa es la verdad_

 _Unidos vamos a seguir_

* * *

(Se puede ver a Ash recostado sobre un árbol con Pikachu en su regazo, mientras varias imágenes de recuerdos aparecen)

 _Masara Taun ni sayonara-shite kara_

 _Dore dake no jikan tatta darō_

(Se puede ver a Ash con su primera ropa, junto a Pikachu corriendo de Pueblo Paleta, mientras llegaban a otra Ciudad cuando el sol se estaba metiendo)

 _Surikizu kirikizu nakama no kazu_

 _Sore wa chotto jiman ka na_

(Después se puede ver cómo Ash conoció a cada uno de sus amigos)

 _Ano koro suggoku hayatte ita kara_

 _Kai ni hashitta kono sunīkā mo_

(Ahora se pude ver a todos sus Pokémon divirtiéndose en el Rancho del Profesor Oak)

 _Ima de wa sekaijū sagashite mo mitsukaranai_

 _Saikō no boroboro kutsu sa!_

(En eso Ash y Pikachu despiertan y ven a Serena, Clemont y Bonnie con una sonrisa y va corriendo con ellos hacia su siguiente destino)

 _Itsu no ma ni ka Type: Wild_

(Mientras se ven las siluetas de Ash y los otros corren se ven imágenes de a Ash y su Charizard enfrentándose a Gary y su Blastoise en la liga Johto)

 _Sukoshi-zutsu dakedo Type: Wild_

(Luego Ash y Pikachu vs Tyson y su Meowth en la Liga Hoenn)

 _Motto motto Type:Wild_

(Después Ash e Infernape se enfrentan a Paul y su Electivire en la Liga Sinnoh)

 _Tsuyoku naru yo Type: Wild_

(Luego Ash y Pikachu vs Trip y su Serperior en la Liga Unova)

 _Itsu no ma ni ka Type: Wild_

(Se ven a los líderes de Gimancio de Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh e Unova)

 _Sukoshi-zutsu dakedo Type: Wild_

(Se ven a los campeones, Lance, Steven, Cinthia y Alder)

 _Motto motto Type:Wild_

(Luego a Misty, Brock, Tracey, May, Max, Dawn, Iris y Cylan)

 _Tsuyoku naru yo Type: Wild_

(Por último la cámara se acerca a Ash y a Pikachu que pueden ver una ciudad en el horizonte)

 _Soshite itsu ka kou iu yo_

 _"Haroo Mai doriimu"_

(Luego se ven a Clemont cansado y a Bonnie regañándolo, mientras a Ash y Serena, siguen mirando el horizonte, en eso Ash mira por un momento y Serena lo mira y le sonríe y Ash le devuelve la sonrisa levantándole el pulgar en lo que los 2 miran el horizonte junto a Clemont y Bonnie)

 **Dejen sus reviews y sugerencias por favor**


	19. Una batalla triple

**Durante la semana en el Campamento de verano Pokémon anual, El Equipo Froakie y el Equipo Squirtle son los que han progresado más durante esta semana, gracias a su rivalidad amistosa como feroz, ahora finalmente el último día del campamento ha llegado ahora solo queda saber que sucederá ahora, descúbranlo hoy**

* * *

(Aparece Ash en sus diferentes versiones hasta ponerse su gorra con una mirada de "estoy listo", después aparecen por un segundo Ash, Serena, Clemont y Bonnie hasta aparecer el título "Pokémon XY")

"Hei! Karosu o terasu ano asahi no yō ni"

(Nuestros 4 héroes ven el horizonte una ciudad)

"( _Nitorochāji_ atsuku ikōze) "

(Aquí aparecen Serena en una muestra de un concurso Pokémon)"

"Sā! Susumou ze itsudemo junbi wa okkē"

(El Equipo Rocket otra vez con sus planes acompañados de sus Pokémons)

"( _Katayaburi hengenjizai_ de)"

(Entonces son mandados a volar por un " _Placaje eléctrico_ " de Pikachu)

"Kasanariau omoi ga shinkuro shite"

(Ash parece como silueta detrás aparecen sus diferentes rivales, Paul con su Electrive, Trip con su Serperior, Ritchie con su Pikachu Sparky & Barry con su Empoleon)

"Kesshite kienai kizuna ni narukara"

(Luego aparecen sus diferentes compañeros de viaje Misty con su Pokemon de Agua, Brock con su Croagunk y Sudowoodo, May con su Blaziken, Dawn con su Piplup, Iris con su Excadrill, Cilan con su Pansage)

"Doko made mo tsuyoku nareru"

(Diferentes siluetas de manos tocan el hombro de Ash volteando para luego mostrar a Serena, Clemont y Bonnie)

"Ore-tachi nara woh woh woh yeah..."

(Ash con una sonrisa nostálgica y con Pikachu ya en su hombro corren a su siguiente destino.)

"IkuZe! Hageshiku moeru batoru"

(Ash manda a Froakie a atacar con _Hidropulso_ a un Chespin que contraataca con _Pinmisil_ )

"IkuZe! Pinchi wa chansu daze "

(Fletching ataca con _Ala de Acero_ a un Pidgey que esquiva y ataca con _Tornado_ )

"IkōZe! Kishikaisei"

(Pikachu se enfrenta a un Pachiriru con _Rayo_ y _Chispazo_ respectivamente para luego mostrar la cara de un entrenador (El entrenador masculino de los juegos XY) con una sonrisa de entre confiada y emocionada)

"Zettai ni akiramenai"

(Ash voltea la cabeza hasta ver a todos sus rivales con una cara de reto)

"IkuZe! Yuzurenai yume ga aru"

(En una especie de trono esta Lissandre (el antagonista de los juegos XY))

"IkuZe! Kanarazu getto daze"

(Se muestra a los diferentes científicos y comandantes del Team Flare hasta finalizar a Malva del Alto Mando/Elite 4)

"IkōZe! Te o nobashite"

(Se muestra a Ash y la sombra de un Pokémon desconocido Arrogando un _Shuriken de Agua_ )

"Daremo shiranai takami e"

(Un joven de negro manda a su Mega-Charizard X a lanzar un _Anillo Ígneo_ al shuriken impactando y causando una explosión siendo observado con un pequeño bulto verde con un ojo)

"Sā! Agete iku ze ( _Hyakuman boruto_ )"

(Se muestran a los líderes de gimnasio de Kalos cada uno con un objeto con una mega-piedra, siendo reemplazados por diferentes siluetas de sus Pokémon Mega-evolucionado)

"Sō! Tachimukatte tomoni ikou ze"

"Yume no mukō made"

(Finalizando con Ash, Serena Clemont y Bonnie con sus diferentes Pokémon)

* * *

 **¡Una batalla triple, hacia el Salón de la Fama!**

Era un nuevo día en el Campamento Pokémon, todos estaban reunidos en la playa mientras el Profesor estaba enfrente preparado para dar un anuncio

\- Buenos días a todos como saben este es el último día del Campamento de Verano Pokémon anual, los Equipos que han destacado y tienen la mayor cantidad de puntos son el Equipo Froakie y el Equipo Squirtle cada uno 34 puntos

Todos miraban con admiración a los 2 equipos

\- Así que el ultimo evento del día será solamente para esos 2 equipos, no solo eso será un evento de desempate, Clemont por favor diles – dijo el Profesor

\- Para este evento de desempate los Equipos Froakie y el Equipo Squirtle será una Batalla Triple entre los 2 equipos

\- Una batalla tripe? – dijo Ash

\- Es bastante simple, los 3 entrenadores de cada equipo sacaran a un Pokémon, no habrá sustitución y terminara cuando los 3 Pokémon de un equipo ya no puedan continuar, el equipo ganador entrara al Salón de la Fama del Campamento – dijo Clemont

\- Este es el evento final del campamento, el combate entre ambos equipos serán en la tarde así que aprovechen esta cálida mañana para divertirse junto a sus Pokémon, Equipo Froakie y Equipo Squirtle los veré en la arena de batalla en la tarde de acuerdo – dijo el Profesor

\- De acuerdo – dijeron Ash y los demás

\- Bien salgan y diviértanse! – dijo el profesor

En eso todos los entrenadores se empezaron a divertir en distintas partes de la playa junto a sus Pokémon

\- Guau el mar es hermoso – dijo Serena vistiendo un traje de baño de 2 piezas de color rojo

\- Tú lo has dicho – dijo Xana usando un traje de baño de un sola pieza rosa

\- Chicas que esperan para nadar – dijo Tierno en el mar junto a Trevor en eso los 4 amigo empezaron a salpicarse agua en eso Bonnie se unió usando un traje de baño parecido a un Slowbro, mientras Calem junto a los Pokémon de sus amigos tomaban el sol, en un rato se despertó

\- Hmm… que raro, oigan chicos donde esta Ash? – pregunto Calem

\- Ahora que lo mencionan no lo he visto – dijo Bonnie

\- Él no se perdería esta clase diversión, Calem ayúdame a buscarlo – dijo Serena en lo que los 2 fueron a buscar a Ash seguido de sus Pokémon

Mientras con nuestro azabache favorito estaba en un risco meditando junto a Pikachu, Froakie, Fletchlinder y Hawlucha, en eso llegan Serena, Calem y el resto de sus Pokémon en que vieron a Ash meditando junto a sus Pokémon en eso una ola iba llegando, Serena y Calem lo iban a alertar pero entonces Ash y sus Pokémon abrieron los ojos y salieron rápido de allí antes de que la ola los golpeara

\- Fiuu, eso estuvo cerca chicos, buen trabajo ustedes chicos – dijo Ash felicitando a sus Pokémon en eso llegan Serena y Calem

\- ASH!

\- Hola chicos que les pasa? – dijo Ash

\- Ash que rayos hacías eso fue peligroso! – dijo Serena

\- De que hablas si eso era parte de mi entrenamiento – dijo Ash

\- Entrenamiento? – dijeron Serena y Calem

\- Sí, no he hecho este entrenamiento desde mi viaje en Hoenn, se trata de predecir y esquivar la ola – dijo Ash recordando cuando perdió en el segundo gimnasio en su viaje en Hoenn y se sometió a un duro entrenamiento para después derrotarlo – Bueno díganme se quieren unir?

\- Si un entrenamiento te refieres me uno con gusto – dijo Calem sacando 2 Pokéball – ustedes también únanse – dijo sacando a un Pidgeotto y un Haunter

\- Genial! Tu Pidgey evoluciono y se ve que capturaste un Haunter – dijo Ash

\- De hecho lo capture como un Gastly, y después de un tiempo evoluciono – dijo Calem en lo que su Haunter empieza a levitar alrededor de Ash para luego lamerlo – lo siento tiene la mala costumbre de lamer a todo aquel que le agrade – dijo Calem recordando cómo lo conoció, en eso el Pokémon fantasma hace lo mismo con Serena

\- Me dio escalofríos – dijo Serena

\- Lo siento, Haunter ya basta – dijo Calem – bien chicos unámonos en el entrenamiento de Ash de acuerdo – dijo Calem en lo que sus Pokémon asienten con la cabeza

\- Bien chicos nosotros también nos uniremos – dijo Serena en que sus Pokémon estaban de acuerdo

En ese momento los 3 chicos empezaron a meditar junto a sus Pokémon mientras empezaba a decir

\- Siente la ola, no deje que la ola te domine, tu domas esa ola – dijo Ash en que una ola llegaba Ash y sus Pokémon la sintieron y se alejaron pero sus amigos no tuvieron la misma suerte y se mojaron con la ola

\- Ash porque no nos avisaste? – dijo Serena

\- La clave es que ustedes la sientan venir, sin ninguna ayuda externa – dijo Ash

\- Lo que dice es cierto – dijo Calem

Después de un pequeño entrenamiento, Ash, Serena y Calem volvieron a la Playa con los demás y empezaron a jugar en la playa junto a sus Pokémon

Ya en la tarde, hay estaban, los Equipo Froakie y Squirtle cada uno de un lado de la arena mientras el resto de campistas estaban en unas gradas para ver el combate, y más abajo estaban el Profesor, sus ayudantes, Bonnie y Dedenne junto a Pikachu, Eevee y Pachirisu que animaban a sus respectivos entrenadores

\- Esta será una batalla triple entre el Equipo Froakie y el Equipo Squirtle, cada entrenador usara a un Pokémon cada uno y no se permitirá sustitución, la batalla termina cuando los 3 Pokémon de un Equipo no pueda continuar – dijo Clemont haciendo de réferi – Entrenadores saquen a sus Pokémon

\- Froakie yo te elijo! – Ash saca a su Froakie que hace un pose ninja

\- Fennekin deslúmbralos! – Serena saca a su Fennekin que sale haciendo una piruetas y aterrizando el público no evito aplaudir eso

\- Chespin sal! – Calem saca a su Chespin que hace una señal de "estoy listo"

\- Squirtle hora de bailar – Tierno saca a Squirtle que sale con un gran ritmo

\- Bulbasaur lúcete! – Xana saca a su Bulbasaur que pone una mirada seria

\- Charmander adelante! – Trevor saca a su Charmander que sale dando golpes al aire

\- Vamos chicos ustedes pueden! – grito Bonnie junto a los Pokémon

\- Ver a esos 6 juntos me trae recuerdos, que tanto han mejorado junto a sus entrenadores – dijo el Profesor

\- Adelante Serena, Calem, hay que ganar! – dijo Ash

\- Claro! – dijeron Serena y Calem

\- Bien están listos! – dijo Xana

\- Si! – dijeron Tierno y Trevor

\- Bien Comiencen la batalla – dijo Clemont

 **La batalla comienza: Ash, Serena y Calem vs. Tierno, Xana y Trevor**

\- Bien Froakie usa _Corte_ ahora! – el Pokémon cargo su "espada" y se preparó a atacar

\- Charmander _Lanzallamas!_ – Charmander lanzo una corriente de fuego hacia Froakie

\- Fennekin protege a Froakie con _Lanzallamas!_ – Fennekin uso el mismo ataque para detener el de Charmander para que Froakie lo esquivara y siguiera su ataque

\- _Giro rápido! –_ Squirtle se ocultó en su caparazón para luego girar no solo deteniendo el ataque sino que golpeando a Froakie para luego saltar – ahora _Pistola de agua_ en Fennekin – en eso el Pokémon tortuga lanzo agua de su boca que le dio un efectivo ataque a Fennekin

\- Fennekin! – grito Serena

\- No desperdician ningún movimiento – dijo Ash

\- _Látigo cepa_ en Squirtle! – Chespin uso sus lianas para atacar a Squirtle

\- Desvíalos con _Giro rápido!_ – Squirtle una vez más giro y desvió el _Látigo cepa_

\- _Pirotecnia!_ – Charmander lanzo una lanza de fuego que le dio a Chespin además unas cuantas chispas le dieron a Froakie

\- Froakie! – grito Ash

\- Chespin! – grito Calem

\- _Pirotecnia_ cuando da en el blanco puede también dar a algún objetivo cercano – explico Trevor

\- Usa _Hoja afilada!_ – Bulbasaur lanzo un montón de hojas que le dio a los 3 Pokémon del Equipo Froakie

\- Intentan acabar con esto rápido – dijo Ash

\- Se han vuelto bastantes fuertes – dijo Serena

\- Y lo más peligroso es la danza rítmica de Squirtle – dijo Calem – y gracias a eso pueden usar sus ataques a sus favor

\- Ritmo, sí que son buenos usándolo – dijo Ash

\- Gracias a los pasos de Squirtle ya no saben qué hacer – dijo Trevor

\- Todo está en los movimientos – dijo Tierno

\- Hay que romper ese ritmo como sea, están listos chicos – dijo Ash

\- Si/desde luego – dijeron Serena y Calem en que los Pokémon se ponían de nuevo en posición de combate

\- Bulbasaur _Rayo solar!_ – en eso Bulbasur empezó a cargar energía del sol desde su bulbo

\- Como no hay mucho sol ahora ese _Rayo solar_ tardara en cargar, debemos aprovechar de atacar – dijo Calem

\- _Giro rápido_ ahora! – Squirtle empieza a girar alrededor, entonces Froakie se pone adelante

\- Bien Froakie como lo practicamos listo – dijo Ash en lo que Froakie se queda quieto con los ojos cerrados igual que Ash lo hacía, lo cual deja confuso a Tierno, Trevor y Xana – _Siente la ola, no deje que la ola te domine, tu domas esa ola_ – decía Ash en voz baja

\- De que tanto habla Ashy y porque Froakie está quieto? – pregunto Xana

\- Eso no importa hay que aprovechar Charmander _Colmillo de fuego!_ – Charmander iba directo a Froakie para atacar

\- Oh no lo harás, Chespin usa _Desenrollar!_ – Chespin empezó a girar directo hacia Charmander con ambos ataques chocando, mientras Squirtle seguía girando con ritmo mientras Froakie seguía quieto

\- Ash has algo antes de que Froakie… - decía Serena pero Ash también estaba con los ojos cerrados, en ese momento ambos sintieron que Squirtle iba a dar el golpe pero…

\- _Hydropulso!_ – como si ambos pensaran lo mismo Froakie ejecuto su Ataque deteniendo el _Giro rápido_ – _Corte_ ahora! _–_ Froakie salta y da un tajo a Squirte

\- Charmander usa _Pirotecnia!_ – Charmander vuelve a lanzar una chispa de fuego detrás de Froakie pero…

\- Chespin usa _Pinmisil!_ – Chespin lanza muchas agujas de su cabeza que amortiguan el ataque de Charmander – ahora usa _Placaje!_

\- Usa _Destructor! –_ tanto Froakie que ataca con sus brazos, como Chespin ataca con su cabeza a Charmander, sin embargo el _Rayo solar_ de Bulbasaur está ya listo

\- Bien Bulbasaur dispara el _Rayo solar!_ – Bulbasaur dispara el ataque más fuerte de los _Tipo planta_

\- Fennekin detenlo con _Lanzallamas! –_ Fennekin intenta detener ese ataque con su fuego que parece haberlo detenido pero parece que el ataque de planta iba ganado terreno – vamos Fennekin tu puedes hacerlo! – al escuchar eso, el Pokémon empezó a cargar más fuego de su boca

\- Froakie _Rayo burbuja!_ – Froakie lanzo un montón de burbujas de su boca para ayudar con el ataque de Fennekin que parecía estar funcionando

\- Chespin lanza _Pinmisil!_ – Chespin lanza sus agujas hasta Bulbasaur que no puedo esquivar ese ataque y provoco que el ataque dúo de Fennekin y Froakie le ganara al _Rayo solar_ y también dando a Bulbasaur

\- Bulbasaur! – grito Xana en que tanto su Pokémon como los de Tierno y Trevor se levantaban con esfuerzo

\- Bien hecho! – dijo Ash

\- Guau, vieron eso chicos, ahora Ash y los demás tienen la ventaja – dijo Bonnie en que junto a Pikachu, Eevee y Pachirisu animaban a su equipo

\- Viste como remontaron la batalla, lo que hiso Ash como siempre me sorprende, Froakie confió en él y lograron dominar la batalla – dijo Clemont

\- A mí me parece que por un momento, fueron uno – dijo Froakie

\- Fueron uno – dijo Clemont

\- A que se refiere? – pregunto Bonnie

\- A veces cundo los lazos entre un Pokémon y entrenador es tan fuerte, los 2 pueden saber cómo actuara el otro, es como el requisito para la Mega-Evolución pero esto es algo más profundo – dijo el profesor

\- Más profundo – dijo Clemont aun observando la batalla

En eso Froakie, Fennekin y Chespin cayeron casi agotados como estaban Squirtle, Charmander y Bulbasaur

\- Llegaremos pronto al límite – dijo Trevor

\- Tranquilos aún podemos seguir – dijo Tierno

\- Si ganaremos – dijo Xana

\- Fennekin por favor levántate – dijo Serena

\- Chespin arriba tu puedes! – dijo Calem – imposible todos se están agotando

\- No se rindan hasta el final, escucharon incluso si caemos, seguiremos adelante – dijo Ash en lo que Froakie se levantaba

\- Es cierto no nos rendiremos – dijo Serena en lo que su Fennekin se poni de pie

\- Es verdad, continuaremos – dijo Calem en que su Chespin se puso de pie pero los iniciales de Kanto también se levantaban

Había un momento de silencio pero de pronto….

\- Froakie que te ocurre? – dijo Ash en lo que Froakie empezaba a brillar

\- Fennekin que pasa? – dijo Serena en que su Fennekin también brillaba

\- Que te sucede, Chespin? – dijo Calem cuyo Chespin también brillaba

\- Pero que les sucede… - decía Xana que su Pokémon así como los de Trevor y Tierno comenzaban a brillar

\- Hermano que les pasa? – pregunto Bonnie

\- No puede ser, es increíble – dijo Clemont

En eso momento el cuerpo de Froakie empezaba a crecer y sus brazos y piernas se alargaban, Fennekin también crecía pero en su caso se empezaba a poner en 2 patas su cola se volvía más voluminosa y de allí salía una rama, Chespin empezaba a crecer y se volvía más robusto y sus púas se alargaban

Charmander se empezaba a hacerse más grande de sus manos le empezaban a salir garras y un cuerno salía de atrás de su cabeza, Squirtle se hacía más grande su cola como k momentáneamente se pario en 2 para luego quedar juntas y le empezaban a crecer orejas de su cabeza y Bulbasaur por su parte se hiso más grande de sus bulbo empezaron a salir hojas de sus extremos

 ** _(Nota: reproduzcan V Volt de Yuusuke Kamiji)_**

Al acabar de brillar los 6 Pokémon mostraron nuevas apariencias, Froakie ahora era un Frogadier, Fennekin es era una Braixen, Chespin era ahora un Quilladin, por otra parte Bulbasaur, Charmander y Squirtle ahora eran Ivysaur, Charmeleon y Wartortle al ver las nuevas formas de su Pokemon cada uno saco su Pokédex

\- _Frogadier, el Pokémon rana burbuja y forma evolucionada de Froakie. Su agilidad no tiene parangón. De hecho, es capaz de escalar una torre de más de 600 metros en tan solo un minuto._

\- _Braixen, el Pokémon zorro y forma evolucionada de Fennekin. Tiene una rama enredada en la cola. Cuando la saca, la rama prende fuego al hacer fricción con su pelaje y se lanza al ataque con ella_

\- _Quilladin, el Pokémon corazaespín y la forma evolucionada de Chespin. Desvía los ataques de los enemigos con la robusta coraza que cubre su cuerpo y contraataca con sus dos afilados cuernos._

\- _Charmeleon, el Pokémon flamífero y forma evolucionada de Charmander. Suele usar su cola para derribar a su rival. Cuando lo tira, se vale de sus afiladas garras para acabar la batalla_

\- _Wartortle, el Pokémon tortuga y la forma evolucionada de Squirtle. Si es golpeado, esconderá su cabeza. Aun así, su cola puede seguir golpeando._

\- _Ivysaur, el Pokémon semilla y forma evolucionada de Bulbasaur. Este Pokémon tiene un bulbo en el lomo. Dicen que, al absorber nutrientes, el bulbo se transforma en una flor grande_

Todos los presentes se quedaron asombrados por el reciente hecho se ha visto a 2 Pokémon evolucionar antes, pero no algo como 6 Pokémon que evolucionen al mismo tiempo

\- Nunca pensé que esos 6 evolucionaran al mismo tiempo – dijo Clemont aun asombrado

\- En toda mi vida como investigador, he visto muchas cosas, pero jamás algo parecido – dijo el Profesor – esto se lo debo contar a mis colegas

\- Nunca espere que nuestros Pokémon y el de ellos evolucionaran – dijo Xana

\- Eso no importa hay que aprovechar esto – dijo Tierno que chasqueo los dedos – y 1, 2, 3 adelante – en eso Wartortle se acostumbró rápidamente a sus nueva forma, y empezó a bailar nuevamente, volviendo a usar _Giro rápido_ para atacar

\- Es hora de probar algo nuevo, Frogadier usa _Golpe aéreo!_ \- en ese momento corre con una gran velocidad y empieza como a volar en dirección hacia Wartortle que sin poder esquivar ese ataque Frogadier le dio una patada en el aire y con otra lo manda al suelo para luego el aterrizar con una pose ninja

\- Ivysaur _Danza de pétalos!_ – Ivysaur levito muchas pétalos de sakura, que lazo hacia Frogadier en forma de tornado

\- Braixen usa _Llama embrujada!_ \- Braixen saca la rama de su cola y con ella le prende fuego que lanza hacia el ataque Ivysaur el cual ambos chocan y provoca una cortina de humo – aprovechemos – dijo Serena

\- Entendido, Frogadier usa _Corte!_ – Frogadier volvió a cargar su "espada" y va directo a atacar

\- Ni lo sueñes _Cuchillada!_ – las garras de Charmeleon brillaron y se alargaron para contraatacar

\- Quilladin usa _Brazo pincho!_ – los brazos de Quilladin brillaron para luego forma de sus brazos unas bolas con pinchos de color verde y con ellas detiene el ataque de Charmeleon para que Frogadier lo golpeara con _Corte_ haciéndolo retroceder

\- Ivysaur _Hoja afilada!_ – ivysaur lanzo muchas hojas con dirección hacia Frogadier

\- _Doble equipo!_ – con una gran velocidad Frogadier se multiplico evitando el ataque en eso Wartortle se levanto

\- Deshazte de ellos con _Acua cola!_ – de la cola de Wartortle se acumuló una gran cantidad de agua que golpeo todas las copias pero ninguno era el real – pero que…

\- _Golpe aéreo!_ – Frogadier voló hacia Wartortle para golpearlo pero…

\- _Refugio!_ – Wartortle se ocultó en su caparazón protegiéndose del ataque de Frogadier

\- Braixen usa _Psíquico!_ – los ojos de Braixen brillaron para que de pronto con sus poderes mentales empezó a levitar a Ivysaur al aire

\- Ivysaur usa _Energibola!_

\- Braixen arremeto contra el suelo! – Braixen deshizo el _Psíquico_ para que Ivysaur cayera al suelo – _Lanzallamas!_ – Braixen de su rama lanza una corriente de fuego que da a Ivysaur que no pudo esquivar aun cayendo al suelo

 ** _(Fin de la música)_**

\- Parece que nosotros estamos teniendo la ventaja – dijo Serena

\- Que haremos ahora? – dijo Xana

\- Debemos derrotar al más fuerte y ese sería Frogadier – dijo Trevor

\- OK es hora de volver al baile – dijo Tierno en lo que su Wartortle volvió a usar _Giro rápido_ para rodear a sus oponentes

\- Prepárate Frogadier – dijo Ash

\- _Que estarán planeando, Trevor siempre fue el más listo, en una batalla triple el objetivo a vencer siempre es el más complicado, ósea que irán por, Ash_ – dijo Calem en su mente – Qulladin prepárate

\- Ve, Wartortle! – Wartortle iba directo a Frogadier

\- _Golpe aéreo!_ – Frogadier iba a interceptar el ataque de Wartortle pero…

\- Ahora Trevor! – dijo Tierno

\- _Garra dragón_ – las garras de Charmeleon brillaron de color verde y salto, al mismo tiempo uso a Wartortle como soporte y atacar a Froagadier

\- _Poder oculto!_ – Braixen con sus manos cargo una esfera de energía que le dio a Charmeleon y en eso Frogadier continua su ataque y le da a Wartortle

\- Es hora _Danza de pétalos!_ – Ivysaur lanzo su ataque de pétalos que Frogadier no pudo esquivar estando en el aire, recibiendo el golpe y cayendo al suelo

\- Frogadier! – grito Ash

\- Bien con ese ataque debió hacerle mucho daño – dijo Trevor el cual se sorprendió que Frogadier se levantó casi sin el menor daño

\- _Corte_ en Charmeleon – Frogadier fue directo a atacar a su oponente

\- _Giro rápido!_ – Wartortle cubrió a su compañero bloqueando el ataque – ahora usa _Mordisco!_ – Wartortle iba atacar con sus dientes pero…

\- _Brazo pincho!_ – Quilladin se puso en frente y le dio un golpe a Wartortle

\- _Hoja afilada!_

\- _Llama embrujada! –_ ambos ataques chocaron provocando humo en eso cada Pokémon volvió a su esquina

\- Terminemos con esto, _Rayo solar!_ – Ivysaur se preparaba de nuevo para cargar su ataque

\- Eso es arriesgado, va a tomar tiempo – dijo Calem

\- No si usamos esto, _Día soleado!_ – Charmeleon lanzo una bola de fuego al aire

\- _Día soleado_ , con eso sus ataques de fuego serán más fuetes – dijo Ash

\- Y no solo eso sino que _Rayo solar_ no necesitara recargar para usar su ataque – dijo Calem en lo que la bola de fuego exploto haciendo que el sol brille tan fuerte y también que el _Rayo solar_ esté listo

\- Dispara hacia Frogadier! – en eso Ivysaur disparo su ataque directo a Frogadier pero Braixen se pone en frente

\- _Lanzallamas!_ – Braixen disparo su ataque con su rama y ambos chocaron pero al contrario de esa vez si era un empate la que _Lanzallamas_ gano poder con el _Di soleado_ sin embargo ambos ataques se desviaron uno del otro y ambos ataques les dieron tanto a Braixen como a Ivysaur

\- Braixen! – grito Serena

\- Ivysaur! – grito Xana, en eso se ve que ambos Pokémon estaban en K.O

\- Braixen y Ivysaur ya no pueden seguir luchando! – grito Clemont

\- Gracias Braixen estuviste fabulosa – dijo Serena regresando a Braixen a su Pokéball

\- Ivysaur regresa, hiciste un buen trabajo – dijo Xana regresando a su Pokémon a la Pokéball en eso cada una se fue a las gradas

\- Supongo que esto se volvió un batalla doble – dijo Calem

\- Terminemos con esto, Frogadier _Hydropulso_ en Charmeleon! – Frogadier lanzo su ataque hacia Charmelon pero por alguna razón la esfera era más pequeña

\- _Cuchillada!_ – Charmeleon de deshizo fácilmente del ataque con sus garras

\- Pero que paso? – dijo Ash

\- _Día soleado_ también debilita los ataques _Tipo agua_ – dijo Calem

\- _Cabezazo_ en Frogadier! – Wartortle se impulsó para golpear a Frogadier

\- No te olvides que estoy también aquí _Desenrollar_ – Quilladin comenzó rodar en lo que choca su ataque con el del Wartortle haciendo que ambo retrocedan, en eso Quilladin se puso en frente de Frogadier

\- Yo te cubro Ash – dijo Calem

\- Gracias pero porque mejor ambos no nos cubrimos el uno al otro, dime tu Quilladin sabe _Voto planta_? – pregunto Ash

\- Depende, Frogadier conoce _Voto agua_?

 **( _Nota reproducir Greninja-Ash theme_ )**

En eso ambos se dan una sonrisa de confianza para después volver a sus rivales

\- _Golpe aéreo!_ – Frogadier corrió velozmente hacia sus oponentes

\- _Garra dragón! –_ Charmeleon uso sus garras para atacar en eso ambos intentan ataques con garras y patadas sin que ninguno seda

\- Usa _Mordisco!_ – Wartortle dio unas volteretas para luego morder a Frogadier

\- _Brazo pincho!_ – Quilladin dio un golpe que detuvo el ataque de Wartortle haciéndolo retroceder, en eso Frogadier dio una patada a Charmeleon en el estómago empujándolo hacia atrás

\- Ahora Frogadier!

\- Quilladin!

\- _Voto agua/Voto planta!_ – ambos gritaron en los que sus Pokémon golpearon el suelo y de allí empezaron a salir torrentes de agua rodeado de hojas que alcanzaron a Charmeleon y Wartortle provocando una explosión y se vio ya ambos heridos aunque Charmeleon era el más herido

\- Qué bien! – dijo Ash

\- Funciono! – dijo Calem

\- Como rayos paso eso? – pregunto Serena

\- Los ataques _Voto planta, Voto fuego y Voto agua_ , cuando se combinan 2 de ellos pueden crear un ataque aún más fuerte que el anterior – dijo Clemont

 ** _(Fin de la música)_**

Charmeleon y Wartortle se levantaban para seguir luchando, pero Chameleon era el más herido cuando iba caer fue rodeado de un aura roja y la llama de su cola crecía mucho

\- Pero eso es… - dijo Calem

\- Es _Mar llamas_ la habilidad de Charmeleon – dijo Ash

\- Como la energía de Charmeleon llego a su límite sus ataques de Fuego se ven incrementadas – dijo Tierno

\- Bien Charmeleon usa _Lanzallamas!_ – Charmeleon lanzo una ráfaga de fuego directo a sus oponentes que fue tan fuerte que le dio a ambos

\- Frogadier! – grito Ash

\- Quilladin! – grito Calem

\- Aprovechemos _Acua cola!_ – Wartortle golpeo a ambos con su cola rodeada de agua que impacto a ambos

\- Hay que aprovechar la oportunidad que tenemos Quilladin _Rayo solar! –_ Quilladin empezó a acumular energía del sol rápido pero el _día soleado_ se agotó – Rayos!

\- Tranquilo yo te cubro, listo Froagadier – el Pokémon rana se puso en frente para cubrir a su compañero

\- _Garra dragón!_ – dijo Trevor

\- _Mordisco! –_ dijo Tierno en que ambos Pokémon se dirigían hacia Frogadier

\- _Doble equipo! –_ Frogadier se multiplico rápido creando más copias de los usual, mientras Quilladin seguía acumulando energía

\- Dale a todos con _Lanzallamas!_

\- Ve con _Acua cola!_ – ambos Pokémon le dieron a todas las copias con sus respectivos ataques pero ninguno fue el real, el verdadero apareció rápidamente entre los 2

\- _Corte!_ – Frogadier le da un tajo a Wartortle en eso Quilladin finalmente cargo su ataque

\- _Rayo solar_ ahora! – Quilladin lanzo su más fuerte ataque

\- _Lanzallamas!_ – Charmeleon lanzo su ataque justo cuando el _Rayo solar_ lo impacto, logrando darle a Quilladin en eso ambos ya estaban en K.O

\- Quilladin y Charmeleon ya no pueden seguir! – dijo Clemont

\- Lo hiciste bien compañero regresa – dijo Calem metiendo a su Pokémon a su Pokéball

\- Te ganaste un descanso Charmeleon – Trevor hace lo mismo con su Pokémon en eso ambos van a las gradas, ahora solo quedaban Ash y Tierno

\- Supongo que solo quedamos tu y yo – dijo Tierno

\- Sí, es hora de terminar lo que empezamos el primer día, ambos se miraban de manera desafiante igual que sus Pokémon

 **(Nota: Reproducir XY &Z de Rica Matsumoto)**

Todos miraron atento quien dará el siguiente movimiento

\- Ash… - dijo Serena

\- _Corte_ ahora! – Frogadier iba directo hacia Wartortle

\- Detenlo con _Mordisco!_ – Wartortle detuvo el ataque de Frogadier con su boca – arrójalo y _Cabezazo_ – Wartortle lanzo a Frogadier al aire y de allí le un dio un golpe con la cabeza

\- _Golpe aéreo_ – aprovechando la cercanía Frogadier dio una patada que mando a volar a Wartortle hacia el suelo – _Hydropulso!_ – aun en el aire Frogadier con su esfera de agua en la pata se abalanzo hacia Wartortle

\- _Giro rápido!_ – Wartortle empezó a girar bloqueando el ataque de Frogadier – _Acua cola_ – Wartortle dejo de girar y golpeo a Wartortle con su cola haciéndolo retroceder

\- _Rayo burbuja!_ – Frogadier lanzo u montón de Burbujas

\- _Giro rápido!_ – Wartortle empezó a girar otra vez y se deshizo de las burbujas para luego empezó a girar como si de un trompo se tratara y empezó a golpear una y otra vez a Frogadier

\- _Voto agua!_ – Frogadier golpeo el suelo para luego salir unas torrentes de agua, Wartortle pudo esquivar algunas sin embargo al final una lo alcanzo impulsándolo hacia arriba

\- _Rayo burbuja!_ – Frogadier golpeo a Wartortle que estaba en el aire que le impactaron para luego caer al suelo

\- Wartortle! – grito Tierno – No pierdas el ritmo! – Wartortle una vez más empezó a moverse con _Giro rápido_ pero esta vez era más lento

\- _Golpe aéreo!_ – Frogadier volvió a correr para darle a Wartortle pero…

\- _Acua cola!_ – Wartortle dejo de girar para darle con su cola a Frogadier

\- _Doble equipo!_ – Frogadier se multiplico de nuevo para luego seguir atacando con _Golpe aéreo_

\- _Giro rápido!_ – Wartortle le dio a todas las copias pero sin ser Frogadier pero sin darse cuenta el verdadero llego rápido detrás suyo para luego darle una gran patada le mando hacia atrás

\- Cielos Ash esta sí que es una batalla divertida, pelear contigo es una gran experiencia – dijo Tierno

\- Gracias, pero tu también eres bastante fuerte, tu estilo de batalla sin duda te hace un oponente fuerte, pero es hora de terminar con esto – dijo Ash

\- Si y el que ganara seré yo – dijo Tierno

\- Eso es lo que crees, porque yo no me rendiré! – dijo Ash en lo que sin que ninguno se d cuenta los ojos de Frogadier empezaron a brillar de un color rojo

Después ambos Pokémon empezaron a correr hacia el otro

\- _Corte!_ – Frogadier se preparó con su "espada"

\- _Giro rápido!_ – Wartortle empezó a girar para protegerse de su ataque pero esta vez el ataque de Frogadier era más fuerte – _Vamos, Frogadier!_ – en eso Frogadier da un tajo que detiene el _Giro rápido_ de Wartortle lo cual deja a todos boquiabierto – Ahora _Hydropulso!_ – Frogadier iba directo hacia Wartortle

\- No lo creo _Cabezazo!_ – Wartortle dio su último golpe con la cabeza en eso ambos chocan sus ataques para que después sucediera una explosión

 ** _(Fin la música)_**

Una vez que el humo se disipo se vio tanto a Frogadier como a Wartortle de pie ya lastimados hubo un momento de silencio Frogadier se gacho por lo que parecía que iba a caer pero… Wartortle cayó al suelo

\- Wartortle ya no puede pelear! Frogadier gana! lo que significa que la victoria es para el Equipo Froakie

\- Lo hicimos! – dijo Ash

\- Lo logro! – dijeron Serena y Bonnie

\- Sabía que lo lograría – dijo Calem

\- Ash buen trabajo! – dijo Bonnie llegando hacia Ash

\- Eres asombroso! – dijo Serena acercándose donde estaba Ash

\- Gracias chicas, pero no lo habría hecho sin ustedes y también a ti Calem – dijo Ash, mientras Calem también se acercaba – este fue un combate de equipos, aunque yo termine la batalla sin ustedes no lo habría logrado esta es una victoria del Equipo Froakie, están de acuerdo

\- Pi pika chu

\- Fro gadier

Al decir eso los 4 chicos incluyendo a sus Pokémon juntaron sus manos para luego levantarlas al aire

\- Lo siento Wartortle, pero dimos una gran batalla o no – dijo Tierno

\- War tortle

\- Lo hiciste bien Tierno – dijo Trevor

\- Lástima que perdimos, pero ellos sobretodo Ashy, son bastante fuertes – dijo Xana

\- Es cierto pero como dice Ash, no nos rendiremos hasta el final – dijo Tierno en lo que vieron a Ash y los demás celebrando su victoria

Ya de noche

\- Quiero felicitar a cada uno de ustedes, fue una magnifica semana pero esta es nuestra última noche así que démosle un aplauso al Equipo ganador que ira al Salón de fama el Equipo Froakie – dijo el Profesor en que cada uno le dio un aplauso a Ash, Seren y Calem – también quiero que den un aplauso al otro equipo que se esforzó hasta el último momento el Equipo Squirtle – ahora Equipo Froakie déjenos tomarles una foto para que sean inmortalizados en el Salón de la Fama – en eso el Profesor tomo una cámara y le tomo una foto a Ash, Serena y Calem junto a sus Pokémon

\- Me gustaría está ahí con ellos, pero cuando sea entrenadora, volveré a este campamento y también llegare al Salón de la fama – dijo Bonnie junto a su hermano

\- Pues falta mucho Bonnie – dijo Clemont

Más tarde en la cabaña del Equipo Froakie

\- Así que Ash iras ahora a Ciudad Shalour? – dijo Trevor

\- Así es voy a retar a la líder y ganar mi tercera medalla – dijo Ash

\- Después de lo que demostraste tienes oportunidad – dijo Xana

\- Sobre todo teniendo a un Frogadier como el tuyo – dijo Trevor

\- A que te refieres? – dijo Ash

\- Veras cuando tu Frogadier fue golpeado por el _Danza pétalo_ no recibió mucho daño, cuando debería haber estado muy lastimado, creo que tu Frogadier debe tener la habilidad _Mutatipo_ – dijo Trevor

\- _Mutatipo? –_ dijeron todos

\- Verán es una habilidad bastante útil, que cundo un Pokémon usa un ataque su tipo se vuelve en el mismo del movimiento que uso – dijo Calem

\- Entonces cuando Frogadier uso _Golpe aéreo_ se volvió _Tipo volador_ – dijo Ash

\- Así es – dijo Calem

\- Increíble pero se supone que los iniciales de cada región solo pueden tener las habilidades _Espesura, Mar llamas_ y _Torrente_ – dijo Serena

\- En eso es cierto pero hay algunos Pokémon que pueden llegar a ser especiales, pueden tener habilidades que no pueden poseer normalmente se les conoce como **Habilidad Oculta** – dijo Trevor

\- Suena increíble, ya sabía que Frogadier es especial pero esto, estoy asombrado – dijo Ash mirando la Pokéball de Frogadier – junto llegaremos a la cima

A la mañana siguiente

\- Bueno nosotros nos vamos, Trevor ya a necesitar ayuda si quiere ganar su segunda medalla – dijo Tierno

\- Si no me puedo quedar atrás sobretodo siendo tu Ash – dijo Ash

\- En ese caso yo voy con ustedes, yo también debo ganar mi segunda medalla, Ash la próxima vez que nos veamos te reto a una batalla, la aceptas – dijo Calem

\- Pues claro y no pienso perder – dijo Ash

\- Bien chicos para llegar a Ciudad Shalour ahí que ir por este camino y llegaremos a Ciudad Shalour pronto

\- Oye Ashy me dejan ir con ustedes es que cerca de allá pronto habrá una exhibición Pokémon, Serena también tienes que venir – dijo Xana

\- Claro pero porque? – dijo Ash

\- En esa exhibición estará Aria la actual Reina de Kalos – dijo Serena

\- Que Aria estará allá, Ash tenemos que ir no me puedo perder ese momento Aria estará allá – dijo Serena sacudiendo a Ash

\- Está bien un pequeño desvió no hará daño – dijo Ash

\- Bueno veo que ya pronto se van – dijo el Profesor llegando con Clemont y Bonnie

\- Si profesor ya nos vamos, gracias de nuevo por invitarnos – dijo Ash

\- No hay problema Ash y gracias por ayudarme Clemont – dijo el Profesor

\- Cuando quiera profesor – dijo Clemont

\- Volveré cuando sea entrenadora – dijo Bonnie

\- Eres bienvenida Bonnie – dijo el Profesor

\- Bueno ya es hora adiós profesor – dijo Ash con todos siguiéndolos

\- Adiós cuídense – dijo el profesor que junto a sus asistentes se despiden

Al llegar a una desviación cada quien tomo su camino, Calem, Tierno y Treor de regreso a Ciudad Cyllage y Xana acompañando al grupo de Ash directo al siguiente pueblo donde estará Aria

 **El campamento de Verano Pokémon anual ha terminado después de pasar diferentes retos nuestros héroes siguen su camino a Ciudad Shalour donde Ash espera ganar su tercera medalla que es lo que pasara solo puedo decir que**

 **Esta historia continuara**

* * *

 ***Vamos amigos a la siguiente Aventura***

 **Vos de Serena: Aria, la Reina de Kalos, sus exhibiciones son increíbles que sacan una sonrisa al público**

 **Voz desconocida: Ella es sin duda la mejor coordinadora de Kalos, por ella hemos venido hasta aquí, dime te interesa ese camino, sin duda tienes talento en eso**

 **Voz de Serena: yo no le, ehh que hace ese Pancham, acaso quieres mostrar su acto?**

 **La próxima vez en Pokémon XY: ¡Alcanzando el sueño, el camino que he decidido!**

 **Atrápenlos a todos!**

* * *

 **Pokémon Karaokémon**

 _Nadie sabe que esperar_

 _Debes escalar y también bajar_

 _Oh oh_

 _Y los problemas resolver_

 _Siguiendo así, juntos tú y yo_

 _No hay nada que te pueda derrotar_

 _Ni a mí_

 _Regalemos un poquito de la luz_

 _Y felices vivir_

 _Vamos a ir a disfrutar (a disfrutar)_

 _Junto con amigos siempre es mejor_

 _Vamos a buscar y a celebrar (celebrar)_

 _Cada vez que estemos juntos al cantar_

 _Muchas aventuras por vivir_

 _Con los amigos siempre es mejor_

 _¡El Compartir!_

* * *

(Se puede ver a Ash recostado sobre un árbol con Pikachu en su regazo, mientras varias imágenes de recuerdos aparecen)

 _Masara Taun ni sayonara-shite kara_

 _Dore dake no jikan tatta darō_

(Se puede ver a Ash con su primera ropa, junto a Pikachu corriendo de Pueblo Paleta, mientras llegaban a otra Ciudad cuando el sol se estaba metiendo)

 _Surikizu kirikizu nakama no kazu_

 _Sore wa chotto jiman ka na_

(Después se puede ver cómo Ash conoció a cada uno de sus amigos)

 _Ano koro suggoku hayatte ita kara_

 _Kai ni hashitta kono sunīkā mo_

(Ahora se pude ver a todos sus Pokémon divirtiéndose en el Rancho del Profesor Oak)

 _Ima de wa sekaijū sagashite mo mitsukaranai_

 _Saikō no boroboro kutsu sa!_

(En eso Ash y Pikachu despiertan y ven a Serena, Clemont y Bonnie con una sonrisa y va corriendo con ellos hacia su siguiente destino)

 _Itsu no ma ni ka Type: Wild_

(Mientras se ven las siluetas de Ash y los otros corren se ven imágenes de a Ash y su Charizard enfrentándose a Gary y su Blastoise en la liga Johto)

 _Sukoshi-zutsu dakedo Type: Wild_

(Luego Ash y Pikachu vs Tyson y su Meowth en la Liga Hoenn)

 _Motto motto Type:Wild_

(Después Ash e Infernape se enfrentan a Paul y su Electivire en la Liga Sinnoh)

 _Tsuyoku naru yo Type: Wild_

(Luego Ash y Pikachu vs Trip y su Serperior en la Liga Unova)

 _Itsu no ma ni ka Type: Wild_

(Se ven a los líderes de Gimancio de Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh e Unova)

 _Sukoshi-zutsu dakedo Type: Wild_

(Se ven a los campeones, Lance, Steven, Cinthia y Alder)

 _Motto motto Type:Wild_

(Luego a Misty, Brock, Tracey, May, Max, Dawn, Iris y Cylan)

 _Tsuyoku naru yo Type: Wild_

(Por último la cámara se acerca a Ash y a Pikachu que pueden ver una ciudad en el horizonte)

 _Soshite itsu ka kou iu yo_

 _"Haroo Mai doriimu"_

(Luego se ven a Clemont cansado y a Bonnie regañándolo, mientras a Ash y Serena, siguen mirando el horizonte, en eso Ash mira por un momento y Serena lo mira y le sonríe y Ash le devuelve la sonrisa levantándole el pulgar en lo que los 2 miran el horizonte junto a Clemont y Bonnie)

* * *

 **Dejen sus reviews y sugerencias por favor**


	20. Alcanzando el sueño

_**Pokémon es propiedad de Satoshi Taijiri**_

* * *

Era otro hermoso día en la región de Kalos, mientras Serena cepillaba la cola de su Braixen

\- ¿Puedo hacerlo? - pidió Bonnie.

\- Claro, toma - dijo Serena dándole un cepillo a Bonnie y luego ella prosigue a cepillar la cola de Braixen.

\- ¿Así está bien Braixen? - pregunto Bonnie en lo que Braixen asintió.

\- Desde que evoluciono, su pelaje se hiso más suave, y tengo que mantenerlo así - dijo Serena en lo que Chespin sale de la Pokéball de Clemont.

\- ¿Quieres que te cepille o no Chespin? – dijo Bonnie cepillando a Chespin y parece que le gusta.

\- ¿Dónde estará Xana? ¿se está tardando? – dijo Serena en lo que vio a su amiga corriendo hacia donde estaban nuestros héroes.

\- Perdón por tardarme, es que tenía que saber dónde se haría la exhibición especial de Aria, no solo va a dar una presentación, sino que le dará a alguien el honor de enfrentarse a ella – dijo Xana.

\- Me pregunto qué tan fuerte será, si es la reina de Kalos, debe serlo – dijo Ash

\- Un combate con mi ídolo, no puedo esperar – dijo emocionada Serena.

* * *

(Aparece Ash en sus diferentes versiones hasta ponerse su gorra con una mirada de "estoy listo", después aparecen por un segundo Ash, Serena, Clemont y Bonnie hasta aparecer el título "Pokémon XY")

"Hei! Karosu o terasu ano asahi no yō ni"

(Nuestros 4 héroes ven el horizonte una ciudad)

"( _Nitorochāji_ atsuku ikōze) "

(Aquí aparecen Serena en una muestra de un concurso Pokémon)"

"Sā! Susumou ze itsudemo junbi wa okkē"

(El Equipo Rocket otra vez con sus planes acompañados de sus Pokémons)

"( _Katayaburi hengenjizai_ de)"

(Entonces son mandados a volar por un " _Placaje eléctrico_ " de Pikachu)

"Kasanariau omoi ga shinkuro shite"

(Ash parece como silueta detrás aparecen sus diferentes rivales, Paul con su Electrive, Trip con su Serperior, Ritchie con su Pikachu Sparky & Barry con su Empoleon)

"Kesshite kienai kizuna ni narukara"

(Luego aparecen sus diferentes compañeros de viaje Misty con su Pokemon de Agua, Brock con su Croagunk y Sudowoodo, May con su Blaziken, Dawn con su Piplup, Iris con su Excadrill, Cilan con su Pansage)

"Doko made mo tsuyoku nareru"

(Diferentes siluetas de manos tocan el hombro de Ash volteando para luego mostrar a Serena, Clemont y Bonnie)

"Ore-tachi nara woh woh woh yeah..."

(Ash con una sonrisa nostálgica y con Pikachu ya en su hombro corren a su siguiente destino.)

"IkuZe! Hageshiku moeru batoru"

(Ash manda a Frogadier a atacar con _Corte_ a un Grovyle que contraataca con _Hoja aguda_ , y luego revelando que pertenece a Sawyer)

"IkuZe! Pinchi wa chansu daze "

(Serena junto a su Braixen dan un espectáculo en un Concurso Pokémon mientras son observadas por Aria con un Delphox con una sonrisa de orgullo)

"IkōZe! Kishikaisei"

(Ash y Serena se ponen un Mega-Aro respectivamente y además unos brazaletes con unos raros cristales)

"Zettai ni akiramenai"

(Ash y Serena activa las gemas y Pikachu e Eevee son envueltos en un aro de poder y ejecuta unos potentes ataques)

"IkuZe! Yuzurenai yume ga aru"

(En una especie de trono esta Lissandre)

"IkuZe! Kanarazu getto daze"

(Se muestra a los diferentes científicos y comandantes del Team Flare hasta finalizar a Malva del Alto Mando/Elite 4)

"IkōZe! Te o nobashite"

(Se muestra a Ash, Pikachu y un Mega-Charizard Y que ataca con un poderosa _Llamarada_ )

"Daremo shiranai takami e"

(Un joven de negro manda a su Mega-Charizard X a lanzar un _Anillo Ígneo_ que impacta contra la _Llamarada_ y causando una explosión siendo observado con un pequeño bulto verde con un ojo)

"Sā! Agete iku ze ( _Hyakuman boruto_ )"

(Se muestran a los líderes de gimnasio de Kalos cada uno con un objeto con una mega-piedra, siendo reemplazados por diferentes siluetas de sus Pokémon Mega-evolucionado)

"Sō! Tachimukatte tomoni ikou ze"

"Yume no mukō made"

(Finalizando con Ash, Serena Clemont y Bonnie con sus diferentes Pokémon)

* * *

 **¡Alcanzando el sueño, el camino que he decidido!**

 **Mientras nuestros héroes siguen su viaje hacia Ciudad Shalour, donde Ash espera ganar su tercera medalla en Kalos, junto a Xana esperan a ver el espectáculo Pokémon de pueblo Laguna.**

\- No puedo esperar a ver el espectáculo – dijo Clemont.

\- ¿Habrá muchos tipos de Pokémon? – pregunto Ash.

\- Tiene que haber – dijo Xana.

\- Miremos bien Eevee – dijo Serena en lo que ella y su Pokémon miraban con atención.

Las luces del estadio se apagaron, pero en ese instante se encendían las luces del escenario, mientras en unas filas más altas de los asientos, cierto trio también miraba con atención el espectáculo.

\- No lo entiendo, ¿Por qué estamos aquí? – pregunto Meowth

\- Porque Jessie insistió en ver a su "competencia" en los Concursos – dijo James

\- Si, y en cuando todos vean lo buena que soy, se olvidaran de esa Aria o como se llame - dijo Jessie con mucha arrogancia.

En eso del escenario aparece un señor con un traje elegante de color azul y en la punta de su bastón esta un pequeño Pokémon que se asemeja un duendecillo con aspecto de llave-llavero y con diferentes tipos de llaves.

\- Bonjour amantes de los Pokémon y bienvenidos, soy su humilde anfitrión Monsieur Pierre, prepárense para deslumbrase con este espectáculo magnifique, este día nuestra madmuasel Aria, la actual reina de Kalos ha aceptado hacer una presentación para nosotros y se elegirá a un afortunado miembro del público para dar una muestra de batalla de concurso contra ella para todos nosotros- dijo el Monsieur Pierre en lo que se iba por una compuerta del escenario.

En eso el escenario sale una especie de llama que da algunas piruetas y aterriza en el escenario, para luego unos reflectores la enfocan y se ve a una Braixen, pero ella tenía unos colores diferentes, revelando ser un Pokémon variocolor.

\- Una Braixen – dijo Clemont – Y se nota que es diferente.

\- Asombroso – dijo Ash.

Braixen daba una especie de baile mientras hacía unos trucos con su rama con la punta prendida en fuego.

 _\- Giro fuego_ – dijo una voz en lo que Braixen con su rama lanzaba una espiral de llamas que envolvía todo el escenario, en lo que una persona salía de la compuerta.

Una chica de estatura media-alta con piel clara, ojos rojizos y cabello largo del mismo color que lleva atado en una cola de caballo. Tenía puesto un vestido con falda de color rosa y amarilla con una camisa blanca, medias celestes y turquesas y un moño en el cabello del mismo color.

 _\- Y aquí damas y caballeros, nuestra actual reina de Kalos, Aria._

\- ¡Allí esta! – dijeron Serena y Xana emocionadas por ver a Aria.

Braixen lanza su rama en lo que Aria da un salto en vertical y atrapa la rama en medio del aire y aterriza perfectamente y luego empieza a dar vueltas la rama mientras gira y luego regresándole su rama a su Braixen que empieza a girar su rama y luego lanzándola a su entrenadora mientras gira la rama para repetir lo mismo unas 3 veces más, después la rama aterriza en la cabeza de Briaxen y luego regresándola perfectamente a su cola.

\- Para el gran final, usa _Llamarada_ – Braixen expulsa de su boca una gran bola de fuego que explota hasta formar el _kanji_ de fuego en el aire dando una hermosa explosión que deja asombrado a todo el público, para luego terminar con tanto Aria como su Braixen con una reverencia al público.

 _\- Magnifico, otra presentación de nuestra hermosa madsuasel Aria_ – dijo el Monsieur Pierre regresando al escenario – Ahora es hora de elegir al afortunado entrenador que peleara contra Aria en un combate de exhibición.

\- No me importaría ser yo, quiero ver si es fuerte – dijo Ash.

\- Pika pika.

\- Ojala sea yo, estaría frente a frente con Aria – dijo Serena rezándole a Arceus.

\- Vee vee.

\- Los reflectores se mueven, ¿Quién será el afortunado o afortunada en retar a Aria?

Todos los presentes esperaban atentos quien será el afortunado, incluso Ash y sus amigos estaban ansiosos, finalmente el reflector se detiene en alguien que está en primera fila.

\- Y aquí esta nuestra afortunada ganadora, por favor pasa madame – la personaje desconocida sonrió y fue directo al escenario seguida de su Pokémon, el Pokémon subió primero al escenario revelando ser un Pipup.

\- Miren es un Piplup – dijo Xana.

\- Hay que bonito – dijo Bonnie.

\- Me parece familiar – dijo Ash en lo que noto a la joven subir al escenario y estando frente a frente contra Aria.

\- Es una chica de piel blanca, ojos de color azul oscuro, al igual que su cabello. Lleva una gorro blanco con una Poké Ball rosa dibujada, unos inseparables broches amarillos en el cabello, un pañuelo rojo en el cuello, una camiseta blanca con blusa negra, más falda rosa, calcetines negros, botas rosas, era una personaje familiar para nuestro protagonista.

\- Dawn – dijo Ash.

\- Pika.

\- ¿Dawn? Esa Dawn, la de tu historia – dijo Serena

\- ¿Que? Es la boba de Sinnoh – dijo James.

\- Primero la de Hoenn y ahora ella, ¿Por qué Arceus nos odia? – dijo Jessie.

\- Dime retadora, ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – pregunto Aria.

\- Mi nombre es Dawn y vengo de Pueblo Hojas gemelas en la región de Sinnoh y él es mi compañero Piplup, es un honor conocerte – dijo Dawn.

\- Pi pipup.

\- Guau Sinnoh, esta temporada vienen muchos retadores de lejanas regiones, Braixen descansa por ahora – dijo Aria en lo que su Pokémon se ponía al lado de su entrenadora y Aria saca una Pokéball – Sal Spritzee – de la Pokéball de Aria salía un Pokémon parecido un pequeño flamenco rosa, con sus pequeñas patitas en puntillas, como una bailarina de ballet.

\- ¿Quién será ese? – pregunto Dawn sacando su Pokédex.

 _\- Spritzee, el Pokémon aroma. Su cuerpo emana una fragancia que embelesa a quien la huele. La fragancia es diferente según los alimentos que ingiere._

\- En ese caso, ¡listo Buneary sal escena! – dijo Dawn que sacando de su Pokéball a un Pokémon parecido a un conejo de un aspecto tierno con un pelaje parecido al algodón en las patas, en la parte inferior del torso y en la punta de las orejas.

\- Es Buneary – dijo Ash.

\- Aww es adorable y más con ese chaleco – dijo Bonnie en lo que Serena saca su Pokédex

 _\- Buneary, el Pokémon conejo. Cuando siente peligro, levanta las orejas. En noches frías, duerme con la cabeza metida en el pelaje._

\- Bien madmuasels ya conocen las reglas de los concursos, la batalla tendrá un límite de 5 minutos, dependiendo de su actuación le quitaran puntos a su puntos a su oponente, el ganador será el que tenga la mayor cantidad de puntos de acuerdo.

\- Si – dijeron Dawn y Aria.

\- Pues, ¡que comiencen! – dijo el Monsieur Pierce en lo que el tiempo de la batalla corría.

\- Spritzee _Campo niebla_ – Spritzee usa sus pequeñas alas para volar con gran gracia y al mismo tiempo soltando una niebla de color rosa, lo cual le resta puntos a Dawn.

\- Nada mal, Buneary prepárate – dijo Dawn a su Pokémon.

\- Ahora usa _Viento feérico_ – Spritzee suelta un potente viento rosa con mucho brillo que va directo a Buneary.

\- Ahora Buneary – dijo Dawn en lo que Buneary uso sus fuertes pies y da un gran salto y mientras esquivaba da piruetas y giros en el aire – usa _Bote_ – Buneary da un gran salto en el aire mientras daba un giro y en eso efectúa el golpe sobre Spritzee, restándole muchos puntos a Aria.

\- Genial – dijo Xana impresionada de cómo pelea Dawn.

\- Ash, es como nos contaste, Dawn es muy buena – dijo Serena igual de impresionada.

\- Y espera a verla en un combate doble – dijo Ash.

\- Pika pika.

\- Usa _Rayo hielo_ – Buneary salta y gira mientras el ataque suelta un polvo frio que anula el _Campo niebla_ de Spritzee restándole pocos puntos a Aria.

\- Eres buena, pero no caigo así de fácil, _Aromaterapia_ – Spritzee suelta de su pelaje un aroma que rodea el campo, el aroma y el cambio de escenario que produjo, hiso que se le restaran puntos a Dawn – Usa _Energibola_ – Spritzee arroja una esfera de energía que impacta contra Buneary, restándole más puntos a Dawn – _Brillo mágico_ – Spritzee levanta sus alas y suelta un potente brillo que ilumina todo.

\- Usa _Bote_ – Buneary da un potente salto que esquiva el ataque – Bien ahora usa _Golpe mareo_ – Buneary aprovecha la altura y con sus orejas y se lanza como un proyectil mientras gira.

 _\- Viento feérico_ – Spritzee vate sus alas elegantemente y suelta su ataque y ambos ataques chocan lo cual hace que a ambas se le resten puntos quedando en empate y quedando solo 1 minuto.

\- Eres asombrosa, se nota que tienes experiencia en esto – dijo Aria.

\- Tu igual, no eres la Reina de Kalos por nada – dijo Dawn en lo que ese momento apareció un Pokémon que salto en medio del escenario sorprendiendo a todos los presentes y al ver bien se pudo notar que se trataba de un Pancham.

El Pancham empezó a hacer piruetas y giros en el suelo para dar unos cuantos saltos hasta llegar a uno de los reflectores pero por accidente cayo en medio del escenario.

\- No puedo creerlo ese Pancham ha arruinado la presentación – dijo el Monsieur Pierre en lo que Dawn vuelve a sacar su Pokédex.

 _\- Pancham, el Pokémon juguetón. Se desvive tratando de fulminar a su rival con una mirada aterradora, pero en cuanto le acarician la cabeza, no puede evitar sonreír de oreja a oreja._

En eso los encargados del escenario iban tras Pancham pero este utilizo _Pulso umbrío_ cerca de ellos y aprovecho de huir, Piplup intento detenerlo con _Picotazo,_ pero Pancham utiliza _Empujón_ contra Piplup haciéndolo retroceder y luego escapando velozmente, aunque siendo observado por Ash y sus amigos, finalmente después de eso Ash y los demás salen del edificio.

\- Que mal que termino tan pronto, yo quería ver más – dijo Ash algo desanimado igual que Pikachu.

\- Pika.

\- Al menos pudimos ver la actuación de Aria – dijo Serena.

\- Creo que el trabajo en equipo con su Braixen fue grandioso – dijo Xana.

\- Tienes razón – dijo Serena.

\- No solo eso, fueron sorprendentes – dijo Ash.

\- Me alegra haberlas visto, ya tenemos ideas geniales para nuestra presentación, verdad Ivysaur – dijo Xana.

\- Saur.

\- Pero aún tenemos trabajo que hacer, bueno ya me voy, debo reencontrarme con Trevor y Tierno, adiós – dijo Xana corriendo seguida de su Ivysaur.

\- Después de ver todo eso, creo que ya estoy lista para dar el primer paso – dijo Serena, en eso Pikachu sintió algo.

\- ¿Qué sucede amigo? – pregunto Ash.

\- Pika pika – en eso momento sin que Pikachu lo sintiera fue derribado por cierto Pokémon, para luego ver que estaba siendo abrazada por Buneary.

\- ¿Pero qué? – dijo Clemont.

\- Hay que adorable – dijo Bonnie.

\- ¿Acaso será? – dijo Ash en lo que alguien le toco el hombro y Ash volteo.

\- Hola Ash, ¿Cuánto tiempo? – dijo Dawn saludando junto a su Piplup.

\- Pi piplup.

\- Dawn, que gusto verte – dijo Ash en lo que ambos se dan su famoso " _High Touch_ " – A pasado tiempo, quiero presentarte a mis amigos Serena, Clemont y Bonnie.

\- Hola, un gusto – dijo Clemont.

\- Eres fuerte y muy bonita, está decidido – en eso Bonnie se arrodillo frente a Dawn - Cuida de mi hermano – dijo Bonnie que dejo confundida a Dawn.

\- ¡Bonnie ya basta, perdón esta loquita, loquita! – dijo Clemont tomando a su hermana y corriendo muy lejos de allí.

\- Parece Brock pero a la inversa – dijo Dawn.

\- Ya lo creo – dijo Ash en lo que Serena se acercó.

\- Mu… mucho gusto soy Serena y ella es… - decía Serena en lo que vio a su Eevee jalando el brazo de Pikachu mientras Buneary jalaba el otro brazo, en eso Pikachu ya no tolero eso y…

\- Oh no – Ash tomo a Pikachu pero gracias a eso recibió la descarga de Pikachu – Tranquilos todos, ya estoy acostumbrado – dijo Ash en el suelo.

\- ¿Ash estas bien? – pregunto Serena muy preocupada.

\- Si tranquila, estoy bien – dijo Ash levantándose.

\- Veo que tu descarga es tan fuerte como siempre Pikachu – dijo Dawn acariciando a Pikachu.

\- Chaa.

\- Bueno, dijiste que te llamas Serena ¿verdad? – pregunto Dawn en lo que Serena asintió – Pues es un gusto conocerte también, May me hablo de ti, y vi tu video de Poké-vision – eso dejo sorprendida a Serena – Tienes talento para la coordinación, ¿te interesa ese camino? – dijo Dawn.

\- Pues… la verdad es que – decía Serena en lo que vieron a Chespin girando una rama tratando de impresionar a la Buneary de Dawn.

\- Ches ches pin (Que tal, impresionante ¿oh no?)

\- Bun bun buenary (No está mal, pero no me interesas) – eso dejo boquiabierto al pobre Chespin en lo que fue golpeado por otra rama y todos al voltear vieron al mismo Pancham

\- Ese no será – dijo Dawn.

\- El mismo Pancham que arruino la presentación – dijo Clemont llegando de repente y Piplup corre junto a Chespin que miraban enojados a Pancham que solo hacia trucos con la rama sin prestarle atención a los dos Pokémon.

\- Me pregunto si lo que quería era mostrar su acto – dijo Serena.

\- Por lo que estoy viendo, si – dijo Dawn.

Piplup y Chespin seguían gritándole a Pancham pero este se burla de ellos sacando su lengua y estirando el ojo y luego marchándose de allí, pero siendo perseguido por Piplup y Chespin.

\- Piplup – dijo Dawn.

\- Chespin regresa aquí – dijo Clemont en lo que todos espesaron a seguir a los Pokémon, llegan a un bosque donde el camino está dividido.

\- El camino se divide – dijo Ash – Es mejor separarnos, yo iré por este camino – dijo Ash.

\- Yo iré contigo – dijo Clemont.

\- Yo igual – dijo Bonnie.

\- Entonces yo iré con Serena, será una oportunidad de conocernos mejor, ¿estás de acuerdo? – dijo Dawn.

\- Me parece bien – dijo Serena – Lista Eevee – Serena vio cómo su Pokémon y la de Dawn se miraban de manera desafiante para luego voltear sus cabezas sin mirarse e ir directo con sus respectivas entrenadoras – Bien esto es extraño.

\- Ya lo creo – dijo Dawn.

\- Bien andando – dijo Ash.

\- Pi ka pika

Después de eso cada grupo decidió ir por su lado para buscar a sus Pokémon y con suerte al Pancham, por la parte de Ash los 3 estaban buscando pero para su mala suerte el Pancham los ataco y aprovecho de quitarle la gorra a Ash y los lentes a Clemont para luego huir, por la parte de las chicas ambas decidieron hablar.

\- Y dime Serena ¿Ash es tu novio? – pregunto Dawn poniendo nerviosa a Serena.

\- ¡Quee! ¿Qué preguntas me haces? – dijo Serena provocando una risa en Dawn.

\- Tranquila, solo era una broma – dijo Dawn.

\- Pues no fue gracioso – dijo Serena.

En eso ambas chicas finalmente encontraron al Pancham y ambas notaron que tenía puesta la gorra de Ash y los lentes de Clemont, inmediatamente Pancham dio un salto en el aire y mandando a volar la gorra y los lentes para luego aterrizar con unas piruetas y luego atrapando ambos objetos.

\- ¿Qué querrá? – pregunto Dawn cuando Serena recordó lo que estaba haciendo Pancham en el escenario.

\- Por supuesto a Pancham le gusta actuar – dijo Serena.

\- Ah, eso lo explica todo – dijo Dawn en lo que Serena decidió acercarse.

\- Oye Pancham.

\- Pancham al verla se asustó y se alejó un poco y colocando las cosas en una especie de cueva.

\- Pero mira esto, has estado robando todo esto para tus presentaciones – dijo Serena tomando las cosas de Ash y Clemont.

\- No deberías robar las cosas de los demás, eso es malo – dijo Dawn.

\- Bun Buneary.

\- Escucha si me prometes que ya no robaras – decía Serena tomando algo de su mochila – Te daré estas – dijo Serena dándole a Pancham unas gafas de sol que Pancham agarro y se los probo.

\- Se te ven bien, luces fantástico, y tu Serena tienes buen gusto – dijo Dawn.

\- Pues gracias, y que dices Pancham no quieres… - decía Serena pero Pancham se fue corriendo antes de que Serena lo tocara y además tirando las gafas que Serena le dio - Pancham regresa – dijo Serena junto a Eevee yendo tras Pancham.

\- Oh no, no otra vez – dijo Dawn siguiendo a Serena junto a su Buneary.

Mientras en otra parte del bosque, Chespin y Piplup buscaban al Pancham pero sin éxito, pero para su suerte Ash y los demás los encontraron a ellos.

\- Chespin ahí estas – dijo Bonnie.

\- Piplup – dijo Ash.

\- Pika pika.

\- ¿Han encontrado al Pancham? – pregunto Bonnie en que los 2 Pokémon contestaron que no.

\- Debemos hallarlos rápido, necesito mis lentes – dijo Clemont al borde de la desesperación.

\- Ya tranquilízate, a mí me quitaron la gorra y no me estoy volviendo loco – dijo Ash.

\- Pika pika.

\- Pi piplup.

\- Mientras tanto en otra parte el Pancham estaba durmiendo sin ninguna preocupación aparente, y justo en ese momento llegan Ash y los demás.

\- Miren ahí está, durmiendo sin ninguna culpa – dijo Ash.

\- Pika pi

\- ¡Oye Pancham! – grito Ash que hiso que el Pancham despertara, intento huir pero se dio cuenta que estaba rodeado – Se acabó la huida, devuélveme mi gorra.

\- Y también mis lentes – dijo Clemont.

\- Ches chespin.

\- Pi piplup.

\- Chicos esperen – dijo Serena llegando junto a Dawn.

\- Serena – dijo Ash.

\- Aún lado, quiero capturar a ese Pancham – dijo Serena dejando sorprendido a Ash, Clemont y Bonnie.

\- Así es Ash, ella lo decidió mientras corríamos para acá – dijo Dawn.

\- Buneary

\- Pi piplup – grito Piplup corriendo hacia su entrenadora.

\- Y tu Piplup te he dicho que no corras por allá tú solo – dijo Dawn.

\- Pi piplup – se disculpó Piplup.

\- Ya me escucharon, quiero capturarlo – dijo Serena firme en su decisión.

\- ¿Por qué quieres hacerlo? – pregunto Bonnie.

\- Cuando encontré a Pancham cerca de una cueva descubrí que le gusta actuar, además recupere tu gorra y tus lentes – dijo Serena entregándole a sus amigos sus pertenencias.

\- ¿Pero cómo los encontraste? – pregunto Ash.

\- Cuando los encontramos descubrimos que Pancham los estaba usando como utilería para su presentación cerca del lago – dijo Dawn.

\- Por eso Pancham interrumpió la batalla, para que todos vieran lo bueno que es actuando, y al verlo finalmente supe lo que en verdad quiero, quiero ser una coordinadora como Aria, o como May o Dawn, y quiero a Pancham como mi compañero – dijo Serena.

\- Asombroso, finalmente encontraste tu propio sueño – dijo Ash feliz por su amiga.

\- Me parece bien – dijo Clemont.

\- Me gusta – dijo Bonnie.

\- Sabía que elegiría ese camino, solo necesitabas un empujón – dijo Dawn.

\- Entonces, quiero atraparte, Eevee vamos a pelear contra Pancham – dijo Serena junto a su Pokémon.

\- Ee vee

\- Pan cham

Entonces Serena se puso en un lado junto a su Eevee, mientras Pancham estaba del otro lado ya preparado.

\- Vamos Serena, puedes hacerlo – dijo Bonnie animando a Serena.

\- Muy bien Eevee, usa _Ataque rápido_ – Eevee iba a toda velocidad para atacar a Pancham pero antes de que impactara, un extraño cubo salió volando soltando una red que atrapo a Eevee – ¡Eevee! – Serena iba a ayudar a su Pokémon pero la red se la llevo mostrando quienes fueron.

\- Por favor díganme que no son… - decía Dawn.

\- Por desgracia si – dijo Ash.

" _¿Acaso es una voz la que oigo?"_

" _¡Me habla a mí y no con odio!"_

" _¡En el viento!"_

" _¡Y los luceros!"_

" _¡Escuchen atentos!"_

" _Causando miedo, porque yo soy la reina"_

" _Trayendo caos donde la paz reina"_

" _Una rosa con otro nombre es igual de dulce"_

" _Empeorándolo todo eso júrenlo"_

" _¡Jessie!"_

" _¡James!"_

" _¡Y el guapo Meowth!"_

" _Pondremos a los buenos a echarse un coyotín"_

" _Y el Equipo Rocket..."_

" _¡Para empeorarlo todo!"_

" _¡Woooooooobbuffet!"_

 _¡Mime mime!"_

\- Equipo Rocket – dijo Ash enojado.

\- Devuelvan a Eevee a Serena y por cierto ¿Cuándo será el día en que dejen de meterse en nuestro camino? – dijo Dawn.

\- Tú cállate, y por otro lado, oí que quieres ser coordinadora Pokémon – dijo Jessie.

\- Si, que hay de malo con eso – dijo Serena.

\- Que tonta, para ser una coordinadora se necesitan 3 cosas, ser hermosa, tener un lindo vestido que lucir y sobre todo saber actuar tanto en una presentación como en una batalla, y cuando haga evolucionar a tu Eevee en alguna de sus fases, yo seré la nueva reina de Kalos, Aria no está a la altura de mi majestuosidad – dijo Jessie.

\- Que dijiste, no hables así de Aria – dijo Serena.

\- Tranquila, Eevee esta donde debe estar, me encargare de que evolucione pronto, pero en cual, esa es la cuestión, chaito – dijo Jessie.

\- Eevee – dijo Serena.

\- No dejare que se vallan – dijo Ash con su Pokéball.

\- Espera Ash, yo me encargo, Togekiss a escena – dijo Dawn sacando de su Pokéball un Pokémon parecido a una paloma pero con una boca y con tres cuernos de color blanco y unas marcas en los cuernos laterales de la cabeza de color azul y rojo, con patas pequeñas y un par de alas robustas que forman en la punta un saliente en forma de dedo y una espiral - Usa _Esfera Aural_ – el Pokémon festivo genero de sus alas una esfera que arrojo directo al globo del Equipo Rocket que reventó y cayo directo al bosque, en ese momento Ash y los demás los encontraron y Pancham uso _Roca afilada_ contra ellos, pero el trio lo esquivo.

\- ¿Por qué Pancham está de su lado? – pregunto James.

\- Metete en tus asuntos – dijo Jessie.

\- Cham pan pan chan

\- Dice que estamos interrumpiendo su batalla con la torpe – tradujo Meowth.

\- ¿Eso es cierto? – dijo Serena asombrada por lo que Pancham dijo.

\- Como te atreves – dijo Jessie.

\- Interrumpir es justo lo que hacemos – dijo James.

\- Ve Pumpkaboo/Inkay órale – dijeron ambos sacando a sus Pokémon de Kalos.

\- Inkay _Psicorrayo_ – Inkay soltó un rayo psíquico que Pancham esquivo.

\- Pumpkaboo _Bola sombra_ – el Pokémon calabaza soltó una esfera de oscuridad directo a Pancham, pero Pancham lo detiene con un potente _Pulso umbrío_.

\- Asombroso, ese Pancham es fuerte – dijo Ash.

\- Ya lo creo – dijo Dawn.

\- En ese momento Pikachu junto a Dedenne saltaron de la cabeza de sus entrenadores y fueron directo a liberar a Eevee, mientras Pancham ataco a Inkay con _Pulso umbrío_.

\- Nosotros nos uniremos, Chespin usa _Pin misil_ – Chaspin soltó de sus púas varias agujas que impactaron contra Pumpkaboo.

\- Yo también, Piplup usa _Pico taladro_ – Piplup fue directo girando para golpear a Inkay con su pico.

\- En eso Pikachu junto a Dedenne intentaban liberar a Eevee de la red, en ese momento Pancham fue corriendo a ayudarles, pero para su mala suerte llego Jessie.

\- Me aburres con tu torpeza, Seviper _Cola venenosa_ – Jessie saco a su Seviper que fue directo a atacar a los Pokémon con su cola pero…

\- Detente – dijo Serena poniéndose frente a los Pokémon pero…

\- Buneary usa _Bote_ – Buenary con sus fuertes pies golpeo a Seviper que lo hiso retroceder antes de que golpeara a Serena.

\- Gracias Dawn y tú también Buneary – dijo Serena.

\- No hay de que – dijo Dawn.

\- Bun eary

\- Si quieres jugar, te daré algo para que juegues, Seviper usa _Mordida_ – el Pokémon serpiente fue directo a atacar a Buneary, pero en ese momento Pancham con la ayuda de Pikachu y Dedenne liberaron a Eevee y tanto Pancham como Eevee atacaron con _Pulso Úmbrio_ y _Rapidez_ respectivamente.

\- Muchas gracias Pancham – dijo Serena en lo que abrazo a su Pokemon feliz de que este bien.

\- Terminemos con esto, Pikachu usa _Rayo_.

\- Piplup _Rayo burbuja_ , Buneary _Rayo de hielo_.

\- Chespin _Pin misil_.

\- Eevee _Rapidez_.

\- Todos los Pokémon junto a Pancham atacaron con sus respectivos ataques directo al Equipo Rocket que una vez más los derroto.

\- Bueno sé que podre ganar sin Sylveon, o un Espeon, o un Glaceon o cualquiera de ellos – dijo Jessie.

\- Si, igual tú te crees una actriz – dijo James.

\- Solo engáñalos – dijo Meowth.

 _\- El Equipo Rocket ha sido vencido otra vez..._

\- Pancham, gracias por ayudarnos, realmente nos ayudaste mucho a Eevee y a mí, y que dices si regresamos a nuestra batalla.

\- Pan cham.

Regresando al lugar de la batalla, tanto Serena e Eevee estaban listas para luchar.

\- Muy bien Eevee ¿estas lista? – dijo Serena.

\- Vee

\- Pancham empezó la batalla con _Pulso Umbrío._

\- Esquívalo – Eevee esquivo el ataque justo antes de que lo alcanzara con un gran salto – Usa _Rapidez_ – Eevee lanzo una gran ráfaga de estrellas directo al Pokémon oscuridad, Pancham intento esquivar el ataque, pero las estrellas lo seguían, así que Pancham uso _Empujón_ no solo protegiéndose de las estrellas si no que dándole un efectivo golpe a Eevee – Usa _Bola sombra_ – Eevee generó una esfera de oscuridad de su boca que Pancham de nuevo esquivo y estuvo a punto de atacar otra vez con _Empujón_ – Esquívalo – Eevee con otro gran salto esquivo el ataque de Pancham –Usa _Bola sombra_ otra vez – Eevee volvió a generar su ataque que esta vez impacto contra Pancham.

\- Muy bien Serena ahora tienes… - decía Ash.

\- Usa la Pokéball ahora – dijo Dawn.

\- Yo iba a decir eso – dijo Ash.

\- Entendido, Pokéball ahora – Serena lanzo su Pokéball directo a Pancham que al parecer lo atrapo, pero Pancham se liberó de inmediato, revelando que aún tiene fuerzas para seguir.

\- No te rindas, sigue luchando con dedicación – dijo Ash.

\- Puedes hacerlo – dijo Bonnie

\- De nenene

 _\- Rapidez_ – Eevee otra vez genero una ráfaga de estrellas que dio en el blanco – _Ataque rápido_ – Eevee a una gran velocidad golpeo fuertemente a Pancham dejándolo bastante débil.

\- Ahora lánzala de nuevo – dijo Ash.

\- Pancham, ¿crees que podamos actuar y luchar juntos?, si es así, acompáñame en mi viaje por favor – dijo Serena lanzando la Pokéball una vez más, pero esta vez, fue un éxito, Pancham fue capturado - Tadán, comencé una nueva etapa de mi viaje, atrape un Pancham – dijo Serena feliz por su nueva captura.

\- Ee vee

\- Gracias por tu esfuerzo Eevee – dijo Serena.

\- Felicidades Serena – dijo Ash.

\- Podría decir que esta es tu primera captura después de una batalla – dijo Clemont.

\- No digas eso hermano, esta es la segunda captura de Serena, felicidades – dijo Bonnie.

\- Tiene razón, lo siento – dijo Clemont.

\- Buen trabajo Serena, con esa nueva captura, ya están dando un paso en el camino de una coordinadora – dijo Dawn.

\- Gracias Dawn, daré mi mejor esfuerzo para convertirme en una gran coordinadora como Aria, como tú y como May – decía Serena sacando a Pancham de su Pokéball – Y de seguro seré la Reina de Kalos – dijo Serena colocándole las gafas que le regalo a Pancham y luego a liberar a su Braixen y su Absol – Chicos, ¿me ayudarías a cumplir mi sueño? – pregunto Serena en que sus Pokémon asintieron felizmente por su decisión.

\- No puedo esperar a verte en un concurso – dijo Bonnie.

\- Es bueno tener una meta, y la que elegiste es la correcta – dijo Clemont.

\- Y yo me esforzaré para cumplir mi meta – dijo Ash

\- Pi pika chu.

\- Yo quiero ser un inventor que ayude tanto humanos y Pokémon – dijo Clemont.

\- Ya quiero crecer para saber que quiero hacer yo, talvez entrenadora o una coordinadora – dijo Bonnie.

\- Ya lo encontraras Bonnie, porque al igual que May, quiero ser la mejor Coordinadora Pokémon, igual que lo fue mi madre – dijo Dawn.

\- Esforcémonos al máximo para cumplir nuestras metas – dijo Ash en lo que todos chocaron los puños con la motivación de cumplir sus sueños.

Más tarde fuera del Centro Pokémon.

\- Bueno, yo me iré por este camino, fue bueno verte de nuevo Ash – dijo Dawn.

\- Lo mismo digo Dawn – dijo Ash en lo que él y Dawn se dieron su _High Touch._

\- Y Serena te estaré apoyando, pero eso significa que ahora somos rivales – dijo Dawn.

\- Así es, pero no pienso perder, ni contigo ni con May, pero aun así yo también las estaré apoyando a ambas – dijo Serena en lo que ambas chocan las manos en señal de respeto.

Mientras que Piplup se despedía de Pikachu con su propio _high touch_ , Eevee y Buneary se miraban seriamente, pero después de dieron las manos o patas en otra señal de respeto.

\- No vemos, hasta que nos veamos de nuevo – dijo Dawn corriendo por su camino seguida de sus Pokémon.

\- Nos vemos – dijo Ash.

\- Hasta que nos veamos de nuevo – dijo Serena.

\- Y espero que la próxima decidas ser la esposa de mi hermano – dijo Bonnie.

\- Cállate, y no le hagas caso, cuídate – dijo Clemont.

\- Bueno, es hora de seguir nuestro propio camino – dijo Ash.

\- Bueno Eevee, espero que estés lista, porque yo si – dijo Serena.

\- Ee vee

 **Serena atrapo a su segundo Pokémon, Pancham, y también decidió convertirse en una Coordinadora Pokémon, ahora mientras viajan juntos, cada uno con su propia meta el viaje de nuestros héroes continua.**

 **Esta historia continuara…**

* * *

 ***Vamos amigos a la siguiente Aventura***

 **Profesor Sycamore: Ash, cerca de aquí se llevara a cabo una exhibición por parte de la campeona Diantha ¿Vamos a ver?**

 **Ash: ¡Voy a ir Profesor Sycamore! La campeona Diantha… me pregunto ¿Cómo sería una batalla contra ella?**

 **La próxima vez en Pokémon XY: ¡Aparece la campeona Diantha! ¡Mega-Gardevoir en escena!**

 **¡Atrápenlos a todos!**

* * *

 **Pokémon Karaokémon**

 _Tu amistad así sin más_

 _Desde hace tiempo tú me das,_

 _Amigos van y vienen_

 _Más no tú y yo_

 _Y aunque nunca lo hemos dicho_

 _Hay algo que sabemos bien tú y yo_

 _Los dos siempre unidos podremos seguir_

 _Y nada nos separará_

 _Yo te aseguro y quiero insistir_

 _Que por una eternidad,_

 _Esa es la verdad_

 _Unidos vamos a seguir_

* * *

(Se puede ver a Ash recostado sobre un árbol con Pikachu en su regazo, mientras varias imágenes de recuerdos aparecen)

 _Masara Taun ni sayonara-shite kara_

 _Dore dake no jikan tatta darō_

(Se puede ver a Ash con su primera ropa, junto a Pikachu corriendo de Pueblo Paleta, mientras llegaban a otra Ciudad cuando el sol se estaba metiendo)

 _Surikizu kirikizu nakama no kazu_

 _Sore wa chotto jiman ka na_

(Después se puede ver cómo Ash conoció a cada uno de sus amigos)

 _Ano koro suggoku hayatte ita kara_

 _Kai ni hashitta kono sunīkā mo_

(Ahora se pude ver a todos sus Pokémon divirtiéndose en el Rancho del Profesor Oak)

 _Ima de wa sekaijū sagashite mo mitsukaranai_

 _Saikō no boroboro kutsu sa!_

(En eso Ash y Pikachu despiertan y ven a Serena, Clemont y Bonnie con una sonrisa y va corriendo con ellos hacia su siguiente destino)

 _Itsu no ma ni ka Type: Wild_

(Mientras se ven las siluetas de Ash y los otros corren se ven imágenes de a Ash y su Charizard enfrentándose a Gary y su Blastoise en la liga Johto)

 _Sukoshi-zutsu dakedo Type: Wild_

(Luego Ash y Pikachu vs Tyson y su Meowth en la Liga Hoenn)

 _Motto motto Type:Wild_

(Después Ash e Infernape se enfrentan a Paul y su Electivire en la Liga Sinnoh)

 _Tsuyoku naru yo Type: Wild_

(Luego Ash y Pikachu vs Trip y su Serperior en la Liga Unova)

 _Itsu no ma ni ka Type: Wild_

(Se ven a los líderes de Gimancio de Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh e Unova)

 _Sukoshi-zutsu dakedo Type: Wild_

(Se ven a los campeones, Lance, Steven, Cinthia y Alder)

 _Motto motto Type:Wild_

(Luego a Misty, Brock, Tracey, May, Max, Dawn, Iris y Cylan)

 _Tsuyoku naru yo Type: Wild_

(Por último la cámara se acerca a Ash y a Pikachu que pueden ver una ciudad en el horizonte)

 _Soshite itsu ka kou iu yo_

 _"Haroo Mai doriimu"_

(Luego se ven a Clemont cansado y a Bonnie regañándolo, mientras a Ash y Serena, siguen mirando el horizonte, en eso Ash mira por un momento y Serena lo mira y le sonríe y Ash le devuelve la sonrisa levantándole el pulgar en lo que los 2 miran el horizonte junto a Clemont y Bonnie).

* * *

 **Dejen sus reviews y sugerencias por favor**


	21. Aparece la campeona Diantha

**_Pokémon es propiedad de Satoshi Taijiri_**

* * *

-Dice aquí que habrá una Batalla Pokémon- dice Ash mirando un cartel promocionando una batalla de exhibición.

-Y esta ciudad al parecer será la cede- dice Clemont.

-¡Que esperamos, vamos a verla!- grita Ash emocionado.

-¡Pika chu!

-Eh-ella es- dice Serena reconociendo a la oponente de la batalla junto a un cartel que tenía un "?" en otra imagen –Es Diantha, dice que Diantha hará la batalla de exhibición con un afortunado oponente- dice Serena maravillada.

-¿Enserio?- dijo Clemont.

-Maravilloso- dijo Bonnie.

-Oh ya veo, si lo que me contaron es cierto es muy fuerte ¿verdad?- dijo Ash.

-No solo eso, ella es la entrenadora más fuerte de la región Kalos- dijo Clemont.

-¡Así es, ella es la campeona!- dijo Bonnie.

-Y no solo es, ella es una actriz muy reconocida, si no me crees, mira- dice Serena apuntando a un cartel de un edificio.

-La película que está de moda " _Mi Dulce Dama_ "- dijo Clemont.

-Es una mujer adulta muy elegante, es la mujer perfecta, una de mis ídolos junto a Aria- dijo Serena.

-Bien, está decidido, la retare- dijo Ash con su cara de decidido.

-Pika Chu-.

-Entonces yo le pediré que salga con mi hermano- dijo Bonnie.

-No digas imposible- dijo Clemont.

-¡Pues que esperamos!- dijo Ash corriendo en dirección a la arena.

-¡Ash, esperanos!- dijeron Serena y Bonnie.

-No me dejen atrás- dijo Clemont.

* * *

(Aparece Ash en sus diferentes versiones hasta ponerse su gorra con una mirada de "estoy listo", después aparecen por un segundo Ash, Serena, Clemont y Bonnie hasta aparecer el título "Pokémon XY")

"Hei! Karosu o terasu ano asahi no yō ni"

(Nuestros 4 héroes ven el horizonte una ciudad)

"( _Nitorochāji_ atsuku ikōze) "

(Aquí aparecen Serena en una muestra de un concurso Pokémon)"

"Sā! Susumou ze itsudemo junbi wa okkē"

(El Equipo Rocket otra vez con sus planes acompañados de sus Pokémons)

"( _Katayaburi hengenjizai_ de)"

(Entonces son mandados a volar por un " _Placaje eléctrico_ " de Pikachu)

"Kasanariau omoi ga shinkuro shite"

(Ash parece como silueta detrás aparecen sus diferentes rivales, Paul con su Electrive, Trip con su Serperior, Ritchie con su Pikachu Sparky & Barry con su Empoleon)

"Kesshite kienai kizuna ni narukara"

(Luego aparecen sus diferentes compañeros de viaje Misty con su Pokemon de Agua, Brock con su Croagunk y Sudowoodo, May con su Blaziken, Dawn con su Piplup, Iris con su Excadrill, Cilan con su Pansage)

"Doko made mo tsuyoku nareru"

(Diferentes siluetas de manos tocan el hombro de Ash volteando para luego mostrar a Serena, Clemont y Bonnie)

"Ore-tachi nara woh woh woh yeah..."

(Ash con una sonrisa nostálgica y con Pikachu ya en su hombro corren a su siguiente destino.)

"IkuZe! Hageshiku moeru batoru"

(Ash manda a Frogadier a atacar con _Corte_ a un Grovyle que contraataca con _Hoja aguda_ , y luego revelando que pertenece a Sawyer)

"IkuZe! Pinchi wa chansu daze "

(Serena junto a su Braixen dan un espectáculo en un Concurso Pokémon mientras son observadas por Aria con un Delphox con una sonrisa de orgullo)

"IkōZe! Kishikaisei"

(Ash y Serena se ponen un Mega-Aro respectivamente y además unos brazaletes con unos raros cristales)

"Zettai ni akiramenai"

(Ash y Serena activa las gemas y Pikachu e Eevee son envueltos en un aro de poder y ejecuta unos potentes ataques)

"IkuZe! Yuzurenai yume ga aru"

(En una especie de trono esta Lissandre)

"IkuZe! Kanarazu getto daze"

(Se muestra a los diferentes científicos y comandantes del Team Flare hasta finalizar a Malva del Alto Mando/Elite 4)

"IkōZe! Te o nobashite"

(Se muestra a Ash, Pikachu y un Mega-Charizard Y que ataca con un poderosa _Llamarada_ )

"Daremo shiranai takami e"

(Un joven de negro manda a su Mega-Charizard X a lanzar un _Anillo Ígneo_ que impacta contra la _Llamarada_ y causando una explosión siendo observado con un pequeño bulto verde con un ojo)

"Sā! Agete iku ze ( _Hyakuman boruto_ )"

(Se muestran a los líderes de gimnasio de Kalos cada uno con un objeto con una mega-piedra, siendo reemplazados por diferentes siluetas de sus Pokémon Mega-evolucionado)

"Sō! Tachimukatte tomoni ikou ze"

"Yume no mukō made"

(Finalizando con Ash, Serena Clemont y Bonnie con sus diferentes Pokémon)

* * *

 **¡Aparece la campeona Diantha! ¡Mega-Gardevoir en escena!**

* * *

 **Los chicos se dirigían a Ciudad Shalour hacía el siguiente gimnasio, y pasaron a la sede para ver a la campeona Diantha.**

Ya en el estadio, mucho público se reúne, y dentro de los pasillos había reporteros y fanáticos frente a una puerta y una joven impedía el paso.

-Hay mucha gente- dijo Ash.

-Por favor, el día de hoy tenemos prohibido tener cualquier entrevista- dice la joven bloqueando la puerta.

-Por como se ve…- decía Ash.

-Será imposible- dijo Serena.

-Mejor resignémonos- dijo Clemont.

-Oigan, chicos…- decía alguien que se trataba del Profesor Sycamore dentro de una camerino –Por aquí- entonces los chicos aun sorprendidos deciden entrar.

-¿Por qué esta aquí profesor?- dijo Serena.

-Solo hay un motivo para que me aleje de mi laboratorio- dijo Sycamore.

-¿Tiene que ver con la Megaevolución?- pregunto Clemont.

-Como siempre Clemont eres muy inteligente, esta vez vine a investigar la Megaevolución de la Gardevoir de Diantha- dijo Sycamore lo cual deja sorprendido y curioso a todos.

-Gardevoir también, ¡yo quiero verlo!- dijo Ash.

-¿Usted ya vio a Diantha verdad?- pregunto Serena.

-La conozco muy bien, además se está maquillando en el cuarto de al lado- dijo Sycamore en lo que todos ven la puerta que conecta el cuarto al de Diantha.

-¡Al otro lado de esa puerta esta Diantha!- dijo Serena maravillada.

-¡Asombro! ¡Asombro! ¡Asombro!- dijo Bonnie.

-¡Es una oportunidad única!- dijo Clemont.

-Y yo voy a pedirle una batalla- dijo Ash que iba a tocar pero ya alguien se le adelanta y entrando desde el otro lado.

-Profesor, perdón por la espera- dijo la mismísima campeona Diantha en persona.

Ella usaba un conjunto de ropa blanca con un toque similar a un hada con muchos adornos dorados. Ella lleva cabello corto castaño claro, diseñado en un patrón algo de estrella, ojos azul claro y sombra de ojos violeta y también un collar pequeño, usa pantalones blancos cortos y botas bajas de tacón con el color blanco.

-Vaya, veo que tenemos visitantes- dijo Diantha.

-Es la verdadera Diantha en persona- dijo Serena sin creer.

-¡Que hermosa!- grito Bonnie.

-Gracias- dijo Diantha feliz por ese gesto.

-Diantha, ¿pensaste en lo que te pedí hace un momento?- pregunto Sycamore.

-Lo de prestarle mi _Piedra llave_ …- decía Dianatha mostrando el collar que llevaba en su cuello –Me temo que debo negarme, pero si necesita algo además de eso, puede pedirlo, pero esta _Piedra llave_ es el símbolo de mis lazos con Gardevoir, no pienso dejarlo ni por un segundo…-.

-Lo entiendo perfectamente, pero…- decía Sycamore.

-Entonces, que le parece si cuando valla a ciudad Lumiose, paso por su laboratorio y…- decía Diantha.

-¡Diantha, tu agenda está muy ocupada, no tenemos programado visitar Lumiose!- dice la joven que al parecer es la representante de Diantha.

-Jeje, supongo que en algún momento podemos contactarnos para coordinar- dijo Sycamore.

-No, gracias, Diantha por favor preparase para salir- dijo la representante de Diantha.

-Sí, si quieren pueden quedarse a ver la batalla- dijo Diantha que sale del camerino directo a la arena.

* * *

- **Muy bien vamos a dar inicio a la batalla de exhibición, participantes adelante** \- dijo el anunciador de la batalla en lo que de una entrada el réferi guiaba a Diantha a la arena – **En estos momentos está ingresando nuestra preciada dama de la región Kalos ¡Diantha!** -.

El público estaba emocionado por la presencia de la campeona de su región mientras ambos oponentes iban directo a sus posiciones en la arena de batalla.

-Profesor, ¿esa llamada _Piedra llave_ es importante para la Megaevolución verdad?- pregunto Ash.

-Así es, esa es la piedra que debe llevar el entrenador, mientras que la que posee el Pokémon es la _Mega piedra_ \- dijo Sycamore.

-Ya veo- dijo Ash.

- **Ahora, démosle paso a su oponente, originario de Pueblo Hojas gemelas, en la región de Sinnoh, entrando ahora…** -

Entonces corriendo y dando un salto a la arena para luego terminar chocando con el anunciador.

-¡Rayos, no di una buena entrada, multare a quien no me avisa a tiempo de estas cosas!- grita un chico chico de piel clara, su cabello es rubio con los extremos parados de punta y la parte de la frente está hacia abajo, sus ojos son de color naranja.

Su vestimenta consiste en una camisa blanca con naranja, de cierre y cuello naranja. Una bufanda verde alrededor del cuello, pantalón es de color beige o gris un poco oscuro, lleva zapatos color café

-Ese chico tiene mucha energía- dijo Serena.

-Parece algo tonto- dijo Bonnie.

-Denne-.

-Barry, también vino- dijo Ash.

-Pika-.

-Mucho gusto campeona, soy Barry, el entrenador más fuerte de Sinnoh y estoy ansioso por esta batalla- dijo Barry haciendo flexiones.

-Jeje, espero que demuestres ese entusiasmo en la batalla- dijo Diantha tomando una Pokéball -Gardevoir, ya es hora, ¡Muéstranos tu hermosa lucha!- dijo Diantha que lanza su pokéball y de allí sale una Pokémon de un aspecto muy elegante.

-El Pokémon de la campeona- dijo Ash en lo que Serena mira su Pokédex.

- _Gardevoir, el pokémon envolvente, Tiene la capacidad de predecir el futuro. Cuando protege a su entrenador se vuelve más fuerte_ -

Se podía notar que esa Gardevoir tiene una diferencia, lleva una _Mega piedra_ colgada en su cuello como un collar.

-Miren, Gardevoir también tiene una piedra- dijo Serena.

-Esa es una _Mega piedra_ y tiene nombre diferente para cada Pokémon, para Gardevoir la llaman _Gardevoirita_ \- dijo Sycamore.

-Juntándose las 2 piedras los Pokémon pueden Megaevolucionar- dijo Clemont.

-Sí, pero eso no es suficiente, si sus corazones no son unidos, no podrá Megaevolucionar- dijo Sycamore.

-¿Unir sus corazones?, ¿a qué se refiere?- pregunto Serena.

-Es decir que se necesita formar un fuerte lazo entre ambos- dijo Sycamore.

-Ya veo, por eso ella dijo que esa piedra era un símbolo de su lazo con Gardevoir- dijo Ash asombrado por la explicación.

-Al parecer el Pokémon de la campeona puede Megaevolucionar- dijo James escuchando desde otro lado junto a Jessie y Meowth.

-Sí, la tan soñada Megaevolución- dijo Meowth.

-Diantha es como yo, una famosa actriz- dijo Jessie alagándose a sí misma.

-No creo que ella piense lo mismo de ti- dijo James.

-Claro que soy una gran actriz, tengo el derecho de poseer ese Pokémon… ¡Así que capturemos al Gardevoir de Diantha!- dijo Jessie apuntando al Pokémon de la campeona.

-Claro, si capturamos a un Pokémon que Megaevoluciona, el jefecito se pondrá contento- dijo James.

-¡Empoleon, a pelear!- de la Pokéball de Barry sale la última evolución del inicial de agua de Sinnoh.

-Guau, es la primera vez que veo ese- dijo Serena volviendo a revisar su Pokédex.

- _Empoleon, el Pokémon Emperador. Nada tan rápido como un fueraborda. Con los afilados bordes de sus alas puede cortar el hielo_ -

-Un tipo agua y acero como Empoleon contra una tipo psíquico y hada como Gardevoir, pero aun así no me confiaría si fuera ese chico- dijo Sycamore.

-Es hora- dijo Sycamore levantando una especie de cámara de aspecto peculiar.

-¡Que comience la batalla de exhibición!- dijo el réferi anunciando la batalla

 **La batalla comienza: Barry vs. Diantha**

-Haz el primer movimiento- dijo Diantha.

-Con gusto, ¡Empoleon, _Ala de acero_!- las alas de Empoleon empiezan a brillar de un color metalizado y corre directo hacia Gardevoir, en eso el Pokémon psíquico mira a su entrenadora y Diantha da un gesto y Gardevoir esquiva rápidamente y reaparecer detrás de Empoleon -¡Atrás de ti, _Pico taladro_!-.

Empoleon se da vuelta y corre para luego empezar a girar como un taladro e ir directo hacia Gardevoir, pero Diantha solo hace un asiente con la cabeza y Gardevoir usaba _Teletransporte_ esquivando todos los intentos de Empoleon de atacarla.

-Diantha y Gardevoir se están comunicando con tan solo ver sus ojos- dijo Clemont.

-¿Es posible eso?- pregunto Ash asombrado por esa explicación.

-Creo que es posible si tienes un fuerte lazo como Diantha menciono- dijo Sycamore aun grabando la batalla.

-¡ _Hidrocañón_ ahora!- entonces Empoleon de su boca carga una esfera de agua que disparar directo a Gardevoir.

-¡ _Bola sombra_!- Gardevoir genera en sus manos una esfera de oscuridad que dispara contra el ataque acuático de Empoleon el cual supera con facilidad y acierta contra Empoleon accionándole bastante daño.

-No nos rindamos Empoleon, ¡ _Hyperrayo_!- Empoleon carga un poderoso rayo de energía que disparar contra su oponente.

-Jaque Mate, ¡ _Fuerza lunar_!- entonces Gerdevoir hace proyectar la luna para llenarla de poder y lanzar una esfera de energía rosa que lanza contra Empoleon ganándole al _Hyperrayo_ y derrotando al Pokémon de Barry.

-Empoleon no puede continuar, Gardevoir gana, como tal, la vitoria es de Diantha- dijo el réferi en lo que el público grito de ovación por la victoria de su campeona.

-¡Asombroso!- dijo Ash.

-Y ni siquiera Megaevoluciono- dijo Serena.

-Gano- dijo Clemont.

-¡Increíble!- dijo Bonnie.

Entonces Barry se acerca a su Pokémon y lo ayuda a levantarse –Hiciste lo que pudiste, era una campeona de todas maneras- dijo Barry en lo que Diantha se acerca.

-Te felicito, sigue así y quizás llegues a campeón un día, no esperaba menos del hijo de un cerebro de la frontera-.

-Gracias, ganare la liga Kalos y la desafiare otra vez, lo juro- dijo Barry en lo que ambos se dan la mano en señal de respeto.

-Bien, definitivamente le pediré una batalla- dijo Ash.

-Yo también intentare pedírselo otra vez- dijo Sycamore bajando su cámara.

* * *

Regresando al camerino.

-Todavía hay mucha gente- dijo Ash viendo de nuevo a la prensa cerca de la habitación de Diantha.

-Diantha ya se fue a hacer la filmación de su próxima película- dijo un guardia de seguridad que trataba de alejar a los camarógrafos y prensa.

-Ya se fue- dijo Serena desilusionada.

-Una actriz siempre parece ocupada- dijo Bonnie.

-Que lastima, ¿qué hacemos ahora?- pregunto Clemont.

-Veamos…- decía Serena revisando su mapa/guía digital –Miren, aquí preparan unos postres muy ricos, vamos-.

-¡Vamos!- dijeron Ash y Bonnie.

-¿Qué dice usted profesor?- pregunto Clemont al profesor Pokémon.

-Bueno, yo iré a enviar los datos a mi laboratorio- dijo Sycamore.

* * *

Al llegar al lugar sugerido, los chicos vieron que había una gran fila.

-¿Qué?, aquí también hay fila- dijo Serena.

-Hoy parece que a todo lo que vamos hay mucha gente- dijo Clemont.

-¡Háganse a un lado! ¡Háganse a un lado!- gritaba alguien que llegaba corriendo y cuando Ash voltea, ambos chocan uno con el otro y caen al suelo -¡No te me cruces, te multare por esto!- grito Barry.

-Nunca cambias verdad Barry- dijo Ash sobándose la cabeza.

-Pika pi-.

-Eh… Ash amigo, que bueno verte… no, nada de bueno, ¡te multare por no saber de ti en mucho tiempo y otra multa por chocarte conmigo, y te daré otra si no me respondes!- gritaba Barry a mas no poder.

-Este tiene mucha energía- dijo Serena en lo que Clemont y Bonnie asienten.

-Iban a probar esos pasteles, por eso vine corriendo, necesitaba energía después de esa batalla, ¿y quiénes son ustedes?, ¿dónde están Dawn y Broock?- dijo Barry.

-Porque no te quedas a comer y hablamos- dijo Ash.

-Bien, acepto… pero es mucha fila… y si buscamos otro- dijo Barry algo desilusionado.

-Pero, no podemos perder, ¡Al ataque!- dijo Serena firme que junto a Bonnie deciden entrar a la fila antes de que sea más larga.

-¡Si señora!- dijo Bonnie siguiendo a Serena.

-Esa chica ya me agrada, me recuerda un poco a Dawn- dijo Barry.

Mientras las chicas hacían fila, Ash le contaba a Barry sus anécdotas del viaje.

-Así que Dawn ya está aquí, cuando me dijo que viajaría a Kalos, no me resistí, pensé que gracias a este viaje quizás pueda vencer a mi padre algún día- dijo Barry.

-Sí, Empoleon se hiso fuerte, lástima que perdiste- dijo Ash.

-La próxima será distinto, ya lo verán- dijo Barry seguro de sí mismo –Y tu… Clemont verdad, espero enfrentarme a ti pronto, cuando gane mi tercera medalla- dijo Barry.

-¿Así que te diriges a Ciudad Shalour también eh?- dijo Ash.

-Sí, allí me dirigía, pero luego fui el afortunado en desafiar a la campeona- dijo Barry.

-Porque no continúas con nosotros, nosotros vamos allí también- dijo Ash.

-Pika pika-.

-Bien… no me molesta, así podre conocer mejor a tus nuevos amigos- dijo Barry aceptando la oferta de Ash, en eso regresaban las chicas.

-Estoy agotada- dijo Bonnie.

-Pero… como sea, pudimos conseguir algo- dijo Serena poniendo una rebanada de pastel sobre la mesa.

-Lo estaba esperando, bien, gracias por…- decía Ash que iba a agarrar el pastel pero Serena lo aparta.

-¿Qué crees que haces?, lo dividiremos en cinco- dijo Serena.

-¿Qué?, este simple pedazo- dijeron Ash y Barry desilusionados.

-¿Pika?-.

-Obvio, para empezar, si fuera para uno me lo comería yo- dijo Serena firme.

-Eh, pero yo también quiero- dijo Bonnie.

-Uno…- decía Ash.

-Para cinco- dijo Barry.

-Creo que este es mi momento, déjenmelo a mí, el futuro es ahora gracias a la ciencia- decía Clemont sacando otro de sus aparatos –Invente esta máquina para situaciones como esta, se llama "Cortador de pedazos por igual"-.

-Valla nombre más exacto- dijo Serena.

-Como dice el nombre, esta máquina partirá cualquier cosa en partes iguales a nivel milímetro- dijo Clemont.

-¿Funcionara?- pregunto Barry.

-Puede hacerlo, no hay manera de fallar- dijo Ash.

-Aquí vamos, encendido…- decía Clemont que iba a iniciar cuando…

-¿Ya se les terminaron?- dijo una voz en lo que todos voltean y ven a alguien hablando con el dueño del lugar.

-Lo lamento mucho-.

-Qué mala suerte, vine desde tan lejos para probar los postres de aquí, este es el final- dijo la mujer de traje negro y lentes de sol.

-¿El final?- pregunto Serena.

-Se ve bastante triste- dijo Clemont.

-Disculpa…- llamo Ash en lo que la mujer volteo –Si desea aunque sea un bocado, podríamos invitarle- dijo Ash.

-¿En serio?- pregunto la mujer en lo que los chicos asienten y cuando la mujer está más cerca de ellos –Ustedes son…- la mujer se baja un poco las gafas y en voz baja –Soy yo- revelando ser Diantha.

-¡Diantha!- gritaron todos pero por suerte al parecer nadie escucho y Diantha pidió silencio para luego reír por la reacción de los chicos.

* * *

 **Info Pokémon:**

· **Nombre: Gardevoir**

· **Especie: Envolvente**

· **Tipos: Psíquico/Hada**

· **Forma evolutiva de: Kirlia**

· **Habilidad: Sincronía/Rastro**

 **Este Pokémon puede captar los sentimientos de su entrenador para poder ayudarle en caso de peligro, independientemente de si la vida de dicho Pokémon está en juego o no.**

* * *

-Aquí vamos- dijo Clemont que usando su invento logra partir el pastel en 7 perfectos trozos iguales usando una especie de láseres.

-Vaya- dijeron Serena y Bonnie.

-La ciencia es asombrosa- dijo Ash.

-Ya lo creo- dijo Barry.

-¡Buen provecho!- dijeron todos en lo que cada uno tomo su pedazo de pastel y al comerlo… -¡Que delicia!-.

-Está realmente delicioso- dijo Ash.

-¡Esto tiene un toque amargo cubierto por un sabor dulce de frutas…! Es perfecto- dijo Diantha.

-Veo que lo conoces bien- dijo Serena asombrada con la explicación de Diantha.

-Me gusta mucho los postres- dijo Diantha.

-Igual yo- dijo Serena.

-Y a mí también- dijo Bonnie.

-Aunque me encuentre muy ocupada con los trabajos, siempre me tomo el tiempo para probar el mejor postre del lugar- dijo Diantha.

-Seguramente te encuentras muy ocupada con tus dos papeles como campeona y como actriz- dijo Clemont.

-Sí, pero las 2 cosas son muy divertidas- dijo Diantha.

-Hacer las 2 porque te gustan, suena increíble- dijo Barry.

-Eres increíble Diantha- dijo Serena aun maravillada.

-Bien, esta deci…- decía Bonnie pero Clemont de inmediato la agarra –Aww, vamos hermano-.

-Ya se lo que intentas, no esta vez- dijo Clemont en lo que Bonnie se resigna molesta.

-¡Diantha, por favor ten una batalla conmigo!- dijo Ash.

-¿Una batalla?- pregunto Diantha.

-¡Ash!- grito Serena en lo que Ash se detiene –Para Diantha debe ser un momento importante y privado, lo que pides debe ser una molestia-.

-Entiendo… pero… quiero volverme un Maestro Pokémon y para eso necesito batallar contigo, por favor- dijo Ash en lo que Diantha vio la mirada de determinación del azabache y entonces…

-Está bien- dijo Diantha que sorprende a todos –Tengo prohibido hacer batallas no oficiales, pero… ya que me invitaron al postre, lo hare por esta vez-.

-¡Qué bien! ¡No, Pikachu!- gritaba Ash feliz al igual que Pikachu.

-¿Una batalla con la campeona, eh?- dijo el Profesor Sycamore que llegaba recién al lugar –Permítanme observarla por favor-

-¿Y el quien es?- pregunto Barry.

-Él es el Profesor Sycamore, es el que entrega los Pokémon a los entrenadores novatos, e investiga la Megaevolución- dijo Serena.

-¿Mega-que?, creo haber oído algo similar antes- pregunto Barry.

-Talvez lo veas- dijo Diantha en lo que tocaba su collar que llevaba su _Piedra llave_.

* * *

Más tarde en un bosque a las afueras de la ciudad.

-Ash, ¿tu usaras a Pikachu?- pregunto Diantha que ya tenía a Gardevoir fuera.

-Claro- dijo Ash.

-Pika chu- Pikachu estaba listo para batallar.

-Bueno, será que esta vez poder ver de nuevo la Megaevolución- dijo Sycamore.

-Si están de acuerdo, ¡Empiecen!- grito Clemont haciendo de réferi.

 **La batalla comienza: Ash vs. Diantha**

-Te concedo el primer ataque- dijo Diantha.

-¡Pikachu, _Cola de hierro_!- Pikachu salta para atacar con su cola pero Diantha solo da una seña y Gardevoir esquiva fácilmente -¡ _Ataque rápido_!- Pikachu corre a una gran velocidad para atacar pero Diantha solo da una señal a su Pokémon y esta esquiva con su _Teletransporte_ -¡ _Bola voltio_!- Pikachu salta y genera en su cola una esfera de electricidad que lanza a su oponente -¡Usa _Rayo_ ahora!- Pikachu usa su más característico movimiento eléctrico pero Gardevoir solo se hace para atrás esquivándolo –Ninguno le dio-.

-Pika-.

-Ningún ataque de Pikachu dio en el blanco- dijo Serena.

-Jaque Mate, ¡ _Bola sombra_!- Gardevoir lanza una esfera de oscuridad que impacta contra Pikachu y lo manda a volar.

-¡Pikachu!- grito Ash que justo a tiempo atrapa a Pikachu pero Ash se estrella con un árbol.

-¡Ash!- grito Serena.

-Tranquila, estoy bien, ¿Tu estas bien amigo?- pregunto Ash en lo que Pikachu asiente.

- _Se arriesgó por su Pokémon, Ash es un buen entrenador_ \- dijo Diantha asombrada por el acto de Ash, pero entonces un extraño artefacto llego volando y Gardevoir quedó atrapado en una especie de cubo de energía.

"Prepárense para los problemas, que llego la estrella"

"Y más vale que teman, porque no los compareceremos"

"Para proteger al mundo de las celebridades"

"Para unir a los pueblos de nuestro estudio"

"Para anunciar los males de la verdad y el amor del teatro"

"Y defender nuestro reino hacia las películas de mala calidad"

"Jessie"

"James-mememes"

"El Equipo Rocket viajando al salón de la fama"

"Ríndase ahora o prepárense para las críticas"

"Meowth así es"

"Wobbufett"

Entonces el cubo que mantenía presa a Gardevoir empezó a levitar hasta quedar debajo del globo de los Rockets.

-¡Equipo Rocket, ustedes de nuevo!- grito Ash.

-Que no hay un día en que ustedes no se metan, ¡los multare por interrumpir la batalla!- dijo Barry.

-Diantha, ellos son personas malas que roban los Pokémon de otros- dijo Serena.

-¿Roban Pokémon?, que crueldad hacen ustedes- dijo Diantha.

-El Pokémon de una actriz corriente le corresponde a una verdadera actriz- dijo Jessie.

-¡Gardevoir _Bola sombra_!- Gardevoir uso el dicho ataque pero no le hiso ningún rasguño a su prisión.

-Buen intento, pero esa trampa absorbe todo tipo de ataques- dijo Meowth en lo que Jessie arroja otro aparato que al caer al suelo suelta una cortina de humo y el Equipo Rocket aprovecha de escapar.

-Maldición- dijo Ash.

-¡Se escaparon!- dijo Serena.

-Hare que Staraptor los siga- dijo Barry tomando su Pokéball.

-Tranquilos…- todos voltean hacia Diantha –No se preocupen, yo los detendré-.

-No me digas que sabe dónde está Gardevoir- dijo Sycamore.

-Así es- dijo Diantha y entonces todos corren siguiendo a Diantha –Una vez para la grabación de una película visite las alturas e Gikuna-.

-A ese lugar lo llamar el lugar donde…- decía Sycamore.

-Sí, pero de pronto…- decía Diantha recordando su visita a ese valle -Todo se llenó de niebla- Diantha estaba perdida y no encontraba el camino de vuelta… pero entonces su _Piedra llave_ brilla y entonces se guía por ella y entonces atrás de unas rocas, aparece su Pokémon y ella feliz lo abraza felices de estar juntas –Después de dijeron que Gardevoir había salido sola de su Pokéball, y guio a todos para buscarme- dijo Diantha terminando su recuerdo y siguiendo con la búsqueda del trio ladrón.

Hmmm… ¿será que las piedras se llamaron entre sí?- dijo Sycamore.

-Yo pienso que fueron sus corazones que se llamaron- dijo Ash.

-¿Nuestros corazones?- dijo Diantha.

-Yo estoy de acuerdo con Ash, él tiene experiencia en eso- dijo Barry.

Entonces todos se detienen al llegar al final de un barranco pero por la vista vieron por allí al globo Meowth del Equipo Rocket.

-Asi que Gardevoir puede Megaevolucionar…- dijo Jessie viendo detenidamente al Pokémon psíquico.

-Si entregamos esto al cuartel general de seguro ascenderemos- dijo James.

-Seremos _Mega_ ascendidos- dijo Meowth en lo que el trio empieza a reír sin saber que eran vigilados por Ash y los demás.

-Bien, adelante Pikachu- dijo Ash.

-Pika-.

-No, yo me encargare, confíen en mi- dijo Diantha que sale del escondite y camina directo a los Rockets –Ustedes, devuélvanme a Gardevoir-.

-¿Y ella como llego aquí?- dijo Meowth.

-No importa lo que hagas, será inútil- dijo Jessie.

-Eso creen, ¡Gardevoir, demostrémosles el poder de nuestros lazos!- dijo Diantha a su Pokémon aun capturado y Gardevoir asiente y entonces Diantha sujeta con cuidado su _Piedra llave_ y entonces de alguna manera, las piedras de Diatha y Gardevoir empezaban a resonar una a la otra.

-Esa luz- dijo Ash.

-Se… será posible- dijo Clemont.

-Así es, es la luz de la Megaevolución- dijo Sycamore grabando este momento

-¡Gardevoir, **_Megaevoluciona_**!- grito Diantha en lo que su Gardevoir empezó a cambiar gracias a la luz y la energía de ambas piedras.

Lo que parece ser su cabello cambia en cuanto a su estilo siendo más corto y ondulado y ahora parece tener una especie de vestido de novia o de gala, también la protuberancia rosa de su torso, pasan ahora a tener dos en el centro de su pecho, ahora era Mega-Gardevoir.

-¡Evoluciono!- grito Ash asombrado.

-Sí, esa fue la Megaevoluciono- dijo Sycamore.

-¡Es la primera vez que veo una!- dijo Serena.

-¡Así que esa es una Megaevolución!- grito Barry impactado.

-¡Fabuloso!- dijo Sycamore.

-Esto… no se ve tan mal- dijo Jessie retrocediendo un poco por el asombro.

-No te preocupes, la energía de cualquier ataque será absorbida- dijo Meowth.

-¡ _Bola sombra_!- Mega-Gardevoir lanza varias esferas oscuras que al impactar contra la prisión, y esta vez da resultado destruyendo el cubo que la mantenía presa.

-¡La caja se hiso pedazos!- grito Meowth sin creer lo que vio.

-Valla poder- dijo James igual de asombrado y Mega-Gardevoir llega junto a su entrenadora.

-Jaque Mate, Gardevoir, _Fuerza lunar_ \- entonces Mega-Gardevoir usa su ataque más poderoso y usando la energía de la luna lanza el ataque dándole al Equipo Rocket que intentaban escapar.

- _¡Nos mandaron a volar otra vez!..._ -.

-¡Asombroso!- grito Ash.

-¡Qué bien!- grito Bonnie en lo que todos se acercan.

-Así que esa es una Megaevolución, yo también quiero una- dijo Barry en lo que Mega-Gardevoir regresa a su forma anterior.

-Ah, ha vuelto a la normalidad- dijo Bonnie.

-La diferencia a una evolución ordinaria, la Megaevolución regresa al Pokémon a la normalidad- dijo Sycamore en lo que todo escuchan arriba un ruido.

-Justo a tiempo- dijo Diantha viendo que era un helicóptero en donde venía su representante que la saluda.

* * *

Ya más tarde mientras el sol se ponía.

-Ash, la batalla Pokémon quedo a media, pero fue interesante- dijo Diantha.

-Para mí igual, fue divertida- dijo Ash.

-Pika pika chu-.

-Y gracias a todos por lo de hoy- dijo Diantha.

-Nos veremos alguna vez- dijo Serena.

-Lo siento, pero tengo una importante filmación- dijo Diantha.

-Estoy feliz de poder haber visto el fuerte lazo que conlleva a la Megaevolución- dijo Sycamore.

-Me alegra poder haberle ayudado profesor, nos vemos- dijo Diantha subiendo al helicóptero.

-Diantha, estoy participando para la liga Kalos, cuando la haya terminado, espero otra batalla contigo.

-Yo también, cuando yo sea el que gane la liga Kalos, espero mi revancha contigo- dijo Barry.

-Es un gran objetivo para ambos, pero está bien, los estaré esperando- dijo Diantha sonriendo y el helicóptero despega en lo que ella se despide.

- **Con el encuentro con la campeona Diantha, Ash y sus amigos pudieron conocer más de la Megaevolución. Su viaje hacia ciudad Shalour continúa…**

 **Esta historia continuara…**

* * *

 ***Vamos amigos a la siguiente Aventura***

 **Voz de Korrina: Clemont, Bonnie, tanto tiempo sin verlo**

 **Voz de Clemont: Ko… Korrina**

 **Voz de Korrina: Soy la líder del gimnasio, los guiare**

 **Voz de Ash y Barry: Eres la líder, te reto, yo se lo pedí primero**

 **Voz Dawn: ustedes jamás cambian**

 **Voz _desconocida_ : Que, ¿quiénes son estos?**

 **La próxima vez en Pokémon XY: ¡Korrina y Lucario! ¡El secreto de la Megaevolución! !**

 **¡Atrápenlos a todos!**

* * *

 **Pokémon Karaokémon**

 _¡Ciudad Lumiose!_

 _Yo viajaré_

 _Hasta ser el mejor_

 _No me rendiré_

 _Hasta ser el mejor._

 _Número uno..._

 _Persistiremos_

 _Siempre..._

 _Nunca hay que retroceder_

 _Sin separarnos_

 _Hay que pelear con gran valor._

 _Tengo que ir..._

 _Ciudad Lumiose_

 _Hacia allá voy..._

 _Iremos hacia Ciudad Lumiose_

 _Hacia allá voy_

 _A Ciudad Lumiose_

 _Iremos hacia Ciudad Lumiose_

 _Ciudad Lumiose_

 _Sé mi amigo para siempre_

 _Iremos hacia Ciudad Lumiose_

 _¡Vamos ya!_

 **….**

(Se puede ver a Ash recostado sobre un árbol con Pikachu en su regazo, mientras varias imágenes de recuerdos aparecen)

 _Masara Taun ni sayonara-shite kara_

 _Dore dake no jikan tatta darō_

(Se puede ver a Ash con su primera ropa, junto a Pikachu corriendo de Pueblo Paleta, mientras llegaban a otra Ciudad cuando el sol se estaba metiendo)

 _Surikizu kirikizu nakama no kazu_

 _Sore wa chotto jiman ka na_

(Después se puede ver cómo Ash conoció a cada uno de sus amigos)

 _Ano koro suggoku hayatte ita kara_

 _Kai ni hashitta kono sunīkā mo_

(Ahora se pude ver a todos sus Pokémon divirtiéndose en el Rancho del Profesor Oak)

 _Ima de wa sekaijū sagashite mo mitsukaranai_

 _Saikō no boroboro kutsu sa!_

(En eso Ash y Pikachu despiertan y ven a Serena, Clemont y Bonnie con una sonrisa y va corriendo con ellos hacia su siguiente destino)

 _Itsu no ma ni ka Type: Wild_

(Mientras se ven las siluetas de Ash y los otros corren se ven imágenes de a Ash y su Charizard enfrentándose a Gary y su Blastoise en la liga Johto)

 _Sukoshi-zutsu dakedo Type: Wild_

(Luego Ash y Pikachu vs Tyson y su Meowth en la Liga Hoenn)

 _Motto motto Type:Wild_

(Después Ash e Infernape se enfrentan a Paul y su Electivire en la Liga Sinnoh)

 _Tsuyoku naru yo Type: Wild_

(Luego Ash y Pikachu vs Trip y su Serperior en la Liga Unova)

 _Itsu no ma ni ka Type: Wild_

(Se ven a los líderes de Gimancio de Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh e Unova)

 _Sukoshi-zutsu dakedo Type: Wild_

(Se ven a los campeones, Lance, Steven, Cinthia y Alder)

 _Motto motto Type:Wild_

(Luego a Misty, Brock, Tracey, May, Max, Dawn, Iris y Cylan)

 _Tsuyoku naru yo Type: Wild_

(Por último la cámara se acerca a Ash y a Pikachu que pueden ver una ciudad en el horizonte)

 _Soshite itsu ka kou iu yo_

 _"Haroo Mai doriimu"_

(Luego se ven a Clemont cansado y a Bonnie regañándolo, mientras a Ash y Serena, siguen mirando el horizonte, en eso Ash mira por un momento y Serena lo mira y le sonríe y Ash le devuelve la sonrisa levantándole el pulgar en lo que los 2 miran el horizonte junto a Clemont y Bonnie)

* * *

 **Dejen sus reviews y sugerencias por favor**


	22. El secreto de la Megaevolución

**_Pokémon es propiedad de Satoshi Taijiri_**

* * *

Hacia un buen clima en la región de Kalos, y caminando por un ruta, nuestros héroes junto a Barry caminaban con dirección a la siguiente ciudad.

-Que buen clima hace, esto me hace sentir bien- dijo Serena estirando los brazos.

-Es mejor correr en días como este- dijo Ash.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo Ash- dijo Barry.

-¡Entonces vamos Pikachu!- dijo Ash que junto a Pikachu se adelantan.

-¡Oye, te multare por adelantarte!- grito Barry tras ellos.

-¡Ash, esperen!- grito Serena pero ambos ya se adelantan –Je, que otra, vamos amiga- le dice a su Eevee.

-¡Vee!-.

-Esperen- dijo Bonnie tras ellas y también Clemont que ya se quejaba de correr, pero ninguno sabía que estaban siendo seguido por alguien, hasta que finalmente logra rebasar al azabache.

-¡Encontré retadores!- grito alguien en patines que se detiene frente a Ash y Barry que se detienen por eso.

Era una chica de cabello rubio y ojos esmeralda y una tez blanca, lleva un atuendo característico de patinadora, un vestido de color blanco con detalles rojos y unas mallas negras por debajo.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntaron Ash y Barry en lo que llegaba los demás, pero Clemont al verla… se asusta y se pone atrás de Serena.

-Siempre recorro esta área para entrenar y encontrar retadores que se dirigen a la ciudad para guiarlos y…- decía la patinadora que vio por curiosidad a todos hasta que… -¿Bonnie, eres tú?-.

-¡Korrina, eres tú!- dice la rubia menor saludando alegremente.

-Pero si tu estas aquí…- dice la nombrada Korrina que entonces ve a alguien detrás de Serena que intentaba huir a hurtadillas, pero una especie de destello azul se pone frente al rubio inventor que casi cae de la impresión, pero Korrina lo detiene de caer y lo tiene de frente -¡Clemont!-.

-Ko… Korrina… jeje, cuanto… tiempo sin vernos- dijo Clemont medio nervioso.

-¡Nada de cuanto tiempo, te fuiste de viaje sin avisar, está bien con los demás, pero a mí, a alguien que te conoce desde que eras un enano que apenas sabia ir al baño!- gritaba Korrina.

-De… déjame explicarte- decía Clemont que retrocedía nervioso, pero alguien le para el paso y Clemont voltea y hay ve un Pokémon lobo azul bípedo de orejas negras, era un Lucario que lo veía serio –Lu… Lucario… ¿Cómo has estado amigo? jeje- decía Clemont pero el Lucario solo suspiraba.

* * *

(Aparece Ash en sus diferentes versiones hasta ponerse su gorra con una mirada de "estoy listo", después aparecen por un segundo Ash, Serena, Clemont y Bonnie hasta aparecer el título "Pokémon XY")

"Hei! Karosu o terasu ano asahi no yō ni"

(Nuestros 4 héroes ven el horizonte una ciudad)

"( _Nitorochāji_ atsuku ikōze) "

(Aquí aparecen Serena en una muestra de un concurso Pokémon)"

"Sā! Susumou ze itsudemo junbi wa okkē"

(El Equipo Rocket otra vez con sus planes acompañados de sus Pokémons)

"( _Katayaburi hengenjizai_ de)"

(Entonces son mandados a volar por un " _Placaje eléctrico_ " de Pikachu)

"Kasanariau omoi ga shinkuro shite"

(Ash parece como silueta detrás aparecen sus diferentes rivales, Paul con su Electrive, Trip con su Serperior, Ritchie con su Pikachu Sparky & Barry con su Empoleon)

"Kesshite kienai kizuna ni narukara"

(Luego aparecen sus diferentes compañeros de viaje Misty con su Pokemon de Agua, Brock con su Croagunk y Sudowoodo, May con su Blaziken, Dawn con su Piplup, Iris con su Excadrill, Cilan con su Pansage)

"Doko made mo tsuyoku nareru"

(Diferentes siluetas de manos tocan el hombro de Ash volteando para luego mostrar a Serena, Clemont y Bonnie)

"Ore-tachi nara woh woh woh yeah..."

(Ash con una sonrisa nostálgica y con Pikachu ya en su hombro corren a su siguiente destino.)

"IkuZe! Hageshiku moeru batoru"

(Ash manda a Frogadier a atacar con _Corte_ a un Grovyle que contraataca con _Hoja aguda_ , y luego revelando que pertenece a Sawyer)

"IkuZe! Pinchi wa chansu daze "

(Serena junto a su Braixen dan un espectáculo en un Concurso Pokémon mientras son observadas por Aria con un Delphox con una sonrisa de orgullo)

"IkōZe! Kishikaisei"

(Ash y Serena se ponen un Mega-Aro respectivamente y además unos brazaletes con unos raros cristales)

"Zettai ni akiramenai"

(Ash y Serena activa las gemas y Pikachu e Eevee son envueltos en un aro de poder y ejecuta unos potentes ataques)

"IkuZe! Yuzurenai yume ga aru"

(En una especie de trono esta Lissandre)

"IkuZe! Kanarazu getto daze"

(Se muestra a los diferentes científicos y comandantes del Team Flare hasta finalizar a Malva del Alto Mando/Elite 4)

"IkōZe! Te o nobashite"

(Se muestra a Ash, Pikachu y un Mega-Charizard Y que ataca con un poderosa _Llamarada_ )

"Daremo shiranai takami e"

(Un joven de negro manda a su Mega-Charizard X a lanzar un _Anillo Ígneo_ que impacta contra la _Llamarada_ y causando una explosión siendo observado con un pequeño bulto verde con un ojo)

"Sā! Agete iku ze ( _Hyakuman boruto_ )"

(Se muestran a los líderes de gimnasio de Kalos cada uno con un objeto con una mega-piedra, siendo reemplazados por diferentes siluetas de sus Pokémon Mega-evolucionado)

"Sō! Tachimukatte tomoni ikou ze"

"Yume no mukō made"

(Finalizando con Ash, Serena Clemont y Bonnie con sus diferentes Pokémon)

* * *

 **¡Korrina y Lucario! ¡El secreto de la Megaevolución!**

* * *

 **Ash y sus amigos continuaban su viaje hacia el siguiente Gimnasio en Ciudad Shalour, durante el camino se encuentran con Korrina y su Lucario**.

Ash saca su Pokédex para ver los datos de Lucario.

- _Lucario, el Pokémon Aura. La forma evolucionada de Riolu. Emite unas ondas que le permiten percibir todo lo que se encuentre a 1 km, incluso los sentimientos de otras personas_ -

-Ese se ve muy fuerte, quizás tan fuerte como el de Maylene- dijo Barry.

-¡Se ve más genial que la última vez que lo vi!- dijo Bonnie maravillada.

-Ahora, hablaras o tendré que sacarte las palabras a la fuerza Clemont- dice Korrina todavía enojada con Clemont.

-Ah… disculpe… usted…- decía Serena.

-Ah… ah perdonen mis modales, como ya escucharon me llamo Korrina, y este es mi compañero Lucario- dice Korrina chocando los 5 junto a su Pokémon –Vi un grupo grande caminando por aquí y los seguí para que no se pierdan por aquí y guiarlos hacia ciudad Shalour.

-Yo soy Ash, y este es mi compañero Pikachu, vamos a retar al líder-.

-Pika pika chu-.

-Yo soy Barry, y también me dirijo con la misma intención-.

-Soy Serena, y ella es Eevee-.

-Vee-.

-Un gusto a todos, gracias por cuidar a Bonnie y soportar a Clemont, presiento que le ha estallado muchos de sus inventos- dijo Korrina que sin mirar agarra a Clemont por atrás que intentaba huir de nuevo y esta la mira furiosa lo cual asusta aún más a Clemont.

-¡Está bien, está bien, perdón por no avisar!- suplicaba el pobre de Clemont.

-Es todo lo que quería escuchar- dijo Korrina soltando a Clemont –Nunca podría enojarme contigo, debiste ver tu cara de asustado- dijo Korrina riéndose junto a su Lucario.

-Se nota que se conocen bastante bien- dijo Serena.

-Jeje, Korrina es hábil, fuerte, bonita, y la más cercana a ser la novia de mi hermano- dijo Bonnie en lo que Korrina al oír eso se sonroja un poco.

-¡Cuantas veces te hemos dicho que dejes esas cosas, él y yo solo somos amigos!- gritaba Korrina.

-Además, ella es la líder de Gimnasio de ciudad Shalour- dijo Bonnie.

-En eso tiene razón- dijo Korrina más calmada.

-¡Que, tú eres la líder de Gimnasio!- dijeron Ash y Barry a la vez.

-¡Pika pika!-.

-¡Increíble!- dijo Serena

-¡Ee vee!-.

-Clemont, porque no me dijiste que ella era la líder- dijo Ash mirando a Clemont algo serio.

-¡Te multare por guardar esa información!- grito Barry.

-Bueno… ah…- Clemont trataba de buscar una respuesta.

-Mi hermano no lo sabía, pero yo sí, ella me lo dijo- dijo Bonnie.

-Eso te ganas por no avisas- dijo Korrina sacándole la lengua a Clemont.

-Lo siento…- decía Clemont.

-Como sea, después de que mi abuelo decidiera retirarse del puesto de líder, me dijo que ya estaba lista para tomar el mando, pero para eso tenía que pasar su entrenamiento, me mando a desafiar a 99 entrenadores por toda la región para después buscar a _Lucarita_ \- dijo Korrina.

- _¿Lucarita?_...- pensaba Serena cuando –Espera… hablas de…-

-Exacto, la Megapiedra para Lucario- dijo Korrina en lo que su Lucario enseña un brazalete con la _Lucarita_.

-Guauu- dijo Ash asombrado al igual que Pikachu.

-Pikaaaaa-.

-¿Donde la conseguiste?- pregunto Ash.

-En una cueva bastante lejana, mi abuelo me puso aprueba con su Blaziken con tal de obtenerla, no fue fácil, pero lo logre- dijo Korrina.

-Así que… ¿Este Lucario puede Megaevolucionar?- pregunto Barry.

-Asi es, pero te advierto, la Megaevolucion es cosa seria, no por nada mi familia tiene el secreto de la Megaevolucion por años, un secreto que ha pasado de generación en generación a los de mi familia… pero si están interesado en saber… tienen que derrotarme en una batalla de gimnasio- dijo Korrina.

-Ah, ¡entonces te reto a una batalla de gimnasio!- grito Barry apuntando a Korrina.

-Antes espera a que lleguemos a Ciudad Shalour- dijo Korrina con una gotita en la cabeza.

-Si, además yo la desafiare primero por la medalla- dijo Ash.

-Pika-.

-¡No es justo, yo lo dije primero!- grito Barry.

-Pues múltame por eso- dijo Ash en lo que Barry le iba a responder, pero… escuchan un ruido a los lejos.

-¿Que fue eso?- dijo Bonnie.

-No se, vamos Pikachu- dijo Ash llendo a la fuente del ruido.

-¡Ash espera!- dijo Serena siguiéndolo.

* * *

Ash llega primero a la fuente del ruido y lo que lo provoco.

-¡Bien Boomer! ¡ _Rueda de fuego_!- grito un desconocido de piel bronceada y ojos verde esmeralda, pelo color plateado algo salvaje, viste con una camiseta blanca con el símbolo de una Pokéball en ella, encima lleva una chaqueta gris con capucha y mangas verdes, pantalón negro y zapatos marrones y unos guantes negros.

Y entonces un Chimchar escucho la orden y se envuelve en llamas y va girando a atacar a un Piplup

-¡Esquiva y remolino!- grito alguien y el Piplup salta creando un gran torbellino de agua que arroja contra el Chimchar.

-¡Rápido esquívalo con _Excavar_!- el Chimchar se esconde bajo un hoyo que cava rápidamente esquivando el ataque de agua.

-Guau, que batalla… pero ese es Piplup…- decía Ash en lo que su Pikachu apunta a la entrenadora de Piplup y vieron que era Dawn.

-No funcionara, ¡usa _Rayo burbuja_ en el agujero!- Piplup lanza de su pico varias burbujas al agujero donde se metió el Chimchar.

-¡Boomer, esquívalo y sujétalo!- el Chimchar sale de otro agujero evitando el _Rayo burbuja_ por poco y se aferra a la espalda de Piplup que trataba desesperadamente de quitárselo -¡Ahora, _Rueda de fuego_!- el Chimchar aun sujetando a Piplup usa dicho movimiento.

-¡Piplup!- grito Dawn en lo que Piplup es soltado y se notaba que tenía algunas heridas pero aun así se logra poner de pie.

-Nada mal Dawn, Piplup ha mejorado bastante- dijo el chico de pelo plateado.

-Gracias, la practica termino- dijo Dawn en señal de terminar y entonces…

¡Pika pika!- Pikachu sale de los arbustos para saludar

-Ah, ese es…- decía Dawn.

-¿Hub? ¿Y ese Pikachu?- pregunto el desconocido.

-¡Piplup!- Piplup y Pikachu se saludan como buenos amigos.

-Oye Dawn, ¿quién es tu amigo?- pregunto Ash saliendo también de su escondite.

-Ash, que gusto verte, bueno él es…- decía Dawn.

-¡Ash!, ¡te multare por adelantarte!... eh, hola Dawn, veo que si llegaste a esta región- dijo Barry llegando con los demás.

-¡Barry! ¿También estas aquí?- dijo Dawn.

-Oye Dawn… ¿quiénes son tus amigos?- pregunto el de cabello plateado en lo que el Chimchar sube a su hombro y mira curioso a los recién llegados.

-Chaar-.

-Oh hola, soy Ash, y este es mi compañero Pikachu-.

-Pika pika-.

-Mi nombre es Serena, un gusto-.

-Vee-.

-Me llamo Clemont y ella es mi hermana Bonnie-.

-Y este es Dedenne- dijo Bonnie.

-Nene-.

-Y yo me llamo Barry, y tú eres…

-Encantado, me llamo Ray Mercer, y este es mi compañero Boomer- dijo el desconocido revelando su nombre como el de su Chimchar.

-¡Chim chimchar!-.

-Son amigos de Dawn por lo que veo- dijo Ray.

-¡Dawn, que gusto verte!- dijo Serena.

-A mi también Serena, ¿Cómo han estado?- dijo Dawn.

-Valla, más visitantes, si se dirigen a Ciudad Shalour, yo los guiare- dijo Korrina.

-¿Y usted es?- pregunto Dawn.

-Ella es Korrina, la líder de Gimnacio de Ciudad Shalour- dijo Ash.

-¡Que! ¿Líder de Gimnasio?- dijo Dawn impresionada.

-Sip, y este es mi fiel compañero Lucario- dijo Korrina.

-Raww-.

-¿Enserio?, justo nos dirigíamos hacia allá a retar tu gimnasio, ¿qué coincidencia no?- dijo Ray.

-Claro que sí, ¡y yo iré primero!- dijo Ash.

-¡Pika pika!-.

-No, ¡yo lo hare!- dijo Ray.

-¡Chim chim char!-.

-Jeje, me agradan los retadores ansiosos por una batalla… como ninguno puede decidir, resuélvanlo en una batalla- propuso Korrina.

-Eso me parece una buena idea- dijo Ash.

-Estoy de acuerdo, ¿quién va primero?- pregunto Ray.

-Creo que yo puedo ayudar con eso- dijo Dawn en lo que luego agarraba un vaso con palos –Dos de esos palos tienen dos "SI" y un "NO", quienes saquen el par, serán los que peleen primero, es justo- dijo Dwan.

Los 3 entrenadores se miran y asiente y sacan y entonces…

-Ah, rayos- Ash había sacado el "NO".

-Sí, y te advierto, que seas amigo de Dawn, no te la dejare fácil- dijo Boomer en lo que Ray sonríe retadoramente.

* * *

-De acuerdo, ¿que Pokémon elegirás? Yo elijo a Boomer- dijo Ray en lo que su Chimchar asiente y salta de su hombro listo y se pone en posición de combate.

-¡Chimchar!-.

-Para un tipo fuego como el, es perfecto un tipo agua, ¡Empoleon!- Barry saca a su mejor Pokémon a pelear.

-Si ambos lados están de acuerdo, inicien- dijo Korrina haciendo de réferi.

-Te dejare hacer el primer movimiento- dijo Ray.

-De acuerdo lo lamentaras, ¡Empoleon usa _Hidrocañón_!- Empoleon dispara de su boca una poderosa esfera de agua.

-Esquívalo- Boomer esquiva velozmente el ataque - _¡Lanzallamas!_ \- Boomer entonces contrataca con una gran torrente de llamas.

- _¡Pico taladro!_ ¡Repele esas llamas!- Empoleon empieza a girar su cuerpo como un taladro atravesando el _Lanzallamas_ –Eso es, ahora probemos uno de nuestros nuevos movimiento, _¡Voto agua!_ -

-¡Esquívalo y _Puño fuego_!- Empoleon aterriza y golpea en suelo con su ala y salen varios geiseres de agua, pero Boomer con mucha velocidad las esquiva y con su puño envuelto en llamas golpea a Empoleon, lo cual causa que el Pokémon emperador retroceda un poco.

-Guau, ese Chimchar es bueno- dijo Ash.

-Pika-.

-Y aun no has visto todo- dijo Dawn.

-Nada mal, pero aun no has visto nuestro verdadero poder, _¡Ala de acero!_ \- Empoleon va directo a atacar con sus alas

- _¡Rueda de fuego!_ \- Boomer empieza a rodar envuelto en fuego directo a Empoleon.

-¡Van a chocar!- grito Serena.

-¡Salta ahora!- entonces Boomer antes de impactar cambia su trayectoria hacia arriba quedando encima de Empoleon - _¡Lanzallamas!_ \- Boomer aprovecha y lanza su ataque de fuego en la espalda de Empoleon.

-¡Empoleon!- grito Barry.

-Increíble, salto en el momento justo- dijo Clemont sorprendido.

-¡Terminemos con _Puño fuego_!- Boomer con su puño envuelto en llamas le da el golpe final a Empoleon venciéndolo.

-¡Empoleon no puede continuar, Chimchar gana!- grito Korrina.

-¡Lo hicimos! Buen trabajo Boomer- dijo Ray en lo que Boomer celebra saltando en el aire y luego corre a abrazar a su entrenador

-¡Chimchar chim!-.

-¿Empoleon te encuentras bien?- dijo Barry ayudando a su Pokémon –Lo hiciste bien, ahora regresa- Barry regresa a Empoleon a su Pokéball.

-Es fuerte… muy bien, ¡es nuestro turno!, ¡Pikachu yo te!...- decía Ash cuando… su estómago dio un sonido -¿Pero primero podemos comer?- dijo Ash en lo que todos caen al suelo.

-Je, lo sabía tu jamás cambiaras Ash- dijo Dawn.

-Jejeje, jeje, lo siento- dijo Ash.

-Pika pika… (A veces no entiendo a mí…)- a Pikachu también le suena su estómago –Pi pika chu (Yo también tengo apetito)-

-Eevee vee (Tú y tu entrenador son tal para cual)-.

-De acuerdo, primero a comer y luego tendremos una batalla- dijo Ray sonriéndole retadoramente a Ash.

* * *

 **Info Pokémon:**

· **Nombre: Lucario**

· **Especie: Aura**

· **Tipos: Lucha/Acero**

· **Forma evolutiva de: Riolu**

· **Habilidad: Impasible/Foco interno**

 **Tiene una habilidad especial conocida como vista aural que le permite ver el aura de las personas y de los Pokémon, con lo que también puede detectar dónde se encuentran.**

* * *

Más tarde, todos estaban sentados en una mesa almorzando tranquilamente, también los Pokémon también comían por su lado, aunque los que más comían eran Ash y Pikachu.

-Tu sí que tenías hambre- dijo Ray impresionado de cómo come Ash.

-Como no, si la comida de Clemont es deliciosa- dijo Ash.

-Bueno… no es para tanto- dijo Clemont sintiéndose alagado.

-Pika pika pi…- Pikachu estaba con el estómago lleno.

-Pi piplup-.

-Debo decirlo, eres buen cocinero- dijo Ray.

-Chim char chim- Boomer le roba comida a Piplup sin que se dé cuenta.

¿Pi?... ¡Pi puplup, piplup!-.

Piplup persigue a Boomer que se esconde atrás de Dawn.

-Pika pika, pika chu- Pikachu trata de parar a Piplup y calmar las cosas.

-Boomer, eso no estuvo bien, discúlpate- dijo Ray regañando a su Chimchar.

Boomer mira a Piplup y se disculpa, mientras Piplup acepta a regañadientes.

-¿Es que estos 2 nunca se llevaran bien?- dijo Ray.

-Creo que al ser de tipos opuestos tiene algo que ver- dijo Clemont.

-No creo, yo tuve un Chimchar y no se llevaba tan mal con Piplup

-Creo que solo es cosa de ellos dos- dijo Dawn.

-Bueno Ray, cuéntanos de ti… ¿de dónde conoces a Dawn?- pregunto Serena.

-Pues fue en Sinnoh, un tiempo luego de empezar mi viaje, la conocí cuando ella entrenaba con su Piplup y uno de sus ataques le dio a Boomer, al principio me enoje, pero luego de que ella se explicara la perdone y nos hicimos amigos, aunque…- decía Ray que ve como Boomer le hacía caras a Piplup para provocarlo, el Pokémon pingüino se enoja persiguiéndolo con Pikachu, Eevee y Dedenne los perseguían para pararlos -No puedo decir lo mismo de ellos dos-.

-Valla relación- dijo Ash.

-Oh vaya- dijo Bonnie.

-Son como el agua y el aceite- dijo Korrina riéndose de los Pokémon.

Pero entonces… como ya es usual, una maquina extraña cae y suelta una especie de red que atrapa a Pikachu, Eevee, Dedenne, Piplup y Boomer y la red se eleva enganchándose en el canasto de un globo.

-¡¿Que rayos?! ¡¿Que está pasando?!- grito Ray en lo que se escuchan risas malvadas.

 _"¿Acaso es una voz la que oigo?"_

 _"¡Me habla a mí y no con odio!"_

 _"¡En el viento!"_

 _"¡Y los luceros!"_

 _"¡Escuchen atentos!"_

 _"Causando miedo, porque yo soy la reina"_

 _"Trayendo caos donde la paz reina"_

 _"Una rosa con otro nombre es igual de dulce"_

 _"Empeorándolo todo eso júrenlo"_

 _"¡Jessie!"_

 _"¡James!"_

 _"¡Y el guapo Meowth!"_

 _"Pondremos a los buenos a echarse un coyotín"_

 _"Y el Equipo Rocket..."_

 _"¡Para empeorarlo todo!"_

 _"¡Woooooooobbuffet!"_

-¡Equipo Rocket!- gritan todos menos Korrina y Ray.

-¿Quiénes?- dijeron Korrina y Ray.

-Ya te conté de ellos Ray, son un trio de tontos que se roban los Pokémon de otros- dijo Dawn en lo que el trio de malos se ríen.

-¡Porque siempre están en el peor de los casos!- grito Barry.

-Ustedes 3 necesitan que les den una lección- dijo Ray poniendoce unas gafas de sol y agarra una Pokéball –Y ese alguien seré…-

-¡Alto!- grito Korrina poniéndose al frente junto a Lucario –Odio a los tipos ustedes, liberen a esos Pokémon ahora, o tendremos que pararlos-.

-No nos importa rubiecita en ruedas, así que…- decía Jessie.

-Chaito- dijeron los tres en lo que su globo empieza a elevar…

-Lucario- dijo Korrina en lo que su Lucario asiente y salta y genera un _Ataque óseo_ y la arroja reventando fácilmente y este cae al suelo y entonces con una _Garra metal_ corta la red y los Pokémon son liberados.

-Guau- dijo Bonnie.

-Lucario se ha vuelto más fuerte-dijo Clemont.

-Oigan, que no ven que nos cuesta remendar este globo- dijo James.

-Recuerden que tiene la cara de un actor de telenovela- dijo Meowth.

-Más bien de película de terror- dijo Ray sacándose sus lentes oscuros.

-¡Como te atreves!- grito ofendido Meowth.

-Bien… es hora de terminar con esto, todos usted, es hora de que observen, el poder de la Megaevolución- dijo Korrina en lo que Lucario se pone firme y en posición de batalla para despues toca la _Piedra llave_ de su guante y… -Lucario… **¡Megaevoluciona!** -.

Entonces al igual que paso con Diantha, las piedras de Korrina y Lucario empiezan a resonar una con la otra y Lucario empieza a sufrir un cambio.

Ahora tenía un aumento de pelaje amarillo de su pecho y espalda, los sensores de su cabeza se separan y deforman, adquiriendo un color rojizo en las puntas. El grosor que había entre la parte superior e inferior de las piernas desaparece, mezclándose el color azul y negro a lo largo de las piernas y brazos, adquiriendo un color rojizo en las extremidades, además de crecerle nuevos pinchos en el reverso de las manos y también en los pies, además en los hombros crecen de tamaño.

-Guau- dijeron todos impresionados por la apariencia de Mega-Lucario.

- _¿Entonces esa es la Megaevolución eh? Interesante_ \- pensó Ray sonriendo por lo que presencio.

-Mega… megaevoluciono, bueno, no importa, nos encargaremos- dice Jessie.

-Sí, ¡adelante Carnivine!- dijo James lanzando su Pokéball.

-¡Ahora Woobat!- dijo Jessie también lanzado su Pokéball que de ambas salen sus respectivos Pokémon.

-¡Lucario, _Danza espada_!- Mega-Lucario genera unas especies de espadas de energía que giran alrededor de su cuerpo y aumentando mucho su ataque - _¡Puño incremento!_ \- Mega-Lucario con su puño envuelto en energía naranja va al ataque.

-¡Woobat, _Tajo aéreo_!- dijo Jessie.

-¡Carnivalin, _Recurrente_!- dijo James.

En eso Woobat genera un filoso viento de sus alas y Carnivine lanza semillas de su boca pero Mega-Lucario esquivaba rápidamente los ataques y de un solo golpe derrota a ambos Pokémon.

-Hay, no lo creo- dijo Meowth asustado.

-De un solo golpe dejo a mi plantita como hierba mala- dijo James.

-Y aún no han visto nada, _¡Aura esfera!_ \- Mega-Lucario empezaba a acumular energía de su aura entre sus manos.

-¡Haz algo Meowth!- grito Jessie pero…

-Me rindo- dijo Meowth alzando la bandera blanca.

-¡No me refería a eso!- grito Jessie en lo que Mega-Lucario termino de cargar la esfera, y la lanza impactando contra el Equipo Rocket, y la explosión fue tan grande que los manda a volar.

- _¡El Equipo Rocket fue vencido otra vez!_ -.

-Mega-Lucario… es fuerte- dijo Ash en lo que tanto el cómo Pikachu estaban impactados.

-Increíble- dijo Ray.

-Chim, char-.

Mega-Lucario se acerca a su entrenadora y regresa a su estado anterior y choca los 5 con Korrina.

-Así se hace compañero- dijo Korrina.

-Raww-.

-Guau, así que esa es una Megaevolución, fue increíble- dijo Dawn.

-¡Ahora si con más razón quiero una!- dijo Barry aun asombrado.

-Hay chicos, no fue para tanto- dijo Korrina sintiéndose alagada.

-No la vayas a perder hermano, ella es única- dijo pícaramente Bonnie a Clemont.

-¿Apoco ella es tu novia?- dijo Ray apuntando a Korrina.

-Ah, mejor… cállense ambos- dijo Clemont apartando la mirada medio ruborizado.

-Pero difiero, fue muy impresionante lo que acabo de presenciar, Megaevolución- dijo Ray algo serio pero sonriendo y Boomer asiente de acuerdo.

* * *

Más tarde, nuestros héroes logran salir del bosque y llegan a la ciudad.

-¡Bienvenidos a Ciudad Shalour!- grita Korrina presentando su ciudad.

-¡Increíble! es genial- dijo Ash.

-Y miren esa torre de allá- dijo Dawn en lo que todos miran al norte y ven una gran torre.

-La Torre Maestra, el símbolo de nuestra ciudad, allí también está el Gimnasio- dijo Korrina.

-Fantástico- dice Ray cuando su mirada en el azabache –Oye Ash-.

-¿Ah? ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Ash.

-Aún tenemos pendiente una batalla- dijo Ray sonriendo.

-Es cierto, estoy listo- dijo Ash.

-Bien, en ese caso cuando estén listos, vallan a la Torre Maestra a pedirme el reto, los estaré esperando- dice Korrina que se retira directo a la torre.

-¡Adiós futura cuñada!- dice Bonnie.

-¡Bonnie, deja de decir eso!- grita Clemont en lo que todos se ríen.

-Esa niña me recuerda de cierta manera a Brock- dijo Barry.

-Y ahora te diste cuenta- dijo Dawn.

-Bueno Ray, cuando quieras tener una batalla, estoy disponible a toda hora- dijo Ash.

-Si es así, ¿qué te parece ahora mismo?- dice Ray.

* * *

Más tarde, mientras el sol se ponía, en la arena de batalla en el Centro Pokémon, todos observaban para la batalla de Ash vs Ray.

-¿Estás listo para perder?- dijo Ash.

-Esa es mi frase- dijo Ray que se pone unos lentes de sol y entonces saca una Pokéball que era de color verde y negra.

-¡Frogadier, yo te elijo!- Ash lanza su Pokéball saliendo su Pokémon rana.

-Fro-.

-¡Vamos Hitmonlee!- Ray lanza su Pokéball y de allí sale un Pokémon con unas piernas con unas piernas parecidas a resortes.

-¡Hitmon… lee!-.

-¡De acuerdo, están listos!- dijo Clemont haciendo de réferi.

-¡Claro!- dijo Ash.

-Siempre- dijo Ray.

-Entonces… ¡inicien!- dijo Clemont.

-Empezaremos nosotros, ¡Frogadier, usa _Corte_!- Frogadier va a gran velocidad va corriendo con una daga en mano.

-¡Esquívalo y _Doble patada_!- Hitmonlee esquiva el _Corte_ y le da una patada a Frogadier seguida de otra de giro haciéndolo retroceder.

-Nada mal, pero aun no es todo, _¡Hidropulso!_ \- Frogadier velozmente corre y le acierta a Hitmonlee y le acierta con una esfera de agua de manera directa.

-¡Hitmonlee! ¿Estás bien?- pregunta Ray en lo que Hitmonlee asiente –Bien, ¡Usa _Mega patada_!- Hitmonlee salta, y va a darle una gran patada.

-¡Esquívalo!- Frogadier velozmente logra esquivar la patada del Pokémon pateador.

-¡Usa _Puño trueno_!- Hitmonlee cargo electricidad en su mano.

-¡Bloquea con _Corte_!- Frogadier usa su daga y bloquea el golpe.

-Dawn no mentía, eres bueno- dijo Ray.

-Jeje, gracias… pero no he terminado, _¡Golpe aéreo!_ \- Frogadier empieza a correr para luego empesar a "volar" con sus extremidades brillando.

-Yo tampoco, ¡esquívalo y _Mega puño_!- Hitmonlee salta para dar un ataque con su pierna y ambos ataques colisionan, y los 2 Pokémon retroceden por el impacto.

-¡ _Corte_ adelante!-.

- _¡Puño trueno!_ \- ambos corren hacia el otro y vuelven a colisionar los ataques volviendo a retroceder.

-¡Con fuerza, salta y usa _Hidropulso_!-.

-¡No te rindas Hitmonle! ¡Regrésalo con _Mega patada_!-.

Frogadier lanza su esfera de agua pero Hitmonlee con su poderosa pierna se la regresa impactando contra Frogadier.

-¡Frogadier!- grito Ash.

-Acabemos con esto Hitmonlee _¡Golpe roca!_ \- Hitmonlee prepara su puño que brilla en rojo y va directo a Frogadier.

-Aun no nos rendimos, ¡usa _Doble equipo_!- Frogadier se pone de pie y crea varias copias y Hitmonlee golpea una copia.

-¿Hit mon lee?-.

-¡Concéntrate Hitmonlee!, _¡Poder oculto!_ \- Hitmonlee crea algunas esferas de energía verde y las lanza contra las copias y les da a todas… pero… ninguno era el verdadero.

-¡¿Que?!- grito Ray.

-¡¿Monlee?!-.

-¡¿Dónde está?!- decía Ray viendo por todos lados cuando…

- _¡Golpea aéreo!_ \- Frogadier llega del cielo y le da una patada a Hitmonlee, el cual fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para mandar a Hitmonlee al suelo, dejándolo derrotado.

-¡Hitmonlee!- grito Ray.

-¡Hitmonlee no puede continuar, Frogadier gana! ¡La victoria es para Ash de Pueblo Paleta!- grito Clemont.

-¡Eso es!- grito Ash en lo que Frogadier va hacia Ash y choca los 5 con él.

-¡Pika pika chu!-.

Ray se quita los lentes oscuros y se acerca a Hitmonlee que agacha la mirada avergonzado.

-Oye, no seas tan duro contigo mismo, lo hiciste bien- dijo Ray lo cual parece animar a Hitmonlee que alegre abraza a su entrenador -Jeje, lo hiciste bien amigo- Ray regresa a Hitmonlee a su Pokéball.

-Fue buena batalla, enserio Hitmonlee es muy fuerte- Ash le levanta la mano.

-Opino lo mismo de tu Frogadier, debí decirlo, cuando Dawn me dijo que eras muy fuerte no creí que tanto, estoy impresionado Ash- Ray le da la mano a Ash y ambos lo estrechan.

-Ojala volvamos a pelear en algún momento- dijo Ash.

-Sí y la próxima vez yo ganare- dice Ray sonriendo retadoramente.

-Bueno, está decidido, Ash enfrentará a Korrina primero, y como Ray ya venció a Barry luego el peleara- dijo Serena.

-¡Que! ¡Quiere decir que seré el último! ¡Los multare a ambos si pierden!- grito Barry.

-Claro- dijeron Ash y Ray.

-Pika pi-.

-Chim chimchar-.

-Oh o lo que me recuerda, Serena, mañana habrá un concurso Pokémon en esta ciudad- dijo Dawn.

-¿Ah, enserio?- dijo Serena.

-¿Eve?-.

-Así es, por eso me dirigía a Ciudad Shalour, esta la primera parada para los coordinadores, ¿vendrás verdad?- dice Dawn.

-Pi piplup?-.

-¿Ah… yo? ¿Ir a un concurso?- dice Serena que se lo piensa cuando… sonríe decidida –Claro… me encantaría participar-.

-¡Perfecto! te advierto que no perderé- dijo Dawn seriamente.

-¡Pi piplup!-.

-Pues, ¡yo tampoco pienso hacerlo!- dice Serena con la misma actitud.

¡Ee vee!

-Jeje, supongo que el Gimnasio puede esperar- dijo Ash.

-Supongo q si, bueno empezare a hacer una estrategia para…- decía Ray cuando…

-¡Espera! ¿No iras a apoyarme?- dijo Dawn con algo de tristeza.

-E… bueno… yo- dice Ray con algo de nervios.

-Ya veo, parece que no te importo lo suficiente- dice Dawn mientras se le salen algunas lágrimas.

-¡Nononono! ¡Claro que me importas e eres a apoyarte, lo juro!- decía Ray con nervios.

-¡Gracias!- dice Dawn con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Tu… ¿me engañaste?- dijo Ray en lo que Dawn le guiña el ojo -Eres malvada… por eso es que te quiero tanto- dijo Ray sonriendo.

-¿Ah?... ¿Qué acaba de pasar?- se decía a si mismo Ash confundido.

-¿Pika… pika?-.

-Allá voy Concursos Pokémon, ¡estoy lista!- dice Serena alzando su puño al aire.

 **Nuestros héroes llegaron a Ciudad Shalour y presenciaron otra poderosa Megaevolución, ahora finalmente Serena probara suerte en los Concursos Pokémon… ¿Qué pasara ahora?**

 **Esta historia continuara…**

* * *

 ***Vamos amigos a la siguiente Aventura***

 **Voz de Serena: finalmente llego el día, es hora de cumplir el sueño que tanto he buscado, May, Dawn, no perderé, ganare mi primer listón de concurso, Eevee, Braixen, por favor, préstenme su fuerza, ¡es hora del show!**

 **La próxima vez en Pokémon XY: ¡El Concurso Pokémon empieza! ¡Debut en el espectaculo!**

 **¡Atrápenlos a todos!**

* * *

 **Pokémon Karaokémon**

 ** _Jessie_** _: Para proteger al mundo de la devastación._

 ** _James_** _: Para unir a los pueblos dentro de nuestra nación._

 ** _Jessie_** _: Para denunciar los males de la verdad y el amor._

 ** _James_** _: Para extender nuestro reino hasta las estrellas._

 ** _Jessie_** _: ¡Jessie!_

 ** _James_** _: ¡James!_

 ** _Jessie_** _: El Equipo Rocket viajando a la velocidad de la luz._

 ** _James_** _: Ríndanse ahora o prepárense a luchar._

 ** _Meowth_** _: ¡Así es!_

 ** _Coro_** _:_

 ** _¡El Equipo Rocket!_**

 _Son problemas, dan problemas_

 _Traen problemas, problemas que te seguirán._

 ** _¡El Equipo Rocket!_**

 _Son problemas, dan problemas_

 _Traen problemas, hay que atrapar a Pikachu._

 ** _¡El Equipo Rocket!_**

 _Son problemas, dan problemas_

 _Traen problemas, problemas que te seguirán._

 ** _¡El Equipo Rocket!_**

 ** _El Equipo Rocket_** _: ¡El **Equipo Rocket** ha sido vencido otra vez!_

* * *

(Se puede ver a Ash recostado sobre un árbol con Pikachu en su regazo, mientras varias imágenes de recuerdos aparecen)

 _Masara Taun ni sayonara-shite kara_

 _Dore dake no jikan tatta darō_

(Se puede ver a Ash con su primera ropa, junto a Pikachu corriendo de Pueblo Paleta, mientras llegaban a otra Ciudad cuando el sol se estaba metiendo)

 _Surikizu kirikizu nakama no kazu_

 _Sore wa chotto jiman ka na_

(Después se puede ver cómo Ash conoció a cada uno de sus amigos)

 _Ano koro suggoku hayatte ita kara_

 _Kai ni hashitta kono sunīkā mo_

(Ahora se pude ver a todos sus Pokémon divirtiéndose en el Rancho del Profesor Oak)

 _Ima de wa sekaijū sagashite mo mitsukaranai_

 _Saikō no boroboro kutsu sa!_

(En eso Ash y Pikachu despiertan y ven a Serena, Clemont y Bonnie con una sonrisa y va corriendo con ellos hacia su siguiente destino)

 _Itsu no ma ni ka Type: Wild_

(Mientras se ven las siluetas de Ash y los otros corren se ven imágenes de a Ash y su Charizard enfrentándose a Gary y su Blastoise en la liga Johto)

 _Sukoshi-zutsu dakedo Type: Wild_

(Luego Ash y Pikachu vs Tyson y su Meowth en la Liga Hoenn)

 _Motto motto Type:Wild_

(Después Ash e Infernape se enfrentan a Paul y su Electivire en la Liga Sinnoh)

 _Tsuyoku naru yo Type: Wild_

(Luego Ash y Pikachu vs Trip y su Serperior en la Liga Unova)

 _Itsu no ma ni ka Type: Wild_

(Se ven a los líderes de Gimancio de Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh e Unova)

 _Sukoshi-zutsu dakedo Type: Wild_

(Se ven a los campeones, Lance, Steven, Cinthia y Alder)

 _Motto motto Type:Wild_

(Luego a Misty, Brock, Tracey, May, Max, Dawn, Iris y Cylan)

 _Tsuyoku naru yo Type: Wild_

(Por último la cámara se acerca a Ash y a Pikachu que pueden ver una ciudad en el horizonte)

 _Soshite itsu ka kou iu yo_

 _"Haroo Mai doriimu"_

(Luego se ven a Clemont cansado y a Bonnie regañándolo, mientras a Ash y Serena, siguen mirando el horizonte, en eso Ash mira por un momento y Serena lo mira y le sonríe y Ash le devuelve la sonrisa levantándole el pulgar en lo que los 2 miran el horizonte junto a Clemont y Bonnie)

* * *

 **Le agradezco al usuario _ChaosGodInfinity_ por dejarme incluir a su OC _Ray Mercer_ en mi fic**.

* * *

 **Dejen sus reviews y sugerencias por favor**


	23. El Concurso Pokémon empieza

**_Pokémon es propiedad de Satoshi Taijiri_**

* * *

Varios fuegos artificiales estallan en el cielo, mientras cerca de un hermoso edificio al centro de la ciudad, muchas personas se reunían para ver, el primer Concurso Pokémon de ese año en Kalos.

-¡Es hermoso!- dijeron Serena y Bonnie impresionadas por el edificio.

-Vee-.

-En este es el lugar donde se realizara el Concurso Pokémon- dijo Dawn.

-Guau, hace mucho que no veo uno- dijo Ash.

-Realmente es genial, me recuerda a los que hay en Sinnoh- dijo Barry.

Serena se ponía nerviosa pero su Eevee poso una pata sobre el brazo de su entrenadora en señal de que esta con ella.

-Gracias amiga- dijo Serena ya más tranquila.

-¿Estas lista para tu primer concurso Serena?- pregunto Clemont.

-Claro que sí, mis Pokémon y yo hemos practicado bastante- dijo Serena muy segura de sí misma.

-Veo que todos llegaron- todos voltean y ven a… May -Me alegra verlos, hola Dawn, que gusto verte de nuevo-.

-Hace mucho que no nos vemos, jeje, creo que pronto tendremos la revancha desde la Copa Wallace- dijo Dawn.

-Sí, espero con ansias eso y… ¿ah?- dice May que nota a Barry y a Ray -¿Quiénes son ellos, son nuevos amigos?-.

-Amigos de Sinnoh, él es Barry y mi buen amigo Ray- dijo Dawn.

-Un gusto- dijo Ray.

-Que tal- dijo Barry.

-Un placer conocerlos, bien Serena, ¿Estas preparada? Te lo advierto… no seré rival fácil- dijo May.

-Claro que lo sé, no soy una chica frágil como parezco, he practicado bastante aunque no lo creas- dijo Serena.

-Vee-.

-Bueno… ¿y que esperan?, vayan a inscribirse- dijo Bonnie en lo que las 3 chicas reaccionar y van directo al edificio para inscribirse, pero entonces… las 3 notan una rosa cayendo… y cae en las manos de May.

-¿Una rosa?- dijo Dawn.

-Qué bonita- dijo Serena.

May ve la rosa y sonríe un poco –Y yo creí que no vendrías-.

-Que puedo decir, sabes como soy- dijo un joven de la edad de nuestros héroes, de cabello verde y ordenado, usando una camisa morada encima de una chamarra negra de mangas largas, pantalones color cian y zapatos negro.

-¿Drew?- dijo Ash reconociendo al joven.

-Saludos a todos- dijo Drew moviendo un poco el fleco de su cabello.

-Esto parecen una reunión de conocidos- dijo una voz femenina que era de una chica de estatura entre media y baja, cabello pelirrojo y corto con unos lentes de sol, ojos son color marrón y piel clara, junto a ella había un Glameow que maúlla en señal de saludo.

-¡Zoey!- grito Dawn reconociendo a su amiga/rival.

-¡Pi piplup!-.

-Me alegra verte Dawn, a ti igual May… Ash, que bueno verte también- dijo Zoey saludando.

-Veo que también estas en Kalos- dijo Ash.

-No iba a perder la oportunidad… y tú eres nueva coordinadora, a espera, eres la chica del video de Poké-visión, buen trabajo- dijo Zoey dándole pulgar arriba.

-Ah… si gracias… soy Serena, y esta es mi compañera Eevee-.

-Vee-.

-Un gusto, y esta pequeña…- dice Zoey que acaricia a Eevee -Se nota que está bien cuidada, su pelaje es muy suave.

-Gracias, le guste que la cepille mucho- dijo Serena.

-Bueno… no me gusta interrumpir, pero hay que registrarnos antes de que cierren las inscripciones para el concurso- dijo Drew en lo que todas lo recordaron y entran al edificio.

* * *

(Aparece Ash en sus diferentes versiones hasta ponerse su gorra con una mirada de "estoy listo", después aparecen por un segundo Ash, Serena, Clemont y Bonnie hasta aparecer el título "Pokémon XY")

"Hei! Karosu o terasu ano asahi no yō ni"

(Nuestros 4 héroes ven el horizonte una ciudad)

"( _Nitorochāji_ atsuku ikōze) "

(Aquí aparecen Serena en una muestra de un concurso Pokémon)"

"Sā! Susumou ze itsudemo junbi wa okkē"

(El Equipo Rocket otra vez con sus planes acompañados de sus Pokémons)

"( _Katayaburi hengenjizai_ de)"

(Entonces son mandados a volar por un " _Placaje eléctrico_ " de Pikachu)

"Kasanariau omoi ga shinkuro shite"

(Ash parece como silueta detrás aparecen sus diferentes rivales, Paul con su Electrive, Trip con su Serperior, Ritchie con su Pikachu Sparky & Barry con su Empoleon)

"Kesshite kienai kizuna ni narukara"

(Luego aparecen sus diferentes compañeros de viaje Misty con su Pokemon de Agua, Brock con su Croagunk y Sudowoodo, May con su Blaziken, Dawn con su Piplup, Iris con su Excadrill, Cilan con su Pansage)

"Doko made mo tsuyoku nareru"

(Diferentes siluetas de manos tocan el hombro de Ash volteando para luego mostrar a Serena, Clemont y Bonnie)

"Ore-tachi nara woh woh woh yeah..."

(Ash con una sonrisa nostálgica y con Pikachu ya en su hombro corren a su siguiente destino.)

"IkuZe! Hageshiku moeru batoru"

(Ash manda a Frogadier a atacar con _Corte_ a un Grovyle que contraataca con _Hoja aguda_ , y luego revelando que pertenece a Sawyer)

"IkuZe! Pinchi wa chansu daze "

(Serena junto a su Braixen dan un espectáculo en un Concurso Pokémon mientras son observadas por Aria con un Delphox con una sonrisa de orgullo)

"IkōZe! Kishikaisei"

(Ash y Serena se ponen un Mega-Aro respectivamente y además unos brazaletes con unos raros cristales)

"Zettai ni akiramenai"

(Ash y Serena activa las gemas y Pikachu e Eevee son envueltos en un aro de poder y ejecuta unos potentes ataques)

"IkuZe! Yuzurenai yume ga aru"

(En una especie de trono esta Lissandre)

"IkuZe! Kanarazu getto daze"

(Se muestra a los diferentes científicos y comandantes del Team Flare hasta finalizar a Malva del Alto Mando/Elite 4)

"IkōZe! Te o nobashite"

(Se muestra a Ash, Pikachu y un Mega-Charizard Y que ataca con un poderosa _Llamarada_ )

"Daremo shiranai takami e"

(Un joven de negro manda a su Mega-Charizard X a lanzar un _Anillo Ígneo_ que impacta contra la _Llamarada_ y causando una explosión siendo observado con un pequeño bulto verde con un ojo)

"Sā! Agete iku ze ( _Hyakuman boruto_ )"

(Se muestran a los líderes de gimnasio de Kalos cada uno con un objeto con una mega-piedra, siendo reemplazados por diferentes siluetas de sus Pokémon Mega-evolucionado)

"Sō! Tachimukatte tomoni ikou ze"

"Yume no mukō made"

(Finalizando con Ash, Serena Clemont y Bonnie con sus diferentes Pokémon)

* * *

 **¡El Concurso Pokémon empieza! ¡Debut en el espectáculo!**

* * *

 **Nuestros héroes finalmente llegaron a Ciudad Shalour, pero antes de que Ash rete al Gimnasio, deciden parar para celebrar el Concurso Pokémon.**

Después de que Serena termina de inscribirse, recibe unas especies de capsulas de Pokéballs y unos sellos

-¿Y esto?- pregunta Serena.

-Es para las Pokéball- dice Dawn.

-Cuando lances la Pokéball al estar en escena, se crearan diferentes efectos que pueden darte puntos por los jueces- dijo May.

-Guau, veamos…- Serena regresa a Eevee a su Pokéball y entonces la coloca dentro de la capsula y pone un sello de estrella -¡Aquí vamos!- dice Serena que lanza la Pokéball que junto a la capsula se abren, pero a diferencia de lo normal, Eevee sale con efecto de brillos y estrellas y aterrizando con una reverencia -¡Increíble! ¡Fue tan hermoso!-.

-Jeje, ya te acostumbraras- dice Dawn.

Entonces la puerta del edificio se abre, y alguien llega apurada y era…

-¡Permiso, permiso!… ¡Sí!, llegue a tiempo- dice Xana llegando.

-¿Xana?- dijo Serena.

-¿Ah? ¡Serena!- dijo Xana abrazando a su amiga -Me alegra mucho verte-.

-Jeje, ya me preguntaba dónde estaba- dijo Ash.

-Dijiste que irías pronto a un Concurso y te veíamos- dijo Clemont.

-Y a nosotros también- dijo Tierno llegando junto a Trevor.

-Hola Ash, Serena- dijo Trevor.

-Tierno, Trevor, déjenme adivinar, ¿vinieron para apoyar a Xana y ganar la medalla de Gimnasio verdad?- dijo Ash.

-Y no solo eso- todos dieron vuelta y vieron a Kalm entrar al lugar –Díganme, estoy en la lista de saludos- dijo sonriendo.

-Chicos, están aquí, que alegría me da verlos a todos- dijo Serena.

-Lo que nos alegra es que por fin encontraras tu objetivo de viaje, te apoyaremos- dijo Kalm.

-Chi pachi-.

-Las apoyare a ambas, Serena, Xana- dijo Tierno.

-Y prometo tomar buenas fotos- dijo Trevor con su confiable cámara.

-Vaya, no sabía que tenías tantos amigos Serena- dijo Barry.

-Y bastante unidos debo decir- dijo May.

-Son amigos de mi pueblo natal, Pueblo Boceto, ella es Xana, también es coordinadora, y ellos son Kalm, Tierno y Trevor, también reúnen las medallas de Kalos- dijo Serena presentado a sus amigos.

-Un gusto- dijo Kalm en reverencia.

-Pachi chipa-.

-Yo soy Barry, soy del Pueblo Hojas gemelas en la región Sinnoh-.

-Y yo soy Ray, también vengo de Sinnoh, un placer conocerlos-.

-Yo Dawn, también de Pueblo Hojas gemelas y este es Piplup-.

-Pi piplup-.

-Soy May de Ciudad Petalburg de Hoenn-.

-Ah, es un placer cono… guauu, ¿quién eres tú?- pregunto Xana a Drew.

-¿Ah? yo soy Drew, soy también un coordinador, de Ciudad LaRousseen en Hoenn.

-Bueno, jeje, eres bastante guapo- dijo Xana.

-¿Ah?- dijo Drew confundido pero May tenía una pequeña mueca.

-Y yo soy Zoey de Ciudad Snowpoint en Sinnoh-.

-Yo si te conoce, fuiste la ganadora del Gran Festival de Sinnoh, y tú la finalista- dijo Xana a Zoey y a Dawn.

-Ah sí, aun me faltaba para poder ganar- dijo Dawn.

-Xana, vas a ser de fanática o vas a registrarte- dijo Kalm.

-¡Ah es cierto!- Xana reacciona y a tiempo de registra antes de que se cierren las inscripciones.

-Por poco y no la cuentas- dijo Serena en lo que Xana suspira aliviada.

-Y yo creí que Ash era el entusiasta- dijo Dawn.

-En eso te… oye- dijo Ash.

- _¡Atención coordinadores Pokémon, en este momento se cierran las inscripción, para los que ya se han registrado es momento de explicarles las reglas para este concurso, la ronda de exhibición constara de él coordinador haciendo una rutina con 2 de sus Pokémon, los que pasen a la ronda de batalla, deberán usar solo 1 Pokémon de su elección ya que lo usaron en la ronda anterior o que no allá usado en esa ronda, el Concurso comenzara mañana, aprovechen y practiquen lo necesario, buena suerte!_ \- dice la Enfermera Joy a través de un micrófono a todos los presentes.

-2 Pokémon en la ronda de exhibición, pero solo uno en la ronda de batalla- dice Serena.

-Vee-.

-Bueno, aprovechare y mejorare un poco mi presentación- dijo Drew saliendo del edificio del Concurso.

-Yo también, las veo luego chicas- dijo Zoey igual saliendo del lugar para practicar.

-Piplup, mostrémosle a esta región de que estamos hechos los coordinadores de Sinnoh- dijo Dawn.

-Pi piplup-.

-Es hora de mostrar que no soy la misma de Hoenn- dijo May.

-Serena, ojala ambas pasemos y quedemos en la final- dijo Xana.

-Claro- dijo Serena en que las 2 amigas chocan las manos en señal de promesa y luego Xana sale del lugar seguido –Ahora somos… rivales-.

-Bien, Tierno, Trevor, aprovechemos de entrenar para desafiar al líder de Gimnasio- dijo Kalm en lo que Tierno y Trevor asienten.

-Nosotros también Pikachu- dijo Ash.

-Pika-.

Entonces el azabache junto a su compañero salen corriendo seguido de Barry y Ray que también iban a practicar.

-Todos están entusiasmados… yo tampoco puedo quedarme atrás, después de todo, yo y Ash tenemos una promesa que cumplir cuando llegue el momento- dijo Clemont saliendo también.

-Hermano espérame- dijo Bonnie yendo tras él.

-Supongo que nosotros también- dijo Serena que iba a salir pero…

-¿Disculpe, usted es Serena de Pueblo Boceto verdad?- dijo la Enfermera Joy.

-Sí, soy yo- dijo Serena.

-Te llego un paquete de Pueblo Boceto- dijo la Enfermera Joy.

-¿Para mí?- se preguntaba Serena.

* * *

Durante el resto del día, todos estaban entrenando por su lado, May practicaba con su Beautifly y Wartortle, Dawn con Piplup y Togekiss, Zoey con Glamow y Lumineon, Drew con Roserade y Msquerain y finalmente Xana con su Ivysaur y revelando que tenía un Flabebe

-¡Finish!- grito Serena haciendo una reverencia junto a Eevee y Pancham –Genial, salió perfecto- sus Pokémon asienten orgullosos mientras Serena miraba el estadio del concurso –Finalmente llego nuestro momento, sin importar el resultado de mañana, daremos lo mejor, sin rendirnos hasta el final, y si triunfamos, al Gran festival, donde Aria nos espera- dijo Serena segura mientras sus Pokémon la observan con orgullo.

Mientras en otra parte…

Pikachu y Frogadier chocaban _Cola férrea_ y _Corte_ respectivamente.

-Chicos, no solo ganaremos la siguiente medalla, hay que apoyar a Serena, ella ganara- dijo Ash.

-¡Pika pika!-.

-¡Froga dier!-.

Mientras con Kalm, practicaba con su Quilladin usando su _Brazo pincho_ derribando árboles, y entonces el Pokémon planta lanza _Pinmisil_ directo a Pachirisu y este usa _Chispazo_ para frenar y luego esquivar algunos que quedaban y Kalm sonreía de cómo se fortalecían sus Pokémon.

Mientras Barry, Ray, Tierno y Trevor, cada uno entrenaba a su manera para desafiar al Gimnasio.

* * *

Ya de noche, Serena caminaba por la calle hasta mirar el estadio donde se celebrara el concurso.

-¿Tú tampoco pudiste dormir?- Serena volteo y vio a May llegar.

-May- dijo Serena.

-Ya somos tres- dijo o Dawn llegando también.

-Es que… aun no puedo creer que pronto…- decía Serena.

-Te entendemos… la primera vez que participe, me sentí nerviosa, finalmente seguiría el mismo camino de mi madre que tanto admiro- dijo Dawn.

-Yo también… yo no sabía que camino elegir, cundo vi un Concurso por primera vez, no sabía si lo lograría o no- dice May.

-Entonces… creo que… siento lo mismo que ustedes, estoy nerviosa, no solo participare en un Concurso Pokémon… pero… estaré frente a mucha gente… tengo miedo- dice Serena.

-Tranquila- Dawn pone una mano sobre el hombro de Serena –Recuerda que estaremos aquí, además Ash y los demás te estarán apoyando, no olvides eso- dijo Dawn.

-Es… es cierto, ellos estarán apoyándome, gracias- dijo Serena.

-Solo recuerda, no solo somos amiga, somos rivales ahora- dijo May.

-Si lo sé, y no perderé- dijo Serena y las 3 chicas se miran seria, pero después… las 3 chocan puños en señal de respeto y rivalidad.

* * *

 **Info Pokémon:**

· **Nombre: Eevee**

· **Especie: Evolución**

· **Tipos: Normal**

· **Forma evolutiva de: Ninguno**

· **Habilidad: Fuga/Adaptable**

 **Su inestabilidad genética le permite transformarse al ser expuesto a diversas maneras de evolución hará que pueda evolucionar en 8 Pokémon de distintos tipos.**

* * *

Estallan fuegos artificiales en el cielo, y mucha gente iba directo a entrar en el estadio de Ciudad Shalour, mucha gente elegía sus asientos y otros compraban botanas y otras cosas de comer.

-Guau, esto me trae recuerdos- dijo Ash ya en su lugar.

-Pika pika-.

-¿Enserio participaste en concursos?- pregunto Bonnie.

-Sí, pero prefiero las batallas- dijo Ash.

-Silencio, ya va a empezar- dijo Kalm en lo que las luces se apagan y los reflectores apuntaban alumbrando el escenario principal.

- ** _Bonjour, señoras y señores. Amantes del espectáculo Pokémon, la competencia del Concurso Pokémon de ciudad Shalour… ¡Va a comenzar!_** -

Y entonces de una compuerta al centro del escenario salía el Monsieur Pierre con un traje brillante y haciendo una reverencia.

- ** _Yo seré quien dirija esta competencia, el Monsieur Pierre, les daré una tarde llena de fantasía y emociones_** \- dice el Monsieur mientras el público escuchaba con entusiasmo, mientras en un palco privado, una señora mayor observaba – ** _Un espectáculo donde participan los coordinadores y sus Pokémon, ellos serán los que los llenen de emoción_** -.

* * *

En los camerinos, los coordinadores escuchaban desde los monitores, mientras en un vestidor, Serena se terminaba de arreglar el cabello mientras se revisaba su vestido.

Llevaba un vestido blanco y rosa con una cinta roja en el área del pecho, una minifalda negra y roja, medias más largas, pulseras rosadas en las muñecas y una parte de su cabello atada con una cinta rosada.

Ella se miraba en el espejo decidida a ganar y como las palabras de Ash le resonaban en la mente " _no rendirse hasta el final_ ".

* * *

Regresando al escenario, un Pokémon blanco volaba por el escenario hasta detenerse cerca del Monsieur Pierre.

-¿Quién es ese Pokémon?- pregunto Ash sacando su Pokédex.

 _Klefki, el Pokémon llavero. Tiene el hábito de coleccionar llaves. Cuando un enemigo lo ataca, las hace tintinear como método de intimidación._

El Klefki le entrega una llave especial al Monsieur.

- ** _Merci Klefki, el ganador recibiera esta llave de concurso, a diferencia de otros Concursos regionales, no usamos cintas…_** \- dijo el Monsieur Pierre revelando el premio y Serena y Xana son las más entusiasmadas por ganarlo.

* * *

-Qué lindo suena eso…- dice alguien que no era otra que Jessie en su identidad de Jessilina, con un vestido de gala de color morado que recuerda a las doncellas del siglo 20.

-Sra. Xana, por favor pase- dijo una encargada llamando a Xana que será la primera en actuar.

-Serena, desame suerte- dijo Xana ya preparada para competir.

-Tú puedes amiga- dijo Serena.

* * *

- ** _Quienes consigan 5 llaves_** \- dijo el Monsieur Pierre que con su bastón y usando efectos de luces muestras 5 imágenes de llaves - ** _¡Podrán competir en el Gran festival de Kalos! El ganador será Rey o Reina de Kalos_** \- ahora usando el mismo efecto mostraba una corona simbólica - ** _¡Bien, comencemos con el espectáculo lleno de emociones y fantasía!, la primera ronda, ¡Ronda de Exhibición!_** -.

Golpea el suelo con su bastón y sale mucho humo y de una compuerta de abajo sale Xana con su Ivysaur y otro Pokémon que parecía un pequeño en una flor, era un Flabébé.

- ** _¡Nuestra primera participante, la Sra. Xana de Pueblo Boceto!_** -.

-Finalmente llego su oportunidad- dijo Kalm.

-¡Vamos Xana!- gritaron Tierno y Trevor.

-¡Ivysaur! ¡Frabebé! ¡Ahora!- Xana lanza 2 Pokéball al aire y la primera saca un montón de pétalos al aire que forman un remolino que llega al suelo y de allí, sale la evolución del inicial de tipo planta de Kanto.

-Ivy ¡saur!-.

De la segunda sale un gran brillo que alumbra el lugar y cayendo lentamente hasta levitar cerca del suelo, estaba un Pokémon pequeño en una flor que da una reverencia.

-Flabebé, _Viento férrico_ , Ivysaur _Danza de pétalos_ \- Flabebé empieza a levitar por el escenario soltando un lindo viento rosa a la vez de que por el bulbo de Ivysaur suelta una gran cantidad de pétalos rosados que se esparcen por el polvo, mientras Xana empieza a correr alrededor con un listón de gimnasta.

-Genial, parece un hada- grito Bonnie emocionada por el espectáculo mientras Kalm, Tierno y Trevor sonríen orgulloso, mientras este último toma fotos del momento.

-Has practicado bastante…- dice Serena desde los camerinos y no evita sonreír.

- _¡Rayo solar!_ \- a esa orden Ivysaur suelta un potente rayo dorado al cielo que esparce el viento férrico y entonces se ve a Ivysaur en el aire gracia a su _Látigo cepa_ que formaba un corazón alrededor de Xana y junto a su Frabebé hacen una reverencia terminando el su demostración.

Gracias a eso, todo el público aplaude.

- ** _Merveilleux, si así de espectacular fue su presentación, como será el de los demás concursantes, quédense a averiguarlo_** -.

* * *

-¡Lo hice Serena!- grito Xana y ella y Serena chocan los 5 –Me sentí nerviosa, pero valió la pena-.

-Cuando llegue mi turno estaré lista- dijo Serena ansiosa por su momento.

* * *

En ese momento, pasan más presentaciones…

· Un entrenador saltaba dentro del _Giro fuego_ de su Arcanine mientras danzaba con su Bellossom.

· Otro entrenador jugaba a la pelota con su Mightyena mientras su Taillow volaba.

· Otra entrenadora hacia una danza con su Scisor y Mawile

- ** _Nuestro próximo coordinador, Drew de ciudad LaRousseen de la región Hoenn_** \- Drew traiga un elegante traje de color verde con pantalones igual de verdes con unos detalles en dorado.

-¡Que emoción, me pregunto qué gran espectáculo dará!- gritaba Xana emocionada.

-Ya lo veremos- dice May sin despegar su vista de la pantalla.

-¡Roserade! ¡Masquerain!- Drew lanza 2 Pokéball y ambas sueltan una gran cantidad de brillitos que se materializa en un Pokémon con un look y una máscara de hojas más de rosas azul y roja en cada mano, un Roserade y luego en un Masquerain y ambos dan una reverencia junto a su entrenador.

-Así que era verdad, su Roselia evoluciono- dijo Ash asombrado.

-¡Masquerain _Tornado_!- el Pokémon bicho a esa orden suelta vientos muy controlados que rodean a Drew y a Roserade y ambos bailaban algo pareció al baile parecido al tango –Ahora, _¡Danza de pétalos!_ \- Drew agarra a Rodeado de la derecha mientras que Roserade suelta pétalos de su derecha que se mescalaban con los _Tornados_ volviéndolos de un tono rosa –Terminemos con esto _¡Día soleado!_ \- Roserade suelta una especie de bola de fuego de sus manos y las lanza al aire que explota brillando todo en lo que Masquerain deshace el _Tornado_ haciendo que los pétalos volaran alrededor y Drew finaliza lanzando una rosa al aire terminando con una reverencia al público.

-¡Guau!- dice Bonnie muy impresionada.

-Eso si es estilo- dijo Clemont.

-Sí, tiene estilo y es muy fuerte, lo digo porque una vez me derroto- dijo Ash en lo que Kalm al oír eso se sorprende y veía a Drew.

-No lo parece… pero si Ash lo dice debe ser cierto- dijo Kalm.

- ** _Nuestra siguiente coordinadora, también proveniente de la región de Hoenn, May de ciudad Petalburg_** -.

-¡Adelante May!- grito Ash.

-¡Pika pika!-.

Serena en los camerinos observaba atenta lo que May hará…

-¡Beautifly! ¡Wartortle! ¡A escena!- de la primer Pokéball salían burbujas donde entre ellas giraba un caparazón que aterriza y era Wartortle, mientras de la otra entre un montón de estrellas, volaba su hermoso Beautifly que aterriza en la cabeza de May.

-Observa bien novata, en caso de que te toque luchar contra ella en la segunda ronda- dice Drew en lo que Serena vuelve a observar.

-Ya es hora, ¡usa _Surf_!- Wartortle golpea el suelo con su cola y el escenario es llenado de olas, mientras Wartortle surcaba en ellos, con May sobre el caparazón de su Pokémon -¡Beautifly _Viento plateado_!

Beautifly volando cerca suelta un elegante y brillante viento en lo que Wartortle surcaba la ola mientras May estaba encima como una tabla de surf.

-¡Hermosa, hermosa, la hacer ver…!- decía Bonnie.

-¡Preciosa!- dice Tierno con corazones en los ojos.

-Tú no cambias o si amigo- dijo Kalm mientras Trevor se avergüenza del carácter de Tierno.

Entonces May salta de Wartortle dando una voltereta en el aire y empezando a caer pero salvada por el _Psíquico_ de Beautifly.

-¡Finish!- grito May dándole una reverencia junto a Wartortle que aterriza sobre su cola.

El público grita emocionado.

-¡Increíble increíble increíble!- gritaba Bonny después de lo que presencio.

-Ha mejorado desde la última vez- dijo Ash.

* * *

-Sin duda ha mejorado desde la Copa Wallace- dijo Dawn.

-Sera bueno tener una revancha contra ella- dijo Zoey mientras Serena seguía asombrada.

* * *

May iba caminando de regreso a los camerinos cuando del otro lado caminaba Dawn para su turno, ambas se miran y se chocan los 5 mientras seguían avanzando.

-Nos vemos en la segunda ronda- dice Dawn.

-Esta vez no perderé- dijo May.

* * *

- ** _Y ahora desde la región Sinnoh, del Pueblo Hojas gemelas, Dawn_** -.

-¡Piplup! ¡Togekiss! ¡A escena!- de ambas Pokéball salían burbujas y estrellas y entre ellas volando a una gran velocidad, estaba Togekiss mientras que de su espalda y cayendo en giros aterriza Piplup con una pose.

-¡Demuestren lo que aprendieron!- grito Ash.

-¡Pika pika!-.

-Adelante Dawn- dijo Ray.

-¡Enorgullece al Pueblo Hojas gemelas o si no te multare!- grito Barry.

-¡Piplup _Rayo burbuja_!- Dawn gira a Piplup agarrándolo de sus brazos y lo lanza al aire y este lanza de su pico muchas burbujas que quedaban – _Pico talabro,_ Togekiss _a volar_ \- Dawn se agarra de las patas de Togekiss mientras vuela a la vez que Piplup giraba como un taladro reventando las burbujas.

Debido al brillo de las burbujas reventando hacían que el cabello de Dawn brillara y que la piel de Togekiss luciera aún más brillante, lo cual dejaba impresionado al público, pero Ray quedaba sin palabras.

-Togekiss _aura esfera,_ Piplup _Rayo de hielo_ \- Dawn se suelta de Togekiss mientras este con su alas suelta una esfera azul y la lanza mientras Piplup se detenía por un momento lanzando un rayo celeste de su pico el cual choca con la _Aura esfera_ y ambas explotan al contacto en un gran brillo.

Después de eso Dawn aterriza junto a sus Pokémon y entre toso posan.

-¡Finish!- dijo Dawn guiñando el ojo.

-¡Eso fue increíble!- dijo Ash.

-Eso fue brillante- dijo Bonnie con los ojos igual que brillantes, Ray no hacía nada más que sonreír de orgullo por Dawn.

* * *

-Bueno, ahora es mi turno- dijo Zoey caminando hacia la salida del camerino.

-Suerte Zoey- dice Dawn entrando a los camerinos.

-Guau Dawn eso fue… fue…- dice Serena.

-Con practica todo se puede, ya quiero ver lo que harás tu- dice Dawn mientras Serena asiente.

* * *

-Glameow, Lumineon, adelante- de la primera Pokéball salía una gran cortina de humo, y saliendo con un gran y elegante salto aterriza Glameow, mientras que de la segunda salían un montón de estrellas de los cuales volaba un Pokémon parecido a un pez con aletas que simulaban alas.

-¡Qué bonito ese Pokémon!- dice Bonnie mientras Kalm sacaba su Pokédex.

 _Lumineon, el Pokémon neón. Vive en las profundidades marinas. Atrae a sus presas con parpadeos del dibujo de sus cuatro aletas._

- _¡Danza lluvia!_ \- Zoey saca un paraguas mientras Lumineon de cierta manera volaba y creaba unas especies de nubes grises los cuales gracias a eso empezó a llover en el escenario.

Zoey y Glameow empezaban a danzar bajo ellas mientras Lumineon seguía "nadando" por la lluvia.

-Que pare la lluvia, _Día soleado,_ Lumineon _Doble equipo_ -

Glameow saca una bola de fuego al cielo que hace que la lluvia pare y se alumbre el lugar y en eso varios Lumineon volaban en círculos mientras el brillo seguía en el lugar.

-Finalicemos, _Bola de sombra_ al cielo, Lumineon ayúdalo y _Hidropulso_ \- un Lumineon agarra a Glameow y la ayuda a impulsare hasta el cielo y dispara una bola de oscuridad al cielo mientras Lumineon y sus copias lanzan esferas de agua los cuales chocan creando más brillo y Zoey da la señal de haber finalizado su demostración.

El público aplaude antes el acto y Zoey y sus Pokémon se retiran con una reverencia.

* * *

-Sra. Serena, le toca- dijo la encargada que había llamado a Xana y ahora llamando a Serena.

-Ah… me… me toca- dice Serena nerviosa mientras salía del lugar.

-Buena suerte amiga- dijo Xana.

* * *

Serena avanzaba nerviosa, era su primera vez que actuaría en público y más uno tan grande como una ciudad.

-No… no creo estar… lis… lista pa…- Serena iba a dar media vuelta pero… alguien la detiene.

-Vee… vee eevee-.

-Eevee… a pesar de que también estas asustada… ¿quieres ir?- pregunto Serena mientras su Pokémon alza su pata a Serena.

Serena al ver eso se seca una lágrima y con su mano sujeta la pata de Eevee y toma una Pokéball.

-Hagámoslo- dijo Serena ahora llena de valentía.

-¡Vee!- Eevee es regresa a su Pokéball y Serena continua avanzando.

-No me rendiré hasta el final, incluso si pierdo… lo volveré a intentar- se dice Serena a si misma mientras continuaba su camino al escenario.

* * *

- ** _Nuestra siguiente concursante, desde nuestra hermosa región de Kalos, la coordinadora Serena_** -

Serena al momento de salir salta y agarra sus 2 Pokéball.

 ** _(Escuchar la canción de Pokémon XY ED ~ Dori Dori ~ )_**

-¡Eevee, Pancham! ¡Deslúmbrenlos!- ambas Pokémon sueltan millones de estrellas que llovían por encima del escenario y saltando y bailando entre ellas, estaban los 2 Pokémon de Serena que traían lindos atuendos para la ocasión, los cuales se veían contentos y divirtiéndose.

-¡Al fin empezó!- grito Ash emocionado.

-Adelante Serena- dijo Kalm.

-Pika pika…-.

-Chi… pachi…-

Ambos Pokémon con miradas de enamorados al ver a Eevee con el traje que Serena le hiso, y entonces tanto Eevee como Pancham aterrizan en las manos de Serena y ambos posan ante el público.

-¡Eso es gran comienzo Serena!- dijo Tierno mientras Trevor tomaba fotos.

-¡Pancham _Roca afilada_! ¡Eevee _Doble equipo_!- Serena bailaba mientras giraba un bastón de animadora y la lanza el cual es atrapado por Pancham y con ella golpea el suelo y salen varias piedras del suelo, mientras Eevee corre y se multiplicaba y entre todas bailaban entre las rocas mientras Serena y Pancham bailaban a su propio pasando el bastón cada cierto tiempo.

-Sí, ¡así se hace amiga!- grito Xana emocionada.

-Je, no lo hace nada mal- dijo Drew silbando de impresión.

-No mentías Dawn, tiene talento de sobra- dijo Zoey.

-Así se hace Serena- dijo Dawn.

-Te dije que si podías- dijo May.

-Como lo practicamos, ¡Eevee _Rapidez_! ¡Pancham _Pulso umbrío_!- Serena lanza el bastón el aire y Pancham salta sobre las rocas y atrapa el bastón con su pata derecha mientras con la otra lanza una energía oscura al cielo, mientras Eevee reunía a sus copias y lanza ráfagas de estrellas al aire los cuales chocan y destruyendo las _Roca afilada_ creando una explosión de brillo, en eso Pancham lanza de nuevo el bastón que Serena atrapa girándola al aire y a Eevee corre entre los brazos de Serena saltando y atrapando el bastón en el aire y aterrizando y junto a Pancham y su entrenadora terminan con una pose -¡Finish!-.

 ** _(Finaliza la canción)_**

El público aplaude y grita de emoción por aquel espectáculo.

-Lo logre… de veras lo logramos- dice Serena feliz de haber actuado y siendo abrazada por sus Pokémon –Muchas gracias, no lo habría hecho sin ustedes-.

-¡Bien hecho, Serena!- grito Ash.

-¡Pi pika chu!-.

-Por fin lo encontraste… tu sueño- dijo Kalm sonriendo.

* * *

-¡Woohoo!- se escuchaba un fuerte grito desde una casa en Pueblo Boceto y se trataba de Grace, la madre de Serena que veía el concurso por televisión junto a su Rhyhorn y Fletchling –Hija, me llenas de orgullo, sigue así y lo conseguirás-.

-Fletch, fletch-.

-Rhyyy…-.

* * *

Serena regresa a los camerinos donde es abraza por Dawn y May como una forma de felicitarla por su actuación.

-Lo lograste, buen trabajo- dijo Dawn.

-Estoy feliz por ti- dijo May.

-Sí, lo logre… de veras lo he logrado- dijo Serena.

-Es obvio que pasaras a la segunda ronda, por ahora, veamos los espectáculos que quedan- dijo Zoey.

* * *

-Ahora ¡ _Pantalla de humo_!- a la orden de Jessie/Jessilina, Seviper suelta una gran nube de humo de su boca que cubre todo el escenario.

-¿Qué estará haciendo?- pregunto Clemont.

-Conociéndola, debe estar planeando su gran final- dijo Ash.

Después de eso ocurre una gran explosión donde Jessilina era llevaba por su Yanmega que soltaba su _Viento plateado_ para luego ser soltada y aterrizando en la cabeza de su Seviper que estaba sujetada en la punta de una rocas terminando su presentación.

-No hay nadie mejor que yo- dijo Jessilina mientras el público aplaude.

* * *

-Mejoro sin ninguna duda- dijo Dawn.

-Eso significa que no hay que confiarnos, no sabemos que trucos nuevos a aprendió también- dijo Zoey.

* * *

En ese momento en el escenario el Monsieur Pierre se para frente al escenario.

- ** _Mi buen público, la primera ronda ha terminado, en este momento ustedes el público votaran por cuales coordinadores pasan a la segunda ronda, elijan bien a través de su boto_** -.

-Serena, sin duda- dijo Ash tomando un bastón debajo de su asiento.

-Pi pika-.

En eso, en el escenario aparecían todos los coordinadores que han aparecido, y usando los bastones brillantes, el público empezó a votar y varios corazones iban directos a unas llaves que tenían los coordinadores en sus ropas.

-Guau- dijo Dawn.

-Esto es muy diferente a los demás concursos- dijo May mientras que encima de cada coordinador aparecía una especie de barra que se iba llenando conforme más votos recibían.

- ** _Es hora de ver quienes pasan a la segunda ronda_** -.

Las luces del escenario se apagan y entonces reflectores alumbraban a un coordinador en específico.

-¡Lo logre!- grito May.

-Lo hice- dijo Dawn.

-Ja, era obvio que yo lo lograría.

-Hmp- dijo Drew con una sonrisa y arrojando una rosa.

-El esfuerzo valió frutos- dijo Zoey mientras más coordinadores eran alumbrados y otros no, Serena se ponía nerviosa pensando que no fue elegida, pero luego… el reflector la alumbra.

-Yo… lo logre- dijo Serena.

-¡SI, Serena lo logro!- grito Ash.

-Lo sabía, lo sabía- decía Bonnie feliz.

-Lo logramos amiga- dijo Xana revelando que ella también fue elegida.

- _Sniff_ … si, lo hicimos- dijo Serena.

- ** _A nuestros queridos coordinadores que han pasado, es hora de empezar la segunda ronda, la ronda de batallas de concurso, revisen sus llaves de participante y verán con quien se enfrentaran en la siguiente ronda_** -.

A esa orden, todos lo hicieron y vieron con quienes lucharan.

-Veamos, con quien…- decía Serena cuando vio con quien luchara… y era… Xana –Xa… Xana-.

-Serena- Serena volteo al oír su nombre por parte de su amiga que estaba con la misma cara de sorpresa.

-Serena y Xana…- decía Ash.

-Se enfrentaran- dijo Kalm.

-Pika pika…-.

 **Serena, Xana, May, Dawn, Drew, Zoey, han logrado pasar a la segunda ronda del Concurso Pokémon, sin embargo, una batalla entre amigas ha iniciado, ¿que pasara ahora?, no se pierdan el próximo episodio…**

 **Esta historia continuara…**

* * *

 ***Vamos amigos a la siguiente Aventura***

 **Voz de Serena: Finalmente he llegado hasta aquí, y no pienso retroceder, este es mi sueño, y este es el primer paso para lograrlo**

 **La próxima vez en Pokémon XY: ¡A por la primera llave! ¡Este es el camino que elegi!**

 **¡Atrápenlos a todos!**

* * *

 **Dejen sus reviews y sugerencias por favor**


End file.
